


Trinity XXIX - Veil

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ancients, Drama, M/M, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 86,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-2 gets new team members and SG-1 and SG-2 come face-to-face with a flesh-and-blood Ancient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veil - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Cher for her assistance with the Russian language. :)

"Jack, enough already," Daniel warned, sick of the attention he was getting over this new empathy he'd developed.

Jack gave him a long, sober look and suddenly shuddered. If Daniel's eyes flashed any more of a warning, he'd look like a Goa'uld.  "Daniel, it was weird, and even weirder that it appears to have been only that one time."

"You can't have it both ways," Daniel answered with exasperation, "so stop being so curious about something I know damn well you _don't_ want to happen again."

"I can't help it. It comes natural. And since when can't I have it both ways?"

Daniel stopped the frustrated tapping of his pen on the bottom edge of the keyboard and took his eyes off the translation to slowly look over his right shoulder. Jack was still leaning one shoulder against the bookcase, arms folded, looking both smug and insolent. Jack's face was serious but his eyes reflected that brand of amusement he adopted whenever he was thinking something particularly filthy.

"Any time other than _that_ way," Daniel told him quietly, making sure his voice didn't carry through the open door and into the corridor. Jack had wandered in without closing it and had been quietly stalking the room ever since. Daniel knew he was visiting for two reasons:  he was bored out of his skull waiting for Daniel's translation of the obelisk they'd recently filmed and his curiosity about Daniel's one-time only ability was getting out of hand.

When Jack grinned at him, Daniel sighed, wishing his impossible lover would give it a rest. "Jack," he said, keeping his voice low, "it's been two weeks, and yes, it looks like it was a fluke. Now maybe it'll happen again and maybe it won't, but if it does, you'll know, I'll know, and hopefully it'll be of more use than me answering a question you didn't ask out loud. Now, can we _please_ move on?"

Jack wrinkled his nose, wincing at the sound of Daniel's voice. "I get carried away sometimes, don't I?" he said in way of an apology.

"Sometimes?"

Daniel rarely wished that Jack would just go away, but there had been times since that strange moment of telepathy that had him wishing Jack was on another planet.

 _"Picked up anything else yet?"_ Jack had asked relentlessly.

Every time he'd asked, Daniel had considered replying with creative sarcasm, but knew that Jack would only have made it worse. In the end, his answer was always, _"Nothing, Jack."_

Most of the time, Jack had appeared relieved. Other times, he looked a bit disappointed, as if he were purposely thinking of something he'd hoped Daniel would pick up on. Daniel had a feeling that he was perhaps inhibiting the process, that maybe he didn't _want_ to find things out about his friend and lover that the man didn't want him to know. It felt like a mental form of thievery.

For that reason, Daniel had forced down his annoyance with Jack. He couldn't fault his persistent curiosity and probable fear. No one liked having their thoughts _guessed_ at, so it was even less desirable to have them read. Even when he and his lovers finished each other's sentences sometimes, it was still annoying.

Daniel could understand how his one-time ability was both alarming and fascinating to Jack. Both he and Jason had felt that way when they had discovered that they could read each other on occasion, but the difference was that both he and Jason were more open and accepting of it. Neither of them had developed a protective wall as Jack had done. Neither of them had as many built-in safeguards to help keep things hidden. While Daniel and Jason had their own secrets they preferred remain that way, Jack had a lot more than either of them wanted to know about.

With years of many covert missions under his belt, _before_ the stargate, secrecy had become Jack's bread and butter. His experiences had caused a jaded attitude toward trust, and everyone who met him had to work their ass off to earn it. Jack's brusque but easy-going manner had had a lot of people fooled into thinking they'd earned that trust, but they'd learned otherwise when they'd slipped up. It wasn't so much a trap as it was that Jack's experiences had forced him to expect everyone to fail his personal and professional expectations.

It had taken Daniel a long time to earn Jack's trust, his status as a scientist notwithstanding, and he had kept challenging Jack at every opportunity until Jack realized that it wasn't out of disrespect for the military establishment. It was from Daniel's insatiable need to know and understand everything that came in his path. Jack didn't have that need and it took a while for him to see it in someone else and not view it as a threat.

Daniel knew right off that Jack had issues with scientists, though neither he nor anyone else had ever been able to discern what they were. All Daniel had learned over the years was that there were only two scientists Jack trusted. Sam and him. Daniel had often wanted to ask Jack for an explanation about his dislike, but he'd never pressed. If Jack wanted him to know, he'd tell him. For now, it simply wasn't germane to anything. There were things about Jack that remained a mystery and always would, and Daniel liked it that way. There were some mysteries he didn't need to solve.

As for trust...well, a telepath was hard to trust. It was bad enough that Jack didn't _like_ trusting people--except where love was concerned, and even then, it was a case of protecting oneself. While Daniel knew that Jack trusted him with his life, when it came to trusting him not to read his mind, that was another matter. It blurred the lines between love and self-protection. Jack's ability to threat assess didn't operate well and that made him extremely nervous as well as guilt-ridden. He was being forced to threat-assess his lover because of a _creepy_ ability no one understood or had experience with -- except with Adriann and his kin.

So was it all that surprising that he kept asking? No.  Two weeks of silence was plenty of time to show that his ability had been short-lived.

Daniel sighed and continued to analyze the writing on the screen, referring to pages of notes from his journals and books. As he worked, his turned his mind toward the current problem: the _real_ reason the Tok'ra had asked for the joint venture SG-1 had only just returned from. Daniel didn't believe they had been honest, but that wasn't all that unusual considering that the Tok'ra lived in secrecy.

It was, perhaps, the real reason Hammond had had two MALP readings taken as well as one UAV recon. He'd also assigned SG units 3 and 4 to accompany SG-1 to the planet, making it obvious that he didn't trust the Tok'ra any further than he could throw them. Though the official line was, "No offense, but I do not want to risk my people in case your information results in unfortunate surprises."  That had made Jack's day and pissed off the Tok'ra, Delek, in the process.

The extra teams had taken guard stations on the apparently abandoned planet. The planet had been verdant and alive, but so obviously empty that it felt creepy. Daniel always felt uneasy when coming across abandoned planets that had once held sentient life. He had yet to name or explain that strange little fear.

Right after arrival, Daniel had gone immediately to film, capturing the detailed designs and lettering on the monument; for that's what Daniel felt it was. It was set up like one.

Twenty yards southeast of the gate had sat a circular building, set two feet off the ground and perhaps thirty-five feet in diameter, with a three-step staircase encircling it. It had been made up of what appeared to be a reddish granite that reminded Daniel of the time loop machine they'd found a few years before. Six columns supported the edge of a frosted glass-like roof, six more half the distance to the center where the obelisk stood. The roof itself towered over the artifact, its shape sloping upward in curves to a pointed spire, giving Daniel the image of a carousel. All that the scene had lacked were old-fashioned wooden horses.

In the center, the 25-foot tall object sat proudly, as if daring Daniel to examine its secrets. The shape and its corresponding pyramid apex identified it as an obelisk and he'd tuned everyone out to focus on it, only absently aware of Sam recording the structure itself and their immediate surroundings. After returning, Daniel had wasted no time in getting to the translation.

He tilted his head to the right and sighed. He'd have a lot more of a chance to figure it out if Jack would just give him some peace.

"Jack--"

A throat clearing came from behind him, and both he and Jack turned, finding Jason leaning against the open door, arms crossed, watching them.

"Jack, you know you're being a pest, right?"

Jack made a gesture with his hand and Jason laughed quietly, snorting through his nose. "Backatcha, baby. By the way, Teal'c asked me to remind you that he's _waiting_ for you in the gym."   Jason emphasized waiting by tapping the watchface on his wrist.

Jack winced. "Oops."   He'd forgotten. All because of his...preoccupation.

Jason straightened and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Me, I'm here to say adios for a couple of days. I'm off to see a man about a unicorn," reminding his lovers that SG-2 was assigned the return mission to the Ancients' planet, going for a few days' recon.

"The UAV find any more rectangular patterns?" Jack asked as he finally moved away from his stalker's perch against the bookcase.

"No, just the three, and in that weird exact triangle around the temple--"   At Daniel's look, he changed the word. "Sorry, _monument_."

Jack made a face about Jason's imminent departure. "Wish you weren't going."

"Yeah," Jason shrugged, not looking all that excited about it, either.

"I thought you _wanted_ a chance to investigate an Ancients' planet?" Daniel asked him.

"I do," Jason answered with a heavy sigh, "but this one's not exactly a typical mission. First of all, it's clean-up duty. Boring, plodding, too goddamn quiet."

"The sort of mission you can do in your sleep, especially considering the change in SG-2's circumstances," Jack told him, smirking back. "However, if you find any strange toys, don't touch them. Just call in and let the Geek department find the traps."

Jason snorted, but by the look in Daniel's eyes, he saw the warning there as well. "What's the matter? Don't trust me?"

"You, we trust. Ancients' tech, we don't," Jack told him.

" _Especially_ Ancients' technology," Daniel emphasized, "so if you should find anything that looks like an elaborately carved ship's port, don't look into it."  Daniel's sharp gaze wouldn't let up. "So you'll be careful, yes?"

"Yes," Jason told him, squeezing his shoulder.

"So what's the second reason it's not a typical mission?" Daniel asked. "Would it have anything to do with Al and Connor?"

Jason grimaced and didn't answer right away. To their right, Jack pulled up a stool and sat down next to Daniel, eyeing Jason's face. "Speaking of, how're things going for them?" he asked, sensing that this just might be the reason for Jason's restrained mood.

Jason shrugged again. "As expected."

Daniel set his pen down now and swivelled on his stool. "You haven't said much about it over the past few weeks. Is Alex handling it okay?"  In fact, Daniel was worried that Jason hadn't even bitched about losing two team members that he cared a lot about.

Jason absently touched the table as he moved around it, his eyes focused on the surface. He couldn't look at his lovers. "I know I haven't said much. It's just, what the hell's there to say, you know? I'll be fine. Alex'll be fine. _He's_ just a bit pissed off, though. He doesn't like change, but then neither of us do. At least I had advanced warning about Al to get used to the idea. Alex didn't. He had to wait till we got back from the Residents' planet because I promised Al that I wouldn't say anything, leaving it for him." He took a deep breath before going on. "As for me, I'm okay, I guess. I had no idea about Connor's planned changes till last week. Did he ever say anything to you, Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head and he and Jack exchanged glances. There was something else wrong.

Jason stopped at the far side of the long table, fingering one of the mission journals. "Apparently he's been thinking of going back to school for quite a while. Seems he's always wanted to be a linguist, and do the work you do, Daniel. Now he's taking the opportunity, though I think his wife has a lot of influence in that decision. Still, it takes a lot of guts." He looked up, his eyes on Daniel. "You told him what to expect and all that?"

Daniel nodded silently, too busy trying to read between the lines, to figure out what Jason _wasn't_ saying.

Jason let out another sigh, but this one less burdening. "Al left last week."

Jack's eyes widened slightly with surprise. "I know that. I received a copy of the transfer orders and signed him out."

"Right, sorry."

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. "Is it the mission or the new teammates?"

"Neither," Jason told them. "The new teammates are fine since I was the one who picked them."

His lovers didn't fail to notice that Jason said _the_ instead of _my_ teammates. Daniel was about to mention it but Jason went on. He decided to keep silent and sent Jack a look to do the same. Jason would talk about it if he needed to.

"It's just that Alex isn't the only one to hate change and this is a...well, a drastic one. They say that change is necessary for there to be growth but right now, I hate that...inevitability. You get things just where you want them and suddenly shit hits the fan."

"Tell me about it," Jack commented, and exchanged a look of understanding with Daniel. "So they're okay?"

"Yeah," Jason said with a look of relief. "They seem happier in that there's a lot less stress, but it's a little hard to get used to the wind down after all the excitement this place constantly generates. Al said on the phone yesterday that he's constantly cringing, expecting to hear that goddamned gate alert." He gave his lovers that look, the one that appeared whenever his psychologist persona appeared. "We don't really see the stress syndrome until we're taken out of the situation."

They all understood that one, and had understood it long before each joined the SGC. None of them had led sedate lives.

Jack crossed his arms, nodding. "I went through that several times, but it was more pronounced after I got back from Abydos the first time." He tilted his head, a tiny smile aimed in Daniel's direction.

Daniel blinked rapidly a few times, trying to sort out his thoughts. "I...think I've always felt it, since I watched...you know. Since the museum."  He was referring to his parents' deaths and it wasn't something he spoke of that often.

Jason touched his shoulder. "Death does that." Nothing else to say and for a few minutes, the room was silent. Jason finally decided to redirect the subject back to what it had been.  "Anyway...I hate breaking in green team members."

"Like we all do," Jack said sympathetically. He gave Jason a gentle smile, free of sarcasm. "But it's not that so much as it is that you miss them."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I guess."

A frown covered Jack's face and the worry that something was bothering Jason increased. "Any other changes coming? Your options aren't numerous," he said, hoping to get Jason to reveal whatever it was.

"Well, I could always have Alex take command in six months so I could retire and let my hair grow down to my ass."

Jack stared at him, his eyes widening. Jason wasn't kidding.

Daniel laughed, astonished. "Right, Jason. I have to admit that I like your hair longer, but seriously..."

Jason looked up at them from across the table, a table that suddenly seemed impossibly long and made Jason too far away. Daniel's laugh faded away and he felt Jack's hand on his arm. "Jace, are you serious?" he asked with stunned surprise as both he and Jack rose from their stools.

Jason cleared his throat and flushed. He refocused on the table, unable to answer the question. Yes, he was serious. Through his peripheral vision, he watched his lovers close in on him, flank both sides of the table. He felt suddenly confined and fought the urge to run. It was just fear of change, that's all. He'd finally - _finally_ \- given voice to what he'd been thinking about for a week or so, ever since the dreams. He hadn't even thought any of it through yet. It was simply the beginning of yet one more change in his life. They always ran in threes, like accidents or things that broke down.

"What brought this on?" Jack asked quietly, his hand on Jason's lower back, Daniel's right next to it.

Jason took a deep breath, started to speak, then laughed nervously. "You'll both think I'm crazy."

"We already think that," Daniel told him, trying a smile. He moved his hand up Jason's back and threaded the fingers through his hair. "What's going on? Does it have anything to do with whatever it is that you've been dreaming about?"

Jason looked at him sharply, then relaxed and let a smirk grow. "Should've known you'd notice."

"Actually, we both did since you've been talking in your sleep," Jack told him, "but since the dreams didn't seem like nightmares..."

Jason shook his head. "No, not nightmares, not exactly."

"What then?" Daniel asked, moving some strands of hair out of Jason's eyes. His hair was getting long again, too long for the Air Force regs, anyway. Daniel didn't mind the thought of Jason growing his hair out, but he didn't want Jason leaving the SGC. He was too important, like Jack. Selfishly, Daniel wanted his comforting presence around him.

Jason sighed and looked at his watch. "Look, the dreams are...well, they're a little too much to go into right now so I'll talk to you guys about them when I get back."

Daniel felt a sudden shiver travel down his spine. A bad one. "Jace, statements like that have a habit of being left unexplained."

Jason snorted and gave Daniel a loving look. "Don't do that, Daniel. Nothing bad will happen. I'm not going anywhere else but here, okay?"

"Promise me then." Daniel had a bad feeling and he didn't know why.

Jason frowned then and worry set in. "I promise, Daniel, but there's no need."

"Then promise again," Jack said, reaching out to touch Jason's chin, turning his face toward him.

Jason looked at his dark, intense eyes and experienced that fluttery feeling he got in his belly every time Jack looked at him like that. "I promise," he whispered.

Even knowing that the door wasn't locked, Jack took the risk and leaned in, still holding Jason's chin. He kissed him, keeping it soft and chaste.

Jason parted his lips. He couldn't help it. He could never just leave a kiss chaste. Not with Jack. When his tongue tentatively sought out Jack's and met it, Jason let out a breathy moan and grabbed a handful of Jack's shirt. He felt Jack's other hand support the back of his head, holding him, pulling him in. The kiss became deeper, thorough, and when Jack stopped, Jason fought for breath, felt his knees go wobbly on him. He was also hard as nails.

Jack pulled away, giving his lover a smug grin. "Good," he said simply, staring at Jason's mouth, then his eyes, satisfied that he'd gotten his message across.

Jason cleared his throat. "Bastard," he whispered, palming his groin, wincing as a shudder passed through him. "I hate it when you do that."

"But you let me anyway," Jack whispered back smugly.

Jason didn't answer. He didn't need to. Why he didn't know, as he should have expected it, but he was startled when Daniel's fingers replaced Jack's on his chin.

Daniel didn't kiss him, not yet. He turned Jason's face toward him, like Jack had, and stared into his eyes, letting his own communicate for him. He remained silent for such a long time that Jason thought he could feel something coming from him. He started to ask, out loud, but without thinking about it, he shut his mouth and _thought_ it.

_Daniel?_

_If you die on me, I'll kick your ass._

Jason gave him a _don't be stupid_ look, right before Daniel yanked him into his arms and kissed him. Hard. Emotions suddenly hit him, and he knew they weren't coming from him, but from Daniel. There was fear and love dominating them and he wondered what the hell was wrong.

Daniel felt something was wrong but it wasn't coming just from Jason. It was something...else. Love for Jason and fear for his safety overrode everything else and the only way, at the moment, that Daniel could articulate anything was by thought and by touch. Speaking wasn't allowed.

Quickly overwhelmed by arousal, Jason let the flood of love that Daniel sent him consume him. It was so deep a passion that it hurt and he moaned a whimpering sound into Daniel's mouth as he tightened his hold around him.

Daniel responded by dropping to his knees, bringing Jason with him. His hands travelled downward and he grabbed Jason's ass cheeks with needy hands, holding him still while he ground their groins together. They both reacted to that tremor of sensation with loud moans.

Jack stared down at them, wondering what the hell Daniel and Jason thought they were doing, but he trusted them. Whatever it was, it wasn't just for a quick grope, though he hoped that they wouldn't have sex right there on the floor...

Until that second, Jack hadn't actually thought they'd do that, but judging by the way they had their hips moving, Jack quickly went to the door to lock it. When he returned to them, to whatever was actually going on underneath the sexual tension, he felt the need join them, to communicate to Jason what it was that Daniel was feeling.

He knelt behind Jason, spooning him. Moving his arms around his waist, he snuffled Jason's hair and the back of his neck as he reached down and opened Jason's trousers. Moans from both his lovers now, and whatever it was guiding his hands, he didn't fight it. His fingers sought out Daniel's trousers and opened them as well. Their hands stopped caressing long enough to shove their pants and briefs down, exposing their erections, and with a quick move, Jack took hold of them both.

He was suddenly assailed by the emotions Jason was experiencing and knew right away they were coming from Daniel. He groaned deeply and pumped his fists slowly, encouraging them to move. They did, quickly, urgently, and were soon fucking Jack's fists with eager intent. Their muffled voices were joined by the quick friction of skin on skin and Jack was excited by it, consumed by it. The only drawback was that he'd forgotten to open his own pants. Jason's ass was right there, bared for him, waiting to be filled, but he could do nothing about it. A sound came from Jason's throat and he knew it was for him. Encouraged, Jack bit the back of his neck, clamping down, sucking and licking the skin. He thrust his hips, rubbing his own hardness against his lover as his hands went to work.

Jason ended the kiss, panting with desperate need for air and release. "God," he whispered. Daniel touched his forehead to his own as he reached up to grab Jason's shoulders for leverage. Jason did the same, his arms inside Daniel's. They held onto each other, their grip harder and more desperate as their thrusts increased, riding Jack's skillful hands. Breathing became rapid, erratic, and the two men came, one after the other.

Jason was first, his cheek against Daniel's, whispering Daniel's name in his cry. Jack milked him, doing the same to Daniel by accident. Daniel responded to the pressure by coming hard, spilling forever over Jack's fingers. The wet, warm come saturated Jack's fingers and combined with the sounds of sex, Jack cursed himself for not opening his trousers. He was going to come and make a thorough mess. But what did it matter? There was already a mess.

It was a good thing that Daniel kept the air conditioning running on high in his office, meant for the artifacts he kept there. It made things a bit too cool sometimes, but for once, Jack was grateful. The heavy scent of sex in the air would dissipate more quickly. If anyone came in at that moment, they would _know_.

Jason dropped his head back and turned his face toward Jack's neck, his lips against his ear, distracting Jack from his musing.  "I'm gonna fuck you when I get back," he whispered hoarsely as he reached behind him, finding Jack's groin and the very exact outline of his cock. He caressed him awkwardly, but with the same hard desperation with which he'd fucked Jack's hand.

Daniel leaned in, his tongue licking the sweat over Jason's throat. He groaned and reached around Jason, his hand joining in on the caresses, but he left Jack's cock alone and cupped his balls instead, rolling them in his palm. His thumb rubbed in circles and Jack's groan made him smile against Jason's skin.  Jason's next words vibrated under Daniel's lips, their content making him smile.

"I'm gonna fuck you so goddamned hard."

The words were spoken in a heated whisper as Jason's hand did that little twisting pull, the strength just perfect, and Jack came as if Jason were already fulfilling the promise.

**.**

Sitting on Daniel's office sofa, Jack and Daniel surrounded Jason once more, their heads on the back of the sofa, eyes on the ceiling. They sat in silence after cleaning up, waiting out their fading post-orgasmic highs.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Jason asked, finally breaking the silence.

Jack smirked. "If you have to ask..."

"You know what I mean." He laid his hand on Daniel's thigh, absently rubbing. "Daniel, I think you have some idea."

Daniel clasped his hand and stilled it. "Don't do that, Jace, or you'll wind up getting fucked on this couch."

Jason was this close to daring him, and he had a feeling that if he did, Daniel would carry out his threat. He looked down at his lover's groin, eyeing the semi-hard outline of his cock. A quick thought to a quickie, but when he glanced at his watch, he groaned. Jason suddenly hated his job, leaving him so little time. "Fuck. I gotta get to the gear up room." He sat up and turned to Daniel. "So...wanna tell me what happened? It wasn't simple arousal. I felt _more_."

"Me, too," Jack echoed, though right now, the only feeling he had was an urgent need to take a nap, sandwiched by his lovers.

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. "Feelings. First, there was an overwhelming sense of danger. It was for you, but it wasn't defined, and it abruptly changed to something else, as if the feeling was searching, trying to find the source."

Jack sat up straight, staring hard at Daniel. "Wait, is it that telepathy thing?"

Daniel furrowed his brows in concentration, examining the feelings he'd experienced. Their memory was fading as fast as the afterglow so he couldn't interpret them completely. "I don't know what to call it, Jack, but it wasn't telepathy." He gave Jason an intense glare of concern. "The only telepathy was what I deliberately sent."

"And received in the spirit in which it was given," Jason replied, taking Daniel's hand in his as he blinked at him slowly, once. Daniel returned it and it made him smile.

"There, got a smile out of you," Daniel said with gentle satisfaction.

"Do you have any idea what the _worry_ was?" Jason asked suddenly.

"No. I just felt something was wrong." He peered hard at Jason. "Actually, I felt it long before that. I think Jack did, too."

Jack nodded, startled. "Yeah, I did."

"What?" Jason asked, startled. "When?"

"Just after you walked in here, although I think I felt it early this morning," Jack told him.

Jason leered. "That was probably Daniel's dick, since I was in my own bed."

Jack smirked. "Keep pretending, tough guy."

Jason sighed. "Fine, you picked up on my stress. So?"

"So, you were giving off those heavy vibes, Jace," Daniel told him. "The ones that tell us when something's bothering you. This morning you seemed in a good mood, but I know you better than that. Doesn't matter that you were walking around for about an hour looking _sickeningly_ happy..." and he smirked at Jason who only looked back at him with a smug grin.

"Not my fault, Daniel. Stop giving me blow jobs that could shift tectonic plates and I'll stop looking stupidly happy."

Daniel claimed an inner victory, said nothing about happiness and blow jobs, and went on. "Anyway, all I'm saying is that I don't know what set this... ability to feel _more_ off but I'll pay attention to them."

"What were the other feelings...other than the obvious?" Jack asked.

Daniel's eyes narrowed in focus. "It wasn't... a warning. It was more like... "

He paused longer, trying to find the words. His lovers remained silent, waiting. "It was like my arousal hit you, grew exponentially, and hit me back. When that happened, there was no way we weren't going to have sex."

Both Jason and Jack began to chuckle quietly, completely understanding.

"Sorry," Daniel suddenly said, feeling a little guilty, as if he'd somehow forced them into it.

"For?" Jack asked with surprise.

Jason didn't have to ask. He knew. He brushed the back of his hand over Daniel's cheek.  "Never apologize for loving us, Daniel. We'd never object."  He turned his head and Jack gave him a nod of agreement.

"Yeah, but still, the timing, you know..." Daniel went on, though he did so as a matter of personal expectation. He didn't really feel bad for what happened but he didn't like compromising Jason's job.

"Yeah, well, we live dangerously in everything else so why not this."

"Amen," Jack agreed.

Jason leaned forward and brought his lips to Daniel's in an example of his statement. He laughed against his mouth when Daniel growled in response.

"So, getting back to that dangerous feeling, Daniel," Jack interrupted, his own thoughts about anything _he_ might have felt. He'd always trusted his intuition as well as Daniel's so this was beginning to alarm him. Any affection or sexual interest was quickly taking a back seat to his highly developed need to protect. "Are you saying that despite the reason, your emotions inflated like a sponge?"

Daniel frowned again, thinking it over. "The analogy is accurate I guess, but it's more like it boomeranged or something, like radar, only in this case, increasing as it passed back and forth and came back to me."

Jason considered it and nodded. "Sounds like what empathy would be."

"How would we know?" Jack asked.

Jason shook his head. "We wouldn't, really. The only assumption we have about empathic ability is through that Star Trek episode."

"I'm... an empath?" Daniel repeated and his eyes grew wide. "No, no, that's... holy shit," he whispered, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't panic, Daniel," Jason told him, taking his hand. "That may not be what it is. Can you read my emotions right now? Or Jack's?"

Daniel concentrated as he looked at his lovers, but after a minute, he shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "I feel something, but I can't count it because I _know_ the both of you too damn well."

Anything else was interrupted when the intercom activated and Jason was called to the gear up room. He winced. "Shit." He stiffened in surprise when Jack placed a hand in the middle of his back, then forced himself to relax and lean into it for a few seconds before he stood up, stretched... and jumped from Jack's touch on his ass.

"Asshole."

"I know. Question for you," Jack replied, taking away his admiring gaze as he stood up.

"Answer for you."

"Are your dreams one of the reasons you don't plan to extend your contract?" Jack asked.

"No, it's not that. This is something else. I hate change but when my subconscious demands it, I have to pay attention. In this case, it's my job. Don't get me wrong, guys. I love my job, but it's just that I want to do more." He gave Daniel a strangely intense look as he reached out and pulled him to his feet.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Something in the dreams gave me the very specific idea that Adriann gave you something, and did it during that..."  He smiled, his eyes dark and intense.   "Exquisite ceremonial fuck."  Daniel looked embarrassed and Jason gave him an apologetic look before he added, "That was something to watch, too."  He also abruptly wished he hadn't said it and hated himself for getting hard. "Whatever he gave you, maybe that's what's happening."

Daniel gave him a long look. "You're gonna tell me those dreams in detail when you get back."

Jason grinned. "Count on it. I'll see if I can't sort them out while I'm standing around offworld scratching my ass." Jack started to chuckle and Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up, flyboy." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Anything," Daniel replied.

"Remember how Teal'c taught you to sort things out in your mind during meditation?"

"Yeah."

"Use that. It'll help focus your feelings. There's something important there."

"Okay." Daniel knew that Jason was right. Meditation was needed. He'd felt intense emotions not all of them were his. Could it really be empathy? Regardless, he still felt uneasy about this supposed cake walk of a mission.  "Jace, do you think your new guys will work out?"

"I think so. Or at least, I hope so. They're both risks."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his protective side kicking up again.  "Hammond wouldn't have approved them if they weren't safe, Jason."

"What I mean is that some military experience doesn't prepare you for the knowledge of the SGC much less the experience of going through the gate. One of the new members has gate experience, but the one who's taking Al's spot doesn't. He's from Special Operations, who transferred in six months ago, by his own request, from the Middle East."

"Why'd he request a transfer?" Jack asked warily.

Jason gave him a look. "You know, Jack. We both do. Like us, he saw his own burn out coming. He's still a bit jumpy."

Jack stared back, stilling a moment in shock. "Are you nuts? Burn out takes a lot longer to come back from than six months, Jace."

"Yes, it does, but there are people already assigned here who are suffering burn out. And we can't stand them down because we don't have the personnel to replace them."

"Which is why Janet assigns a lot of medical leave _on base_ ," Daniel added. "She knows and she refuses to place them back on active duty, almost to the point of insubordination. She risks a lot."

Jack nodded in agreement, as did Jason. They all knew how hard Janet's job was. Just because she didn't see a lot of combat didn't mean she never suffered through her own version of stress trauma. She was surrounded by more death than some of the teams.

"Jack, trust me, they'll work out," Jason told him, touching his arm.

Jack gave Jason a long, measured look. "I always trust you. I can't say that about many people. As for the Sand Rat, this'll be a piece of cake in comparison to where he's been...once he's gotten over the alien shock, that is. How long ago was he told?"

"A month. He's been undergoing the usual orientation, already had his spate of tests, medical and psychological _and_ passed them."

Jack sighed then did a double take to Daniel. "You going to jump in here with your two cents?"

"No, I'm just listening. This is your area anyway, not mine."

"Usually," Jack replied with a grin.

"Usually," Daniel agreed.

"So what's his background?" Jack asked as he always did. A person's ethnicity and background shaped their views and it always indicated how they would react to the SGC's particular brand of stress.

"Well, just as soon as you get rid of one...He's an Irishman, you know. They're everywhere," Jason told them, grinning wickedly.

Jack purposely rose to the bait. "Aye, that's because we run the planet, don'tcha know."

Daniel covered his eyes with his hand, laughing. "Jack, you need to go to Ireland to find out how their accent sounds and stop listening to the Lucky Charms commercials."

"Funny," Jack glared, then turned back to Jason. "What's his name?"

"Captain Kane Riley."

"An officer?" Jack asked, surprised.

"I couldn't find anyone else with his qualifications and years experience. He knows explosives, medical training, the art of negotiating."

"Really?" Daniel asked, impressed. "That could come in handy."

"Yes," Jack added, "but Hammond was aiming on getting more enlisted on the teams. I'm surprised he didn't stick this guy somewhere else."

"That's because I specifically requested him. He didn't know about Riley till I gave him his file. I wanted him on the team so... he kinda caved."

Daniel tried not to smirk and failed. He reached up and brushed Jason's bangs out of his eyes, getting Jason to bat at his hand. "You sweet-talked him, didn't you?"

Jason's cheeks actually flushed a bit. "I didn't," he protested weakly, "but he agreed with my reasons."

"Which were?" Jack asked.

"Kane's also a bit of a student of history, having earned a degree in Ancient History, both fact and myth."

Daniel's smile widened in approval. "That's very cool. So, is he rested, no more burn-out?"

"He's still edgy but needs to get out and do something, so he is. Don't worry. He's fine. He wouldn't be on my team otherwise. I've been talking to him over the last few days."

Daniel snorted. "Been working him, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Jason answered, his innocent routine not fooling anyone.

"What's he look like?" Daniel then asked, wondering if the man he'd seen talking to Jason in the mess hall had been him. "Is he that tall guy with the dark brown wavy hair that you were talking to at lunch the other day?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Saw Jason and Riley in the mess hall Tuesday and since it seemed like business, I didn't want to interrupt."

Jason grinned at him. "I pointed you out to him as you were making your way to sit down with Janet."

"So that's where you were," Jack said, leering at Daniel. "Making moves on my woman."

"Ha, ha, Jack, the better man won," Daniel shot back.

"We'll see," Jack challenged.

They snickered at each other and followed Jason to the door.

"Any 'phobe potential there?" Jack asked, always risk assessing.

Jason grinned broadly. "You can ease your mind on that one, Jack. He's been given three Article 15's for assaulting 'phobes. One of those 15's was given to him in the hospital. It's also one of the reasons that he's still a Captain, despite his education and years in service."

Jack cringed. "Yep, that'll do it."

"What?" Daniel asked, his sense of righteousness kicking in. "He got an Article 15 for defending a gay serviceman?"

Jason nodded. "Though the records will show it was for beating the fuck out of three men before four others showed up and beat the tar out of him. The gay man too."

"But to land himself in the hospital...that was brave."

"Not really, Daniel."

Daniel frowned. "What's that mean?"

"It means that he has the same attitude I have."

"We both have," Jack reminded him, knowing what he was going to say.

Daniel groaned, knowing too. "Live and let die. Jason--"

"I'm sorry I said it, Daniel, 'cause now we'll argue and I don't--"

"No, we won't argue. I get it. I just don't agree that violence is the answer."

The three were silence for a few seconds. "Sometimes it's the only answer, Daniel, and you know damn well it is."

Daniel sighed and reached up to caress Jason's arm. "I know. So, he's someone who'll defend gays. That's cool. Does he know that you...?"

"It wasn't relevant to tell him so, no, he doesn't."

"Is he...?"

Jason shrugged. "Not my place to out him, but I don't think so. It may be a cover, but I've caught him watching female tail."

Jack snorted. "So who's the other guy?"

"Um, he's a she."

"What?" his lovers asked together.

"Yep. And more specifically, a _Russian_ Lieutenant." Jason cleared his throat and moved over to Daniel's bottled water, removed the cap and took a drink, all the while watching the huge grin spreading over Daniel's face. Daniel took the few steps to reach his lover and pulled him in to kiss him.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Listening to my rants about the lack of Russians on teams other than the two we have."

Jason brushed him off fondly. "I did no such thing. I happen to like the Russians." Daniel reached up and did something Jason hated. He ruffled his hair. Snorting out a laugh and ducking too late, he received a cuff on the back of the head.

Jason glanced at his watch and headed for the door...for the second time. He knew he was gonna have to push it once he got to the gear up room. "They've been given an unfair shake because some people, thankfully not Hammond, don't know the cold war's been over with for a long time."

"Assholes," Jack swore. He held his hand up when the two men looked at him funny. "I meant the bigots, not the Russians. So who's the new LT?"

"Well, you know that temporary assignment thing that Hammond's initiated, where people from a few of our allies, not just the Russians, spend time with a team?" Jack and Daniel nodded. "She's one of those. She'll spend three months with SG-2, taking Connor's place, and she's ironically better qualified. Alex will look for someone permanent in the meantime."

"Why isn't she permanent?" Daniel asked, starting to scowl.

"Don't get your dander up, Daniel. He's got her in mind to lead a research team, even though she's only an LT."

"Really?"

"Really. She's been back and forth, so she knows the SGC already. She's currently in your department, Daniel, and both of you have served with her already."

"We have?" Jack and Daniel asked together.

Then Jack's surprise gave way to groaning assumption. "Oh, don't tell me. Svetlana? How can she take Connor's--"

"No, Jack, not Svetlana, and besides, she's a Captain. I think."

"Who then?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked just as clueless, and annoyed that he'd missed a Russian working in his department.

Jason couldn't help but grin at them both. "She was a member of Colonel Zuhkov's team two years ago."

Daniel's mouth dropped. "Lieutenant Tolenev?"

"I liked that woman," Jack said, nodding. "Smart, even with the, you know..." and he gestured at his neck, grimacing when remembering that she'd been attacked by a small creature with four large fangs.

"She's definitely that, Jack," Jason told him. "I've already had the chance to talk with her off and on and she's extremely eager to prove herself, especially with um...the sort of attention she's been getting."

Daniel's scowl returned. "Who's been giving her a hard time?"

Jason raised his hand to stall the rant. "Not because she's Russian, Daniel."

Daniel looked, again, clueless, but Jack covered his mouth to keep from smirking.

"What?" Daniel asked impatiently.

"You haven't noticed?" Jason asked, frankly surprised. "I'm shocked, Daniel."

"What?" Daniel asked a little louder. "Someday Jason, you're going to go too far."

"She's pretty," Jack told him, having controlled his amusement. "She's pretty and she's Russian, and though she speaks excellent English, the jugheads around here think that a beautiful foreign woman is ripe for a little... action."

"What?" Daniel asked, affronted and becoming a bit angry, ready to confront the transgressors. He reached to open the door but Jason placed a hand on his chest.

"Don't worry. She can handle herself. Besides, Alex and Kane are already taking care of things."

Daniel calmed down but his frown was still deeply creasing his brows. "If you say so." When Jason nodded, he took a deep and breath and tried to relax. "So, how's she taking the co-ed thing?"

Jason's mouth twitched as he grinned madly. "She was _not_ happy so until we get her used to her teammates and certain they won't try and jump her when she's changing, she'll shower in the regular women's locker room."

"I hope that's soon. That'll wear after a while. Sam hated it, said it took up too much time," Daniel commented.

"She'll get comfortable soon. I hope, anyway. She's already comfortable in the lab. I've heard she's pretty good at identifying the origins of stuff the geek department's given up on."

Daniel's brow rose. "Really? Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Because the department has grown, Daniel," Jack told him, "and you're not the technical leader of it...yet."

"Yet," Daniel said glumly.

"Well, when you are, guess what that will mean?" Jack went on. Daniel gave him a querying look. "It'll mean that you're no longer on a team. One can't do both."

"Yes I can," Daniel argued.

"Let me rephrase that, Daniel. The Pentagon won't allow you to do both."

Daniel pursed his lips. "Great. One more anthill to knock down. No problem."

Jack pointed his thumb at Daniel while looking at Jason. "Meet Mr. Anteater."

Jason snorted and started to laugh at the glare Daniel shot Jack. "Well, anyway," he said, recovering. "Did you know that she has archaeological and anthropological training?"

"Actually, yeah, I did know that," Daniel said, "when I studied the bios of the Russian team we went out with. I didn't get a chance to spend any time with her though."

"None of us really got the time to get to know her but she's been working in your field department, going offworld with the few research teams we have. I asked General Hammond if it wouldn't be good for her to get some further experience with an actual SG team and not a research team, and he approved of the temporary transfer. He said I can have her for three months. He wants her to lead a research team after that."

"Really?" Daniel asked. "Wow. He must be impressed. Oh, what's her first name?"

"Anna."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Isn't that Hebrew?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, then tilted his head to the side. "In a way, I'm getting my Irishman and Jew back again."

Daniel reached up and rubbed Jason's shoulder while Jack touched his back. "Things'll be okay."

"I know."

The door opened and they entered the corridor.

"So she's going out with you today?" Jack asked.

Jason glanced at his watch for the third time. "Yep, in twenty minutes, and I'm so fucking late. I gotta go."

Daniel grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Remember your promise."

"Like I'd forget. I'll see you in a couple of days or less." He started off but stopped and turned around after taking only a few strides. "Oh, before I forget, you guys going to be ready for the gothic pumpkin bash a week from now?"

Daniel traded a grin with Jack at Jason's nickname for next week's event. None of them knew what the other was wearing to the SGC's Holiday Charity Ball, now officially renamed as the SGC Halloween Costume and Charity Ball, and they wanted to surprise each other. Privately, each wanted something sexy to wear and hoped they succeeded. But in the last week, Daniel and Jack had been left wondering if Jason hadn't lost his mind. He'd been letting bits of information drop about his costume, and from what they could piece together, Jason could very well show up as a ghoul.

Daniel rubbed at the corner of his mouth with his index finger before crossing his arms. "I think we're ready." He looked at Jack. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Jack replied, unable to help it.

"Well at least you didn't say you were born ready," Daniel said in an undertone.

"There's that, too," Jack answered.

Jason smirked at them, knowing how coy they were playing it, and getting him back for the hints he'd dropped. Well, he still had to make up his mind. He had two costumes he'd ordered online. He only had to decide, at the last minute, what sort of mood he'd be in. He would probably go with the sex-on-a-stick outfit, but with his moodiness lately, there was no telling.

"Just be ready to set the place on fire," and he gave them a salute using only the first two fingers and moved away, heading for the elevators.

"Be careful out there," Daniel called after him and Jason waved a hand over his head without turning around.

Daniel sighed and moved back into his office. "He'd better be careful or I will kick his ass, martial art training or no."

Jack gave him a wry grin. "He'll be careful. He always is. I'm dying to know what he's going to wear. I think he's undecided, despite getting that large package in the mail the other day."

"Hmmmmm, I don't know. Maybe."

Daniel started to worry about Jason's mood, and the strange feeling he'd received earlier, but Jack's hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts. "We're going home at six."

"Why?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"Because I know how fixated you are with this," and he gestured at the translation. "You can't work all night. You need your rest, and then...you need your sleep."

Daniel snickered. "Message received, Colonel."

"I'll come get your ass. I'm not waiting an hour like last time."

"Promise?"

"No. It's a threat, Daniel."

His brow rose in interest, the smirk turning into a taunting grin. "Ooooooh, Alpha Jack. Think you'll get far with that?"

"Oh yeah, lots of mileage."

Daniel's grin altered with the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked warily.

"How about we go for a bit of mileage after work?"

"I'm not hiking, Daniel. Forget it."

Daniel laughed. "I promise, no hiking, but we can enjoy the beautiful outdoors. You game?"

"Game enough. Gonna tell me where?"

"No."

Jack regarded him for a moment and felt the sudden interest sparking low in his belly. He recognized that look in Daniel's eyes. Outdoors meant secluded. Only thing was, where? Didn't really matter though. Jack was up for a bit of game playing. "Didn't think you'd tell me. In the meantime...c'mon," and he gestured at the corridor.

"I've got this work to do."

"In a bit," he said, gesturing at the time on his watch. "Let's go to the control room and see Jason's team off."

Daniel smirked at him as they left his office. "You just can't leave the protective routine to Jason, can you?"

"What, I just want to wish the new members a good mission."

"No, you want to check out Anna and Kane."

"I swear, that's not the reason."

"Ah huh."

**.**

Jason looked over his shoulder after hearing a loud curse from Alex. He finished tightening his field vest and walked over, eyeing the new team member, Kane, as he did so. The man looked over as he got ready, but he also looked away, his experience telling him to do so. Jason didn't miss the edginess and knew he had to have a talk with him. Looking back at Alex told him whatever was wrong was serious. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Alex snapped, throwing his towel into his locker. He sent Jason an apologetic look soon after but the anger on his face didn't lessen any.

Jason sighed. "Summarize, then fill me in later."

Alex glanced at Kane, then hesitated as he lifted a foot to the bench before him to lace up his boot. He didn't know how to say it, so blunt was best.

"Cari broke it off."

Jason blinked, not getting it at first. "Broke what off?"

Alex sighed heavily. "Jace..." he whispered impatiently.

A second later, Jason squeezed his eyes shut, silently cursing himself as an inconsiderate fool. "Why?"

"As you said, later, okay?"

With another sigh, Jason nodded, then cleared his throat. "We ready to check out the planet then?"

"Not a problem."

Jason gave him a long look then finally nodded and turned to face Kane. The man was trying to look inconspicuous, having finished dressing in his field gear and was now triple checking his pockets.  Jason experienced a second or two of indecision, doubt rising over his replacement for Al. He was suddenly not so certain that the man was ready for a gate mission but he shook off that dangerous thought and walked over to him, his hand coming to rest on the man's left shoulder.

"Riley, you alright there? You're looking a little...green." He followed it with a grin, hoping the man's sense of humor appeared in response. If he didn't react appropriately to the awkwardness of the _personal_ situation, as well as his own nervousness of the overall situation, then Jason knew that the new teammate's sense of humor would have to be developed. A pain in the ass, but Jason had handled lesser personalities.

Kane turned his head slightly, looking evenly into Jason's dark eyes, his own blue reflecting his anxious emotion. "I think so, Major."

Noise from Alex's locker as he closed it and walked over. Alex grinned at him. "After a while, Riley, you'll get to know this guy and you'll stop calling him Major, although he **is** a major pain in the--"

"Alex, do you _want_ to clean weapons for the next three months?" Jason asked, his right brow arching slightly.

"Tyrant," Alex muttered, though a grin formed as he walked past them and through the door.

"Six months it is," Jason answered loudly, winking at Kane before turning to close his own locker. There was a moment of silence and when Jason turned round, he found Kane's demeanor a little more relaxed, though a bit embarrassed. "I know that things are unorthodox here, though some other teams keep a tighter protocol, but remember, it's because of the mixed personnel here. You'll find your legs, so no worries."

Kane sighed and nodded, running the large fingers of his right hand through his wavy, brown hair. "It was lax at my last posting, though it sort of had to be looser."

Jason nodded in agreement. "I know. Constant alertness to living in _enemy_ territory is stressful enough so the usual rules get dumped to free up the stress."  He gestured at the door and followed Kane through it. "Just remember that General Hammond likes things loose to a certain point, but he does expect other things, like following duty rosters, writing mission reports." He grinned at Kane's grimace. "I take it your writing skills are...?"

"They suck, sir."

Jason laughed. "You'll do fine. Just ask Alex. He's never met a punctuation mark that didn't like him."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I've gotten better."

The door to the women's community locker room opened nearby and Anna Tolenev strode out, adjusting her vest. She wore her Russian uniform, complete with black beret, and Jason grinned admiringly. She came to attention with a shock of surprise and saluted him, waiting for his return. He saluted back.

"At ease, Lieutenant. You don't need to salute throughout the base, by the way, otherwise you'll be saluting all damn day. Just one for the General will suffice."

"Yes, sir," she answered, then eyed Alex and Kane, nodding once. "Good morning, sirs."

"Morning," they said almost simultaneously.

"I'll bet that, unlike me or Riley here, you'll have no problems writing mission reports, eh Lieutenant?" Alex asked.

"No sir, no problems at all," she replied crisply, her English accented but clear. She frowned slightly at Alex's grin when he nudged Kane with his elbow, and wondered if were teasing or testing her. Using the confrontational nature that had often gotten her into trouble, she lifted her chin and gazed at him with hard dark eyes. "Is there a problem, Captain?"

Alex looked surprised and immediately fought for some sort of explanation.

Jason couldn't help but laugh, touching her elbow. "No problems, Anna."  She gave him another look of surprise and Jason read it quickly. "Remember that talk we had about how relaxed it is here compared to what you're used to?"

"Yes, sir," she answered readily, feeling a _little_ more at ease, but not enough to relax. "The use of given names is not what I am used to, that is for certain."

Down the hall, Sam was heading for her team's locker room shared with SG-2. She was in civilian clothes, carrying her motorcycle helmet, and her boot heels clicked audibly on the cement floor. She'd heard Anna's reply and could only imagine what the guys were ribbing her about. Taking a deep breath, she quickened her step. She took in the look of discomfort on Anna's face and quickly put on her business face.

"How about a friendly _female_ escort, Lieutenant?" she asked, gesturing the way she'd come, at the elevators. Anna stepped forward, quickly joining Sam as the Major made an about-face and headed back the way she'd came. She purposely ignored the men of SG-2. "How're you doing?" she asked.

"I am well, Major. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"You are here late in the day. Does SG-1 have a late mission?"

"No, just here to get some work done. Besides, _your_ team is conducting the extensive examination of P4X-566 while Daniel translates the obelisk."

Anna gave her a confused look. "You are certain that Doctor Jackson will translate the object?"

Sam's eyes widened as she nodded. "Oh, of course. That's not a problem for him." She glanced back at Jason, walking directly behind Anna, then got an idea to introduce Anna to Daniel...and into the tight circle of people who were, for better or worse, the General's favorites. While Sam had no qualms about Jason's behavior, she knew Alex tended to be a little sexist and she had no clue about the new guy. Put low-brained men together and you had sexist testosterone running on overdrive. It might be better to get Anna the _proper_ education about the base. God knew what the hell the woman had _already_ put up with.  "I've an idea.  When you get back, why don't you offer Daniel your help with the translation. I think you two would get along well. Especially since he speaks Russian, unlike the rest of us monoglot idiots."

"Monoglot?" Alex asked.

"Single language speaker," Sam told him.

"Watch it, Sam," Jason murmured, though he was smiling. He knew a dig when he heard one. "Some of us _polyglots_ actually speak languages that no longer exist in wide usage." He gave her a knowing look and Sam returned it.

"Anyway," she went on, "Daniel should make you feel at home here."

"Hey," Alex objected and Sam sent him a withering glance.

"You _are_ interested in his branch of work, aren't you, Anna?" Jason asked.

Anna was floored. She'd never have offered to work with Daniel. She would have waited to be invited.

"I...are you sure that I would not be, as you say...out of line...working with him, should he accept assistance?"

"Daniel's a civilian, Anna," Sam answered as they entered the elevator, "and he's more civilian than the rest of the civilians, which means, you don't stand on protocol with him.  Ever.  Except for, you know, the _normal_ considerations, like knocking on his office door before entering."

"Yes, of course, ma'am."

Sam stood by the controls and punched 28. She then crossed her arms and eyed each man, including Jason, before looking back at Anna. "Are these...gentlemen...giving you a hard time?"

Alex and Kane started to open their mouths to protest but Jason smirked at Sam as he held up his hand, silencing his teammates. "Sam, don't start. We've been nice. No Neanderthal behavior, trust me. I can't say for the rest of the base, but her teammates won't be acting like assholes."

Anna blinked in shock and stared at Jason's use of the curse word. He grinned at her in sympathy. "Have you had to deal with _much_ sexist or bigoted behavior?"  He hoped not.

Anna pressed her lips together. Frankly, she'd expected more than she'd received. "No, sir, not much. I was prepared for it but not much has happened."

"Anything worth reporting?" he asked.

"No, sir."

The elevators opened and as they reached the doorway that led to the control room, Sam held out her hand to shake Anna's. "Good luck, and you'll do fine." She looked at the men and finally-- _finally_ \--looked at Kane. She held out her hand. "I've been rude, and I apologize. It's just too easy to fall into the joking manner here."

He shook it, appreciating Sam's strong grip. A small grin appeared and he was relieved to feel it reaching his eyes. He was frankly apprehensive, almost scared, to go through that gate. He knew it was just butterflies and not post-trauma, but that didn't make it easier.

"Thanks, Major. I'm hoping to get to that joking manner soon. I think I'm a rack of nerves."

She smiled, genuinely liking this man, though she was resisting out of a stubborn loyalty to Al. She didn't know why. She was easily accepting Anna's place. "You'll be fine. Me, I was excited as hell, but I had _no_ clue about my stomach. You ate only light meals for lunch I hope?" she asked, and looked over at Anna. They both nodded. "Good. You won't have to worry about that after a while, but for the first dozen or so trips, you'll need to keep your stomach calm." She was interrupted by Jason's silent signal to get to the gateroom. "Good luck, Jason, though I don't think you'll need it." They headed toward C door when she called out, "And no running into giant spiders!" She snickered and ducked into the control room.

As SG-2 entered the control room, Kane looked pale, the bluish-white light from the event horizon making it worse. "Wait a minute. Giant spiders?"

Alex clapped him on the back as they gathered at the foot of the ramp. "Not a problem, Riley. Just stay out of the way of the spraying venom and you'll be fine."

Kane's eyes narrowed, believing he was being made fun of. No problem. He could deal it back, once his nerves calmed. "Very funny," he mumbled. Despite the unusual relaxed behavior he'd received from his new teammates, he liked them. Even the woman seemed like a good sort. He only hoped she stayed that way and wasn't a whiner when things got dicey.

"SG-2, you have a go," came Hammond's voice from the control room.

Anna copied her teammates and saluted the General. He saluted back, giving her a grin which strangely comforted her. She'd only met him a few times, and though she liked him, she still didn't know what to make of him yet. She spied Jack and Daniel, who waved, and she sent them both a nod of respect before turning around. She glanced at Kane just as he looked up into the control room. She knew exactly how to pay Kane back for the private joke she hadn't been in on. She really hated those, feeling like the joke was on her. That crack about writing _had_ to be referring to women as secretaries. Hmph.

Kane sent Jack a salute and a nod to Daniel, still unsure how to treat civilians.

Anna walked up the ramp, reaching Kane's shoulder, and felt an urge to do something that had often gotten her into trouble during her academic schooling. She gave in to the urge, but kept the remarks simple.  She whispered, "I had heard about the spiders Major Carter mentioned, Captain. It is true about the venom." He gave her a wide-eyed look and she made sure her expression was deadly serious before she stepped through the event horizon right after Alex.

Kane gave Jason a disconcerted look. "I'm gonna have a hard time telling when she's kidding, sir. She's got that Russian poker face."

Jason started laughing and took Kane by the bicep. A quick nod to the General--and Jack and Daniel, who'd been standing in the shadows--and they were through.

Up in the control room, Jack and Daniel stood like a pair of shadowing bookends, each with crossed arms, and three steps back behind the General.

Daniel nudged Jack with his elbow. "Well?"

Hammond echoed the question, turning. "Yes, did you gain anything, Colonel?"

"Only that Riley needs to lighten up, sir," Jack replied, and the General smirked, shook his head, and walked to his office. Jack turned his eyes on Daniel and did a double take, finding his lover staring at him with a slight frown. "What?"

Daniel sighed. "Nothing to say about Anna?"

"What, I hardly know the woman."

Daniel's patience was getting thin. "Jack, you had your arm around her on Martok's planet when Lieutenant Marchenko was killed. You spent some quality _seconds_ and you formed an opinion _then_. What's up now?"

Jack sighed. "Daniel, the General already knows my opinion on her _professionally_. I gave it after that mission. Only time will tell if she's improved or remained the same."

"You said there was room for improvement?" Daniel asked, remembering that Jack hadn't said anything at the time. Not to him, anyway.

"No," Jack drawled, wishing they were elsewhere so he could raise his voice, "I said she was an excellent soldier and a tremendous asset to her unit."

"Jeez."

"What? That's not a slam, Daniel."

"Perhaps not but it might as well have come from a handbook for all the personal opinion put into it."

"Don't start, Daniel. She _is_ a credit to her unit, and she will be to this one, especially if she's only gotten better. Does that suit you?"

"No, but that doesn't matter." Daniel knew what Jack was saying but he wanted more.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel, don't go there. Your opinion matters. It just so happens that mine is _limited_ where Tolenev and Riley are concerned. I need to evaluate their performances, judge them in person during a mission. That crap inside that Zigure-eight wasn't long enough to form any kind of opinion other than the one I gave."

"Ziggurat."

Jack glared at him, holding up a finger. Fortunately, not the middle one, but it would have been if they'd been anywhere else. "Sorry," Daniel amended. Jack _knew_ the name of the structure. He simply had his nicknames.

Jack sighed and gestured at the doorway. "After you, Professor.

"Funny, Jack. Take it on the road."

Jack looked at his watch. "I will, in approximately...an hour and twenty-three minutes."

"Give or take thirty."

"Give or take _one_."

Daniel hid the grin. It was so easy to wind Jack up. In more ways than the typical usage of that particular phrase.

**.**

It was nearly 5:30 pm when Daniel got up from his chair to stretch and take a leak. The Ancients' translation hadn't been too hard at first, but newer symbols added to what he could only define as their alphabet were creating problems. He knew it would take him a few days to crack the thing, but no longer than that. He'd stay up all night if he had to. Or ask for the time off so that he could.

Coming out of the bathroom he was lucky to have in his office, he found the Tok'ra, Delek, standing by his lab desk, and staring at the lengthy notations Daniel had been making. He frowned and held up the tablet revealing Daniel's peculiar short-hand.

"This isn't English, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel took a deep breath to rein in his anger and strode across the room. He firmly took the pad from Delek's fingers, feeling just a hint of resistance, and laid it back down where he'd left it. "No, it's not. What can I do for you, Delek?"  What he thought was, _Other than ripping your heart out and feeding it to you, now get the fuck out of my office_.

Daniel liked most Tok'ra, unlike everyone else on the base except for Sam. Aside from Jacob and his symbiote, Selmak, he actually missed Aldwin from time to time and had to remember that the Tok'ra had died on Revanna. No one liked Anise, and Daniel felt more than a little sympathy for Freya, having to co-exist with such a cold, unfeeling bitch.

Members of the council were hit and miss. Sometimes he could tolerate them, get to know them, but the members changed periodically, and he didn't really know the most recent members. Delek was one of them, and for him to have travelled to the lowly Tau'ri for a translation request was strange. Stranger still was Daniel's automatic dislike for him and that wasn't something he was used to feeling. He was used to having a reason, a good one, and he had none this time.

Instead, Daniel had been saddled with strong intuition. He didn't trust him. There was something wrong with this Tok'ra, and though Daniel didn't know what it was, he was determined to find out some or all of it before the Tok'ra left.

What had set him on edge was their first meeting, yesterday in the briefing room.

Delek arrived, taking the role of spokesman for his three-man group, but Daniel felt certain it was more a one-man group with two bodyguards. That only made his instincts jump up and take notice. Why was the Tok'ra there _himself_? Why not send someone else, even Anise?

Perhaps because the Tok'ra needed their attention and this was one way to get it. Delek had nearly pleaded for their assistance. Already annoyed at having their downtime cut short, and after the mention of the Ancients, Jack had cut off Delek's long-winded explanation in the briefing room.

_"Meaning you want Daniel to translate something."_

_"Yes,"_ Delek had replied, looking aggrieved at Jack's rudeness.

_"Then why didn't you just say so?"_

Jack had never had any patience for the Tok'ra. He had sat through the longer explanation of why there was the urgent need for a translation, but at the mention of the Ancients, Daniel had watched Jack's interest change slightly. Ancients' weaponry was likely the source of the interest, but Daniel didn't say anything. He didn't want to tread on Jack's hopes that they would find something more useful than a downloading device or the Ancients' version of a large particle accelerator. Perhaps they would even find something as _cool_ \-- Jack's word for it -- as the weapon Orlin had told Sam was extremely destructive.

Jack had whispered to Daniel, "Maybe this time we'll find something without the interactive weather station."

Daniel had smothered a laugh, clearing his throat to ask for more details. Jack hadn't been paying too much attention to the content of the discussion between Daniel and Delek, as Delek tended to drone on and on and on...so Daniel had distilled it down for him afterwards when they had met up in Daniel's office.

_"Apparently the Tok'ra have been searching Ancients' planets for a while now, hoping to find the location of a lost group of them, which supposedly includes one that could possibly have been a queen like Egeria. They'd undoubtedly heard, through us I figure, that the Ancients had a habit of writing down their histories on the planets they had inhabited."_

_"So Metric thinks this planet has the information they want?"_

_Jack's penchant for nicknaming had him grinning at that point, but fortunately, no one saw. "*He* hopes so," Daniel emphasized._

_"And you?"_

_"I kinda hope so, but if you ask me, the obelisk is a monument detailing the history on the planet...which means, for you, that it's nothing more than a signpost of their existence, even if it is a pretty cool signpost."_

_"Well, we're not done searching the place so let's hope it's a bit more than a small version of the Washington Monument."_

So far, the translation was ending up to be just that, only a bit more so, and despite what others might think of the contents of the obelisk, Daniel found it fascinating. He'd devoted his start time to studying the entire obelisk, then got to work examining it in sections, starting with the side that faced to the right of the stargate, which Daniel decided was the front side. There were sections of text -- in a form written amazingly like three paragraphs -- and hypothesized that the front side of the obelisk was a type of memorial eulogy.

Below the 'paragraphs' was a short list composed of what Daniel felt certain were names:   _Aphordine, Airses, and Airose_. Did the alliteration suggest family names? Some ancient families on Earth tended to name their children using pieces of their parents' names, which then evolved into surnames. Was Airose the son or daughter of Aphordine and Airses?

After a cursory study of the three remaining sides of the monument, Daniel determined that the text likely held a history of the Ancients' lives on the planet, another piece of the Ancients' puzzle for him to figure out.

He wished that Delek would leave him alone to get the work done, but he also had to find out what it was about the Tok'ra snake that he did not like. His initial reaction to meeting Delek had been alarming, as if the symbiote were radiating _Goa'uld Here, Goa'uld Here_.

After that introduction in the briefing room, Daniel had followed Sam to her lab and asked if Jolinar had known him. She hadn't been able to recall it, but a few hours later, after a meditation that Teal'c had led her through, she'd come to his office with some interesting, but not immediately useful, information.

_"I remembered a little. Galeth and Selmak had found him on a planet about fifty years ago. He'd been tortured and was on the brink of death. He detected their symbiotes, said his name was Delek and that he was a Tok'ra, then stated that he'd die before telling them anything else. He only asked that his host be allowed to survive. That little bit had persuaded Selmak that he was indeed Tok'ra. Are you thinking that he's a Goa'uld spy?"_

_"No...maybe...I don't know, Sam. All I do know is that there's something not right about him."_

_"He's a snake," Jack had interjected, getting the appropriate amount of annoyed glances._

_"Well, he's been on the Tok'ra council for more than ten years and hasn't behaved in any way that could be construed as suspicious. I'd like to confirm with Dad, but he's on a mission."_

Sam had made a face then, but she had agreed with him that Delek's behavior was just a bit too...arrogant and forceful, even for a Tok'ra.

"Doctor Jackson?" Delek asked, irritated.

"Hmmm? Oh, was occupied, thinking about the monument. What we Tau'ri might call woolgathering. What did you want again?"

Delek gave him a false smile and took a long breath.  "Have you discovered anything?"

"Only a recipe for duck á l'orange."

Delek scowled in confusion.

"Sorry, little joke."

"I'm not laughing," Delek said sourly.

Daniel's brows furrowed and he quickly decided that if Delek was going to be blunt, then so was he. "Okay, now...I was kidding. I made a joke to get you to relax."

"I am relaxed."

"No, you're not. Allow me to let you in on a little secret. That scowling tactic doesn't work on me. You can't intimidate me into giving you something I don't have... yet. All you'll end up doing is getting a whole handful of nothing, so back off, lighten up, and let me do my job."

"Lighten up?" Delek asked, his face filled with surprise, and Daniel thought he caught some respect in his eyes.

"A synonym for relax."

Delek cleared his throat, the scowl only slightly fading from his face. "I am sorry, Doctor Jackson, but I was led to believe that your deciphering skills were excellent, that you could translate quickly."

Daniel was so used to being insulted, by the Tok'ra or anyone else, that the comment slid over him and to the left. "Because of my study of the Ancients' language, as well as hearing it spoken from Jack via that inadvertent contact with that _knowledge device_ , I can hopefully translate and get all of this down. It won't be perfect, that much is a fact. This monument further complicates matters by the appearance of new symbols, which I hadn't found on any other writings recorded." He paused and narrowed his eyes. When he spoke again, he deliberately spoke slower, hoping the subtle insult would ruffle the Tok'ra. "What that means is that this will take time. It can't be done in a day, much less a few hours, and I won't be rushed. I'm sure the Tok'ra are well familiar with the phrase, 'a man in a rush makes mistakes'?"

"We're acquainted with something like it, yes."

"Well, there you are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to work."

"How much time will this take? In your opinion?" Delek asked, still showing that false smile.

Daniel stared at him. The Tok'ra was handsome, but he also gave Daniel the creeps. He sat down, the frustration with the snake grating severely on his nerves. He couldn't help channeling Jack. He really couldn't. At least, that's what he kept telling himself later. "Got a hot date or something?" he asked, his eyes focused on the text.

"Hot date?"

"Sorry, that means getting acquainted with someone you want to mate with."

It was the typical defensive mechanism, used mostly to distract and make yourself laugh. When Daniel glanced up during the ensuing silence and found Delek gaping at him, he snorted with mirth.

"Sorry, but you need to relax that seriousness and you know, that comment of mine was--"

The Tok'ra cleared his throat, a hint of a flush covering his features. He took a step closer. "Are you asking me to mate, Doctor Jackson?"

Oh shit. Daniel worked his mouth, opening and closing, trying to figure out how to answer that with something other than a resounding 'no' as well as explain why he'd made the comment in the first place. "Sorry, but no. I was using a defense mechanism."

"I do not agree," Delek said softly.

Daniel, with his back to him again, felt a chill down his spine that he refused to admit had anything to do with arousal. The dark side of the force, that's all it was. He turned slowly, regarding the Tok'ra. "Excuse me?"

"You would not have said it if it was not within your wishes, however minimally."

Daniel was struggling for an answer to that and shook his head in the meantime, hoping that would stall the snake till he found his voice again. In the meantime, Delek seemed to have other plans. He reached out and grabbed Daniel's arm, his fingers tightly wrapping around his bicep. He pulled Daniel off the stool, an arm immediately about his waist, and whispered, "I therefore accept your offer," before pulling Daniel into a hard kiss.

Daniel wanted to shove him across the room -- immediately. But he didn't. It was strange, but he was receiving some sort of alarm inside his head and wanted to know what it was. He let Delek kiss him while his mind treated the moment like an experiment. He _felt_ something, being this close. It was like a voice whispering in his mind, like Adriann or Jason had, but this one was quite muted in comparison.

 _The Tok'ra is a liar_ and _The Tok'ra is mad._

While Delek's tongue probed his tongue, his mouth, Daniel then heard, _Beware.  Beware._

Daniel pushed the man away, profoundly relieved to find that he hadn't put his arms around the snake. Delek stepped back reluctantly, looking confused as well as shocked. Perhaps he hadn't intended for the kiss to last so long, or more likely, had hoped that Daniel would kiss him back.

"I seem to have, um, sent you the wrong signals, Delek," Daniel said, biting his lips together to try and get the feeling back in them. He hoped they didn't look too puffy. Delek had _really_ kissed him. "I didn't mean that you and I should get together. It was simply a suggestion for relaxation...although I was joking, and not very well." He scrambled for another answer and could only come up with the lame, "I'm already in a committed relationship."  Or in a relationship that should be committed, he thought afterwards.

Delek blinked several times, took a few backward steps, and promptly blushed the deep red of embarrassment. "I apologize Doctor Jackson. Your language has too many misleading phrases."

Daniel cleared his throat several times and sat back down. "It's okay," he said quickly, "and probably one of the reasons we need to exchange more than military information. Cultural necessity."

"I agree," Delek said, just as quickly and he backed up to the door, seeking escape. "Please let me know if you come across the information that we seek."

"I will, but I'm going home in a few hours to get some rest.  Come by to see me tomorrow afternoon.  I might have something by then."

"Home?" Delek asked.

"Off the base, I have a place that I call home, where I live when I am not at work."

Delek frowned and bent his head in thought. "I envy you.  It has been a very long time since I have had a _home_. Would that I could have it back again, I would gladly kill a million Goa'uld, their Jaffa included."

Daniel wanted to sympathize but he still disliked the Tok'ra and the warning he received only emphasized it. He said nothing in response and seeing that Daniel was waiting for him to leave, Delek gave him a short nod and left.

Daniel moved quickly to the door and locked it, and with a sense of urgency, he made his way to the bathroom. He rested his forearms on the edge of the sink, splashed his face a few times with cold water, breathing slowly, willing his heartbeat to slow down. It was only then that he realized that he was filled with fear. The tiny arousal had somehow masked the fear for a short time, but it was now gone.

The Tok'ra had made him afraid and Daniel didn't like the feeling. The _messages_ he'd received were vague and could mean any damn thing, and one thing Daniel hated was feeling something he couldn't give a name to, or explain. Sitting down on his couch, he breathed deeply using Teal'c's teaching, and only when his heart rate returned to normal did he allow himself to examine what had happened. Where the hell had that voice come from? Why?

He couldn't find the answers so he dropped his head back and left his mind to drift. Teal'c said that sometimes, this was the best way to bring up thoughts from your subconscious. Daniel's mind went to the memories of shared meditations, Teal'c's words of advice drifting in and out.

Minutes passed, then Daniel suddenly sat up, eyes wide open with shocked realization. There had been no _voice_ speaking _to_ him. It had been a feeling, a thought, only louder, deeper, and therefore more alarming. It had filled him, starting in his brain and moved throughout his body. But it had been _more_ than that. The 'reading'--for lack of a better word to call it--had formed words in his mind. It had been kind of like a mental translation. He knew, without a doubt now, that this... reading was exactly the same as the warning he'd experienced earlier about Jason. At the time, he'd ignored the words about Jason because of his intimate link with him, but Daniel now recognized that the warnings' _source_ was the same. It came from both inside and out, as if he wore a sensor net or something.

If so, perhaps it would work in reverse. Focusing harder, he examined the words he had received that Delek was a liar, reliving their feeling inside his head. A liar about what? In general or about something specific? When he touched them with mental fingers, and _felt_ them, over and over, he found that they didn't contain the fear he'd experienced. That had been just a warning, stern and forceful. He moved onto the other words, the ones that told him that the Tok'ra was mad, the one that told him to beware. He'd scarcely begun to _touch_ them when he was overwhelmed by fear. Those were the source of the fear, but why? Why did... whatever this was... have to be so goddamned vague? The fear wasn't like his own emotion. It was cold and hard and nothing he'd ever experienced before, ever.

Daniel dropped his head back down again and closed his eyes. "What the fuck is going on?" he whispered.

**~**

Daniel didn't tell Jack what had happened. Jack was already jumpy and telling him that _two_ things had happened, one of them being a _kiss_ from a Tok'ra... no. Not right now. His decision sprang from his need to examine the messages more than any defensive reasoning as to how Jack would behave in hearing about the kiss. Better to save that till later. Much later.

Besides, right now, Daniel had better things to focus on.

It was nearly sunset when he and Jack arrived at one of the lesser known observatories around the mountain. Jack's evident surprise made Daniel feel that he'd done the right thing.

Jack, on the other hand, was a bit more reluctant. The 'observatory' was nothing more than a simple lookout, a rest stop of sorts, that looked out over one of the deep valleys carved into the side of the huge mountain. Everywhere they looked, they could see nothing but trees, most of them firs. The observatory wasn't anything more than an old-fashioned stone bench and a small weather shelter, with two stone walls and a ceramic tiled roof. It explained how it was still standing.

During the short walk up the hill to the tiny clearing, Jack knew that something was on Daniel's mind, but decided to let him talk about it when he was ready. He felt guilty for putting Daniel through an interrogation for two weeks and needed to make it up to him. Was this what Daniel had planned? He remembered his challenging words, ones that hinted about who was in charge.

Jack walked over to the bench, stared at slightly green hue and straddled the bench in the middle.

Daniel felt an edginess creeping over him. His inability to rid himself of the fear he'd experienced was making him a little testy, and because it was, that only made him angry, feeling manipulated. He sighed and started to sit to Jack's left, facing outward toward the trees, but Jack grabbed his arm. "Like me," he said.  Daniel gave him a curious look but straddled the bench, facing him. He was too far away, nearly sitting on the edge of the bench and Jack told himself not to snap, not to start an argument over where Daniel had chosen to sit. He motioned his fingers. "C'mere."

"Why?" Daniel drawled, and began to feel a little of the earlier arousal--the one with his lovers--return.

Jack gave him one of his sarcastic grins, this one joking and kind, not reprimanding.  "So I can hug you and kiss you and tell you that whatever is bothering you, everything will work out fine, but _only_ as long as you brush your teeth, do what I tell you, and stop thinking pornographic thoughts while you watch those tight asses in the gym."

Daniel began to relax, remembering why he'd brought Jack up here in the first place. "Well, two out of three ain't--"

"Little shit," Jack growled at him and pushed him onto his back. Daniel's head made that pulpy sound as it cracked on the stone surface of the long bench and Jack flinched.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"You're not."

"I am... a little." He grinned again, this one filled with a tease. "Big baby," he taunted as he carefully took hold of Daniel's thighs, raised them, and draped them over his own.

"Fucker hurt," Daniel scowled, rubbing the back of his head, though the emotions inside him didn't match the scowl. Jack's actions were comfortable and familiar and Daniel didn't think anything of it at first, but now he was beginning to get some ideas. Jack gave him that puppy dog look and Daniel rolled his eyes, looking to his left and out into the darkening landscape.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked back, catching a glimmer in Jack's eyes even in the dimming light. His position on the bench became even more erotic as he took in his spread legs--and Jack's hands conveniently settled on the upper thighs. His thumbs were starting to draw soft, caressing circles on his inner thighs and Daniel felt the shiver move quickly over his skin. He cleared his throat. "Not necessary, I'm fine. And what was that about staring at those fine, tight asses in the gym? You are the pot calling the kettle black, Jack."

Jack grinned and increased the pressure of his thumbs, though he kept up the slow caress. "Me?" he said, and Daniel couldn't miss the teasing tone yet again. Jack was in a playful mood, which sometimes meant that he was in an adventurous one. Not so much by having alfresco sex, but in doing something other than the usual suck and fuck. "I never look longer than I'm supposed to," Jack finished.

"Liar," Daniel replied, wishing Jack's groin were more easily accessible. As Jack's thumbs moved upward, in barest increments, Daniel felt the need to turn up the heat. What he wanted to do was get those trousers off and Jack's hot silky heat into his mouth, but he had to think of a way to do that without kneeling. Gardening a few days ago had made his knees a little sore. He really needed a permanent gardner.

Taking hold of Jack's arms, he pulled himself up, scooted back slightly, and dropped his feet to the ground, his thighs off of Jack. Jack gave him a look of disappointment mixed with intrigue.

"Daniel?"

"Stand up for me," and he began to unbutton Jack's trousers.

Questions came to Jack's mind, but he decided it was more fun not knowing. He stood up and abruptly felt the eroticism of standing with his feet spread and Daniel's lips just an inch or so below the base of his cock, eye level with his balls. He held his breath and let it out as Daniel's fingers slowly opened his pants.   "Something in mind?" he asked.

"Clearly," Daniel replied, keeping his eyes on Jack's, his own face reflecting a picture of seductive intent as he inched Jack's pants and briefs down as far as they would allow given his lover's spread legs. They ended only a third of the way down his long thighs and Daniel's hands were soon on naked, warm skin, stroking, caressing, winding up. He delighted in the soft hairy feel, his hands moving around to his favorite target next to Jack's lips and cock. His ass. He squeezed and kneaded, making Jack moan when he leaned in and kissed the hollow of his hip. He smiled, triumphant, and tongued the skin, drawing it through the mass of curls as his pinky fingers came within taunting reach of his balls and asshole.

"Daniel," Jack whispered, his fingers taking hold in Daniel's hair. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere."

Daniel only smiled and continued his caresses, his kisses, carefully avoiding Jack's cock, the tip of which teased his cheek. "This is perfect, Jack. For now."

"But we have a chance to get caught. Murphy's Law, you know." Jack's voice was hitched and Daniel knew the man didn't mean a word. He only wanted a bed--and a way to take over.

"Hypocritical chickenshit," Daniel prodded, making a clucking noise as he tongued his way down past Jack's balls, tasting the inner thigh instead. "Never stopped you at the mountain, did it? Sucking me off in the _infirmary_ room after I broke my ankle falling into that hole in the ground? You didn't object when Jason fucked you behind my lab table. And we could've been caught when you chased Jason through the woods by your cabin and tore half his clothes off, sucking him, or how about when you fucked me in the grass while Jason watched and..."

Jack couldn't believe his ears, his dick twitching to every word Daniel spoke as his lover went on, describing more instances of Jack messing around 'in public', daring to get caught. Jack clamped a hand over Daniel's mouth just as he realized that the other was behind Daniel's head. He blinked at the sight, at holding Daniel like that, and moaned when Daniel's tongue licked his palm.  "Alright, Daniel, enough. Forget I said anything."

Daniel slowly rose, keeping his hands on Jack's ass, and when he was standing fully, he yanked -- hard -- pulling Jack against him and grinding against him. Jack winced, his bared cock rubbing against Daniel's jeans, but Daniel only smiled, knowing damn well that the wince was from pleasure, not pain.  He whispered seductively, "Why would I want to forget?" before kissing Jack with hungry need.

Jack broke the kiss--several times--trying to say something but Daniel wouldn't allow it, kept kissing him back until the final time, when he opened his own jeans and freed his cock before sitting back down.

"Daniel, I didn't say..." Jack began but Daniel suddenly threw off his jacket and shirt, placing them on the bench before lying back on them. Deliberately, he eyed Jack as he grasped his own cock and stroked slowly.

Jack was mesmerized but not frozen. His eyes on Daniel, he started to sink down but Daniel's knees were outside of his legs and they clamped on him. "Stay there," Daniel whispered. "I'm not done. Watch me."

Jack swallowed, nodding mutely, and Daniel closed his eyes and got into the act of pleasuring himself. Licking his lips as if hungry for cock, he moaned as he pumped his tight fist over his dick, long, sweeping strokes that left him gasping. His free hand caressed the skin of his abdomen, his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples.

He opened his eyes slowly and found Jack's on his hand. He smiled and sat up carefully, taking his hand away from his cock. He hadn't been fully hard, but now he was. He was ready.

Jack reached for him but Daniel's hands blocked him, placing Jack's hands in his hair.

"Don't interrupt the master at work," Daniel replied, taking a lick at the head of Jack's cock, a mischievous smile painted across his face, growing wider as Jack looked around them with embarrassed arousal. He leaned in and placed a kiss at Jack's navel, inhaling the smell of his skin; a hint of soap behind the stronger scent of sexual arousal. He was all the more determined to give Jack something special and no matter what Jack said, it was quite obvious that he wanted this.

"I'm going to suck your brain through your cock," he said heatedly, reaching around with one hand to cup a buttock while his right hand wrapped around the base of Jack's dick. He smiled as Jack closed his eyes with a groan, the fingers in his hair tightening.

But then Jack was pushing Daniel's head back, _away_ from his intended target. "Daniel..."

"What did I tell you about moving?" Daniel asked, and without a single thought to what he was doing, he lifted his hand and slapped Jack on the ass cheek he'd been caressing. Hard. He was surprised, but not as much as Jack was when his eyes went wide, his body frozen. Daniel had expected some sort of reprimand, something that would start the alpha duel between them, but all Jack did was stare down at him in shock.

Daniel was suddenly remembering the haunted hotel in Arizona, the secret room and the paddle on the wall, the kink dreams each of them had had--and the fact that Jack hadn't wanted to talk about his own. He remembered the teasing slap on the ass he'd gotten from Jack and how he knew damn well that it hadn't been just a little tease.

Daniel lowered his eyes to the cock before his face, staring with acute fascination and lust as Jack's half-hard cock twitched violently and began to stiffen appreciably. With knowledge that was heady with wondrous revelation, Daniel took a chance and slapped Jack's ass again with the same force as before, this time on the other buttock. Sure enough, his cock filled even more, lengthening and hardening to an aching state that Daniel was used to bringing only after a good hard suck. Pre-come appeared at the slit and Daniel couldn't help but taste as he watched Jack's face.

Jack felt a surge of lust as his ass warmed quickly. He tried to say something because his initial response was to object, but he froze, unable to find the words. He was hard, and he wanted...more. More. He had to tell Daniel but he didn't know how. It was stupid. He had no problems with any request of his lover. So why this?

"Again," he felt his mouth move, but the word was whispered so mutely, Daniel wouldn't have caught it had he not been looking at his face.

Daniel raised his hand again and brought it down on the right cheek, feeling his own cock twitch when Jack flinched in surprised lust, the fingers moving to grip his hair almost painfully. Daniel smiled softly. He was going to enjoy this new thing he'd discovered, determined to make Jack come first. With some effort, he stood and moved around Jack, his hands still caressing, still soothing, as if calming a fractious horse. He removed Jack's coat, then his shirt, leaving them on top of his own, and returned to caress his lover's back...before pushing him to bend over.

He heard Jack's tiny gasp and rubbed his ass. "Okay?" he asked.

Jack only nodded, unable to say a word.

Daniel looked down at his bared ass as he held back the tremendous desire to fuck him. Besides, they didn't have lube. Instead, he drew his tongue down Jack's spine, pulling another groan from his lover's mouth, and once seated behind him, gave him a kiss on each cheek before he brought a hard slap on the left cheek.

Jack jumped and nearly fell forward, but he hung on, his fingers gripping the bench. "Daniel," he whispered, saying nothing else.

Daniel watched in amazement as the sheen of sweat formed quickly over Jack's skin, and without another word, he slapped the other cheek. The skin reddened and Daniel caressed it, bringing the blood up to the top even more.

"Want me to stop?" Daniel heard himself ask.

"No," came the immediate answer.

Daniel felt his own cock aching for relief as he struck Jack again and again. He could only imagine what Jack was feeling, but his leaking cock gave him a pretty good idea. Daniel became fixated with it, his mouth watering at the thought of sucking him, hard, until he came.

But he had one more thing he had to do. Sliding his tongue over the middle of one butt cheek, he trembled when Jack cried out. He kept going, even knowing that the skin was acutely sensitive, and with both hands on Jack's sensitive ass, he spread his cheeks. This time, the gasp was for a different reason and Daniel heard Jack's whisper of encouragement. He tongued the puckered skin, tasting the uniquely spicy flavor, and abruptly dove in.

Jack began to moan constantly, rocking his hips in time to Daniel's tongue fucking his ass.

"Daniel, please..." he whispered.

Daniel pulled back, and slapped once more. Jack cried out, his entire body shaking, and Daniel held onto his thighs until he had regained some of his composure.

"Shit," Jack said, the sound almost begging.

Daniel knew. Jack was going to come if he slapped him one more time.

Another whisper, this time he was clearly begging. "Please.  Suck me."

Daniel stood and rubbed Jack's back as he pulled him back, straightening him. He continued his caresses, staying away from his ass, and sat back down in front of him. He tongued the cockhead before wrapping his lips back around it and sucking him in, taking in the wonderful heavy feel against his tongue, the back of his throat. Daniel let himself need, drooling because it was so damn _good_ to suck Jack, especially out in the open.

Once more, he gently took hold of Jack's ass and caressed the red, sensitive skin, having to hold onto one thigh with his free hand to keep Jack from falling. Moving one finger down, between the cleft, finding the sweaty, wrinkled entrance, he circled then pushed inside to the first knuckle. Jack gasped and pulled at him, making Daniel smile.

Tasting pre-come, salt, heat and silky skin, he sucked greedily, moving his finger in a twisting motion before pushing deeper. He took more of Jack's length inside, and after a few good sucks, he swallowed. Jack's groan increased in volume, and Daniel knew it was time. He plunged his finger deep, finding the special gland, and after teasing it, began to fuck his lover. Jack wanted more, thrusting his hips backward.

Taking a deep breath, his throat swallowing once more against the cock in his mouth, his finger plunging deep again -- Daniel raised his free hand from Jack's thigh and the hard slap on his lover's ass came down one last time.

With a growling sort of cry, Jack nearly tore Daniel's hair from his scalp as he came, bucking hard, pouring down his throat. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and thighs and held on, drinking greedily.

Jack groaned in pleasured shock as Daniel sucked him down, taking every ounce of his come. He seemed to be spilling forever, each spurt sending more shocks through him. With his muscles tense and sore, the warm flow of his orgasm eventually receded.

Unable to stand any longer, Jack slowly sat, wincing, his body still quaking, and pulled Daniel into his arms.

"Daniel, Daniel..." he said quietly against his throat.

"I love you, too, you know," Daniel said roughly as he pulled Jack against him and kissed him deep, enjoying how he'd just fulfilled a fantasy of Jack's. He just wished Jack had told him beforehand. He'd have brought lube.

**.**

In the bath at home, Jack's muscles relaxed and the skin of his ass was soothed with the special skin salts Daniel added to the water. Jack was exhausted, and most of it was emotional. He frowned, knowing Daniel hadn't come, and wanted to reciprocate somehow but couldn't gather enough energy to move. It had been enough just to get here, into this bath. He wished Jason were there. Then he could relax while listening to his other lover bringing Daniel off. Strangely, that was just as relaxing sometimes, instead of being the turn-on it normally was.

When Daniel came in and set a cold beer bottle on the side of the tub, Jack grinned. "You're spoiling me."

Daniel returned the smile. "I know." He started to walk out, but Jack called after him.

"You haven't had yours yet. Are you interested in something?"

Daniel could see Jack fighting with the need to please and the greater need to relax and become a vegetable. He chuckled. "No, Jack. I'm fine. I'm going to make myself hold out until Jason gets home."

Jack groaned, his grin fading a little. "I think I'll do the same, considering you've zapped all the strength out of me."

Daniel gave him a loving look. "Feel like talking about it yet?"

Jack shook his head. "Not until Jason gets home." He felt instantly guilty and added gruffly, "Only because I don't like to repeat myself."

Daniel bit his lips together and nodded silently as he left the bathroom. Jack dropped his head back against the padded edge of the bath that Daniel had added not too long ago. He moved a little, lifting one butt cheek, wincing, then sighing when the water hit it, then lifted the other. He kept repeating this little ritual, per Daniel's orders, and let himself be swept away by the overwhelming sense of peace. The truth was, he couldn't explain anything to Daniel. He had no words yet, and Daniel seemed to know that without his explaining. That only made the sense of peace even deeper.

**.**

In the kitchen, Daniel leaned against the stove to get at the spice cupboard overhead, and groaned when his still half-hard cock rubbed against the oven's door handle. He rubbed again, and again, and in seconds, he was once again achingly hard. He stopped in mid-motion, deciding to put his pie making off for five minutes. He'd never said he wouldn't hold off from making _himself_ come, as that was exactly what he'd meant when he'd answered Jack. But here, in the kitchen, while Jack was in the bath? It felt too secretive.

Making his way to the bedroom, he looked into the bathroom, gave Jack a knowing smile, and left the door ajar. He stood by the bed, contemplating, feeling that good low burn deep inside his belly. He was just planning to lay down and jerk off, use both his hands, but... He eyed the door, and the bathroom beyond, and then thought of Jason offworld. The dream he'd had... perhaps a little re-enactment would do. He slid the bedside table drawer open and looked inside. He'd only used it a couple of times, and it had been a while since he'd touched it.

Daniel ran his fingertips over the cool, silicone surface, then picked up the large toy and held it, closing his eyes. He'd felt a shudder of strange anticipation each time he'd thought of using the long black toy, and the longer he touched it, the more aroused he became at the thought of using it. He placed it on the bed, along with the lube, and shut the drawer.

Stripping off only his jeans, he lay over the side, his feet touching the floor, and placed one of the fat pillows under his lower back, raising his ass off the bed. He spread his legs and lubed his fingers, touching himself with not-quite mechanical efficiency, but with a more deliberate need. His preparations were purposeful, the want and need to feel pleasure, to come, foremost in his mind. Besides, his cock wouldn't allow for anything else, nor the lust deep in his belly. With his fingers now sliding effortlessly in and out of his ass, he slowly pulled at his cock.

He pictured himself in the doorway of the bathroom, Jack watching from the bath, while Jason snuck up and grabbed him, secured him, and then prepared him from behind. His arms were over his head, his wrists attached to cuffs held by chains in the ceiling. Jason teased him, kneeling before him, sucking his cock, teasing his wrinkled hole, before he brought out the large black dildo, slick with lube.

On the bed, Daniel kept his eyes closed as he reached for the toy, imagining _Jason's_ hand in place of his own.

He groaned, telling Jason, "No, I can't take that," but Jason's voice told him he had no choice, that he would take it, that he would love it, and that he would be fucked with it till he screamed. He spit out a choked gasp as Jason rubbed the head of the warmed and oiled dildo against his opening, pushing with just enough pressure to tease. Daniel again protested, albeit weakly, the use of the dildo, but Jason only chuckled and pushed it slowly inside him.

Daniel's eyes were wide with shock, his gaze somewhere on the ceiling, just out of focus. He always forgot how large the toy felt. He damn near stopped, but instead began to push and pull the invader just barely inside him, using tiny movements. It was what he needed and it stimulated his muscles, stirring up his lust. The pleasure guided his hand, the huge dildo sliding deeper inside, inch by slow inch, withdrawing at times to tease as well as stretch.

His actions were too slow, however, and they warred with his rushed need. It seemed to take forever to ease the toy inside him, but finally, he felt his fist, _Jason's_ fist, against his ass, holding nearly eight inches of the splendid tool inside him. The thing was... it wasn't enough. Daniel needed friction, needed to get that hot, tight feeling that sent shocks of pleasure everywhere despite the burn -- so he pulled back... and the dildo _breathed_ over his gland, sending sparks of heat throughout his body.

"Jesus," he whispered, and rolled himself over -- the hand wrapped firmly around his cock now trapped underneath. He spread his legs, re-securing his hold on the dildo, and began to fuck himself slowly, pretending that it was Jason. It didn't take long to build the need inside him for _harder, faster_ , so he increased the movement of his hand while angling to catch more of his prostate.

Liquid fire raced through his balls and cock, making his entire body shudder, and he realized that he was constantly moaning now, words merely a jumble of nonsense. In his mind, Jason was taunting him, fucking him much too slowly while sucking on the head of his cock. His tongue drove him mad, licking firmly in the slit, and his lips--so damn good--sucking hard over the now-slick glans. He could hear Jack encouraging Jason to make him come, make him scream, and Daniel began to whisper both their names, begging for release...

He suddenly jerked with surprise as his fantasy was brought to an end and _real_ wet hands touched his ass and his hand, pushing it away to take hold of the dildo.

"You're so fucking sexy when you do this," Jack groaned. With a firm hold of the dildo, he shoved it deep, slamming his fist against Daniel's ass, making him _scream_ Jack's name in exquisite pleasure. Jack slowed down and stopped his hand, biting his lip and smiling at his ability to surprise Daniel into screaming--who was now growling that he'd stopped. "Take your cock in both hands and enjoy the ride, Daniel," he told him, and when Daniel slid his free hand underneath him and surrounded his cock in two fists, Jack pulled the dildo back, then plunged in, fucking him fast and furious, angling side to side, pleased by the continuous stream of descriptive words pulled from his lover's throat.

The words grew filthier, their sound higher and louder the closer he got to orgasm.  "Bastard, god, fuck me, please, just ram it, fuck me with it, c'mon!"  Daniel lifted his ass suggestively, his fists pumping furiously.  He shouted more of the same at Jack as his eyes widened, the pleasure and need so acute he'd do anything at this point to get it.  Anything.  "C'mon, fucker, do it!"

That was the signal Jack waited for and he took hold of Daniel's balls, massaging them, rubbing them against his body. He whispered as he pumped the dildo inside him with short, vicious strokes, the side of his fist repeatedly striking his ass. "Come for me!" he said gruffly, now pressing against Daniel's perineum with his thumb, rubbing hard. "Come for me, show me you love it!"

Daniel screamed as his eyes squeezed shut, his hands pumping vigorously, milking the orgasm from his body as he spilled onto the bed and the shirt he hadn't bothered to remove.

Jack kept fucking him until the tremors began, then slowed and stopped, easing the dildo out of him so that he could pull further up on the bed, then spoon in behind him and take him into his arms. This was the first time Daniel had used the dildo like this but Jack wasn't surprised, and he didn't feel neglected by it either. He only wished he could have seen the whole thing. Daniel's constant moaning had stirred him from the bath to watch, but merely watching wasn't possible. He had to do something, so he had. Daniel felt limp and boneless in his arms, but he still had life as he turned around.

"Thanks," he whispered, and kissed Jack deeply.

"No problem. Wanna share the fantasy?"

Daniel shook his head, his face against Jack's throat. "When Jason comes home."  He was suddenly aware of the dampness and realized that Jack hadn't even dried off when he came in to... assist. "You're wet."

"Ya think?" Jack asked, grinning before he bit Daniel's cheek.

**~**

"Major, I found it," Lieutenant Tolenev radioed.

"On our way," Jason radioed back, the pronoun an unspoken command given to the rest of his teammates to reform and locate their fourth.

Anna was standing fifty yards to the southwest of the monument. To her right was a stone block, reddish in color, facing exactly southwest. It rose six inches from the ground, though that could scarcely be its thickness. Anna traced a bottom edge with her knife, determining that it was buried, but how far down she was unable to find due to the hard, compact dirt. Its size stretched eight feet in length by five or so feet in width, like the other two they had found. And like the other two, it had a line of six, two-inch high symbols deeply engraved at the bottom left edge of the narrow side.

From what Anna could determine, having had a limited study of the material gathered on the Ancients, it looked as if the symbols were inscribed along the southwest side, or _bottom_ left edge. Read from any other side, the few recognizable symbols appeared upside down.

Jason, Alex, and Kane reached her position and surrounded the block of stone. It had taken several hours for the four teammates to discover all three of the stone slabs, each identical.

"Two of the symbols are Ancient letters so I am assuming that the others are, too. Unlike the other two stone blocks, the letters here are different," she said, pointing.

The stone blocks reminded Jason of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. After circling the block for the fourth time, just when Alex was going to reach out and stop him from making a fifth turn, it suddenly hit Jason what the stone reminded him of.

He cleared his throat. "Does anyone else get a vague feeling about this shape?"

"Why do you ask, sir?" Kane replied, not daring to say what was on his mind.

Unknown to him, he and Jason were thinking the same thing.

"A bunker of some sort, I would guess," Anna answered.

Alex nodded, agreeing with that assessment, but Jason and Kane's expressions said they thought otherwise. "Okay, what do you think these things are?"

Again, Jason cleared his throat. "Ever been to New Orleans?" pronouncing it _N'Orlans_.

None of them nodded.

"I have. Their cemeteries are works of art in some places. Anyway, this reminds me of one of their tomb covers." Silence met his observation and Kane wasn't about to say why he was reminded of tomb covers. Jason looked over at Anna on his right. "Did you touch the symbols?" he asked.

"No, sir. Do you wish me to?"

Jason nodded. "Like the others."

Anna crouched down and did the same thing as she had before, sliding her fingers over the engraving, from right to left, then left to right. Nothing had happened with the other two, but suddenly there was the sound of stone grinding against stone.

"Chert!" Anna whispered, backing away with her three teammates.

Kane glanced at her. "Is that some sort of cuss word?"

"Yes."

"Then I second it."

"Just chill, guys and gals," Jason said softly, his weapon pulled and his arm held out as they backed away slowly. Ten feet away, he stopped, but his teammates were reluctant to. They looked at him warily.

Alex moved next to him. "Major?"

Jason tilted his head, watching as the block of stone opened. He was _listening_ and he closed his eyes to listen better. Kane and Anna frowned, wondering what the hell their new commander was doing and when Kane opened his mouth to say something, Alex threw up his hand to stop him, his expression telling him to be quiet.

Subsiding against his better judgment he waited, and realized that Anna was scowling at him. He frowned back, telegraphing his refusal to be intimidated by her gaze.

Anna looked away, returning her gaze to her commander. Kane Riley was an idiot, she decided.

Alex touched Jason's shoulder, raising his browline when Jason opened his eyes and looked at him.

Jason turned to look at Anna and Kane. "You two stay put, guard the entrance. Captain Wagner and I are going in to investigate."

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kane asked.

"No, but standing around out here isn't a good idea either. Alex, you up for a bit of investigating?"

Alex shrugged. "Sure, Major. What the hell. Who wants to live forever?"

"Indeed," Jason replied, reminding himself of Teal'c and suddenly wishing the man was there.

"Sir, your orders if something goes wrong?" Anna asked.

Jason regarded her for a moment, remembering the old ways of the Russian military to never abandon their post or break mission protocol. "Anna, the mission protocol for all offworld missions is to get back to the gate and report what you know. If you're told to get back to the SGC, then you go. If you can't dial Earth for some reason, dial the new beta site, not the alpha site. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Riley, got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Jason said. He and Alex made their way to the entrance and cautiously looked inside. All that they could see was a long set of stairs and bluish light illuminating the bottom. He gave Alex another grin.

"You wanna flip a coin for point?"

Alex snorted. "I'm going in first so don't even think about it."

"Ah, my mad handsome protector."

"Fuck that, Major. I just don't want to hear you whining if you get shot first."

Jason began to laugh and shoved Alex at the entrance. Turning on the flashlights attached to their weapons, they descended carefully. Kane and Anna stared after them, shocked by their lack of military behavior. It was then that they realized that their commander and his 2IC weren't just teammates, they were close friends. In their experience, you didn't dare form _close_ bonds, even if a little emotional attachment was inevitable in any close-knit team, like the stargate teams. Major Coburn's and Captain Wagner's friendship would take a bit of getting used to.

**.**

The stairway emptied into a large room that opened up to the left of the stairs. A wall ran ahead of the stairs on the right, and ended perhaps thirty feet beyond. The far wall ran the length of the room in a perfectly straight line, and Jason judged the length to be forty or forty-five feet. At the far left connecting wall, its length wasn't the same as the right as it ended in a deep alcove that comprised half of the wall to the immediate left of the stairwell. The far-left wall also held three shallowly protruding shelves or cabinets that were built into the wall--or rather, seemed to be part of it. There were no seams to be found anywhere, though there was writing that labelled a lot of things on the walls themselves as well as the cabinets. A free-standing table--that is, set into the floor but apart from the wall, stood four feet from the floor. Like the cabinets. Jason wondered if the tables were high lab tables or if the Ancients themselves were simply very tall.

Alex waved the point of his P-90 around the room. "Nothing here that could be picked up and carried off, so whomever left this underground chamber either put things away in the wall sections where they belonged or they took them with them."

Jason nodded and stepped closer to the far rear wall, noting that tiny lights marked everywhere there was writing, like an elaborate filing system. And it hit him.

He turned around, frowning in concentration and examined all of the walls. "Alex, I think we've discovered a library. We need to get Daniel down here." Alex nodded. He walked over to the twenty-foot long alcove and peered at the rectangle of pastel lights, square in shape instead of round. The squares themselves were no more than an eighth of an inch in width and height, but they were fascinating to look at since they were flush with the wall's surface, and unlike Earth technology, there was no clue where the light came from or what contained it. No bulb or rod. Whatever illuminated the tiny 'panels' was definitely better than what they had on earth. Especially if one considered how long the lights had been active.

"Think they're getting powered by the sun?" Alex asked, touching one of the reddish lights that sat in a row of other light squares at his own eye level.

"Probably, but we really have no damn clue. Perhaps one of the ascended ones can get off their cloud and come down here to tell us."

Jason really had no time for ascended beings. Not after that shit at the haunted hotel. He had no use for Oma Desala, either. Supposedly omnipotent beings who did nothing to help others except to help them ascend? If one had the power, one should use it for good. Jason was aware that the corruption factor was probably what kept them from doing just that, but even so, even a little help would be better than nothing. Daniel said some of them had hung around to help the Romans and Greeks. Minimal help, although lasting.

The aqueducts were certainly an inspiration of genius, though Jason had a feeling that plain old humans could have come up with that idea themselves. What the Ancients helped out with--or not--was speculation. Daniel's guess was still just a guess. Even if his other 'guesses' had been eerily accurate, this was one that Jason couldn't see being true.

Jason's eye followed along the edges of the floor. "I like the lighting plan. It doesn't hit you in the face, though there are panels up along the ceiling, just darkened. I wonder if they're inoperable or if they're just turned off to conserve power."

"Who knows," Alex said, looking up.

The light source Jason referred to came from several horizontal strips along the base of the walls. Three or four inches wide and perhaps two feet long, they cast a bluish-white light not unlike the color of the wormholes created by the stargates. Jason thought the similarity appropriate somehow. The walls themselves were a blue-grey stone, and much different than the stone cover entrance. He pulled off his left glove and ran his fingertips over one section.

"Like marble, only it looks more like granite. I'd love a kitchen and bath made out of this stuff." Alex snorted and Jason looked over. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find a quarry."

Still in the alcove, Alex turned and gave Jason a comical look.  "If so, you're on your own to mine it."

Jason smirked. "Wuss."

"You bet your ass."

As they surveyed more of the walls, investigating the different lights, Jason cast a brief look over his shoulder at his friend and teammate.

"Since we have the time right now, gonna tell me what the hell happened?"

Alex didn't need an explanation to know what Jason meant. He cleared his throat and partly distracted himself with bigger light squares at knee-height as he spoke.

"I'll always love her, Jace..." he began, dropping his military protocol.

Jason turned around, sensing the burden of loss in Alex's tone. He fought off the urge to defend Cari, his first close friend at the SGC next to Daniel. "I know," he said expectantly, moving across the wide expanse of the room, looking down for a moment to examine the decorative mosaic in the floor, like an artful replica of the stargate above ground. He looked away and gave his friend his attention even though half of his attention was on their surroundings--as always.

"Cari... has decided that she can't give me what I need because she's not... male." Alex blushed after he said it.

Jason sighed and looked at the ceiling, praying to his ancestors for guidance. "I'm going to shake her bones loose. What on Earth possessed her to--"

Alex turned to face him then. "It's my fault, Jace. I should never have agreed to her suggestion for an open relationship so I could investigate my new-found bisexual feelings. It put too much on her shoulders because she didn't _want_ to see anyone else. Except, neither did I! It was more a case of 'just in case' so that neither of us would feel jealousy or guilt if I went and...you know."

"I know, you told me that before. So what, she couldn't handle the chance that you'd..." Jason trailed off, his eyes growing wide. "Wait, this is because of Ophius, isn't it?"

Alex cringed, nodding as he rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand. "Yeah, I think so. She was okay with it, with him, and was actually happy about it, for me. But then I started having these dreams and... well, they were extremely... _erotic_ , so much so that they woke her up and she saw...you know." He blushed even more and Jason's eyes were nearly round in surprise.

"Shit, Alex. When did they start?" he asked, grasping Alex's shoulder.

"After... after my first time." He cleared his throat in embarrassment and when he spoke again, he rambled, barely taking a breath between run-on sentences. "They only increased after this last visit and they were practically hallucinations, reliving memories that somehow mixed with fantasy, and sometimes Cari was in them but most of the time she wasn't and when she'd wake me from them, I'd be covered in...and I'd just attack her, even if she didn't mind that part, but god, I'd be thinking of _him_ , not her, and afterward I'd feel so fucking guilty and I'd purposely try to block those feelings just so I wouldn't feel like I was betraying her. But goddamn, Jace, those feelings, like the first time..."

"First time..." Jason repeated, remembering his own first time and how addictive those feelings had become for a little while, like what happens when you discover how to jerk off, to give yourself an orgasm. It becomes an obsession for a boy or a young man, and probably for a girl or woman as well. For someone like Alex, far older and more in tune with his body, it would have been overwhelming. Jason hadn't seen, hadn't paid enough attention to Alex to see what he was going through. He remembered the intensity that Alex had used with their own short-term _encounters_ , and remembered how Adriann had instilled the same intense dreaming in himself. And he wasn't even a virgin.  "You should have come to me."

"And said what, Jace?" Alex asked him in low but intense voice. "'Jason, I need you to suck me off so I can stop dreaming about it and coming all over myself?'"

Jason winced. He felt Alex shudder and withdrew his hand from his shoulder. "Ophius had that strong a hold over you?"

"No, not a _hold_ exactly, just... the passion he had for me was kind of addictive. I shouldn't have let him get so close to me--"

"Alex, he needed it more than you did, so don't feel guilty for that. No matter the reasons or the after-effects, your being there for him was probably what saved his life."

Alex nodded and leaned against a blank portion of the wall. There was no telling what leaning against the lighted squares would do. "I feel guilty. She's such a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman and I've fucked it all up just because I've become addicted to--"

"No," Jason interrupted, frowning with concern as he placed his bare hand over Alex's mouth, silencing him. He pressed firmly, not letting Alex speak. "You're bisexual, dammit, not an addict. Don't you dare think of your feelings that way. It's unfair. Cari doesn't think that way, or she never used to." He removed his hand and asked, "She doesn't, does she?"

"No, she doesn't."

"How'd she break up with you, anyway? Did she just call an end to it?"

Alex nodded. "Calmly, over dinner. Silent tears soon after, by both of us. Naturally, neither one of us could eat the dinner she'd made. She said she didn't want to be in the way of me finding what I wanted. She thinks that I can't be happy with a woman now, but she's wrong, Jason. She's wrong!"

"And she didn't believe her when you told her that?"

"No, except I didn't contradict her right away because I was in too much shock. I protested...maybe a minute later. Because I didn't right away, she read it as a sign that she was right. She said, and I quote, "I'm letting you go because I love you." He stopped talking, choking on his emotion and fighting to keep the tears from welling up. He sniffed, loudly, and saw the dark emotion in Jason's eyes. "Oh, hey, buddy, don't look like that," and he wrapped an arm around Jason's neck and pulled him in for a hug. "It'll all work out for the best, no matter what happens."

Jason sighed and hugged him back. "I know."

Alex laughed softly, the breath against Jason's neck. "You're saying that too much."

Jason smiled. "I know."

Alex laughed a little more and shoved his friend playfully away from him. They were silent for a few minutes, and Alex tilted his head and gave Jason a curious look.

"What?" Jason asked.

"How do you manage it with Daniel? Because of Adriann?"

Jason wanted to tell him that it wasn't just Adriann. "I don't know. Daniel and I have never had problems... well, that's not true. I've occasionally felt like an outsider because I know that Daniel loves Jack--" He cut himself off, his eyes wide in surprise, wondering how the hell he could have made such a stupid, boneheaded error.

But all Alex did was nod his head. "I figured there was more to his and O'Neill's strange on-and-off friendship." He gave Jason a focused look. "That's it, isn't it? O'Neill loves him back and with the sort of man he is, _that's_ the reason for all that rudeness a few years ago?"

Jason slowly nodded, unable to speak.

"So what changed? They're best of pals now. Was it your relationship with Daniel that did it?"

Jason swallowed and tried to keep his gaze on Alex. "I think so. He just woke up one day after seeing Daniel and me in a restaurant. I have no idea why that triggered him to... make amends, but I'm glad he did. Daniel's been a lot better for it."

"And you and O'Neill?" Alex asked carefully, keeping his eyes on his friend's.

"Me and...?" Jason started, not able to admit anything at the moment.

"I've seen the way the two of you behave toward each other sometimes, and if it weren't for my own attention toward men, I don't think I'd have noticed. You appear to be friends and most everyone believes that it's because of your friendship with Daniel, the peacemaker."

Jason let out a quiet snort at the nickname, but his thoughts were on Alex's 'suspicions'. If he didn't admit to the truth, would it be a betrayal, an insult to Alex's intelligence, a cop-out to the asinine Don't Ask Don't Tell?

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "I think you know the truth of it, or part of it..." He opened his eyes. "Don't you, Alex?"

Alex slowly nodded, looking down at the floor. "I didn't want to pry because it's not my business--"

"Horseshit, Alex. What the hell have we been talking about if it's not your business?"

They were quiet for a few minutes, and Alex had only a few questions and wondered...

"Can I ask you a few somethings?"

"Ask."

"How do the three of you keep it from..."

"Descending into a jealousy-fest?"

Alex nodded.

"Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Daniel. He got us together, and eventually got Jack to care about me, though I don't know how he did it. I still have trouble believing sometimes that Daniel even loves me, what with the amount of love he's held for Jack since Abydos."

"That long?"

"Well, not the relationship, but he's loved Jack for that long, yeah."

"And Ja...O'Neill?"

"I think so, but Jack was fighting his homosexual feelings for a long time. He's from the severely brainwashed crowd, and whether he knew it or not it's part of the reason he positively hates what modern religion and cultists have done, aka what the Goa'uld have done. To take leadership roles and lie to people, oppress them by making them think only one way, to make them feel worthless and practically suicidal if they don't toe the party line's thinking. To have feelings for another man, well, you know how that trap works."

Alex nodded. "I wasn't raised Protestant but my family was. German Orthodox, Lutheran."

"Gotcha."

"So...he eventually came around to accept his feelings, and I get that, but I'm wondering..."

"What?"

"Daniel. It's obvious, to me and a few others, that he's bisexual--and yes, I know you told me that a while back on the Residents' planet. But I mean, can I ask you who made the move? Were you friends first? I have no idea how long your relationship with Daniel has been going on. I think you told me it's been a few years but I don't see it. It feels longer."

Jason frowned and thought about what he meant by that. "I think maybe you're confusing my friendship with him. I've been friends with Daniel for four years. About three and a half of it as _close_ friends."

Alex then remembered what Jason had told him a long time ago. "That's right, you met him after the mission to Kheb."

"Yeah, damned cursed place. I never got to see the building except via Daniel's camera, and I frankly didn't want to. Gave me the creeps. Apophis' Jaffa hanging around didn't help discourage the feeling, either."

"No, I s'pose not."

When Alex didn't continue and leaned back against the wall, his eyes on him, Jason sighed and leaned against the wall next to him. "I hated Jack for a long time, did you know that?"

Alex's eyes widened. "No, I just thought you were annoyed with him. I can't think of anyone who'd hate him, other than that Rogers creep...and the Goa'uld, naturally."

"Well, I did, and it was because of his fucked up attitude toward Daniel. Every day I saw Daniel sink deeper and deeper into depression. We'd hang out and I would have to coax conversation out of him. I'd practically have to kidnap him to take him to a movie or the theatre or to some exhibit, something, _anything_ , to get his mind off of losing Jack's friendship." Jason paused, feeling that the anger toward Jack was still somewhat fresh and hating himself for it. It shouldn't be there.

As if reading his mind, Alex stated, "You're still mad at him."

Jason took a deep breath. "Mad, yes. But there's no hatred anymore. I swear, back then, given enough provocation, I really could have fragged the sonofabitch."

Alex's eyes went round as saucers at the admission. "And now?"

Jason's features softened and any trace of anger or hatred disappeared. "I'd die and kill for him. Not out of loyalty, not out of a sense of duty."

"Because you love him."

"Yes."

"And Daniel? Is it different?"

Jason smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. I wish it wasn't, but it is. I love him far more deeply than I do Jack. I would rather die than choose between them, though, that much I do know."

"You never answered the question about Daniel though."

"Oh, right. Um, me. I started it. He had _no_ clue whatsoever. That clueless persona he puts up?" Alex nodded. "It wasn't an act that day, I can tell you that. I hid my personal feelings pretty well."

He didn't go on so Alex had to prod. "Well?"

Jason gave him a half-smile as he got up to tour the room once more. "What, you want the details?"

"Yes," Alex replied, straightening. His smile mirrored Jason's.

"Okay, but I'm not going to tell you intimate stuff, Alex. We were both in the shower room on base during the Infirmary overhaul and rebuild. I turned the lights off and heard him call out in protest. I went to his shower stall, opened the door, stepped inside, and the rest is history."

"Oh, no you don't. Not so fast. What'd he do, how'd he react?"

Jason couldn't help but turn his half-smile secretive. "He was surprised, but he surprised me more by accepting me. He fought his feelings for a little while, out of protectiveness I think, but he gave in to me so easily that it broke my heart to see him so starved for affection. He didn't cling or become dependant, and it wouldn't have been him anyway if he had. I'd have suspected demonic possession or something."

Alex gave him a grin. He couldn't see Daniel that way, either.

"But what's ironic is though I started the relationship, I'm the one who's been willing to walk away from it, just so Daniel could have Jack to himself. We hadn't been together, the three of us, for very long, and it was just after my 40th birthday. I had seen them together, watched them, and knew I'd never have that depth of feeling that they shared. So I decided to end things."

"What?"

"Yeah, and Daniel didn't know. Jack guessed and forced me to change my mind, then he told Daniel, who promptly did something he would never do under any other circumstances."

"What?"

"He laid a right hook across my jaw and sent me flying on my ass. Bastard can _hit_."

Alex started to laugh, but a little sadly. "I don't think that would work between Cari and me."

"No," Jason agreed. "Besides, she hits harder than you."

"Hey now," Alex warned, but the joke did what it was meant to and that was diffuse the feelings and keep him from his depression.

"Do me a favor?" Jason asked.

"Name it," Alex answered.

"If you start to feel depressed, come talk to me. Even if I get sick of you, at least I'll be there, if only to smack you in the head and tell you to knock it off. I'll then drag you somewhere to watch some ass."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "You're not serious...what about Daniel and Jack?"

"I can look, so can they. We're not dead. That's the problem with committed relationship brainwashing. This possessive ideal that's been teaching us, 'You're body is now mine and you will look nowhere else, feel nothing else, and be no one else's but mine.'"

Alex winced. "Jesus, it's exactly like that, too. Okay, deal. We'll go look, but I can't drink. You know how I get. I could come on to you and...I'm not in the mood for rejection."

Jason only leered at him. "I could take advantage of your drunken state, make you think something happened so you wouldn't feel bad."

Alex leaned against the wall again, only this time, on his palm as it lay flat on the center of the alcove wall. "Wouldn't work. I don't have blackouts."

"Thank the gods or you'd be off the team."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, and--"

 _"Sirs! Get out of there, the cover is closing!"_ came Anna's warning over the radio.

"What?" Jason and Alex yelled, and running to the stairs, they saw the fast whoosh of the stone cover cutting off the only other source of light.

It was too late. The cover made an ominous thud as it came to a stop.

"Shit," Alex exclaimed.

Jason keyed his radio. "Anna, Kane, come in!"

Silence, as he was afraid there would be. Still, he tried again. Then Alex tried. Nothing.

"Well, we're fucked," Alex commented in dismay.

"Maybe not," Jason said, feeling a wisp of fresh air. He frowned, sniffing, turning his face to the source, trying to locate it. "There's fresh air circulating. And remember? This chamber didn't emit any closed in gases or rank air when it opened. When we came down here, there was absolutely no odor at all."

Alex relaxed a little bit. "Okay, that's a relief, but I don't have that many rations on me and I'd rather die than eat you."

Jason gave him a filthy grin. "That hurts my feelings, Alex."

Alex was actually mad at him. "Jason, sometimes your tendency toward humor at times like this is a little annoying."

Jason gave him a suddenly serious look. "I know, but it got your mind off panicking, didn't it?"

"I wasn't..." Alex started to protest but stopped. "Yes, I was, wasn't I?" He cringed again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I was, too. We're normal. Now, let's check out where that air supply is coming from."

They looked around, following the air, and came to a stop before the alcove. And simply stared open-mouthed at the wall. A large blue square was illuminated, with a hand print over it. Alex's hand print.

"Shit, I activated some defense system, didn't I?"

"Don't assume, Alex. Maybe you simply activated something...else." The moment Jason said it, he knew it to be true. Three feet up from the floor, a rounded rectangular yellowish-gold line, about twelve feet long and another three feet high, began to appear on the surface of the wall. It began as a line of perhaps a quarter of an inch, but widened slowly to a full inch. As they watched, there was a faint humming noise, or a whine, neither were sure which.

"Jace, is it my eyes or is the center of that rectangle getting whiter, with a sort of blue in the middle?"

"You're not seeing things," Jason told him, and he held out a protective arm in front of Alex and forced him to take a few steps backwards as he did so himself.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"We wait and see what happens. We don't have another choice."

Alex sighed. "Did I ever tell you about the fantasy I have about--"

"Don't go there Alex or I'm liable to fulfill it just to keep myself distracted."

When Alex's eyes widened, Jason gave him a knowing smile, and the wide-eyed shock turned to narrow-eyed annoyance. "I'm going to get you back, you know."

"I know."

Alex rolled his eyes.

 

 

TBC in Part Two


	2. Veil, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

Anna took off in the direction of the stargate like a bat out of hell.

"Lieutenant!" Kane shouted. "Where the hell are you going?" He ran after her and caught up just as she reached the DHD.

"Calling the base, sir, under the standing orders the Major recently issued." She was beginning to dial when he caught her hand.

"We need to see if we can free them first, make sure it's not a false alarm."

She yanked her hand away, scowling at him and continued to dial. "Begging your pardon, sir, but those were not the Major's orders. I have learned that when one is off-world, there are rarely false alarms." The gate opened and she sent the signal while moving in front of the MALP. Kane didn't bother to argue but he started to look a little pale as worry set in. Sweat began to bead on his brow and Anna took a double-take before turning back to the camera.

"Base Command, this is Lieutenant Tolenev of SG-2, do you read?" Anna paid no attention to the fact that in her panic, she used her Russian protocols instead of the SGC's.

_"SG-2, this is Hammond. What's happened, Lieutenant? Where's Major Coburn?"_

"Sir, he and Captain Wagner have become trapped inside an underground chamber or room."

_"Start at the beginning, Lieutenant."_

"My apologies, sir. One of the three stone slabs we were investigating opened. I do not know how, but it must have been something I did. Major Coburn decided to investigate, taking Captain Wagner with him and leaving myself and Captain Riley to stand guard outside."

_"Understood. How long have they been trapped?"_

"Less than..." She looked at her watch. "...six minutes, sir."

_"SG units will be arriving as soon as possible, Lieutenant. Where is Captain Riley?"_

Kane moved into view. "Here, sir."

_"Anything to add, Captain?"_

"No, sir. We have not had the time to investigate the situation, seeking to inform you instead."

Anna glanced at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. He was taking credit for her decision. Bastard.

 _"Is there anything more, Lieutenant?"_ Hammond asked.

"Sir, I'd like to try to find out what it was that I did to open the stone cover."

_"It was you, Lieutenant?"_

"I think so, sir, but I do not know for certain," she said, her expression suddenly revealing her inner guilt.

_"Things like this happen, Lieutenant. Don't feel guilty about doing your job."_

"Yes, sir."

_"I don't need to remind you to be careful."_

"No, sir, and thank you, sir."

_"The rescue teams will be there as soon as they can. One more thing. If you get the structure open, do not go inside until the other teams arrive, is that understood?"_

"But sir, the Major and Captain Wagner could be--"

 _"Do you understand, Lieutenant?"_ came Hammond's stern voice.

"Yes, sir."

_"I understand your need to help your teammates, Lieutenant Tolenev, but you need to wait for back-up to arrive."_

"Yes, sir."

_"Hammond out."_

The gate disengaged and shut down and Anna sighed with frustration. She gave Kane a look that clearly said he'd overstepped himself as well as lost his mind, but said nothing as she headed back in the direction of the southwestern stone slab.

"What was that look for Lieutenant?" he asked, coming up alongside and to her left. He didn't even give her a chance to respond as he went on, shoving concern back and fear forward. "And just what the hell did you think you were asking Hammond? We need to stay as far away from that as possible."

She didn't answer him and he knew she was mad. He didn't blame her, really, but he was feeling more than a little out of his league. Kane realized that he wasn't ready for this, even though he thought he had been. Major Coburn had put too much faith him. How could he expect him to come back from all that bloodshed after only a few months and not be affected by the slightest little emergency? Okay, maybe not a 'little' emergency.

Coburn had told him that it would take a while to heal, just as his therapist had said, but Coburn had said something his therapist had not. _"Sitting around at home only causes you to brood, and work is the best healer."_

So... here he was, taking the Major's advice--and freaking out because of it. From what he'd read and heard and tried to simply fucking _believe_ , this was worse than that hellhole he'd left, and thinking that was making him panic. This was a situation where he had no experience, and all the briefings in the world wouldn't change that. He wasn't the only one suffering burnout, and hell, the entire SGC was a walking emotional minefield!

Was he _healing_ while Coburn was trapped underground with Wagner, he asked himself sarcastically. Kane didn't understand, and felt the panic rise from the fear of the unknown. His nerves were on a knife-edge. He should have asked for more time off when he'd asked but the Major had been so persuasive. His psychologist _had_ warned him, warned Coburn, but Kane had insisted, wanting to prove himself. And it was a little too easy. Coburn seemed to think that he could handle himself just fine, but he was wrong, and Kane should have been more honest with his new commander but it was the fear of appearing weak in front of him that had forced the false behavior.

Something in the Major's attitude had told him that he hadn't believed a word, but if he'd let Kane pretend, the question was why? And why let him out into the field where he could get someone killed? Was the Major himself mad or just an optimistic idiot?

Anna still hadn't given him an answer and he figured he didn't need one. Her actions were right, his were wrong. She was one who couldn't hide her feelings and he would always know where he stood with her. He certainly knew now, that was for sure. She was frustrated, pissed, and scared. Those were feelings he shared, but his own felt abnormally magnified.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, a waver in his voice that he tried to contain and failed.

Anna didn't answer, and only looked up when Kane's shadow passed over her. She gave him a look that he interpreted as _fuck you_. He sighed, squatting down to her right, and watched as she opened the butt stock of her P90 and flipped the end piece down. She now had a makeshift tool and tried digging down the side of the cover to see if there weren't a way to dig down to the stairwell.

"Are you going to stand there and block the sun for me, or are you going to help?" she finally asked.

"I think it would be better to wait until the other teams arrive."

"I disagree, Captain, and I have authorization to try another approach," she said, continuing to dig at the hard, compact earth.

When Kane didn't move, she paused and stared at him harder, taking a better look. He looked pale. "Hui," she swore under her breath, so low he was unable to catch it, though if he had, would he have understood the level of offense? Probably not. She hadn't heard that he spoke or understood Russian. It did not matter, and frankly, she didn't care at the moment. He was obviously not ready for field duty, and she knew that to be dangerous, which only made her own fears sharper... and worse.

Anna did not have any patience for mental fatigue or trauma. She knew it was a personal weakness of hers, but she focused only on her strengths and preferred not to dwell on the weaknesses except in overcoming them. To deal with someone like Kane, she had to do what her mother always told her to do wherever mental incapacity appeared. _"Be firm, be in charge, do not allow them to take control from you or you will never get it back. The weak-minded can inflict great damage if you give in to them."_

Setting her jaw, Anna pivoted on her right knee to face him. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Captain," he corrected, ignoring the question and falling back on protocol when a reasonable answer was not going to be forthcoming.

"Captain," she said with obvious distaste. "Then go back to your DHD and wait for your rescue." She began to dig again and suddenly Kane was adjusting his own weapon to help dig.

"I still do not see the point," he said.

From her periphery, Anna caught his hands shaking even as he tried to dig. He needed a slap, a bucket of ice water -- basically a wake-up call. But she held off giving it just yet.

Kane suddenly stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Anna kept digging.

"What if they're dead? We could be digging for nothing! What if they're dead?"

Anna threw her tool down and grabbed his arm. "Mamenkin sinochek hochet k mame? Utri soply i pomogo mne, trus!" she shouted, taking his tool and thrusting it into his hands. "Take this! Pridurok! Dig!"

Kane swallowed and felt a lump go down his throat. He stared at her and could see that she was more capable than he was at the moment. Conceding protocol, he shoved the shovel down into the dirt, hoping and praying that the fears within him would go away, that he'd stop jumping at every loud noise.

**.**

Daniel sat straight up in bed, alarm pinging through his bloodstream and sleepy mind as he and Jack answered their cell phones. Jack was quicker than he was and was dressing before Daniel put his feet on the floor. He looked over and Daniel caught the wince as Jack pulled his trousers over his ass. Guilt began to wash over him.

"Hey!" Jack said, holding up a finger when he recognized the look. "Don't even go there, Daniel." He leaned over, one fist bracing his arm on the bed, and kissed him lightly. "It was worth it." He pulled away and strode purposefully down the hall.

Daniel dressed and quickly followed, the smile on his lips fading. His own warning to Jason was foremost on his mind. Jack must've remembered it, too, because he corralled Daniel into riding together, taking his truck, and they were out of the house and on their way in under ten minutes.

**~**

A few more minutes passed, and Jason had to blink a few times before he was almost certain the lightened rectangular formation on the wall was transforming from opaque to translucent.

"Jace, is the wall--"

"Yeah, I think so, Alex. Was wondering if it was my imagination."

They looked around them periodically, and took a few more steps back to keep distance between themselves and whatever was happening. But always, their gaze came back to the wall.

The section of wall within the rectangle was now a bluish-white and the translucent appearance increased. So much so that a shadow began to appear from within. It took the form of a horizontal body.

**.**

Anna and Alex turned their heads with a mixture of alarm and relief when the gate's chevrons began to light one by one, the wheel spinning. They kept their positions, watching from a distance. When the wormhole established, Kane's right hand reached for his radio, ready to answer the call that would be forthcoming.

Five figures emerged from the stargate, but they weren't SGC. They were Jaffa. Kane dropped down a little, and so did Anna. They couldn't be seen from the stargate, but there was no reason to take chances. Five more Jaffa appeared, one whose armor was slightly different, and he began arguing with another one when the MALP drone was pointed out. He was probably the First Prime of whomever they served. The gate shut down and Kane and Anna let out a sigh of relief that no more troops were arriving. Yet. Advanced scout. A preparation for troops moving in.

Grabbing their field gear, they moved past the denser, greener foliage to the right of the stone slab, and beyond that, inside the encroaching forest. Stopping perhaps thirty yards inside, they crouched and began to reassemble the stocks of their weapons.

Kane was putting his stock together much faster--and without looking. His wide eyes remained locked on the edge of the forest. Anna turned to him and saw his hands shaking. She reached out and grabbed them, holding them still within her own. "Take a deep breath, Captain, and count to ten."  He did.  "Now, do you believe humor eases stress?"

Startled, he nodded, his eyes now on hers.

"Good. Imagine those Jaffa in their underwear."

He started out a laugh, but it felt hysterical so he covered his mouth with his hand, distrusting himself to keep the laugh voiceless. "Why?" was all he asked.

She grinned at him. "Because, Captain Riley, if you fall apart on me now, I will take care of you. I do not mean that kindly."

She smiled as she said it, but he knew she was serious. His voice was amazingly steady when he said, "I'm sorry, Tolenev. I thought I was ready."

She regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "Perhaps you are, perhaps you are not. I hope you are."

"Me, too."

They looked on, seeing nothing, but they could hear the whish of armored boots and the faint shouts of orders from the leader. A few minutes after, they heard the unmistakable sound of the gate dialing and hoped it was the Jaffa leaving to go and inform their master that the Tau'ri had been there. Anna ran to the forest edge, looking out past a slender tree. Jaffa were spread out on the other side of the monument so clearly, they were not leaving. It was likely their rescuers, and they were coming in hot and didn't know it.

Kane's voice startled her from behind. "Radio frequencies," he murmured. "Let me see if I can salvage some of my honor and dignity here." He pulled his radio from his pocket and turned down the gain to keep the radio from being picked up by the Jaffa. The moment the wormhole activated, he keyed the mic button and kept his voice normal but he had to speak quickly. "SGC, this is Captain Riley, SG-2. Warning! Do not come through! A Jaffa scout party is here. Do you read? Over!"

Time seemed to stretch as no one replied right away. Then, _"We read you, Riley. How many?"_

It was O'Neill's voice.

"Eleven, sir. No Goa'uld that I could detect by way of uniforms."

_"Your position and situation?"_

"Tolenev and I are in the forest southwest from the monument. The MALP was by the gate so they know someone's here but we're out of sight and they're not searching yet, just looking around the immediate vicinity."

_"Roger that. Stay hidden. Don't engage the Jaffa until after we've come through...or unless you're forced to."_

"Yes, sir."

_"Riley, this is Doctor Jackson. Can you tell who they're serving?"_

"No, sir. We were never close enough."

_"We'll be there shortly. O'Neill out."_

The gate suddenly shut down and Anna and Kane crept back into the forest, moving deeper than they had. Finding a large tree with a hollow made by two enormous roots that were hidden from the oncoming view, they settled in to wait. Each took a seat on a root, adjusted themselves and their weapons until they were somewhat comfortable, then aimed their weapons in the direction they'd come and began the wait.

"Why do you think Doctor Jackson asked that question?" Kane asked her.

She shrugged. "Perhaps to distinguish the type of opposition they would face. Some Goa'uld forces are far more ruthless and fanatical than others."

Kane made a sneering grimace at the comment, automatically comparing the situation with his previous one. "That's something that I at least can deal with, having had to exist in that fucking crap for eighteen months."

She gave him a long look, nodded, and adjusted her weapon on her shoulder. She hoped this wouldn't take too long.

**~**

"Jesus Christ, if it's not one thing, it's another," Daniel swore under his breath as he made for the gear-up room to change. Ten minutes later, he arrived in the gateroom with Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. SG-3 was already there, but just after SG-1's entrance came SG units 6 and 16. Major Griff of SG-6 nodded gruffly at everyone, holding a serious look for Jack.

Jack nodded back, then nodded to each of the team members. Griff's unit hadn't changed, but Colonel Frank Reynolds of SG-16 was new to Field Ops. He'd recently replaced the seasoned team's late commander and this was his first hot situation offworld.

"You up for this, Reynolds?" Jack asked, remembering the man who used to work at Area 51. "It's a bit different from the cloak and dagger of Groom Lake, isn't it?"

"A bit," Reynolds replied, giving him a rueful smile as he walked over to offer Jack a handshake. "I'm actually looking forward to it."

Jack took it as he gave him that crooked grin. "Then let's get you started, shall we?" He moved up the ramp to stand in the middle of it and turned around to address the teams as a whole. "Listen up," he called out, glancing at Major Madison of SG-3. "Here's the situation. Initially, this was a supposedly simple retrieval rescue with my unit and Major Madison's. Major Coburn and Captain Wagner have gotten themselves trapped underground on that Ancients' planet we recently discovered. We don't know anything more than that about _their_ situation, but the overall situation just got a bit more complex. Some Jaffa have arrived on the planet, eleven in number according the latest intel which, experience tells us, _suggests_ an advanced scout mission. So, SG-6 and 16, that's why you've been asked to join our little party. Any questions?"

"Where are the other two team members?" Griff asked.

"Lieutenant Tolenev and Captain Riley were ordered to remain under cover in the forest southwest of the monument."

"Do they know we're coming in?" Reynolds asked.

"Not exactly but if their First Prime is smart, then it's a good guess they're expecting something. They know that the Tau'ri were there because a MALP is near the DHD."

Silence and a soft shuffling of movement greeted that information. "So, any other questions?"

There were none. He descended to the bottom of the gate and Sergeant Davis began the dialing sequence. A Sergeant with the armory entered the gateroom and walked up to Jack. He opened a foot-square box, revealing a large round device. Teal'c was at Jack's shoulder very quickly.

"Sweet," Jack said.

"What's the maximum range of this thing, Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"Within forty yards, give or take obstructions."

"Hopefully it'll give us enough time to secure the gate and get under cover," Sam commented.

Jack held up his hand and addressed the teams again, letting them know the layout around the gate. He issued orders on exit positions, and after the wormhole opened, Jack handed the stun grenade to Teal'c, who armed it and tossed it through.

Jack looked at his watch, counting. After fifteen seconds, he nodded to Hammond.

"Good luck, people," Hammond told them.

SG-1 took point and ran through the gate.

**~**

A faint humming noise began. A first Jason and Alex didn't notice it, but after a while, it became noticeable. It wasn't annoying, and was, in fact, easily ignored, but it was interesting enough to make a note of it.

"Is it coming from behind the wall?" Alex asked.

The two men now leaned against the far wall, making sure there were no buttons of any sort behind them.

"Likely."

Alex narrowed his eyes, studying his teammate. "Jason, you've been a little quiet for the past few minutes."

"I'm thinking who or what this might be."

"An Ancient, I think," Alex told him.

Jason agreed silently, his face only now showing a bit of worry.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"If this person is infected with the disease that killed off their race..." He left the rest of the sentence hanging. The repercussions spoke for themselves.

Two seconds later, their eyes widened and they pushed off from the wall. The alcove wall, within the rectangle, lost all opaqueness and became instantly clear, like glass.

"Oh my god," Alex said, staring.

Jason smiled and let out a soft snort of amusement. "Figures. He's very..."

"Pretty," Alex offered.

"Yes, thank you," Jason replied sarcastically. They edged closer, just to verify their opinions of course, and stopped when they were only a few feet away from the alcove.

The man inside lay face up, with the head of his body at their left. He appeared young, perhaps in his late twenties. His beautiful face was expressionless, reposed; his jaw was wide-set, chiseled, with high cheekbones, a smallish straight nose, and a short chin. He had long eyelashes, dark brown, matching the color of hair that just touched the top of his shoulders. It appeared to have golden highlights, a color that wasn't a reflection from the lighting in his capsule. His hair was cut short in front yet still touched over his browline. What set off his features the most was his mouth. It was sensuous; the upper lip shaped with a deep curving bow; both lips were full and slightly pinkish. They were what Jason would call voluptuous if he were referring to a woman. This Ancient man was just as pretty as one without actually appearing _girly_.

His body was long, so when he stood, he'd be very tall, perhaps over 6'5". His muscles didn't look damaged and he was built very well with large hands that looked powerful. He wasn't overly muscular, but he had the look of enormous strength. Neither Jason nor Alex could figure out why they were given this impression.

"Damn but he's perfect," Alex murmured.

Jason couldn't help it and he started to laugh--albeit quietly. Alex scowled at him, started to respond, but remained quiet instead. He'd get him back later. "Clothing is interesting," he said instead.

Jason nodded, his eyes still filled with humor as they left Alex and looked upon the man in the wall. Around his black hair was a crown of sorts, gold and with a delicate flow of line that ended in a V shape high on the center of his forehead. In the center of the V was a tiny white stone that looked like clouded quartz, as moonstone did. It was polished smooth. On his right wrist was an elaborately carved gold bracelet perhaps one and a half inches thick, and at its center was the same kind of stone only this one was cut flat and inlaid into the shape of tilted curling V, the point 90 degrees to the right and a single vertical line slashing through it.

His clothing was simple, but looked tailored. He wore an off-white shirt, linen in appearance, and the style was probably better defined as a tunic. It was sleeveless and reached mid-thigh, with the neck collar high. There were no buttons to speak of and the tunic was open to the stomach, revealing a lightly tanned, hairless chest underneath. The pants were thin, matching the tunic in color and texture. They were just loose enough to be comfortable, but snug enough to be able to distinguish strong, muscular thighs. The leg cut of the pants was narrowing instead of flared, and the cuffs hugged his ankles. The young man's feet, for some reason, were bare.

Under his body, he lay on something that looked like a thin, narrow mattress, perhaps two inches thick. Nothing was seen of what that 'bed' rested on as it appeared to float within the wall itself instead of existing as a hollowed out hole in the wall. Above the man's body was a softly glowing light in an enclosed ceiling, easy on the eyes of a just-awakened sleeper.

Except this man didn't appear to be sleeping. He was _not_ breathing. It took Jason and Alex a few minutes to really notice and Jason frowned, wondering why he hadn't. It occurred to him that it was perhaps the beauty of the man had captivated his attention, instead of the man's health status. It sounded silly to him, even as he thought it.

Whatever caused the lights in the ceiling of the capsule altered in hue, from a dull pale yellow to an amber glow. After another minute, nothing happened.

"Is he even alive?" Alex asked, his voice low.

"I don't have a clue," Jason answered, speaking with normal range. He tilted his head slightly and took a step forward, but Alex's hand appeared on his arm.

"Whoa, buddy, where you goin'?"

Jason gave his friend a smile of confidence. "To take a better look, Alex. If any harm comes to us, I really don't think it matters where in this room we are. Do you?"  Alex didn't like the thought, but he agreed and released Jason's arm. Jason moved forward until he was within the alcove, two feet from the wall. "If you ask me, it's a sleep chamber, or maybe we should call it a capsule. He looks either dead or suspended. There's no telling what he is until the technology running the capsule has completed whatever it's doing."

"Did I activate it?" Alex asked, biting the corner of his mouth as he edged up behind Jason.

Jason looked over his shoulder. "Feeling guilty?"

"Yes," Alex said, annoyed. "You would."

Jason conceded that with a nod and turned back to look at the small lighted squares. The large square that had lit up with Alex's hand print was just over the capsule, just off dead center and to the right. It was still illuminated with the bluish light but the hand print was gone. "Maybe you activated it, but it could just as easily have been our presence. We won't know anything until this guy wakes up... _if_ he wakes up."

"Do we _want_ him to wake up?" Alex asked.

At that question, the tiny squares of colored light just above the left end of the capsule began to blink and glow more brightly. Jason and Alex took a hesitant step backwards, their attention divided between the lights and the man in the capsule. Then the young man's chest suddenly moved upward as a breath was taken in. A few seconds later, the chest lowered. A few more seconds, it rose again. The seconds between breaths shortened and soon, the movement became steady. He was breathing normally.

"Wow," was all Jason could whisper while Alex swore under his breath. To Alex's surprise and vexation, Jason turned to him with a goofy grin on his face. "Remember that Space Seed episode on Star Trek? The one that introduced Khan?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Jace, your associations are one of the things I love about you but you have the most bizarre timing I've ever known. Like when you suddenly start singing a song when we're in the middle of a firefight. I mean, are you _ever_ afraid of these weird experiences of ours?"

Jason shrugged. "Yes, but considering the hell I went through last year, everything else seems like a piece of cake."

Alex put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Sorry."

Jason's face softened and he covered Alex's hand with his own. "Everything else is a cake walk, Alex.  Everything."

Alex barely nodded as he gave Jason a tiny smile. He hated seeing what grief had done to his friend and commander. He loved only one person as much as Jason loved Daniel and Jack, and unfortunately, it wasn't Cari. He'd often wondered if he'd become an emotional wreck over Jason, just as Jason had when Jack and Daniel had been missing for six months.

"Promise me something?" he asked softly.

"If I can," Jason answered.

"If you ever _really_ lose them, and I pray you don't, please don't leave without saying goodbye. Or... at least, take me with you."

Jason stared open-mouthed at Alex. "Take you with me?" he repeated. "You're kidding me, right, Alex?"

Alex thought he had been kidding, or perhaps just thinking out loud, but he realized he'd meant what he'd said. When Jason had been gone, a hole had opened up inside him, one he wouldn't admit to having, dismissing it as merely the mourning of lost friendship. But the words just now, so light and joking, so _meaningful_...

Jason shook his head as if to clear his thoughts of surprise. "Alex, you... you're not saying..."

Alex's fierce blush crept over his cheeks, startling himself as well as Jason. He opened his mouth to issue a denial but his thoughts were choked off when the lighted wall sidelined the conversation. A long horizontal light, purple in color, appeared under the rectangular golden one. It flashed, then settled solid. The two men stared down at the figure in the capsule, and jumped back quickly when the man's eyes opened, as if from a short nap.

"Holy shit!" Alex exclaimed, a protective hand on Jason's right arm.

Jason placed his hand over Alex's, intending to remove it, but he couldn't take his eyes off the stranger. His actions were suspended; his hand, and Alex's, remaining where they were.

The handsome stranger turned his head toward them, blinking as if to clear his vision. His eyes were a deep grey-green, with dilated pupils that shrunk to pinpoints as he fixed them with a curious regard. He held Jason's and Alex's shocked gaze for several unending seconds, then moved down. His eyes widened when he focused on their P90s and for reasons he couldn't articulate, Jason immediately backed up a few steps and set his weapon on the shallow shelf to his right.

"Jason, have you lost your mind?"

"What's he going to do, Alex? Use his _Jedi Mind Trick_? Put your weapon down next to mine, show him that we're no threat to him... at least, we don't mean to be."

Alex complied and when they looked back at the stranger, his face appeared more satisfied than relaxed. He lifted his right hand slowly, and touched something on the wall in front of him, out of their line of sight. Jason was suddenly struck by the question of how hard it would be to move after having been in a form of stasis for who knew how long. This man made it look effortless, but appearances were deceiving.

Alex tensed, cussed softly, and reached out to grab Jason's arm again, waiting for the attack. Jason irritably pushed him off. "What's eating you?"

"He could be getting ready to attack us, Jason."

Jason stared at him then placed a hand on his chest. "Take a deep breath."

"Jason..."

"Do as I say, right now."

Holding his breath out of spite, Alex finally did as he was told.

"Good man. Now close your eyes and listen to my voice."

Alex did so.

Jason leaned in and spoke in a soothing voice. "Good. Alex, if he attacks, there's nothing we can do about it. We'll deal with whatever happens, okay?"

Alex sighed resignedly. "Yes."

"Good man."

Jason returned his gaze to the stranger's face. "I have a feeling that he's hooked into whatever runs the technology. If he wanted us confined, we would be, one way or the other."

Alex didn't answer; his body was too busy screaming for flight as a soft hiss, barely perceptible, came from the wall. The glass-like window suddenly dissolved in a strange glow of blue light and the mysterious young man carefully rolled onto his side, keeping his eyes on Jason and Alex with the same curious expression he had when he'd first sighted them. With a hand on the top edge of the capsule and another on the bottom edge, he balanced himself as he cautiously swung his legs over the side. The capsule was tall enough to accommodate his sitting position without forcing him to bend over so he sat up straight, regarding Jason and Alex for a stretched silence.

Satisfied with whatever he'd been looking for, he pushed himself off his bed, touched his feet to the floor, and stood. A second later, he wavered unsteadily. Jason sprang forward in an instant, a hand on the left elbow of the stranger, offering a steadying hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his expression one of concern that no one could mistake, not even the stranger.

The man felt a sudden shudder, deep as bone, as his body's energy reasserted itself to living in its current state. His bright, alert eyes gave the room a quick, cursory inspection before returning to his visitors. They were soldiers, that much he'd already discerned. They did not appear threatening, but experience told him that meant nothing. Jason's voice, however, was gentle, and he wanted to believe these two were good men.

He looked down at his state of affairs and brought his hands up, looking them over, making fists and releasing them, then brushed them over his clothes, smoothing them down. He stared down at his feet, realizing that he was without shoes. Memory told him that he wasn't supposed to be wearing any, and a flash of impatience told him not to worry, that everything would return to him as soon as his brain came fully alive from the long suspension. At least the computer had done its job and supplied his brain with the appropriate language data. He only hoped he could speak it correctly.

Curling his toes in exercise, he looked around him once more, turning around. He regarded the capsule -- his prison, his protector. He never wanted to get back inside the damned thing. If the computer was right and he had been suspended for as long as he had, then he knew he was alone. Grief tried to crowd his mind, but he pushed it away for the time being while he dealt with the intruders.

Jason hastily cleared his throat as he recognized the suspicion on the Ancient's face. "I'm sorry for intruding and awaking you. It was accidental. We are explorers."  When the young man's eyes went to the P90s on the shelf, Jason cleared his throat once more.  "Yes, those are weapons but they're for our protection as well as others'. We have a tendency to butt in where we don't belong, like now."  With a cautious step forward, Jason gave the man his warmest expression.  "Hello. My name is Jason and next to me is Alex. I hold out my hand to you in greeting, offering friendship. If you agree, you clasp my hand or bow or...something."  He held his hand out, nervously waiting, hoping the young man would take it or give its equivalent.

The Ancient regarded Jason for a few seconds, and it seemed to him that the stranger was being truthful, honest. It could be a deception and there was only one way to determine that with certainty. He held out his left hand slowly, wrapping his fingers around Jason's, joining palm to palm, the thumb resting firmly over the back of Jason's hand.

Jason had never felt a handclasp so complete, and with it, felt a ripple of innocent pleasure as he grasped the man's hand. It was strong, the long fingers indicating a strength was somehow hidden, though he really didn't understand how he knew that just now. Jason had the feeling that the man could force him to his knees if he wanted. Instinct made his legs lock and he had to consciously will his body to relax.

The stranger then held out his right hand toward Alex, but Alex hesitated. The stranger let the corners of his mouth curl up, as if in approval.

"S'okay, Alex. Take his hand," Jason told him as pleasantly as he could and was pleased when Alex did so without hesitation. Inside, Jason was glad that Alex had believed the ruse because he was feeling anything but calm. That tingling sensation against his palm came with a sense of aching loneliness, as if he'd been denied something he'd loved for a very long time. Instinct somehow told him that the feelings came from the Ancient so he tried to fight off the nearly overwhelming emotion.

The Ancient regarded them with a hesitant smile, and when Alex and Jason returned it, his grew. Alex felt a bit silly staring at such white teeth, but they were _very_ white, reminding him of Adriann, most especially the large, sharp canines. He was suddenly confused with a mixture of feelings. Loneliness combined with desire and Alex thought to let go, but in the next instant, he tightened his hand instead, feeling a deep desire to pull the man toward him and have those teeth lock on his throat. He flushed at the sudden image and embarrassment engulfed him. Jason glanced at him, giving him a puzzled look.

"Alex?"

"Nothing, just... conflicting emotions. I'm sensing conflicting emotions in him and I don't know how. The point is that they're... affecting me."

"Me, too, Alex, so just try to relax your mind like you would in meditation."

"I'll try but something tells me that won't work."

"Who are you?" Jason asked the Ancient.

"I will tell you that when I am certain that you are no threat," the man stated, his voice strong and of tenor quality.

"We're not," Jason and Alex chimed.

"If so," the stranger said slowly, "then tell me, do you love?"

Jason blinked. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't understand what you mean. It's an odd question."

"Love determines truth."

"You believe we are lying?" Alex asked, not understanding why the Ancient was asking.

"I do not know. You may be. A good man can lie, and an evil man can hide behind truth. Love also determines purity."

"The answer is yes, we love," Jason told him. "But how will you determine that?"

"You will show me that you are capable of it."

"How?"

The stranger tilted his head knowingly, a smile creeping upward again. Jason's eyes widened, as did Alex's. "Please join your hands."

Hesitantly, Jason and Alex clasped hands. Jason abruptly felt more of the tingling sensation and it grew stronger in the grip he held with Alex. He looked at his friend, and Alex seemed feverish. He was starting to sweat, his skin getting that 'glow' and Jason realized his own body felt the same way. Looking back at the Ancient, he asked, "What are you doing?" only no sound emerged.

The stranger touched under his chin and pushed gently, closing his jaw. Jason had to close his eyes. The touch of the man's fingers sent a jolt of pleasure through him, and he felt Alex shudder, too. His friend tightened his fingers around his and Jason gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Alex felt a bead of sweat run down the middle of his back and it sent goosebumps rising. He wondered, briefly, if he was feverish, or if he were becoming infected with something -- like the disease that killed the Ancients. But the man before him was healthy. _Very_. Thoughts of illness evaporated and were replaced with thoughts of wellbeing, and those thoughts turned to desire... and Jason. Deeper feelings emerged, ones he allowed to surface only in his dreams. The warmth of Jason's hand infused him with overly optimistic thoughts:  they would be okay; nothing bad could happen because everything he wanted was standing next to him -- the man he loved more than anything.

Feelings now warred within him.  Love and fear.  Alex groaned, feeling anxious about having his hidden feelings exposed. He was being read, like Ophius could read him, only this was different. He didn't know how he understood what was going on, but he knew what was going on. The love he felt was abruptly transformed into desire and lust; he couldn't ignore it as it seemed to consume every part of him.

"Jason... I can't stop..." he whispered, his words choking as both desire and fear of Jason's rejection welled up. He turned his face toward his friend and lifted their clasped hands. He brushed the back of his hand across Jason's cheek, then brought Jason's fingers to his own face.  "We're in deep shit," he gasped. He said 'we' but he meant mostly himself. He closed his eyes against the sight of Jason's dark eyes burning into him.

"Look at me," Jason whispered.

Alex shook his head. "I can't. Don't you feel it?"

"Yes, Alex, I feel it. Look at me."

Alex opened his eyes and found himself focusing on Jason's mouth. He closed his eyes again. "No, Jason. He's going to make us...make me..."

"I do not create thoughts and feelings," the stranger interrupted, startling them. "I am only amplifying that which is already there."

"Then stop this," pleaded Alex, his eyes tightly shut. "You know we have love and mean you no harm."

"This must reach its conclusion," was all the Ancient said.

Then Jason repeated, "Look at me, Alex."

Alex opened his eyes with a feeling of resignation. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jason saw guilt and shame for what Alex felt, and with it, Jason felt the hurt. He wanted to make him feel better, to soothe him, and it was then that he faced the fact that neither of them could resist what was happening. He tried to keep his eyes from Alex's face, concentrating on their hands instead, but the sight of Alex's wrist before his face made him bring it to his mouth. He kissed it and sought a taste of the pale skin.

Alex gasped, feeling his knees weaken. "Jason, no..." he whispered.  Jason looked up even as he let his tongue trace tiny designs over the skin. Alex tried to close his eyes, but no longer could. He was rapt by Jason's erotic attention; the feel of that tongue on him, anywhere, would be devastatingly sweet. Alex knew at that moment that whatever asked of him, he'd surrender willingly.

"Alex..." Jason breathed, shaking himself, trying to fight the feelings. He closed his eyes and mouthed the back of the fingers laced with his own. He knew he was leaning in, that Alex was pulling him in and opened his eyes to find himself closing upon Alex's curved, very willing lips. He tried to fight it--at least, he thought he did--and failed, the desire exploding inside him, the need and want spiraling about him, making him lose control.

Alex's tongue slid effortlessly into his mouth by open invitation and Jason reveled in the feel of him, the warmth, the love he _knew_ was there. He wanted more, so much more--and sudden visions filled his mind, coming to him like a rude slap:  Alex, lying under him; his bare skin shining with sweat, his breathing shallow and ragged, moving in a rhythm that suggested sex. Jason _felt_ him, as if it were really happening. It was exhilarating to watch Alex gasp and cry out like that as he fucked him. Yes, yes, he wanted it, wanted to show him, be with him, comfort him...

Oh god... _No_.

This was wrong; he wasn't free. It was wrong to force his friend into something he couldn't have, no matter how much he wanted it; no matter how much Jason was willing to give it to him. It was too much like betrayal, to Daniel and Jack, to Alex, no matter who was controlling his actions. "No," he said, his voice suddenly loud and strong. He pulled away, but Alex pulled him in again with such a force of passion, kissing him deeply, that Jason gave in to him. For just a few more seconds, let him have this, he told himself.

The air was filled with moans of lust, love, and Jason could feel Alex giving in, taking what he wanted, as Alex's tongue slid down the center of his throat. "Alex," he inhaled sharply, his cock twitching with heat and pleasure at the _way_ Alex was licking him, the way he was _breathing_ against his skin. Everything was suddenly sharp, heightened--as was the sensitivity given to him by Adriann. The knowledge hit him like a sledgehammer. Alex wasn't just attracted to him, didn't just want to have sex. Alex was in _love_ with him. Jason groaned again, the sound mixed with sadness and a need to please. He wanted to give in and let Alex have him, just this one time. One brief moment of pleasure, that's all.

It seemed to be some sort of trigger or alarm because just as Jason was trying to push away, Alex was doing the same. Their kiss broke and they found each other kneeling before the other, panting, cocks hard, hands still holding desperately.

"Dammitdammitdammit," Alex whispered, leaning his forehead against Jason's. He wanted to say so much, to explain, but what was the point? Jason _knew_. "Forgive me."

Jason let out a short laugh of futility. "Nothing to forgive, Alex," he answered softly, knowing they were barely past a very dangerous moment that could easily descend on them again. He didn't know if he could resist a second time but perhaps the guilt that was beginning to grow would help.

The Ancient was watching them intently and when Jason found his breathing returning to normal, he asked, "What sort of test did that prove?"

"Pushing you together showed me that you desire each other and are capable of deception. But it also told me that you love, you care, and refuse to hurt unnecessarily. But there is one more test to prove you can be trustworthy, because sometimes, love can betray."

He reached out and touched the pad of his thumb between Alex's brows. Alex grew dizzy and wavered. "Jason," he said weakly, and began to collapse. Jason caught him in his arms and with effort, slowly lowered Alex to the floor. His friend was now unconscious and Jason frantically checked his pulse, his breathing, then glared up at the Ancient. "What the hell did you do?" he asked angrily.

"I removed some of his energy, only enough to put him to sleep, to make sure he could not attack me."

"Why?"

"Please stand before me."

"No," Jason answered, looking back down at Alex. His friend did seem asleep, but so had the Ancient when he was in that capsule. The sudden image of Alex, locked away, unable to wake, overwhelmed him. Alex looked so vulnerable. A stray, errant thought had Jason wondering if Alex had always looked like that when he'd slept next to him during their many missions, sharing the same tent.

"Please?" the Ancient repeated. It wasn't a request.

"You say please as if it means something, but I know it doesn't. If you were a _good_ being, you would not have done this to him." Jason stroked his friend's hair, marveling at how soft it was. His heart lurched inside, hurting for himself, for his friend, hating that Alex loved him and would never get it in return, not the way he wanted. Jason pulled Alex up and held him against his chest, burying his face in his friend's neck. He began to rock him as tears fell from his eyes.

"Damn you to hell," he said in a muffled voice, speaking to the Ancient. "Damn you to hell."  He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off violently. "Go the fuck away," he snapped. "You've no idea what you've done here! He had these feelings contained and you brought them to the surface, made me aware of them. Now nothing will ever be the same between us. I hate you for that!"

The Ancient squatted down next to him, then reached out and placed his palm on Alex's forehead. Jason smacked it away, fearful. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I can take away his love for you. It will take away the pain, yes?"

Jason gaped at him. He didn't know what the hell to say, but all he wanted at that moment was to kick the shit out of the alien.

"Please," the Ancient went on. "I am sorry that I harmed him, but I had to know you felt love."

"Why? You're obviously quite capable of containing us."

"Love denotes the quality of mercy in a race. Where there is love, there is kindness, mercy, the ability to give and receive."

Jason snorted with derision. "Then kill us now because while my planet has those things, it has all the dark, evil things as well."

"All life has. But you fight them, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I need to be sure that there are more of you, those who think and feel as you do. I may be able to kill you, but I would rather not. Killing is nightmarish, and brings nothing but sadness. If you are telling me the truth about being explorers, then go through the test with me."

"That would entail?"

"Opening your mind to me. I wish to become one with you."

"And what happens to me during this time?"

"You will see what I am. All that I am. You will not receive my knowledge, and I will not receive yours, but the core of who you are is what I seek. Good or evil." The Ancient stood and held his hand out. "What say you, Jason? Will you open to me?"

Jason took a deep breath, then gently laid Alex down next to him, making sure his field vest supported Alex's head. He stood and faced the Ancient when he was done, seeing that the man was a good five inches taller. "What's your name?"

"Airose."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

" _Air...rose_."

There was something familiar about that name, and when Jason thought about it longer, he snorted with disbelief. "We have an ancient myth about a god named _Eros_.  He was the... god of love.  Were you ever on a planet called Earth?"

"Earth?" Airose asked, puzzled.

Jason pointed next to Alex's body, and to the Earth patch sewn into the pack he'd been carrying. "This is our 'gate's point of origin symbol. Is it familiar?"

Airose frowned in confusion. "Yes, but the name is different. Gate?"

"Stargate. Those interstellar transport rings we believe your race built?"

Airose finally understood and nodded. "Stargate. I like that."

"So? Earth?"

"Yes, I have once called it home."

When it finally clicked, Jason stared at him, incredulous. He was very likely standing in front of a myth. "Eros, my friend Daniel is going to love to meet you."

"And he is your lover, I sense," Eros said with another tilt of his head.

"Well, yes, he is," Jason fidgeted with a bit of alarm, "but don't mention that to others. When you meet my people, some will not understand and would be fearful. There's a lot of hate on my planet, most of it religion-based. There's quite a bit of fear about men loving other men. There are numerous laws, numerous penalties--"

"Numerous leaders, each giving many freedoms to take the sting from the oppressions they foster?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"That system is ineffective and very dangerous."

"Agreed."

 _Eros_ nodded thoughtfully, deep in contemplation, then looked up. "A subject that would be worthy of study, I'm sure, but right now, you are foremost. Please kneel?"

Jason swallowed as Eros slowly dropped to his knees, so he stepped up and knelt before him. He shivered with anticipation and excitement as Eros slid an arm around his waist and placed his other hand, palm flat, over his sternum. "Is there a reason for physical touch?" Jason asked as he tried to find a comfortable position for his hands. He settled on Eros' shoulders. The man's long dark hair tickled the backs of his fingers.

"Yes. I have to have contact with the person I open to, which means you."

"Oh. Um, you have an empathic gift, don't you?" he asked, feeling a warmth spreading through his body.

"Yes."

"Doesn't it magnify feelings, too?"

"Yes."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "Thank god."

"You are relieved by that? Why?"

"Alex. If he knows that, then it might help. See, I can't return his love the way he wants. I have my two lovers to whom I am bonded."

Eros regarded him solemnly. "I am sorry, then, for what I am about to do."

Jason's eyes widened. "Why? What are you about to do? You said you would seek out my mind? What other kind of contact--"

"Your myths call me the god of love, yes?"

"Well, you or someone else like you."

"I cannot impart hate or simple well-being, Jason. I can only impart love. That is what we will share. It opens the mind."

Jason closed his eyes and groaned.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. And no. Shit, just get on with it."

"You have other questions?" Eros asked doubtfully.

"Ones that don't mean anything at the moment."

"Ask them."

"I believe you are an Ancient. Are you?"

"An Ancient?" Airose echoed and he paused to concentrate. "That name sounds similar to the one the Asgard called us. Yes, I was. Once."

"Was?"

"I am not sure that calling me an Ancient applies since I am likely the last one of my species."

"Not...exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Your race, they ascended."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I chose not to."

"Why?"

"I did not want to."

"I don't mean to be rude, but... why not?"

"Once ascended, one loses the ability to give and receive love and the pleasures and sorrows that accompany it. I did not want that."

Jason opened his mouth to ask what that meant but Eros' fingers were quickly over his lips, silencing him. A tingling spread over his skin from his mouth and Jason was suddenly wondering...  "Eros, what did you..." He was instantly distracted as Eros' thumb brushed slowly back and forth over his lips. He tried again. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to read my mind."

"No, your heart, your soul."

"Yes, but..." His heart rate began to speed up as Eros pushed his thumb between his lips, but not into his mouth, his eyes fixated on them. "Eros," he tried to talk but couldn't. He pulled his head back. "Eros, this isn't..."

"What?" Eros asked, looking up.

"What I thought you meant."

"It appears you were not listening."

Jason promptly blushed. "I...I guess not."

Eros gave him a gentle, fond look. "You were preoccupied with Alex's welfare. I cannot find fault in that."

"You said we would share love. I guess I should have paid attention to what that meant."

"So you are prepared to participate in this ritual of truth?"

"It's a ritual?"

"All acts of truth are rituals, Jason, as are all acts of love."

Jason didn't know what that meant, but he was suddenly aware of Eros pulling his black t-shirt from his trousers. Without thinking, he grabbed his hand and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I need to touch your skin," Eros answered, perplexed.

With embarrassment, Jason felt his skin tingle in reaction. "Oh." When he moved to pull his t-shirt loose, Eros placed his hands over his and stopped him. "May I?" he asked.

Jason wished the blush on his cheeks would go the hell away. "You can...assist." He crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt--a difficult thing to do since Eros wouldn't give him any room. His eyes met Eros' just as the man's warm hands slid up his back, and the resulting thrumming that flashed through his body sent warring emotions through him. There was a chill of tense excitement mixed with guilt and shame, all battling his need to prove himself to this Ancient.

When he lifted his t-shirt up and blocked his face, he let out a shocked moan when Eros' palm once more pressed over his sternum. His touch tingled even more and sent many more sparks of pleasure through him. "Jesus," he exclaimed in a rough gasp as he tossed his shirt to the floor. "Does your touch always do that or are you doing it on purpose?"

"It is natural," Eros told him absently as he traced Jason's chest with his free hand. Touching a nipple and watching it pebble and harden, he smiled softly.

Jason realized he was holding his breath when Eros suddenly shrugged his shoulders and the loose tunic over his shoulders slid off with erotic slowness to the floor. Jason looked up at the ceiling, laughing with a frustrated sense of doom prompted by the appearance of golden, tantalizing muscle and skin. He could feel the heat taunting him. "Shit."

"Beautiful," Eros said, ignoring Jason's behavior, entranced by the body before him, tracing his fingertips over Jason's collarbone before moving to grip the back of Jason's neck.

Jason was going to ask something but when Eros pulled him forward with excruciating slowness, he simply forgot. He did, at least, try to resist, knowing it was ineffective. He was afraid, not wanting to let this man with such frightening erotic abilities kiss him. He felt himself holding his breath again as Eros' lips closed over his, but when the man's tongue probed for his own, he breathed, surrendering to the long, sensual kiss of exploration.

Jason felt the barriers inside himself fall away; there was an overall heat, and his entire body was consumed with it. There was an intense pleasure surrounding his balls and cock, and the source was no longer important. There was a humid slowness to every sensual touch and though his eyes were closed willingly, Jason didn't think could open them again if he wanted to.

He was no longer thinking; inside his mind, he found himself lost in what felt like fantasy come to life. He did pause to wonder in the back of his mind somewhere if this was what those Gamekeeper machines were like.

He was in a room, though he didn't know or care what it looked like. It was like a steam room, the air thick with moisture and heat; under his fingers was sweating skin and he let his hands roam. Other hands began to roam over him, returning the favor, then there was the sensation of lips biting, kissing, sucking his skin. Tongues licked, flicked, and probed with merciless delight. They were familiar.  They were Daniel and Jack.  And Jason never wanted it to end.

Somewhere a voice whispered, "Are you true?" and the reply was, "I am true."  Jason didn't bother to question if the words made sense. All he wanted was the body that lay under him, the body that knelt behind him, their undulating, thrusting strength filling him, fucking him with such exquisite slowness he felt he would die if it ended. It couldn't end, this feeling; he couldn't allow it.

Eros moaned and slid his hand into Jason's hair before suddenly pulling hard, bending Jason's head back so that he could lick and bite at his throat. Jason gasped but continued to stay lost within his hallucination, his eyes half-closed, seeing something else entirely. "It is good," Eros breathed over his throat, then pulled back from his lust to read everything Jason was. He retook his mouth in another kiss, fierce and wanton, clamping a hand over Jason's ass, holding him firmly as he rocked his body against him. Eros whispered, more to himself, "Yes. Honest, pure, rich, loving."  Satisfied, he centered and melted into Jason's 'dream' sharing himself with Jason before he brought them both to the ritual's completion.

Jason felt him, joining the touch of his lovers. With the mouth around his cock and the cock inside his ass, the only place he had left to give was inside his own mouth, watering with anticipation. He sucked in the hot, silky flesh, his hands eagerly squeezing the round, firm buttocks of the man he knew was Eros. He expected this to be just as slow and wonderfully torturous as his lovers' attentions, but the sexual energies altered.

Hands were in his hair, gripping him too tightly, the cock in his mouth sliding back and forth with desperate need. Jason tried to suck, to taste what he had, but in the end, he could only open his throat. Actions below increased with the heavy panting and rough fingers, leading him down a swift, terrifying path of completion. He gripped the ass under his fingers and dug in, screaming with his mind that it was too soon, that the mouth on his cock was urging his hips too fast, the cock spearing inside him was plunging much too hard.

But he wanted it, wanted that acute edge brought on by the hard drive against his gland. He couldn't stop his hips now, thrusting viciously back and forth with only one aim in mind, and the muffled cries of pleasure that met his ears soon sent him over the edge.

Jason's inner world exploded with a blinding light of white pleasure, setting off every nerve, until all he knew was that he was falling again, this time into unconsciousness.

Eros gently lay Jason on the floor, kissing him softly before leaning back on his heels to regard both men. Tilting his head to the right, he stared at Alex, then leaned down and briefly held his thumb between his brows before pulling back.

Alex opened his eyes and alarm widened them as he found Jason shirtless and unconscious. He nearly repeated what Jason had done earlier, and scrambled up to examine him. "What have you--"

Eros touched his fingers to his lips, silencing him. "He is resting; there is no harm to him."

Alex jerked his head away from the tingling fingers. "But he's out like a light! I repeat, what did you do to him?"

"Look at him. He is breathing, his appearance is calm."

Alex looked, but his expression still held worry.

"The truth ritual is erotic in nature," Eros went on. "He experienced a release that left him unconscious. He will wake soon. For you, I want to ask a question."

"You mean you made him...oh god." Alex closed his eyes. For himself, he remembered getting dizzy, lying down to sleep, the energy and will to remain awake taken away. "What did you do to me?" Eros repeated what he'd told Jason. "Well, thanks for leaving me out of the loop, asshole," he said sarcastically.

"You and Jason appear to be distressed by your feelings for him. Would you like me to remove or lessen them?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I can alter your emotions."

Alex gaped in horror at the Ancient's offer as if he'd just asked if he wanted a hand removed. It took him a few minutes to gauge exactly what the Ancient was offering. "Look Eros. You can't just take feelings from people. We have to live with what we've wrought, no matter..." He looked down at Jason and allowed himself to caress his hair. "No matter what it costs." He sighed and looked up again. "You said it yourself, didn't you? With love, sometimes there is pain."

"So I did," Eros said, relieved.

"Wake him, please."

Eros touched Jason's brow.

**.**

Jason opened his eyes and found Alex staring down at him. His brows knotted together in worry and he sat up quickly, opening his mouth to speak. Alex stopped him by handing him his shirt and gruffly saying, "Don't say a word, Jason. And do me a favor and forget what happened. I can live with that."

"What if I can't?" Jason asked sadly.  Alex stared at him with such openness that Jason had to resist putting his arms around him.

"We both know why you have to, Jason," Alex said mechanically and absently rubbed at his lips as if trying to get rid of the memory that lingered there. He suddenly shielded his eyes with his hand and turned away, taking a deep breath. "I wish I'd called in sick," he laughed, the sound painful.

Jason slid his shirt on quickly and said to hell with caution. He pulled Alex into his arms and held him. Alex returned it, gripping his shoulders almost painfully. "We'll be fine, you know," he said over Alex's shoulder.

Alex nodded, then laughed again, only this one sounded a little better. "You're such a marshmallow, Jason."

Snorting Jason stepped back and playfully pushed at him, sniffing as he did so. "I know. I'm beyond all hope."

He looked past his friend and saw Eros sitting on his heels as before, but his eyes were closed as if in meditation. "I take it I passed out?" he asked the Ancient.

"Yes."

"That...good?" Alex asked, hoping the joke would lighten the tender subject.

Jason snorted. "Oh yeah, but only because of my own mind, right Eros?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as he helped Jason sit up.

"Erotic imagery. Daniel and Jack were there, then eventually Eros. I remember a voice saying I was true, then I...well, passed out _after_."

They looked about the room, then Jason glanced at his watch. It had stopped. "Shit. Alex, what time is it?"

He looked at his and found it too had stopped. At the same time.

Jason bit his cheek.  "How much do you wanna bet that the screwed up magnetic disturbances on Earth around the so-called Devil's Triangle are due to Ascended Ancients fucking shit up?"

Alex considered it and nodded. "Sounds plausible." They turned their gaze on the kneeling man, puzzled concern on their faces.

"So..." Jason began, then grimaced at the wet feel of his briefs and knew he'd have one hell of a damn time trying not to smell like he'd just jacked off. "Shit."

"What?" Alex asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing that a good strip and wash won't cure," Jason answered, indicating with an indirect gesture at his crotch.

"Oh," Alex replied, biting his lips together to keep from smiling. It was starting to be amusing now that the first-time stress was over with.

"If you laugh, I'm going to..." Jason began, but left off. He was going to say something overtly sexual, but with the revelation of feelings aired between them, he couldn't.

"It's okay, you know," Alex told him. "It won't hurt me. I don't want anything to change between us, and any sexual reference you make won't make me fall into a sobbing heap. It's who you are and I don't want that to change, okay?"

Jason regarded him for a long moment, then nodded. "I'll try, but it's already changed, Alex. I'm going to feel strange making those comments around you, thinking I'm hurting you."

"Continue to make them and let me deal with my feelings. If you stop, it'll hurt."

Another long look, and Jason silently agreed. And to prove it, he grinned and asked, "I don't smell like a hustler's visit, do I?"

Alex returned the grin with more than humor; gratitude lit his eyes. "No, I can't smell anything. Just don't open your trousers:  Even though I'm quite sure I can resist you without falling into a faint, I'm not sure others can."

Jason snorted. Clearing his throat, he slapped Alex's shoulder before grabbing his vest off the floor and putting it back on. His business face returned as he walked over to Eros, who was still kneeling, his eyes still closed. He crouched down before him. "Well, Eros? I assume we're okay with you or you wouldn't be sitting there like a Buddha. What now? There's hardly a domicile waiting for you upstairs."

"You are wondering how I will live?" Eros asked calmly, opening his eyes.

"Yes, I'm wondering."

"I have all I need here."

"I don't see that you have much, here or above ground," Alex said, following Jason's lead.

"I have more than you see," Eros told him, wondering at the change in his two visitors. Their now-businesslike regard reminded him what they had originally been doing in his home. He began to feel a bit guilty but shoved it aside. He'd done what had to be done, short of entering their minds and looking. Erotic empathy was much more fun, anyway.  "You need not worry. The complex is massive. It is dormant but can be revived."

" _What_ complex?" Alex asked.

" _Revived_?" Jason asked.

Eros gracefully stood, giving them a warm smile. He opened his mouth to explain but a whine above them made them pause.

Jason frowned. "That sounded suspiciously like an Goa'uld grenade."

Rattling and rumbling sounds soon followed. Eros started to accuse his visitors of deception but stopped himself. His truth gift was never wrong. This was something else.

Alex quickly threw on his field vest as Jason grabbed their weapons.

"Weapons' fire, if I'm not mistaken," Alex said quickly.

Jason nodded. "Eros, we need to get up there and help our friends. They're in trouble."

Eros looked at them, puzzled. "If you are explorers, why is there battle fire?"

"The Goa'uld," Alex told him, as if that answer were enough.

When Eros looked at them blankly, Jason and Alex paused, staring back.

"God, he doesn't know the Goa'uld," Alex said.

"How _long_ have you been sleeping?" Jason asked.

" _Suspended_ ," Eros corrected. He moved to the far wall, tapped a few buttons, and a 'window' opened. A completely flat keyboard slid out from the wall and behind it, a short black monitor screen. The screen's lettering was vivid blue, and in Ancient. He typed in his own language, pausing to attend instructions on the screen, answering whatever the 'computer' asked.

"I hope that's a weapon," Jason said.

Eros glanced over his shoulder. "You might say," he said in English. "I am activating the complex."

"May I ask you a question?" Alex asked, irritated that they hadn't thought of it earlier... although there wasn't much time to, what with the shock of seeing a dead man come to life.

"Of course," Eros answered as he continued to type, though obviously surprised by the formal request.

"How do you know our language?"

"The complex's computer supplied me with it. There are sensors here and above ground. While it brought me out of suspension, it also tapped into my brain, giving me your language." With a glance, he grinned at their worried looks. "It did not read your military secrets.  Only your language.  Your actions proved your intent."

"I doubt Jack will be understanding," Jason answered. "But never mind. We really need to get out there."

Eros shook his head. "I cannot risk your lives. There is another way." He finished tapping and stepped back, pulling Jason and Alex with him. There was a low humming noise and the entire wall transformed to glass and granite, showing a computerized system of small screens and buttons. Seats pushed out from below a quickly-formed desktop that ran the length of the wall. The far left wall was suddenly converted into a field of monitors, all of them holographic, projecting four inches from the wall.

Alex and Jason felt their hearts in their throats as they saw that their friends were engaged in a firefight with Jaffa.

"Help them!" Jason yelled as a member of Maddy's team went down with a leg wound and staff weapons' fire glanced off the platform of the stargate, which Sam and Daniel were using for cover. Jack was behind the DHD and Teal'c was rolling on the ground, taking fire, acting as decoy as Jack's zat released its energy fire.

Eros spoke to a display that appeared on the computer wall and answers appeared before him in Ancient. He gave it an order and turned to look at the 'video' wall.

Viewed from a sensor in one of the columns of the monument structure, Jason and Alex watched as the pyramid cap of the obelisk opened like a flower. Its four sides slid horizontally away from the center, then opened outward, splitting in half. The 'leaves' dropped flat against the obelisk's sides, moving out of the way, as a large, round, crystal resembling an amethyst with hundreds of facets rose from inside the obelisk and rested where the pyramid used to be. The jewel began to glow white from its center, and a second later, a 360-degree amber laser shot out from its center. It covered everyone in the vicinity, near or far, but pulsed as it scanned. Jaffa crumpled to the ground, seemingly without pain, but as the pulse rested on Teal'c, it paused.

"He's ours," Jason said in a panic, looking back at Eros.

Eros spoke in Ancient, directing his words to the wall. The pulse winked out, leaving Teal'c stunned but unharmed. All of the other Jaffa were on the ground, unconscious. "It did not understand why one of the symbiotic creatures was inside a person wearing one of your uniforms. I do not understand."

"He's a rebel Jaffa, and you can get information about that in a little bit because it's a long story," Jason said quickly. He then strode to the bottom of the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Eros. "Well?"

"Not yet. I'm going to raise this part of the complex."

"But you'll kill whomever is in the way!" Jason shouted.

"I will not," Eros said with an irritated gesture, dismissing Jason's words as if he'd said something ludicrous.

Jason started for Eros, wanting to smack him one, but Alex snapped his fingers as he stared at the monitors. "Jason, look."

The purple crystal was glowing again, and white flashes appeared around the team members. One moment they were there, the next, they appeared on the floor of the monument, unhurt if a little disoriented.

"It seems you expect me to place faith in you," Eros said sarcastically, "yet you will not place it in me."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry, but we've been kicked around a lot by those whom we trusted."

"Relearn," was all Eros said.

Looking away from him, Jason glanced at the monitor and found Jack. His lips curled into a fond smile as he heard Jack's voice clearly. His lover stood and stared up at the obelisk crystal, speaking to it with his usual wit.

_"One hell of a way to tell us to move, don'tcha think?"_

_"I thought it was quite a rush,"_ Daniel said, with Sam agreeing.

 _"Very efficient,"_ Teal'c said with a grin.

"Eros, the Jaffa--"

"Are grouped together near the stargate."

"Oh."

Through the monitors, Jason could clearly see what the others saw. The men and women on the monument floor slowly rose to their feet as the ground above trembled. Jason searched and found Anna and Kane, separated on either side of the group, with neither looking like they wanted to join back up. He grimaced, wondering what the hell had happened, and wondering if it had been Kane.

His thoughts were interrupted by the quaking of the large room around him. On the screens, dirt kicked up as the ground was breached and split open, the upturned earth eventually displaced by blackness in the shape of an elongated octagon that ran perpendicular to the forest behind it. The structure had slanted, rounded walls, reminding Jason of stucco. Each 'corner' was decorated by spires that looked more like crystalline bone. What the structure was made of was anyone's guess but it was beautiful, opalescent in color, though it shimmered with rainbow reflections from the sunlight.

 _"Wow,"_ Daniel's voice whispered over the monitor system.

"That's what I said, Daniel," Jason whispered, holding himself steady as the movement stabilized through the rise of the structure. Metallic closing sounds reverberated through the ground, and on the screen, he watched the surface seal itself with large stone-like slabs, forming a wide walkway or patio around the entire structure. The building seemed to have two levels, judging by the number of upper and lower windows. He'd find out, in any case.

Jason turned to Eros, grinning. "This building is pretty damned beautiful."

"Thank you. Now if you'll follow me." In the far left corner, he pressed a few buttons and a doorway appeared as a section of wall dissolved away. Eros disappeared through it, gesturing for them to follow.

Eros led them through several connecting passageways until they appeared at ground level and into what was probably a front living room.

"Wait here. I will return," Eros told them. "I need to change."

Jason smirked as he walked off. "I can appreciate that."

When Eros returned, Jason was pleased by the blue colors he'd changed into. The clothes were identical to the others, but the tunic's edges were embroidered with gold thread. The two colors accented Eros' features perfectly. It took a moment longer for Jason to realize that Eros' sleeveless blue tunic was completely open.

Staring at the healthy inner swell of pectoral muscle and the line of ribbed muscle down his abdomen, Jason's smile faltered a little, remembering what had happened not to long ago. Eros' exposed skin had his dick waking up and Jason took a deep breath, ordering himself to ignore it. A second thought started to relax him. What if Daniel and Jack felt this way toward the Ancient? If they felt what he was still feeling, perhaps it might help when it came round to telling them what had happened.

Eros bowed slightly, a tiny smile on his face. "I am ready." He read the concern on Jason's face, and looked down at himself. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Jason answered, shaking his head.

Alex walked over, giving his friend and teammate a careful look. "Jason?"

"Do you still feel that...whatever it is...coming from Eros?"

"Yeah, but I've kind of gotten used to it. Why?"

"Eros, will the others feel this... erotic pull you exhibit?"

"Yes."

Jason let out a breath. "Okay."

"What is wrong?" Eros asked gently, touching Jason's arm; after feeling him shiver, he released him with a clear pang of regret.

Jason's concerns started to vanish when he saw the shadow cross Eros' face. "Does everyone react that way when you touch them?" he asked with alarm.

"Yes," Eros replied, stepping away from him. A mask of indifference came down over his face like a shroud. "Shall we go?"

Jason wanted to press the subject but pulled his concern back. Eros clearly didn't want sympathy. "You sure you want to walk up there to the monument?" he asked. "I can always bring them to you."

"In time. I would like to see the structure first."

"Then let's go."

**.**

Once the dust began to settle, Jack went to the DHD and dialed home. After the wormhole was established, he sent his back-up teams home with a heartfelt 'get well'. Major Griff's team had came through unscathed but Major Reynolds' and Major Madison's teams hadn't. At least the injuries had been only one member per team.

"General, the site is secure and the Jaffa that greeted us so nicely have been rounded up."

_"Well done, Colonel."_

"I'd like to take the credit, sir, but it wasn't our doing. We were pinned down after coming through. The obelisk behind us opened up and gave us a really cool light show, scanning everyone like Thor's Hammer had on Cimmeria. It settled on Teal'c but passed him over, knocking all the other Jaffa out. I think Major Coburn probably had something to do with that, but we haven't seen him or Captain Wagner as yet."

Hammond's voice came over the MALP. _"Understood, Colonel."_ There was a pause, then, _"We've received the teams. What Goa'uld do the Jaffa serve?"_

"Damuz," Teal'c said, his expression serious, as usual. "He has had two other names as well. One of them appears in your bible. Tammuz."

"And the other?" Jack asked.

Teal'c knew he should have kept his mouth shut but he sometimes forgot that when he gave the General thorough reports. He sent Jack a warning look. "Du'uzu."

Jack didn't miss a beat. "Bless you."

"Thank you," Teal'c replied blandly though his eyes promised retribution.

Jack bit his lips together and decided to move past the joke. Teal'c's paybacks were murder. "System Lord?"

"One of the many lesser System Lords."

"Is he tied to Baal?"

"Not unless he has made a pact with him to keep his small forces intact."

 _"Should we expect any more visitors to the planet?"_ Hammond asked.

"I would think not, General," Teal'c told him. "Scouting parties are a regular occurrence within the Jaffa ranks. If anything of importance comes to the attention of the First Prime, then his lord is notified and more Jaffa are sent."

"And when these Jaffa return to their master, what then?" Jack asked.

"They will side with their rebel brothers or they will not return," Teal'c said coldly.

 _"I'm not sure that's a good idea,"_ Hammond informed him.

"It is far more likely that a large army will return if the scouting party is allowed to report on the weapon used on them. They cannot be allowed to return," Teal'c answered.

"Ah, there's that," Jack said and gave Hammond, thru the MALP camera, a resigned look.

_"Very well. Anything more to report?"_

"Well, after the attack was taken care of, a building rose out of the ground." He reached up and with the manual control switch turned the camera 130 degrees to its left. It showed the white building with the exotic design and the double-wide front doors opening. Three people emerged. Two of which were, from the distance of fifty yards, Jason and Alex. "Seems we're going to meet the man -- or woman -- responsible, sir."

_"Report back in an hour, Colonel."_

"Yes, sir."

The contact was broken with the shut down of the gate. Jack looked over at Daniel to say something but Daniel's attention was caught on the figures coming toward them. The two in black and green were obviously Jason and Alex, but the third was in blue. Daniel's heart began to race with excitement, wondering just who their new friend might be. He touched his radio mic but a static pop and Jason's voice stopped him from depressing the button.

 _"SG-1, this is Coburn. Do you read? Over,"_ Jason radioed as he and Alex escorted Eros over the scrub grassland toward the monument.

Jack sighed and clicked the mic. "Coburn, this is O'Neill. I read you fine," he answered with annoyed relief. "Are you done making the earth move, Major, or do you need more time?"

Daniel bowed his head, trying not to laugh as he keyed his radio. "You okay, Jason?"

_"You'll see for yourself in a few minutes, Daniel."_

"Roger that," Daniel replied. "Who's that with you?"

_"A new ally, or so I hope."_

"With a weapon like that, I should hope so," Kane mumbled from somewhere behind. Daniel turned to give him a long look over his shoulder. Keeping his eye on the man, Daniel depressed the mic.

"Kane here says he hopes so too, considering how the person saved us."

 _"Kane, report,"_ Jason said crisply.

Kane cast a suspicious, wary look at Daniel before turning his back to him. "Sir. Lieutenant Tolenev and I have a few scratches but otherwise we're fine. How're you and Captain Wagner doing?"

_"We're fine. We'll meet up shortly. Coburn out."_

Kane fidgeted a little bit as he walked around the edge of the monument's platform before descending the stairs to stand off to the side, waiting for his commander. He still felt a little shaky and preferred if no one saw it. It was bad enough that Anna had.

Daniel observed him carefully, then turned and grinned at Jack, slapping his shoulder. "Nice one about the earth moving, Jack."

"Thanks, I do try," Jack came back with a small grin, but it disappeared as he gestured in Kane's direction. "He seem okay to you?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know. He's skittish but that could be because of his first battle with Jaffa. Jason said that returning to combat after suffering a PTSD break is always accompanied by a huge case of stage fright and nerves."

Anna stepped up to his right shoulder. "Stage fright is the same as taking no action, yes?"

Daniel nodded, but Jack asked, "Why?"

Anna pressed her lips into a thin line, realizing that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Lieutenant," Jack started, "As senior officer of this mission, and the Second-in-Command of the SGC, it's protocol to inform me of any potential problems with personnel under both commands. While you normally inform your team leader first, please, answer the question."

Kane was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but because he was within reach, she declined. "I'm sorry, sir. It would be more advisable to speak with Captain Riley directly."

"Okay," Jack conceded, "but I'm going to require your opinion. Is he stable?"

She took a deep breath and finally nodded. "If what Doctor Jackson has just said is true about this PTSD, then yes, sir."

"Before the trouble started, was he performing capably?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, Colonel."

Daniel's attention was now only partly on Tolenev and Jack. Jason, Alex, and their friend were now only ten yards away and as they approached, Daniel finally got a good look at the possible new ally. He jumped slightly as Jack touched his shoulder.

"You and Jason seem to find the handsome ones," Jack told him with false irritation. "What's up with that?"

"You've had your share, Jack, so stop complaining."

Jack only harrumphed in reply.

As they closed in, Sam and Anna got a better look, too.

"Wow," Sam said under her breath. Anna was standing next to her and she nodded slowly.

"I agree."

Teal'c watched the men approach, judging Sam's comment against the man she was watching. He agreed, then frowned at himself. It would seem that he needed to contemplate his feelings after they returned home from the mission. He'd expected to be a little possessive over Sam's comment. And he wasn't. He caught Jack staring at him and lifted his chin. "What is it, O'Neill?"

"That's just what I was going to ask you."

"It is nothing, O'Neill."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Okay, but if you need to talk..."

"I know where to find you," Teal'c replied with Jack's frequently repeated offer.

Jack pursed his lips and turned toward the newcomer.

**.**

As they approached the monument, Eros' attention was not completely on the six visitors but on the building itself. He wanted to walk right past them and investigate the monument built for himself and his parents. He knew the Guild had constructed it. Their handiwork was everywhere, but the crystal, now housed back in its pyramid, was an achievement that could only have been created by Hephaison. He sighed as a bit of melancholy overwhelmed him, knowing that he'd never see his old friend again.

"You okay?" Jason asked softly, noticing the somber mood.

"Just remembering."

Jason briefly touched his back in a comforting gesture. "You can always ascend and join the others."

Eros shook his head. "My mind hasn't changed on that subject, Jason."

He forced his gaze from the structure to meet the eyes of the silver-haired man who stared right back. A man of command, Eros decided. A man he'd love to take to bed sometime. A tiny smile quirked his lips and disappeared just as quickly.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jack but he said nothing as he took a few steps back to give the men room.

"Colonel, this is Eros," Jason introduced.

Jack gave the handsome stranger a friendly but restrained grin as he extended his right hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. Pleased to meet you."

"And you, Colonel."

Jack didn't escape the tingling he received by the handshake, even through the fingerless gloves he wore. He frowned and rubbed his hand on his hip before gesturing at the obelisk. "Were you responsible for the light show?"

"I was, yes."

"Then I thank you. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell was that tingling?"

Jason snorted through a quiet laugh. Leave it to Jack to just up and ask.

"I am an empath, Colonel. I have a natural chemical designed to put others at ease. It seems to be having the opposite effect with you."

At that bit of information, Daniel took his moment and stepped forward, offering his hand. "In that case, let's test that. I'm Daniel Jackson."  Eros shook his hand warmly and Daniel didn't miss the warm tingly feeling. He felt a flush rise and cleared his throat. "Wow, that's amazing." He looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. "Is it always like that?"

"Always."

"And extended contact does what?"

"It produces pleasure," Eros replied, liking the look of this man. At hearing his name, he quickly deduced that Daniel was Jason's lover. Taking in their interaction, Colonel 'Jack' must be the second lover. Risking too much input with so many around, he opened his mind to 'touch' Daniel, and liked even more what he found. He cocked his head to one side and gave Daniel a brilliant smile. "You must be the lovely 'Daniel' Jason has mentioned."

Jason cleared his throat and hastily said, "Um, I didn't say 'lovely'."

"You sure?" Jack cracked.

"Yeah. I was actually talking about you," Jason told him tersely and walked over to Sam. "Eros, this is Major Samantha Carter, our resident science genius."

"Sam," she said, quickly shaking his hand, her smile fading through the tiny body shudder. "Wow," she said, repeating Daniel's actions.

Jason introduced Anna and Kane next, saving Teal'c for Daniel to introduce. "Eros, this is Teal'c. The Jaffa were humans who were genetically altered to carry the Goa'uld larvae to maturation and serve as warrior slaves for the Goa'uld."

Teal'c bowed once. "I am honored."

Liking the change in greeting, Eros smiled and bowed. "Jason and Alex have not had the time to tell me about the Goa'uld. Perhaps you would tell me about them later?"

"I would be honored to do so," Teal'c replied.

"So...are you an Ancient?" Daniel asked, unable to help his curiosity.

"I am," Eros said, flashing him another brilliant smile.

Daniel didn't miss the flirtatious manner and decided to play along. It could very well be a game, but even if it wasn't, he liked the man enough already to go ahead with it. "After you're brought up to date about our...combatants," and he gestured at the unconscious bodies lying behind him near the DHD. "I would _love_ to talk to you about your culture and your language. We've only been able to guess and I'm sure most of it is wildly inaccurate."

"Oh, here we go," Jack grumbled. "Daniel, perhaps you could save that for another time."

"I said after he's been brought up to date about the Jaffa."

"It is all right, Colonel," Eros told him.

Daniel's eyes didn't leave the Ancient for long, but glancing at Jason, he found his lover looking positively smug. "What?" he asked.

"I just knew you'd attach yourself to his hip, if you'll excuse the expression."

Daniel gave him a puzzled look. His lover was brimming with news, something that had happened underground.

Eros suddenly frowned and placed a palm over his stomach. "Excuse me, but my body is waking up enough to tell me I need something to eat. If all of you would join me, you can then fill me in on the history of these intruders."

**.**

Questions were kept unasked until they reached Eros' _new_ home. Taking seats on two long, curved couches that were arranged facing each other in a wide horseshoe, the guests separated themselves, with SG-2 taking the couch closest to the door and SG-1 taking the couch that faced it; neither position was an advantage strategically, but it would have to do.

Eros moved to a tall table stationed along the rear wall by the door that Jason and Alex were led through earlier. Speaking softly as he touched a few colored squares on the wall, the complex's computer system quickly dissolved a wall that _released_ its true appearance, revealing a kitchen of sorts. Opening a drawer, Eros snatched a piece of fruit, blue in color and resembling a peach, and ate hungrily as he retrieved a tray and filled it with brightly colored fruits, seasoned breads, and something that looked like blue cheese.

He set the tray down on a low table that sat between the couches and returned to the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?" Jason asked, rising as he set his weapon down.

Eros looked over his shoulder and after a slight nod, had Jason quickly at his side. Jack and Daniel exchanged looks of concerned curiosity, then looked across at Alex.

Alex shrugged. "Eros is bringing out the protector in him, I guess."

The explanation was plausible but neither Jack nor Daniel bought it completely. They'd find out later what had been going on underground.

Jason set down a tray next to its twin, this one containing tall, crystal glasses and matching pitcher, which was filled with a slightly bluish liquid that looked like water with a hint of dye. "Eros says this is fruit juice and from what I can tell, it smells like it." He poured a glass and handed it to Jack. Jack gave him a careful look as he sniffed, then sipped the liquid. It was thin and the taste reminded Jack of a thinned down lemonade. It was, however, refreshing and what they needed. He nodded as he took a larger mouthful.

As Jason poured Daniel a glass, he looked around at the others. "You guys thirsty?"

"Sure," Sam said, and was about to get up and take the pitcher from Jason but Anna beat her to it, taking over Jason's serving duty. With a glass of juice and a piece of fruit, Jason resumed his seat at the end of the couch occupied by SG-2. Taking a bite of the emerald green fruit, he saw that Kane's hands were empty.

"You're not hungry, thirsty?" he asked.

Kane stopped himself from fidgeting. "Yes, sir, but after my...behavior...perhaps it's not a good idea for me to eat anything."

Jason scoffed at him. "Starvation doesn't work as a cure for nerves, Kane. Besides, I need my teammates healthy, understand?"

"Yes, sir," he said, wondering how Jason knew about his attack of nerves. Perhaps it was just a guess?

"You, too, Anna," Jason went on. "That's an order."

The two new team members felt strange in their first offworld experience as guests, but did what they were told. Kane took a piece of blue fruit and accepted a glass of juice from Anna, then gave her a questioning glance aimed in Jason's direction. She shook her head as she poured herself a glass of juice and sat down after gathering up a small slice of cheese. Kane sighed, then looked at the fruit dubiously, then nibbled as he looked around him at their newest surroundings with wide, untrusting eyes.

"What's wrong, Kane?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, sir, it's just this," he said, waving his hand around him. "One moment Lieutenant Tolenev and I are hiding in the forest waiting for back-up, the next we're getting shot at, then the next minute after that, we're getting scanned and the fighting is over. Then...this," and he gestured again. He shook his head once more. "It's..."

"Cool?" Jack suggested.

Kane reddened a bit. "Unsettling, sir. Later on, it will probably be cool. Right now, my stomach is still back there on the field."

"You'll be fine, Riley. Trust me," Jack said in a knowing, comforting voice.

Oddly, the last two words were one hell of a comfort to him. He was fully aware of Jack's record, and his time spent in Iraq. "Thank you, sir."

"No problems."  Jack switched gears and focused on Eros.

The Ancient was finally done with whatever he was doing and was currently carrying a large chair with effortless ease across the large room. He stationed it at the opening of the 'horseshoe' the couches created. He sat down on the soft, rounded chair with a relieved sigh and took a long drink of the juice.

"Feeling any better?" Jack asked.

Nodding with relief, Eros took another drink. "I am, thank you."

Even in this obviously weakened state, Jack felt strength coming from him. His very presence seemed to ooze confidence, vitality, and a rather strong sense of virility. He wondered how it was that a people could communicate that, but had to remind himself that he'd thought the same about Adriann and his kin.

Daniel was about to ask Eros a question when he suddenly realized the significance of the name. He almost dropped the glass in his hand and heard Jason snigger. He looked across and scowled at him. "Hush up, you. Why didn't you say something?" Jason shrugged.

"Y'alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, taking a quick gulp from the glass as he stared at the Ancient. "Eros? Your name is the one mentioned on the obelisk? Air-ose?"

"Yes, my name as well as that of my parents, Aphordine and Airses, is listed there. It was probably commissioned just before their departure."

"Daniel?" Jack asked, hoping he wouldn't go too long without clarifying himself.

"Airose is Eros, the same name for the Greek god of love."

Eros smiled. "So Jason tells me, but as I told him, I am no god."

"Obviously," Jack quipped. Eros looked at him and Jack felt a particularly warm flush at the flash of his smile.

"Then Aphordine and Airses are..." Daniel's eyes grew to enormous circles. "Oh my god. Aphrodite and Ares?"

Eros frowned, not understanding. "Were they part of the myth that involved my name as well?"

"Yes, in one myth they're listed as your parents," Jason told him.

Sam let out a groan of relief. "At least your name and theirs weren't usurped by the Goa'uld like almost every other mythic name we've come across."

"Interesting," Eros replied, finding it amusing that the Earth culture kept the names of Ancients and transformed them into deities. "On Tellusea, we kept only marginal records. I find it strange that my people went back, as Ascended, and influenced yours."

"Wait...Tellusea?" Daniel asked.

Eros tapped Daniel's upper right arm and the Earth patch there. "Jason tells me that this is Earth, yes?"

Daniel nodded.

"It was called Tellusea when I lived there."

Daniel paused. "Huh. Tellus is Latin for earth, as in earth mother. Which reminds me, have you ever heard of someone named Oma Desala?"

"No, why?" Eros asked.

"She's an Ascended being who resided on a planet we call Kheb. She helps non-Ancients ascend."

Eros shook his head. "Never heard of her. But then, I didn't know all of my people, just as you do not know all of yours. After I was moved to Eratos, that possibility became even more remote."

"Eratos?" Sam asked, exchanging amused looks with Daniel.

"Yes. The name of this planet. Is the name familiar?"

With a wry smile, Daniel explained, in summary form for Jack's sake, Earth's vast cultures and their numerous mythologies. After describing Greek mythology, and the Muses in particular, he said, "One of the Muses is named Erato and one of her disciplines, or creative centers, was love poetry."

Eros smiled. "Love poetry," he murmured. "Interesting."

"What was the Ancient meaning for Eratos?" Daniel asked.

Eros paused a moment before answering. "Immortal Love. How ironic."  The room grew uncomfortably silent and Eros suddenly shook his head. "No matter. Onto things of more import. From what I have heard and surmised for myself, the Jaffa who arrived on my planet were an advance guard sent by a Goa'uld to determine the planet's viability for conquest?"

"That is very likely the reason," Teal'c answered, and soon, he, Daniel, and Sam were giving Eros a thorough history of the Goa'uld, including that of the Tok'ra. The history ended with the current visit by Delek and the story of the lost group of Tok'ra, and the hidden messages supposedly planted on a planet once occupied by the Ancients.

When Delek was discussed, however, Eros seemed to be the only one to notice Daniel's change in body language. Something was wrong. His empathic nature picked up Daniel's nervousness at the mention of Delek's name, and he also picked up Daniel's own form of empathy. It made him even more curious about him. Eros was already aware that it wasn't a _strong_ ability among humans, yet Daniel had gained that ability somehow. He was eager to know how Daniel had acquired the gift but unfortunately, that information would have wait. First, the Tok'ra.

"Daniel, I have a personal question to ask of you. You do not need to answer."

"Ask away," Daniel told him.

"It might be regarded as an intimate because I detect something of a secretive nature around the subject."

Daniel frowned at the implication but tried to prepare himself anyway.  "Go ahead."

"As Jason and Alex learned personally, I have an empathic sensitivity where the emotions of others are concerned."

"I know. Where mostly love and truth are concerned, right?" Daniel suddenly wondered why that comment should cause Jason and Alex to fidget, and wondered if that had anything to do with Jason's attentiveness toward Eros.

"Yes, and I can sense that ability in others," Eros said slowly. "In you, specifically. You have a small amount of empathy, but I suspect it is not a gift you were born with."

"You'd be right," Daniel replied slowly.  "It's only recently manifested itself," and he caught the surprised looks from Sam and Teal'c, and gave them an apologetic look. "I was getting around to tell you but I was waiting to see if it happened again, although the first time this happened, it wasn't empathic, it was telepathic."

"First time?" Jack exclaimed, and Jason straightened. "It happened again?"

"Why didn't you mention this before, Daniel?" Jason asked.

"Because I didn't want to say anything until after I'd thought about it, just in case it was just heightened instinct or something."

"May I ask what happened? I sense it has to do with the... nervousness... you exhibited when the Tok'ra, Delek, was mentioned. I do have a very specific reason for asking."

Daniel tried to contain his slight flush of embarrassment and failed. Unless he handled this carefully, Jack and Jason would go ballistic and he'd get Sam and Teal'c pissed off at him for not telling them what had happened. He took a deep breath, held it, and slowly released it.

"Yesterday afternoon, Delek came into my office to ask me about the translation. During his visit, I _felt_ something. A warning."  Jason cursed under his breath, his alarm mirrored on Jack's face. "Um, anyway, before that, I was getting pissed off at Delek for not leaving me alone to work--"

"Oh god," Jack said and leaned forward onto his knees, scratching his head.

Daniel winced. "He then insulted my translation ability--"

"Oh shit," Jason cringed.

"Daniel, you didn't," Sam said, looking like she'd just eaten a lemon. Next to her, Teal'c merely smiled, finding the situation humorous.

"Yeah, I did. I told him to go find... something better to do."

"Define 'better to do'?" Jack asked, wishing and praying he didn't have to.

"Well, he was a little confused with--"

"He didn't threaten you, did he?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack, he didn't threaten me," Daniel answered, rolling his eyes as he looked briefly at the high ceiling.

"So? What did you say?" Jack prodded.

Biting the side of his bottom lip, Daniel said, "I suggested that what he needed to do was get laid." He gave Anna and Kane a cautious look as everyone else gave a groan of reaction to his words. "Anna, Kane, I haven't reported what happened, so I'd appreciate it that if you hang around to listen to the rest of this, you keep it to yourselves."

Jack's eyes widened, then tucking his possessiveness in, he looked at Jason and nodded at his teammates. Jason cleared his throat. "You heard him. If you feel it's necessary to report whatever you hear, then leave now."

"Would it help if I vowed that nothing I hear will leave this room?" Anna asked.

"It might," Daniel said, surprised.

"Then I make that vow."

"Kane?"

"I swear."

Jack gave Anna a curious but no-nonsense look. "You're breaking regulations, you know."

Anna ground her jaw for a moment. "I know, sir. If Delek -- and please excuse me for assuming, Doctor Jackson -- but if Delek made a pass at him, that won't bother me. If I serve with anyone gay, they have the right to know that I am no threat to them."

Kane suddenly touched her shoulder, then looked at the others. "What she said."

Daniel turned his attention back to Eros when the Ancient cleared his throat, and realized that he'd gotten off-topic and the man had been sitting there waiting. "Sorry."

"Is this fear of male intimacy typical among your people?" Eros asked.

"I'm afraid so," Jack told him.

"It's been that way for hundreds of our years," Daniel informed him.

"What is the basis?"

"Religious belief that homosexuality is unnatural."

Eros snorted, then bent over and began to laugh, shaking his head. The humans around him looked at each other with amused confusion. Eventually, Eros rested his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "My apologies. Hatred is such a paradox," he finally said.

"Amen," Daniel said dryly.

Sighing heavily, Eros straightened in his chair. "This gives me another reason not to visit your planet. I would not like the feelings I would sense there. Hatred is an emotion that makes me physically ill."

"Seriously?" Jack asked, his browline rising.

"In what way?" Daniel asked him, concerned.

Eros pointed to the center point just above his brows. "Pain, here. Sometimes it is mild, but sometimes it is so bad that the pain renders me unconscious."

"Whoa," Jack replied.

"You should not leave your planet if that is the case," Teal'c advised. "There are plenty of species out there that hate."

Eros shook his head. "I have learned to manage it but I will avoid it whenever possible. But that is not a close concern as I have too much to do here before I can consider visiting my old home." He turned his attention back to Daniel. "Would you explain a word you used?"

"Sure, what?"

" _Laid_ ," he said, puzzled.

"Ah. It's a colloquial expression. 'To get laid' means to have sex."

"I see," Eros said, clearing his throat, still missing the reason for the laughter. "I trust this was a joke on your part?" Daniel nodded. "What happened then?"

After a healthy pause, Daniel said, "Delek took what I said the wrong way. A classic case of cultural misunderstanding."

"You said he didn't lay a hand on you?" Jack asked, sitting up straight with alarm.

"I never said that. I said he didn't threaten me."

The room grew quiet, and when he glanced up, Daniel saw that Jack was fuming while Jason looked a bit worried. He was about to tell Jack to stop behaving like a cavemen, but Eros interrupted.

"Daniel?"

"Sorry. What?"

"What happened?"

"Oh. Delek kissed me," Daniel answered, **so** not looking at his lovers, especially Jack. What the hell was wrong with him? He never let his anger show this much. The response to his words from everyone else surprised him, and when he took a quick look around, he was greeted only with wide eyes.

"He kissed you?" Eros asked, wondering what the big deal was.

"Uh, yeah. See, I started to push him away but that's when I _felt_ something. So... I let him go on kissing me, thinking I wanted it." Daniel immediately shot Jason and Jack a warning look. "I know you're my best friends and you have this protective streak a mile wide, but right now, I don't think it's the least bit endearing. My virtue, or lack thereof, needs no defending."

Jason swallowed his protective attitude and nodded. Considering what had happened earlier, even if it wasn't _exactly_ his fault, he felt extremely guilty and couldn't object, no matter how much he wanted to. He gave Eros a long look before he turned his attention back to his lover. "Go on."

Jack, on the other, hand wasn't looking furious, but he was still mad. "Yes, Daniel, _do_ go on."

"What made me stop pushing him away was something I heard in my head. I received a warning. There were words, spoken inside my head, as if Adriann or you were talking to me. But no one was. They were coming from _me_."

"What'd they say?" Sam asked.

"In order, that Delek is a liar, that he's mad, and to beware of him. I don't know why, but the message clearly said that the Tok'ra's dangerous."

"And you didn't say anything before we left the mountain because you were afraid of my reaction?" Jack asked carefully, hating himself for ever causing Daniel to feel he couldn't talk to him. This required major adjustment in his attitudes.

Daniel regarded him for a moment, knowing him well enough that Jack was having issues with something other than what he'd just revealed. "I'm sorry, but yes, Jack. Sometimes your possessiveness is flattering, but at times like this, it's harmful."  There it was. Open and out there and confirmed. Daniel suddenly looked over at Alex, Kane and Anna.  "Um...that sounded bad and it doesn't mean anything, um, Jack and I aren't..."

Alex shook his head, waving him off. The other two nodded in agreement, but Daniel still wasn't happy about slipping up in front of them.

"Couldn't you have just said that in your office?" Jack asked.

"No. Delek is an arrogant asshole most of the time, but I'd never thought of him as dangerous. I was trying to process what happened, what the messages meant, thinking that maybe I'd overreacted. It wouldn't have been the first time, so... I had to analyze."

While neither Jack nor Jason liked that, Daniel was right. Make the analysis first, then find a solution.

"Thank you, Daniel," Eros said, breaking the focus of the subject and getting everyone to stare at him. "I did not meant to bring up something sensitive, but I need to impart another piece to this... equation."

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"You mentioned that your inner sense called Delek a liar?"

"Yes, it did."

"And he was one to bring the rumors about a lost group to the SGC?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "He was the one who first told the Tok'ra about them. To my father specifically."

Eros tapped his lips with a forefinger, thinking. It had been a while, but it was not inconceivable. "Perhaps he _is_ a liar, of a sort, but if I what I fear is true, then it is not his fault. _If_ my own deductions prove true, he is not Delek, or more accurately, he is possessed."  Eros had to wait for the loud questions to die down. "I will explain momentarily. But first, what you all have failed to understand is the time frame his story is talking about."

Daniel had been staring at his hand and the drink he had picked up to moisten his dry throat. At Eros' words, he looked up, startled, and his mind rapidly made several conclusions. He closed his eyes, feeling like an idiot. "Of course."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what?" Jason pitched in.

Eros gave them a sobering look.  "At the time of their physical existence, my people had no dealings with the Goa'uld symbiote race.  From what you have told me, 10,000 years ago was long past the time my people had ascended. We could never have known of the Tok'ra except as Ascended ones. I do not believe they would have created message markers on the planets my people inhabited, unless they somehow passed on the information to physical beings. Still, it does not explain why."

"Why do you say that?" Teal'c asked.

Eros looked a bit sheepish. "Because I am afraid that my people were just a bit too xenophobic, and were rather aloof. We never misused our knowledge, but we never shared it, either."

"Not everyone is perfect," Jack noted, not believing what Eros said was possible. "There had to be some willing to interfere. Orlin did."

Eros was startled. "Who?"

Sam carefully relayed the tale Orlin had told her, mixing it in with what had happened with her. Eros' browline crept into his hairline when he learned how Orlin had followed her home, enamored with her.

"Love was always so easy for him," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"You knew him?" Daniel and Sam asked.

Eros nodded.  "No matter how much pain it caused him. It is probably why I loved him." He shook himself after an awkward silence, taking a deep breath. Sam used it as a cue to move on.

"Is it possible that someone, like Delek, might have received those messages through dreams?" she asked. "Orlin and Oma used to communicate to Daniel and me through dreams."

"It is but I do not believe it the method here. How long ago was Delek 'found'?" Eros asked.

"Roughly fifty Earth years."

"Could Delek have faked his injures?" Jack asked her.

"No, according to Dad. The host, Talin, as well as Delek, was almost dead when they found him."

"Where did he come from?" Eros asked.

Sam looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, Eros. It had been a long night and I forgot to ask."

"No apologies, Sam. It really does not matter what or who Daniel's warnings were alluding to, it would be prudent not to ignore them."

Eros' tone hadn't _meant_ anything derogatory but Daniel took offense anyway and bristled at the words. "I never planned on ignoring them, Eros," he said with clear objection. "I just haven't made up my mind what to do about them yet."

Eros felt the offense he caused and became upset with himself. Going to Daniel, he squatted down in front of his and took Daniel's hand in both of his. Caressing the back of his knuckles with his thumbs, he said softly, "I did not mean to offend and my words were not chosen well. Please, forgive me."

Daniel felt his stomach flutter, though not in a nauseating way. It was more like the flutter of giddiness. It was quite difficult to ignore, especially when he realized that this amazingly handsome man could incite this reaction in him or anyone else. As Eros' thumbs continued to stroke, his eyes looking imploringly into his for forgiveness, Daniel felt a deep heat stirring inside. It began below the waist, his dick beginning to harden, and spread until he felt his nipples harden. He found himself staring at the man's sensuous mouth and had the sudden desire to find out what it tasted like, what that tongue would feel like inside his mouth; he wondered what it would feel like having that mouth between his legs, around his cock; what it would feel like as he thrust, holding onto that thick mane of hair--

Daniel stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Eros over.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, alarmed, as was Jason, but Jason was standing up, taking a step toward him.

Daniel began to sidle away from the group, going to the window. He bunched his hands into fists, trying to stop their shaking. Finally folding his arms tightly around himself, he took several deep breaths.

Eros' face was a mask of honest guilt as he walked over to Daniel. He started to put out his hand to touch his arm but pulled back. "I'm sorry. I did not mean for that to happen. Please forgive me." He was startled by his actions, forgetting for the moment that unless he concentrated, he couldn't touch anyone without creating the same reaction.

"There is nothing to forgive, Eros," Daniel replied wanly. "You cannot help what you are, and you can't possibly blame yourself for my reactions any more than the sun can be blamed for shining."

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked Jason, but Jason shook his head, not answering him. His eyes were on Eros and Daniel. He wondered now if he should feel as guilty as he already did, because if Daniel was affected just by a simple touch, then he'd know for certain that he never stood a chance at resisting the empath.

At the window, Daniel turned away from Eros and gazed through the window at nothing in particular. He laughed nervously while he opened and closed his fists, the motion useless. The truth was, he wanted something to _grab_. To _possess_. He was so wound up that given any opportunity, and a little free time, he'd show his lovers exactly how he felt. He was more certain than ever that Jason was quite familiar with how Eros' touch could arouse. He wanted to know even more what had happened. He tensed when Eros didn't move away, standing too damn close. One long look now, after that erotic touch, and Daniel was almost certain that he'd lose control and molest the man in front of everyone. The sudden shock of lust that had gone through him had been amazing.

"If you can influence Delek with that empathic power of yours, I think you'll be able to find out whatever the hell you want."

Eros smiled softly, though he knew it wasn't a full compliment. "If only it were that simple. Do you accept my apology?" he asked sincerely.

Daniel brought his head up sharply. "What? Yeah, I do. I know you didn't mean to do anything. You just..." He shook his head. "Damn. That's some gift you've got there."

"Some might call it a curse," Eros told him sadly. "It's another reason I did not mind going into suspension."

Daniel started to ask for an explanation but Jack's voice called across the room. "Okay, you wanna share with the class, Daniel? Eros?"

"Colonel, I think Daniel just experienced some of what Jason and I went through underground," Alex said, standing up, his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Except that Daniel got off lucky. No pun intended." He looked just in time to see Jason wince.

Jason's gaze finally fell on Jack's. "I've been thinking about this, from a scientific standpoint." He let a sidelong grin slip Sam's way. "Daniel was the recipient of what I think is a rather large dose of pheromonal power backed by some sort of emotional charge. Eros has it in abundance. It's his gift, or power, or whatever. Even now, you have to feel it." He turned his eyes on Kane and Anna, then Sam and Teal'c. "Do you guys feel it?"

They nodded, but Teal'c was the one who spoke. "A strong presence, yes," he said, nodding once.

Even though he knew he hadn't been imagining it, Jason felt a knot inside him loosen. "I'd wondered if it was just me."

"It's not," Alex told him.

Jack wanted to ask-- _had_ wanted to ask ever since Jason and Alex came out of the ground--but he hadn't yet had the chance to get Jason alone and there was no way in hell he would have that discussion in front of Sam and Teal'c, and definitely not in front of Riley and Tolenev. He wasn't inclined to wait much longer, however and if he had to take Jason for a walk, he would. Screw the mission.

Eros gestured to the couch for Daniel to return, but Daniel shook his head. "I think I'll stand for a bit," he said, clearing his throat again. Not with the state his cock was in; there was no way he was sitting down in the next ten minutes. At least. "You go ahead though."

Eros wanted to touch him, even knowing what it would do. Daniel was so attractive... He clenched his hands to remind himself not to, and wished he wasn't so tactile; it was frustrating and very depressing.

Daniel let out a long breath and walked away from the window, facing everyone. "So, anyway, what do we...um, Jack? You okay or..."

"I'm fine, Daniel. Tell me about this later," Jack replied calmly as looked back at him.

At any other time, Daniel might have believed him. In fact, he wanted to believe him now, but the _voice_ inside his head wouldn't let him.

_: : Liar : :_

Daniel blinked in shock and his mouth dropped open. His mind frantically grasped at what had happened, and three seconds later, he clapped it shut.

"What?" Jack asked.

A hard, resentful anger began to fill Daniel. Was no one allowed to keep secrets around him, not even his lovers? His face reflected the intensifying anger he felt as he turned around to face his friends. His mouth twisted in a hard, thin line.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Sam asked, standing up, with Teal'c joining her a second later when he caught the look on Daniel's face.

"I repeat, _what_?" Jack asked as his own anger rose. It was bad enough that his lovers were keeping things from him, especially Jason. Now he was feeling jealous and ignored. A pit of fear began to rise as he realized that the anger within him was growing at a rate that would make him explode. He looked up and recognized the hard, angry light in Daniel's eyes as his lover glared at him for a moment before focusing on the floor. His white knuckles didn't escape Jack's notice, either. For a moment, Jack's anger cooled.

"The next time we meet up with Adriann," Daniel began in a low, gentle voice--the danger sign that Jack, Jason, Teal'c, and Sam were well familiar with, "will all of you do me a huge favor and keep me away from him, just so I don't _kill_ the bastard?"

 _Kill_ was said much louder than the rest, insuring that they knew just how pissed he was. He felt everyone's eyes on him, waiting for the explanation... or the explosion.

"I know that look, Daniel," Jack said, trying to keep his voice neutral. "Something just happened. What?"

Daniel lifted his head slightly, but looked up through his lashes, letting Jack see how pissed off he was. "Well, the same inner voice that warned me about Delek just told me that you were lying to me."

"What?" Jack asked, getting to his feet, his eyes wide. His attention may have been on Daniel, but he was also acutely aware of everyone else in the room. When had he _ever_ been so... sensitive ...to the people around him? It was as if they were intruders on a private discussion.

"Oh yeah," Daniel drawled, his eyes narrowing for Jack's benefit only. "Even though I figured you _weren't_ okay, and even though I figured that you were probably processing because I hadn't told you about Delek, _and_ even though I figured that you were getting annoyed with Jason for not telling you about whatever happened below with Eros, I had to ask... like I always do. So thanks to Adriann, I now have this little gift to tell me whenever _anyone_ lies to me, fucks me over, goes insane, whatever. Frankly, I'd rather not know when my friends lie to me, but hey, maybe that's just me."

"Unlike you, I can keep my emotions to myself without going overboard," Jack snapped, unaware how he'd just contradicted himself. "Seems you and Eros have this thing, and you know what? I'm tired of seeing that."

Daniel stared in disbelief, then looked over at the handsome Ancient, frowning with suspicion. "Eros," he said, pursing his lips, "why don't you give Jack here a demonstration of what that touch of yours actually does. It's clear that he didn't get that from the handshake earlier."

Jack took an immediate two steps backward before he'd made the conscious decision. "No, that's okay, I'm good."

"You're lying, remember?" Daniel informed him.

"Daniel, give it a rest."

"You first."

"Daniel."

"What? I'm not the one behaving like a horse's ass--"

"Hey! This whole thing is unsettling. Yes, I'm ticked off that you couldn't tell me about that fuckhead kissing you or the messages you got. And yes," he added, giving Jason a hard stare, "I'm pissed off at him for not telling me that something went on between himself and Eros." He returned his attention to Daniel. "If you'd told me right away, none of this would be happening."

"But Jack," Daniel said slowly, "nothing _is_ happening. You have a right to be disappointed in us for holding back things, but we haven't lied. In Jason's defense, he just hasn't had a chance to talk to us yet. I have no idea where this bizarre anger of yours is coming from but maybe Eros can enlighten us. And you."

Jack's startled reaction had him glancing at Eros while he put a hand up. "No, that's okay."

"Why? Are you afraid of him?"

"Not funny, Daniel."

"No, it's not. We were talking about Delek and I think that Eros has something in mind, but you'd rather focus on me and Jason and stomp around like a jealous suitor."  That seemed to break the tension as well as divert Jack's strange possessiveness. Daniel had a feeling that it was a temporary reprieve because Jack's eyes were still glittering.

"We shall discover what the Tok'ra is hiding," Eros stated, his eyes only on Jack as he attempted to break the man's mood, calling out his duty-bound rational mind.

"And you'll do that how?" Jack snarled at him as if Eros couldn't possibly help.

"Bring the Tok'ra here. That is the way to find out the truth."

"Wait a minute," Jason said with a sudden panic, thinking that Eros would employ the same truth ritual he'd used on himself and Alex. "You can't do that, Eros. You can't let a creature like that near you. If he's a Goa'uld spy or something else, he could leave his body and enter yours when you kiss him. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to put yourself in danger like that."

Jack slowly turned to face Jason, eyebrows arched meaningfully. "Is that what happened?"

Jason lifted his chin and refused to be intimidated. "Yes. He needed to know he could trust us, and well, I wanted him to trust me, so I went ahead with his small truth ritual. Which means that he placed his hand here," and Jason indicated his sternum, "and then kissed me. I'd tell you the rest but," and he looked at Kane and Anna, "not in front of my team, no offense."

"None taken," Kane said, wondering when he'd wandered in on the surrealistic soap opera.

"He was not in a position to refuse, Jack," Eros added with a soothing tone, hoping that the jealousy would disappear on its own but he feared it was too late. Jason saw it, as did Daniel and their teammates.

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me the rest. Was that _all_ there was to it?" he asked as his imagination went on a tour.

"Later, in private."

"How about now?" Jack demanded. He had to call Hammond soon, and get Delek here, but fuck it. Not right now.

While Jason actually liked Jack's occasional surges of possessiveness, this was not one. This sort of jealousy was hateful. That Jack was displaying it--especially in front of others while on a mission--said that something was horribly wrong with him.

Eros sensed the confusion and alarm and gestured that the three men follow him. Jason started, and Jack stalked after him, unaware that Daniel was studying him as he followed. At the other end of the long living room was another doorway and they followed Eros into the room beyond. To the left of the doorway, there was a blue square and Eros touched it. A second later, a door whooshed out from the wall and sealed them in. He then leaned against the wall and clasped his hands in front of him. Jack barely paid attention to his presence.

"Let's hear it," Jack demanded, scowling at Jason.

"Now, please don't interrupt until I'm--" Jason began.

"Just you wait one goddamned minute--" Jack began.

"If you interrupt, I won't say another fucking word."

Jack folded his arms and took a deep breath. "Fine. Out with it."

Keeping hold of his tightly controlled anger, Jason told his lovers exactly what happened; what Eros had done, causing the kiss with Alex, then the kiss with Eros that became a dream fantasy that _eventually_ involved Eros. When he was finished, the tension in the room and the expressions on his lovers' faces told him all that he needed to know.

In contrast to Jack's bizarre smoldering, Daniel was understanding and sympathetic. And why not? Daniel had done more with Adriann during their first visit to the Residents, so he was hardly in a position to be judgmental. Besides, it wasn't Daniel's way. Jason hadn't thought it Jack's way, either, but current behavior said otherwise. He still sensed there was something wrong with him, and unfortunately, it was affecting his own mood.

Jason was now pissed off and indignant. He was only just realizing that Jack held him to a different standard than Daniel. It seemed that Daniel could get away with sexual liberties offworld while he himself could not. For a few minutes, he fumed silently, telling himself that this was his imagination, that he was badly misinterpreting Jack's conduct. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jack suddenly asked Eros.

"What I had to," Eros replied as he slowly pushed away from the wall and walked over to face him, standing a foot away.

"What you had to do?" Jack asked as he tried to read Eros.

"Yes."

While Jason had told his tale, Eros had read the men in room and found out that Jack's behavior wasn't normal. In a sense, he was relieved, but he also felt guilty. He knew what was causing the jealousy and rude behavior was his own ability.

People felt a sexual power emanating from him and were usually influenced in a favorable way--aroused by it. But every so often, there was one who reacted destructively. Eros was becoming more certain by the second that Jack was behaving like a jealous bully, not because he _was_ jealous, but because Eros was inadvertently _making_ him feel that way. Jack was already the possessive and protective type, and Eros' empathic nature blew it out of proportion.

He knew what he had to do to stop it, but first he had a few things to say. Standing before Jack, he reminded the man that he was a great deal taller, more heavily muscled, and as such, was not intimidated by bully tactics.

"I am not as young as my appearance leads you to believe, Jack O'Neill. I've learned through experience not to take people at their word when I've only just met them, regardless of the circumstances," he told him in a carefully modulated voice, designed not so much to soothe, but to sway. It didn't always work with the difficult ones like Jack. "I used my unique abilities to determine what they were doing in my underground chamber. Opening my eyes to the sight of military uniforms and weapons was _not_ pleasant." He noticed with a sense of accomplishment that Jack understood.

"No, I suppose not."

"I spoke with them, and they gave me assurances, but there was no foundation of trust and blind trust is not only foolish, but dangerous. I am quite certain that a man of your experience understands this."

Jack leveled him with what Eros felt was a grudgingly respectful gaze. "You'd be right."

"However, despite their apparent sincerity, I needed the truth and I had only one way to get it.  You do not approve of my methods, but your approval is not needed nor required. I have nothing to be ashamed of and neither do Jason and Alex. Your over-emotional jealousy is also not required."

"I am not--"

Eros cut off his denial. "Do not embarrass yourself or your lovers by lying about feelings that are very clear to everyone around you but yourself."

"He's right, Jack," Daniel spoke up, his voice gentle but no nonsense.

Jack turned a disbelieving eye on him. "You can't be serious. I'm pissed off that Jason allowed himself to be compromised. Who the hell knows what this guy found out by poking around in his head!"

"I did not read his thoughts."

"Perhaps not, but what about what Jason told us about that computer of yours. I understand that scanned his mind as well as Alex's. Might it have secreted away any information you deem usable sometime in the future?"

Daniel hated it, but Jack was right. He gave Jason a sympathetic nod but he didn't get one in return. Was Jason mad at him?

Jason also understood Jack's point, but it wasn't the reason for his behavior and they all knew it. "That's bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Jack spat back.

"It's bullshit. You're making that excuse up now because you know you're behaving like an asshole. Everyone but you sees it."

"So I'm an asshole for saying you've been compromised?" Jack asked, laughing with disbelief.

"There was no compromise," Eros told him. "The computer achieved language skills for better communication. That is its first job upon contact. It had no need to read who the intruders were, where they were from, or what military secrets they were holding. They mean _nothing_ to the computer and they mean even less to me. Had your men been there to kill me and possess the chamber, it would have acted accordingly."

"So you're saying it didn't learn anything other than language?" Jack asked, clearly not believing him.

"Yes. As for myself, I read Jason's deepest emotions and transmitted my own. I read his _soul_ , if you will. I was able to see inside who he was. Again, anything of a military nature is of no value to me."

"And again, so you say."

"Jack," Eros said soothingly, as he would speak to someone who needed calming, "consider my level of technology compared to your own. Is there any benefit I might gain from your military knowledge?"

Jack didn't answer as he knew the answer was a humbling, 'no.'

"You see. While I appreciate your protective duty for your fellow warriors and your planet, what you argue bears no relevance here."

"No?" Jack asked, the snarky, sarcastic tone heavy.

Eros only smiled sympathetically at him and Daniel saw Jack flinch. His anger was building and if Eros didn't watch his step, Daniel was quite certain that Jack would lose it and attack him. Never before had he seen Jack so... unglued.

"You must know," Eros went on, "your feelings are _not of your own making_."

Jack fumed, his thoughts in turmoil. Part of him wanted to shoot the fucker and part of him knew that he was right on every single count. But the last bit had him confused for the moment and he didn't like that, either. "What do you mean, 'not of my own making'?"

Eros looked over at Jason and Daniel. "What all of you sense from me is a side-effect that I cannot _completely_ control. And there have been a few rare instances where my abilities have created _negative_ feelings." He returned his focus on Jack. "I believe that your jealousy is artificial, caused by a reaction to my empathy. The others here feel desire, a natural sexual response. You, however, do not, and I believe that the arousal is there, under the surface of your mind, but you fight it like a warrior would fight an invasion, even if that invasion is unintentional."

"Are you saying that whatever chemical your pheromones are releasing is having an adverse reaction on Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

Jack shook his head, unwilling to listen. "This is bullshit. The fact is you seduced him, and for all intents and purposes, I'd call that rape."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Jack?" Jason protested. "I told you before. I said yes."

Jack turned to him, his eyes filled with such fury by the admission that Jason recoiled, taking a step back. He didn't know who this man was. It couldn't be the man he loved.

"Yes," Jack drawled on the sibilant, his voice bitter with venom. "You say that too goddamned often, don't you? Ready to spread your legs for anyone. You certainly have a predilection for offering up your ass for every alien we come across, not to mention everyone else who grabs your dick."

"Jack, what the fuck!" Daniel shouted in shocked anger. He turned to find Jason's face drained of color. "Jason, he didn't mean it, there's something wrong with him!"

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack spat.

"Don't you tell him to shut up." Jason's voice was guttural, filled with icy-cold anger. He glared back at Jack as his feelings spun around in his head like a nest of angry wasps.

"Jason, he's not himself," Daniel was saying, but that defense of Jack also made Jason mad. He didn't need this and turned to leave when Eros went after him and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Jason, stay. Please. You won't regret it."

"I already do," Jason replied tightly, frozen in place by Eros' touch. This time, he only felt a brief tingle and wondered if his anger held the arousal back. "Let go."

Eros complied, then slowly turned to Jack, approaching him once more. "You spoke of rape. Perhaps that is already happening to you, behaving the way you are, contrary to _both_ our natures, or what Jason calls pheromones. I can remedy that problem by giving you first-hand experience."

"What the hell does that m--" Jack started to say.

Daniel and Jason were startled as Eros reached out like a bird of prey and pulled Jack to him, against him, and kissed him hard, and very thoroughly. Once more, Daniel was struck by how eerie it looked. Jack's head bent back at a slight angle as he was kissed by a man taller than himself. Adriann had been taller but he'd never kissed Jack like that. Well, not exactly. Daniel couldn't explain it, but then there really wasn't any comparison; the two men were quite different. And... Jack hadn't been struggling with Adriann.

This time, he was definitely struggling but it was plainly, embarrassingly, futile. Eros held him as if he weighed nothing. And at this moment, Daniel and Jason were at _slightly_ different odds as they watched. Daniel wanted to interrupt, even if Jack wasn't in any danger; Jason, on the other hand, didn't want to stop Eros.

"I'm sorry," Jason told him, feeling guilty over the tension created.

Daniel sighed and took Jason's hand, clasping his fingers with his lover's. "This feels really weird, Jason."

"Agreed," Jason told him, averting his gaze from Jack and Eros. Daniel glanced up at him with worry. "Yes, Daniel, I'm pissed. Just stop worrying about me and worry about him... and hope that Eros can help fix what he caused."

Unaware of anyone else but Eros, Jack tried to push away, experiencing thoughts of actual murder; a second later, those thoughts were beat down, replaced with affection, mercy, consideration, and compromise. He was gripping the man's dark hair, kissing Eros back with a fervor before he realized what he was doing. Like Jason, Jack couldn't have stopped Eros if he'd tried, and like Jason, he didn't want to.

Jason finally looked over at Eros and Jack. He swallowed hard as watched them, feeling the sudden warmth flow through him as he remembered being in Eros' arms... and experiencing Alex's seductive kiss. He glanced at Daniel, saw him staring at him with a tiny smile on his lips, and blushed with embarrassment. "What?"

"You feel it, Jace?"

There was déjà vu, and Alex asking him the same question. Jason tried to pretend he didn't know what Daniel meant.  "Feel what?"

"Jason," Daniel gently chided. "You know _what_."  He couldn't help the desire that rose, nor the layer of light sweat that surrounded his skin. His t-shirt began to dampen as well as the briefs beneath his trousers. For some reason, the back muscles of his thighs began to twitch.  "I can feel Jack from here, Jace. I can feel them both."

Jason shifted uncomfortably, attempting to ignore the edgy feeling that wouldn't go away. He felt his body react to Jack's arousal and tried to fight it. He was still deeply angry with him and didn't like the feeling mixed with his arousal. He looked away from Eros' continued attentions as his hands roamed, seeking firm muscle, arousing moans from Jack's throat. He shivered and cleared his throat, glancing at Daniel and the door.  "Don't you mean, what Eros is _forcing_ him to feel?" he said, purposefully shutting himself off from what he witnessed.

Daniel gave him a puzzled, almost angry look as Jason's question dislodged his emotions from what he was also watching. "What do you mean?"

"You can feel what Jack is feeling. It's genuine, right?"

"Yeah," Daniel drawled.

"But it wasn't Jack's idea, was it?"

"No."

"Neither was it mine. Even though I agreed for the right reasons, underneath it all, I felt that man's... heat." He turned away, moving a few steps toward the door then halted. "I wanted him."

"You don't have to convince me or justify anything, Jace," Daniel told him softly, going to him and forcing him to turn around. Jason's eyes looked guilt-ridden. But there was something else Daniel saw but couldn't identify yet.  "I already believed you. Besides, this is a type of jealousy that comes from that sort of possessiveness that feels ownership. I don't own you, neither does Jack. I can no more control what you feel than I can control what Jack feels."

Jason ground his jaw, struggling to say the words without shouting in anger. "Not exactly, Daniel. You can't control, but you can influence. Yes, we have our own free will, but we influence each other constantly. It's the positive form of manipulation. Then there's the vicious, twisted side of things, like what Jack said--" He cut himself off abruptly and closed his eyes, resisting the urge to leave the room. He didn't want to offend Eros or worry Daniel.

"He didn't mean it, Jace. It's normal for you to feel what Jack is feeling now. I felt it."

"But it was different with Alex, now wasn't it?" Jason replied with self-deprecation.

Daniel took a deep breath. "I have to confess that I felt... a little threatened but--"

"Daniel--"

"No, listen to me, Jason. Past tense. I also felt aroused and I'm not sure why. But you do have to admit it to yourself, and to me and Jack, that you're more than attracted to him. I know he's your friend and you love him a great deal _as your friend_. If you ever decide that you want to pursue something with him--"

"No, Daniel, don't," Jason said, kissing him to stop the words.

Daniel grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling him in, needing to touch. When his hands reached Jason's ass, Jason gasped and pulled away, staring down at their feet. "We shouldn't be--"

Daniel placed his hand over Jason's mouth. "It's Eros, and Jack. We don't need to fight it, you know."

"Except it's not by Jack's choice, Daniel."

"Okay, but then if you believe that, then believe the words he spoke weren't by his own choice, either."

Illogically, Jason disagreed, shaking his head. "Except he didn't get angry with you, did he? Only me."

"Well, I didn't willingly kiss Delek for the same reasons that you kissed Eros. Alex is a different thing altogether."

Jason wouldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me," Daniel ordered as two fingers lifted Jason's chin. His face was filled with affection when Jason pulled away in annoyance but met his gaze anyway.

"Don't do that to me," Jason finished.

"Why? If I held you back from what you wanted, wouldn't that be wrong? You're not bound to me like some perverted Faustian contract. Love, ours anyway, doesn't work that way."

Jason sighed and gave a weary, sad laugh. "I love you and Jack more than my own life. I can't leave you any more than I could kill you. I don't understand what is happening. I love Alex as a friend, and only that, but there are times when we're put together, offworld, and I just want to... Maybe it's the exotic nature of it, or the forbidden. I don't know. Maybe if I didn't actually care for him I wouldn't..."

Daniel suppressed the small spark of jealousy, recognizing it as fear of losing Jason--something he knew in his heart would never happen. "I think..." he began, speaking slowly and glancing over at Jack, smiling and clearing his throat when he heard his lover groan.

"What?" Jason prompted, his eyes on Jack for an instant before he looked away. He couldn't look at Jack, not right now.

"You feel protective, and I think maybe you feel this sort of responsibility toward him."

"Responsibility?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"For his bisexual awakening."

Jason grimaced and tried to turn away but Daniel wouldn't let him. "Daniel, for fuck's sake," he whispered.

Daniel gauged his words carefully, feeling something like a mixture of arousal and jealousy that took a twisted turn into need. "Maybe you want to teach him what he needs to know? Maybe you should."

Jason let out a quiet laugh of disbelief as he covered his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn. "You're not serious."

Why he was, Daniel didn't know, but he was suddenly _very_ serious. "I am."

Jason gave him a scared look. "You're asking me to betray you."

"No, I'm asking you to investigate the feelings you have."

There was another laugh, this one was even sadder than the first two. "You're one of a kind, you know that? No wonder Jack loves you so much."

Daniel frowned. "And you don't?"

Jason shook a finger at him. "Don't twist it, Daniel."

"Then don't speak that way as if the implication were there, or more likely, as if you think I don't want you to love me as much as Jack does. I know you do, Jason."

"I do. But don't tell me to leave, Daniel."

"I don't want you to leave. I'm only reminding you that if you have to, you know, investigate your feelings, then you should tell me and--"

"Goddammit, Daniel, shut up," Jason replied desperately, grabbing him and kissing him hard. "I love you," he said between kisses, pulling him down so that both of them were kneeling, pressed hard against each other. "You don't get it," he said against his throat, his arms wrapped tightly around him. "You don't have any idea what kind of message that attitude sends to me."

"What? What'd I say?" Daniel asked with alarm.

"Sub-text for 'I don't want you anymore'."

"Oh shit, Jace, not in my case," Daniel told him, tightening his own arms around him. He kissed him slowly, letting a moan escape past his tongue before pulling both back. "There's no sub-text other than 'I want you happy'."

Jason took a shaky breath. "Okay, I believe that. But then there's Jack. He's obviously been harboring some serious anger toward me. I know he loves you more; you've had more together."

"Jason, I thought you put that insecurity to rest?"

"Jack had other plans, it seems."

"No, Jason, no. He wasn't himself. Don't blame him for something that he's not responsible for."

"Blame? No. I blame myself for putting those words in his mouth. Sparked by Eros or not, they came from his subconscious, Daniel."

"Jace..."

Their argument was halted by movement as Eros released Jack. Daniel stood up, pulling Jason to his feet. "Jack?" he whispered. Eros kept an arm around Jack's waist to keep him steady but one look at his face told Daniel something that made him grin. The Ancient's lips were kiss-swollen, his face flushed with open, barely-controlled desire. He wanted to take it further than kisses and caresses and he understood that quite well where _Jack_ was concerned.

Or Jason. Daniel turned and found that Jason wasn't looking at them. "Jason?"

Jason faced the window, arms crossed, and wouldn't turn around. "Just see that he's okay, Daniel."

Eros pulled back his energies slowly, making sure that Jack's arousal wasn't brought to a conclusion. He'd been tempted to send Jack into the same sexual dream state that Jason had fallen into but that would have required skin-to-skin contact and he didn't feel Jack would care for that under any circumstances. He didn't want to invade Jack's protective walls, ones built thicker and higher, the result of having lived a life of distrust and pain. Eros wished he could take it from him, but instead, he kept to the task of the moment. Moving slowly away, he made sure that Jack felt his arms around him, that the lips pulling from the kiss belonged to him.

Jack opened his eyes and swayed a bit, but got his bearings quickly. Eros' hand was still on his waist but he didn't move away, nor did he lean against it. Rubbing his forehead, he risked a look over at Daniel and Jason. Daniel's eyes were gentle, amused, his brows expressing curiosity. Jack grinned shyly at him, letting him know that the jealous emotions were gone. His eyes flicked to the man behind him, facing the room's window. Guilt filled him, but an argumentative inner voice told him the fault lay with Eros, not himself. He didn't like that voice. That was the voice that ducked the responsibility of his feelings, the one that caused Daniel all that pain. He ignored it.

"Jason?" he called.

Grinding his jaw, Jason turned his head slightly. "Jack. Feeling better?"

"Um, weirdly, yeah. Look, Jace, I'm sorry."

Jason nodded but before any of them could say another word, he was out of the room. He strode quickly into the living room and retrieved his weapon. Making for the front entrance, he said to his teammates, "I'm taking a recon walk. Join me at your leisure." He then passed through the front door without so much as a single backward look.

Alex cringed. "Dammit."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"It obviously didn't go well."

Sighing with understanding, Sam stood up from the seat she'd taken on the arm of the couch. She'd grown to know Jason well enough to guess his moods.  "He's pissed. Jason will stay that way for a while. He rarely speaks unless he has to."

"Do we follow him?" Anna asked. "I did not understand the meaning of what he said."

Alex shook his head. "Sam's right. And I know him well enough to know that he wants to be alone for a little bit before we join him." He shrugged and looked over at Jack, Daniel, and Eros and had to stifle the urge to stare. It was obvious that Eros and Jack had shared one of those kisses. They both had that look. Deciding to defuse as much of the tension as he could, he walked over, meeting them halfway across the room. "How're you feeling, Colonel?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Like a lab rat, but better."

"Good to hear, sir."

Jack grinned, appreciating the effort. "The sooner we get that Tok'ra here, the sooner we can go home. I need a shower."  He looked through the open door and watched Jason march off toward the monument. His posture and body language were stiff with anger and invisible signs that warned people to stay away.  "Shit.  I also need a gag."  He turned to Eros and gave him a sad smile. "Too little, too late, but thanks anyway."

"I did what I had to do to break you of those negative emotions. What resulted from the earlier behavior is now for you to fix."

With a deep breath, Jack did the same as Jason. He retrieved the weapon he hadn't known he'd left on the couch--god, he really had been out of it--and strolled through the front door. "Well, fans, lets go talk to the General."

**.**

Getting the preliminaries out of the way, as well as the Jaffa, Jack introduced Eros to General Hammond, via the MALP feed of the camera. It was still only a one-way video and Eros found it disconcerting. The first ten minutes were a bit rough, with General Hammond trying to establish a means of security, wanting to trust a man he'd never met. It didn't help that to him, he was talking to someone no more than twenty-eight years old.

After another ten minutes, the General was given assurances that his people hadn't been compromised beyond a need for establishing a language base, and that Eros had no need of military secrets. Giving Eros his support, they discussed the Tok'ra, Delek. The situation was explained and Eros' request given.

_"And what assurances do I have that none of my people will come to harm? Hell, for that matter, will Delek be harmed?"_

"I cannot give you assurances on the outcome of something that hasn't happened yet, General Hammond. I can give you my promise that I will do all I can to ensure their safety."

 _"How do you propose to touch off this encounter, Eros?"_ Hammond then asked.

His answer was given immediately and the plan laid down. A few changes were made and after those were agreed upon by Eros, he and the General began to talk more easily with each other. Eros politely refused the invitation to visit Earth on the grounds that he had to stabilize his own life first.

Daniel watched the conversation between Eros and Hammond with great interest. If he hadn't already known that Eros' empathic nature couldn't cross a wormhole, he'd think the General beguiled.

 _"Give us twenty minutes, Colonel,"_ Hammond told him.

"Yes, sir."

_"And Eros, I expect to hear more about this enemy of yours in Colonel O'Neill or Doctor Jackson's report, and whether or not we can ever expect a visit from them."_

"Of course, General."

Minutes after the gate was shut down, they waited at the monument as Eros suggested. Daniel kept to Eros' side, entertaining him with stories and facts about Earth that Eros seemed to find endlessly fascinating, although not always pleasantly so. After a ten minute discussion on the rise and fall of Rome, Daniel paused, chewing at his lip while silent questions about their current situation tumbled over and over in his mind.

"What is it?" Eros asked him after watching the knotted brow tighten.

"Two things," Daniel said with a deep sigh.

"Then ask," Eros invited.

"What are you expecting to happen once Delek sees you?"

"It will not be Delek, Daniel."

Shaking his head with impatience, Daniel waved his hand. "Whatever that is in his body, what will he do?"

"I will expect him to try and kill me."

"What?" Jack and Daniel asked with an alarmed shout, while the others turned to Eros with dismayed expressions.

Except for Jason, who stood as far away from Jack as the monument platform allowed. He wasn't surprised by Eros' information. If there were another entity, and its goal was to seek out Ancients who might have been left in stasis, this was one way to go about it without having to do much of the work his or herself.

"Why would this being try to kill you?" Daniel asked with concern. "Who is it, or... what is it?"

Eros frowned in thought. "I do not know your word for what you might call him or her, but we have named them the Dragornai."

Daniel frowned, thinking. "There's no Latin base. What's it mean?"

"It means the beast that eats souls. Other Ancients called them Mors Abominai."

"Abominai. Abominable?"

"More or less. It means evil and corrupt."

"And mors is the same here, I think, meaning _death_ , so 'Abominable death'?"

"The words translated closest to your language would mean _Evil Death_ , which means to die by evil means. Not the greatest translation. The Dragornai is closer to the truth. The beast that eats souls, because souls are pure energy and that's what they feed on."

"Sounds to me like we actually found Adriann's Nosferatu," Jack commented, his tone devoid of humor. He cast a surreptitious look across the platform. Jason was in profile, head down, arms cross. His _listening_ stance when he wasn't directly in the conversation. Jack felt a twinge over his chest, an emotional pain that began to thud loudly. If only he hadn't spat out those words! If only he could take them back. But he knew damn well that they scored a deep wound in his lover. He wanted to apologize and show Jason that he didn't mean what he'd said, but now wasn't the time to mend fences. They had a job to do, and Jack knew that wounded anger or not, Jason would do his. Besides, short of calling Jason over and giving him an order, Jack knew his lover would steer clear of him. Jason had a god-awful temper when he was insulted and hurt, but at least he didn't stalk around and break furniture. His was one that was usually quiet, involving solitude, liquor, and stewing in his own anger for days, if not weeks. Jack hoped it was days.

"What exactly do they do with this energy eating?" he asked, turning back to Eros.

"The Dragornai literally feed upon a person's energy. Once they consumed nourishment like other humanoid mammals, but at some point, evolution mutated their genetic structure. They now require energy as well as food. The type of energy they require cannot be synthesized by science, and trust me, our scientists tried. It is, unfortunately, the natural energy specifically found in my people, those you call the Ancients; we carry an abundance of it."

"Why is this one hunting Ancients if all of your people have ascended?"

"It was probably left behind to finish what their sickness could not."

"And this sickness was 100% fatal?"

"Where it was in contact with my kind, yes, as well as to any one who shared our genes. I would guess, by your physiology, that you share our genes. If you come into contact with it, you will die. The only way to kill the organism created by the Dragornai is by fire."

Daniel pondered what he'd said for a moment. He'd already hypothesized most of it. "Why did they create the plague?"

"They wanted complete control of our domains, and since we would not give them what they wanted, they took vengeance. They made sure that they seeded the disease throughout all our planets. Except for the ones we hid in this galaxy."

"Malachai's planet," Daniel whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The time loop planet."

Jack made the combination of a grimace and a sneer. "May that place rot in hell."

"Time loop?" Eros asked with wide eyes. As Daniel quickly explained what had happened, including the translated story on the writings of the 'temple', Eros covered his eyes with a hand. "Fools."

"They were only trying to stop the plague from ever happening," Daniel said with the urge to protect them.

"That is not the problem, Daniel," he said quietly. "They left a dangerous device that could be eventually used--and what's worse, a device that was faulty." He heard murmurs of agreement, then asked,  "What is the disposition of the device?"

"Our scientists, by order of our whacked government," Daniel told him, "were ordered to study the device, but they found it inoperable instead."

Eros smiled. "Sabotaged?"

"Who knows?" Jack said with a small, secretive grin.

For a moment Daniel paced and thought, then shook his head and returned to Eros. "It doesn't make sense. Why destroy a valuable -- and forgive me, please -- food source?"

"They had others."

"Other Ancients?"

"Other food sources, those that contain soul energy."

"Oh," Daniel replied with a small voice. The answer made him cringe.

"We haven't met up with anyone that fits your description of what they do," Jack told him. "We still don't know what they look like."

"That is hard to gauge because I do not know the current evolutionary status of the creature within the Tok'ra. I would guess energy in the form of a half-ascended being. They never could master Ascension, something they had known for many, many millennia."

"They needed hosts. Like the Goa'uld," Teal'c intoned.

"Precisely," Eros agreed.  While Daniel thought this over, Eros asked, "What is the next question on your mind?"

Glancing up, startled, Daniel cleared his throat. "Oh. Yes, well, I was wondering what happened to Delek, the Tok'ra symbiote, if this enemy is inside of him. I mean, the Tok'ra or Goa'uld can silence their host easily, but what happens when a third personality, such as this Dragornai, invades? Does it kill off the symbiote or suppress it as easily as the symbiote can suppress the host?"

"Delek is still there," Eros answered solemnly. "The Dragornai don't care who's in charge when they enter the body. Where Delek and his host are concerned, they're both in the position of being suppressed."

"Getting a taste of the bitter wine," Jack said dryly.

Daniel shook his head and instantly changed subjects so that Jack would have less to snark about. His mood was still, on occasion, snappish, but he was much better than he had been. Daniel looked over his shoulder and found Jason talking with his team across the platform. He wistfully wondered if he'd be intruding, and decided that the anger Jason felt should not be directed toward himself. And perhaps Jason needed to be reminded.

But there were two more things that he needed to ask Eros first. "Eros... what is going to happen when Delek comes through the gate and sees you?"

"If he's the Dragornai, he will probably leave the body if he cannot find a weapon to kill me."

"And how would he kill you then?" Teal'c asked. "Do the Dragornai possess powers similar to the Ascended?"

"I am sorry, but I don't know the answer."

"And you'll defend yourself how? Will a zat or P90 work?" Jack asked.

"Only if he remains in the body."

"I have a sneaky suspicion that the Tok'ra will want Delek and his host back," Jack told him, not liking this plan much. "If he stays inside the Tok'ra and goes after you with a weapon of some sort, can you defend against it?"

"I believe so, yes."

"With what?" Daniel asked.

"I shall stand close to the crystal. When it comes at me, it will act."

"Nice defensive system."

"Thank you."

"We'd like to order a few hundred... thousand. If that's okay."

Eros didn't answer because he knew that Jack was well aware of what he would say.

**.**

While they waited for their arrivals to come through the gate, Jason decided that he'd take the time with his team, instead of trying to be a member of both his own and SG-1's. Getting to know his new teammates was a much better project to pursue than standing around stewing and boiling over a situation he had no control over. Or so it seemed, anyway. He gathered his crew around him, sitting down in a small circle in the 'back' of the circular platform, and took the time to fondly interrogate his new teammates on being a member of SG-2, asking their opinions about where they were, and the situation with Eros and Delek.

It didn't help that Jack was observing them. Jason _felt_ him and whispered to Alex, "Is he watching?"  Alex gave the barest nod, and Jason sighed and continued. Five minutes later, to his surprise, Teal'c and Sam wandered over and asked to join in after listening to the new perspectives from Kane and Anna. The circle widened to accommodate them. Jason had started to talk again when Daniel came into view, standing off to their right, leaning against a support pillar. Jason's teammates looked over at SG-1's archaeologist and linguist and Jason had the distinct impression that his teammates were about to test him by inviting Daniel over... and therefore, Jack and Eros.

With a sigh, he nodded to Alex, but went on with the next subject for discussion as they widened the circle once more. Fortunately, Daniel, Jack and Eros took their seats to Alex's right.

His tone sobered a little when he approached the subject of Anna and Kane keeping their distance from each other. He didn't care if the others heard because several perspectives would help the two new folks, plus Kane might get a better understanding of his own trauma by listening to the veterans. Besides, Jason hated secrets, especially his own, and was determined not to have any more. What was strange was that he wasn't so much angry at Jack anymore than he was depressed.  Hoping Kane and Anna would help him forget about his depressing thoughts, he gave Anna his best grin.

"So Anna, why are you and Riley determined to stay as far from each other as possible? What happened?"  He crossed his arms and waited for their explanations.

Anna hadn't realized their distance was noticeable and after looking over at Kane, trying to determine if he'd whined, she realized that he hadn't. Especially because she was a _girl_. "It was nothing, Major," she sighed. "When we were trying to find a way to open the stone cover, I lost my composure and insulted the Captain."

"Really? Why is that?" Jason asked.

A few feet away, Daniel observed them, and read Anna's expression. Whatever she'd said had to have been colorful. Russian phrases were so much better than American ones and there was nothing he loved more than breaking cultural barriers. Hell, that bullshit with Delek, warning notwithstanding, was a perfect example.

"Do you want to tell them, Captain, or shall I?" Anna asked.

Kane cringed. Gods, he was going to have one hell of a time living this down. Anna seemed to relax a tiny bit but the looks she focused on him made him want to hide under the nearest bush.

"In a nutshell, sir, I was freezing up. She got pissed at me and dressed me down six ways from Sunday, and all of it in Russian."

"What'd you say?" Daniel asked her, but it was Kane who answered, to everyone's surprise except Jack's.

" _'Mamenkin sinochek hochet k mame? Utri soply i pomogo mne, trus!'_ , except she was yelling it at the time."

To Anna's astonishment, Jack grinned widely as he silently translated the words; Daniel covered his mouth, stifling a guffaw. Meanwhile, Anna's eyes were growing wide with astonishment that the people in the room--who weren't Daniel--understood Russian. She didn't think that many people at the SGC could speak it, never mind understand it.

"Which means?" Teal'c was forced to ask.

"Well," _Kane_ began, startling Anna even more, "she pretty much told me to stop whining for my mommy, and to grow up and help her. But literally, it means, _'Mama's boy wants his mommy? Wipe up your snot and help me, coward!'_ "

Anna tried to relax but she was extremely embarrassed. "My apologies, Major."

Jason eyed her with approval. "None needed, Lieutenant. You're not in trouble," he said, grinning broadly. "If you can stick up for yourself like that as well as knock some sense into him when he's gone flashback, then you hereby have my leave to cuss at him in Russian."

"Yes, sir," she said, not quite hiding the grin of satisfaction. She might just like it with this commander.

A second later, they turned as one when they heard the unmistakable sounds of the stargate dialing up.

"Show time," Jack said as the entire group stood up.

"I hope they got a hold of my dad," Sam conveyed as she checked her weapon.

"Me, too," Daniel answered her.

"I'm still wondering what he could do to help," Jack told her.

"It's Selmak we need," Daniel told him, "since he'll be the best judge to help Delek later--that is, _if_ Delek's actually the one housing the Dragornai."

"I guess we'll find out," Sam said.

"Yep. Okay, everyone at your usual stations. Eros, stay out of the line of sight until we bring him up here."

"I'm well aware of what I have to do, Jack," he answered, not bothering to mask the fear in his eyes.

Jack stared at him for a brief moment, wondering if the Ancient could do what he had planned. Switching tacks, he then looked over at Jason, who glanced at him briefly and nodded before moving to one of the pillars with Alex. Jack sighed. At least Jason was the consummate professional. Although, he probably wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he weren't. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to give Daniel a nod before joining him on the side that faced the gate.

**~**

Sitting in the largest of the VIP rooms the Tau'ri called an entertainment room, but nicknamed (for some mysterious reason) a _den_ , Delek sighed as he flipped a page in the book he was reading. Across the room, the other Tok'ra didn't seem to be restless, as he was, but they had to be unbelievably bored, playing what the Tau'ri called 'cards'. He knew he would be bored if he were playing, which was why he declined the invitation. At least the book he was reading was somewhat interesting.

He looked up as the base alarm went off for the second time in five Earth minutes. The previous one had announced an offworld activation, with Delek noting that the voice over the communication system had not said _unauthorized_. This one had no announcement of any kind, which Delek had learned was the signal that the gate was being activated from the Control Room. He sighed again. Someone else was leaving and it wasn't him. Just how long was he going to sit here, waiting for word from SG-1 about that Ancients' planet. They'd found something or they wouldn't be keeping him here. Delek hoped it wasn't anything useful and returned to reading the book in his hands.

An SF entered the room a moment later, looked around, spotted him, and motioned for the other Tok'ra to retake their seats as they stood. "Council Member Delek is requested in the stargate embarkation room."

Delek pretended to be engrossed in reading just one more sentence as he rose from his chair. The guard waited patiently, and finally, Delek made his way to the door. Dropping the book onto one of the couches by the door, he said with a smirk, "Fascinating literature you Tau'ri have." He made his way through the door, not bothering to wait for the guard.

The guard looked down at the book as he turned and paused. Shrugging to himself, he went after the Tok'ra.

The worn paperback cover showed a darkened silhouette of a street lamp with a lone figure standing underneath. The title read, _The Exorcist_.

**.**

When Delek appeared in the gateroom, he slowed, then warily approached the Tok'ra talking with General Hammond.

"Selmak," he greeted. "Did the council send you?"

Selmak bowed his head, showing that it had been Jacob speaking to General Hammond. "No, they did not," Selmak told him. "My presence was requested to join you offworld to see what SG-1 has discovered."

"They did not tell you what is going on?" Delek asked, his dark blue eyes flickering over at Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill felt the less said over the radio system, the better, and I agreed," Hammond answered instead.

"I see."

There was no more time to discuss the matter as the wormhole was already open and waiting for them to go through. "Shall we go?" Selmak gestured. Delek nodded to the General and walked up the ramp with Selmak. Side by side, they entered the event horizon.


	3. Veil, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

"Daniel, what's with the face?" Jack asked as they waited for the gate to finish dialing.

"Well, if Delek _has_ been hijacked by the Dragornai and..."

"And?"

"And if it was posing as Delek all the time it's been at the SGC..."  Daniel gave him a grimace that said the conclusion of his thought was not good. Jack was puzzled, but when he got it a few seconds later, he made a loud noise of disgust and shielded his eyes.

Picking up the distress, Jason walked toward Daniel from his position on the right side of the platform. "Daniel, what's wrong?"

Daniel looked over his shoulder, looking a little green. "I'm just wondering who _exactly_ it was that kissed me in my office."

Jason halted mid-step. "Gahhhhhhh!"  He mirrored Jack's reaction as he turned to go back to his assigned position. Others heard Daniel's question and they weren't too thrilled, either.

"That's disgusting," Sam got out as she rubbed her stomach, getting a pat on the shoulder from Teal'c.

"Yeah. I just thought about it and...I think I'm gonna be sick," Daniel said limply as he leaned against the pillar. Eros approached him with concern and Daniel gave him a wan smile. "Don't suppose you have any good news about that?"

Eros shook his head, eyeing the gate as the wormhole stabilized. Keeping the pillar between it and himself, he said, "If it makes you feel any better, the Dragornai was probably reflecting Delek's thoughts and acting accordingly. Which means--"

Daniel's brows lifted in slight surprise. "Which means that Delek has--"

"Got the hots for Daniel?" Jack finished, making Daniel roll his eyes at his choice of phrasing.

No one was coming through the gate yet and Jack became concerned. "SG-1 to Base, come in."

_"Stand by, Colonel. We're awaiting the arrival of Delek. As soon as he's joined Jacob, they'll both come through."_

"Yes, sir." Then Jack mumbled under his breath, something about the Tok'ra being late for their own funeral.

Eros tried not to smile but he couldn't help it as he retreated back to the obelisk. Having been 'cured' of the negative reaction to his empathy, Jack O'Neill was a very entertaining man, one that Eros wished he could get to know a lot more intimately.

Daniel looked around the pillar at Jack. "I think he's got the hots for you," he said with a smirk.

"Delek?"

"No, Eros."

"Oh," Jack replied, and turned away, hoping Daniel wouldn't see the flush in his cheeks.

"You know, Jack, you can arrange to stay here for the beginnings of our cultural exchange," Daniel went on. "I'm sure the General won't mind if you _expand_ your cultural horizons with an Ancient."

"Daniel, cease and desist."

Daniel lowered his voice, whispering, "I'm quite certain Eros won't mind."

Jack looked around the pillar. "Okay, well, hop aboard the cultural exchange train, Daniel. I'm sure Delek would be a willing teacher."

Daniel was trying to think up a rejoinder when the two Tok'ra appeared and the gate shut down behind them. There was a tense moment as Jacob/Selmak held Delek back and both waited for Jack to send the all-clear signal.

A second later, Jack did, and coming out from behind his pillar, he passed the DHD and met them halfway up the walkway. He greeted Jacob with a grin and a firm handshake. "Glad you could make it, Jake."

"As always, Jack, it's good to see you. Been awhile."

"Tell me about it. You really have to stick around longer this time." He turned to the other Tok'ra. "Delek. Hope you weren't bored to death cooling your heels while we found something worth talking about."

"Not too bored, Colonel. I found things to occupy my time."

"Oh yeah? Such as?" Jack asked politely as he walked down the front entrance and made his way toward the monument. He really didn't give a damn about Delek's answer, but tried to make the Tok'ra feel as if things were just fine.

"Reading."

"Really?" Daniel asked. "Like what?"

"An amusing tale from one of your culture's religious sects."

"What would that be?" Sam asked as the two Tok'ra reached the monument and she gave her father a hug.

" _The Exorcist_."

Selmak appeared at that moment and gave Delek a long look filled with disapproval. "The Exorcist is not an amusing story, Delek."

Daniel stiffened as Delek's lips curled slightly at the corners in a sarcastic smile. Any confusion about Delek's opinion on Tau'ri literature and cultural mythos was made abundantly clear to him in that one expression. Daniel wondered if all of the Tok'ra, Selmak aside, thought the same way, and had to conclude they probably did. The Tau'ri were one arrogant bunch on the whole, the Tok'ra notwithstanding.

"Is it not?" Delek asked after pretending to think about Selmak's correction. "I found the idea of throwing water on demon-possessed human to be very amusing."  His patronizing and sarcastic attitude forced a scowl to Selmak's face.

"It probably would be if they threw the holy water on _you_ ," Daniel commented in a low voice a few feet behind Jack.

"What I mean," Delek continued without the slightest sign that he'd made others uncomfortable, "is that one can clearly see parallels to the Goa'uld--"

"With which you are familiar, no doubt?" Daniel went on.

"Ohhhhhh-kay, next subject," Jack interrupted, cutting off Daniel's baiting before he really got going. "No offense, Delek, but we can debate that later. We have some work to do right now."

Delek regarded him with disdain. "Very well, Colonel O'Neill." He looked over Jack's shoulder and gave Daniel a hint of a smile.

Jack turned slowly and looked behind him. Knowing that Delek couldn't see, Jack mimed, "Cultural exchange?" Daniel only smirked and looked away, finding Jason leaning against a pillar, a tiny smile on his face as he looked at the ground.

Jack turned to Jacob. "So, Jake, how's life treating you at the new Beta club?"

"Like crap," Jacob complained. "Nothing's where it's supposed to be. But then I've always hated moving. It doesn't help that Selmak hates moving too so we're pretty useless to be around."

"Then you'll fit right in with our little gathering today, Jacob, because I've not been at my best, either."

"You **do** need a vacation, Jack," he firmly reminded him.

"As do we all," Jack answered. The other members of SG-1 and 2 nodded at the Tok'ra as they made eye contact and just as before, no one detected anything unusual in Delek's behavior.

As they took the few steps up to the platform, Jacob looked around, but spoke in Selmak's voice. "This is truly a unique find," he said looking around before approaching the obelisk.

"It is," Delek agreed. He then pointedly turned to Jason, not Jack. "I take it that you found something on the return visit?"

"More like, found some _one_ ," Jason answered as he approached.

"Major Coburn and his 2IC, Captain Wagner, discovered a person, alive," Jack told them.

"More like he discovered us," Alex cautioned from behind Jason.

"The planet was also visited by a Jaffa scout party serving the Goa'uld, Damuz," Teal'c informed the Tok'ra.

Selmak and Delek turned around, looking for them. "Where are they? I'll assume they didn't come by ship."

"You'd assume right," Jack told him, "otherwise we'd be up to our armpits in Martians."

Selmak got the cartoon reference since he shared Jacob's memories, but Delek was left out of the loop. He didn't even bother to ask for an interpretation. "So who was it that you found?" he asked.

"You'll like him," Jack said condescendingly. "Though you'll have to check your emotions at the door since the guy can manipulate them."

Behind him and off to the right, Jason rolled his eyes as he moved toward Eros on the other side of the obelisk, masking himself from view.

"I beg your pardon?" Selmak asked, confused by Jack's words.

Jack pointed. Behind the obelisk, Eros appeared. The bottom of his long, dark blue tunic flipped open with his motion, showing the sides of the garment to be slit open to the top of the thigh. A small breeze picked up just then and blew Eros' hair over his brows, making him look younger than he already did.

Jason turned to keep himself within six feet of Eros, and now Delek. He held his P90 in such a way that made him appear carefree and relaxed. Delek paid him no heed so the affectation was working. Although it could very well be Delek's own attitude toward the Tau'ri being played out for everyone. He rarely paid heed to humans, Jason had noticed. Stupidly, it made him a good target for suspicion, which Jason had an abundance of where the Tok'ra were concerned.

"Eros, this is Jacob Carter, Sam's dad, host to the Tok'ra, Selmak," Daniel introduced. "Jacob, Selmak, this is Eros."

With his hands clasped behind his back, he bowed, and Selmak returned it.

"Eros," Daniel began again. "This is Talin, host to the Tok'ra, Delek. Delek, Talin, this is Eros."

Again Eros bowed and Delek returned it. "May I ask what brought you to the planet? We detected no life signs on the Tok'ra scanners."

Eros grinned and looked over at Jason, and then Alex just joining behind him. "That is because there were none. Earlier today, two members of SG-2 inadvertently activated my suspension capsule."

Selmak's expression turned puzzled, then wary. "You were in life suspension?"

Eros nodded as he eyed Delek, who remained silent but was studying him carefully. "Yes. To answer the next likely question, I am a member of the race referred to by Asgard as The Ancients."

Both Delek and Jacob's brows rose in surprise, but Delek was the first to respond verbally. "Then you knew the Asgard?"

"Yes, though I have never been fortunate enough to meet one."

"It appears that you have been asleep for a very long time," Delek went on.

"That is correct."

"Of course it is," Delek answered dismissively. He didn't seem to register that Eros stiffened at the rude tone. "I am curious. Why did you not join the others when they ascended?"

Eros regarded Delek stonily before turning to stand before the tall obelisk. He regarded the obelisk reverently as he ran his hand over the polished stone surface. "I was one of the few not infected with the plague that descended on my people," he said. It didn't escape Daniel's notice that he purposely left out that the plague was a biochemical agent, not a natural disaster. Was he trying to trap Delek?

"Yet you had the knowledge to ascend, did you not? Why did you remain?" Delek persisted, and received irritated, puzzled looks.

"I had choices to make," Eros answered cryptically, still not looking at the Tok'ra.

A strong breeze suddenly gusted, blowing his longer hair into his face. Eros calmly brushed it aside and tucked it behind his ears. Everyone else was quite obviously startled by the wind, including the Tok'ra. The sky _had_ been clear, the sun shining, but a few wisps of white had suddenly appeared.

While Jacob diffused the tension by asking Eros other questions, most of which Eros had already answered before, Daniel took the opportunity to scan the sky, ostensibly to check the weather. Jason had walked around the obelisk to come up on Daniel's left. To Daniel's right came Jack.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jason asked quietly.

Daniel nodded. "You know," he started, looking at his lovers, then made quick eye contact with Sam, Teal'c, and the others. They drew nearer as he backed away from Eros and the Tok'ra, masking his actions by continuing to scan the sky.  "I think it's fair to say that Eros has some guardians he doesn't know about."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, his own eyes on the clouding sky.

Daniel looked up at him as Teal'c took Jason's place, the latter having walked off the platform to do his usual 'listening'. "You haven't had much to say today," Daniel commented. "Nothing much to talk about?"

Teal'c smiled with his closed-mouth grin. "Perhaps." He looked to the side without turning his head, indicating the Tok'ra and Eros. "I have been merely observing today. I find our new friend to be remarkable, but I am uncertain as to whether or not he will be an ally."

"You don't trust him?"

"It is not that. I simply cannot ascertain what he will do. He is very unpredictable."

"Well, he didn't kill the Jaffa."

"He has a regard for life, as we have heard. For that I am grateful."

"Think the Jaffa will stay on at the Alpha site?"

"I will know when I visit the base tomorrow."

Daniel watched as Eros gave Selmak a smile and answered a question. "I hope Eros turns out to be an ally 'cause I think we could use his help from time to time."

Teal'c nodded with agreement, then arched a brow as another gust of wind blew around them. It seemed to startle the Tok'ra more than the humans, and Daniel noted that just as before, it didn't seem to bother Eros at all. The Ancient caught his gaze and with a frown, moved past the Tok'ra and walked over to him, gesturing at the sky.

"Daniel, a lot of you are concerned by the wind. Is there a storm approaching? Are we in danger?"

"That would depend on the type of storm," Daniel said, "and I don't know if there actually is one. Based on the UAV scans, we figured we'd have quite a few clear, calm days. But this wind, and now clouds?"

"It disturbs you?" Eros asked with concern.

"Well, we've come across this sort of thing before," Daniel told him, hesitating to explain as he noticed Delek staring at him.

"Go on," Eros asked.

"We think it's your ascended kinfolk," Jack told him. "They have this really cool ability to manipulate the weather."

"I thought you said they didn't interfere," Eros said as he looked at the sky. "What makes you think it's them?"

Daniel was still surprised, despite his supposition. "You really can't sense them?"

Eros shook his head and finally appeared worried as a frown creased his brow. He turned and started back for the obelisk and when he passed Delek, the Tok'ra suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. Eros gave him a look of startled amusement and looked down at the Tok'ra's strong grip.

Delek released him quickly.  "My apologies. I merely wished to get your attention."

Eros' brow arched once more only this expression looked rather regal. Daniel decided he liked the look, especially when it was leveled on a Tok'ra. The Tok'ra's grasp of Eros' arm hadn't gone unnoticed and everyone was suddenly on alert. Daniel looked back for Jason on the other side of the obelisk, but he wasn't there. A quick scan found him off the platform, circling the left side of the monument, looking for all the world as if he were taking a walk. Daniel caught the slow movement of his fingers and from experience, knew he was adjusting the sights on his P90. He was readying it for sniper shooting and that particular bit of knowledge sent a chill down Daniel's spine. Intuition had him looking for Jack, and sure enough, Jack and Teal'c were doing the same, pretending to scan the sky while they readied their weapons.

Their movements weren't missed by Jacob who moved restlessly--in their sight line, but not Jason's. It was clear that Selmak didn't want Delek killed but if it became necessary, Daniel knew Jason would not hesitate. Turning his attention to Delek and Eros, Daniel wondered if Eros suspected the same thing he did:  That the Tok'ra had not meant to get his attention but to _feel_ the energy of the man claiming to be the Ancient, Eros.

Jacob's eyes flashed, something that Daniel rarely saw, and Selmak whispered to him as they both now kept their eyes on Delek and Eros.  "Stay alert. Something is about to happen."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Daniel whispered with sarcasm.

With his back to the obelisk, Eros stared down into Delek's eyes and caught the tiny spark of red.

**.**

"You are exactly who you say you are, Ayrose íal Macha."

Eros' eyes narrowed dangerously as he regarded the Tok'ra for a long silent moment.

During that moment, Daniel was suddenly distracted by the last name, _Macha_ , wondering if he'd heard the word Delek had spoken correctly. It _sounded_ like ancient Irish Celtic. Was there a correlation? A cross-cultural contamination was certainly plausible. Language shifts were useless, however, even if the Ancients' language was related somehow to old Latin. Although that in itself suggested a contamination of some kind by an Ascended...

Just as the entire issue began to give Daniel one of _those_ headaches, Eros broke the silence.

"You know my name," Eros finally said, disrupting Daniel's rapid thoughts. "It hasn't been spoken for--"

"Several thousand millenia, yes. Neither has mine."  He smiled at Eros and the entirety of both eyes slowly glowed a translucent red and no one saw it but Eros.  "I have been looking forward to... meeting... you."

All trace of Eros' good will was gone. The transformation startled Daniel a little.  "You're a long way from home, Dragornai."

The creature only smiled. Then with lightning quick reflexes, he grabbed Eros by the throat, shoving him against the obelisk. Eros began to cough and choke, grabbing at the creature's hand but even his strength couldn't dislodge him.

Afraid for Eros and not thinking about his own safety, Daniel started forward but the Dragornai turned his red eyes on him, making Daniel halt mid-stride. "Interfere and I will kill him." The voice was no longer Tok'ra nor human and it resonated with a deep, rasping sound.

Three red points from P90 laser sights appeared over Delek's brow, dancing amazingly close together.  "Since that's what you came here to do, that's a hollow threat," Jack told him in a voice that no one took lightly. Everyone went still.

"I would prefer not to kill him," the creature answered as he spotted Jack, Jason, and Teal'c at the rear of the monument. He smiled and returned his gaze back to Eros. "You see, I have become used to inhabiting this type of lifeform," he went on.  "But I think it is time for a change of... hosts."  His grin was malicious, evil.

Daniel's stomach lurched as the creature turned his head again and looked straight at him. Slowly, its eyes looked him up and down, making his silent observations absolutely clear. Daniel recoiled when the creature licked over the points of his canines. God only knew what he wanted to do with them.

Watching Daniel purposely, the creature moved, and with a quick jerk, pushed Eros up the obelisk's surface, taking his feet a few inches off the ground. "Put away your weapons and move away!" he ordered. Eros kicked out in panic as he began to choke, feebly scratching at the hand that pinned him. No one moved so the creature possessing Delek growled and pushed Eros further up the obelisk, tightening his hold. Eros lost the strength in his hands and dropped them at his sides. His eyes rolled up into their sockets, showing mostly white, as his body began to convulse.

Having been given the go ahead to fire at will, Anna swore in Russian.  "Hui!"

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise, though he didn't dare turn his attention from Eros and the creature.

"I am sorry, Eros," Anna whispered, and the discharge from her zat gun enveloped Eros and Delek.

Eros hadn't heard her, but he felt the electrical blast and spasmed as he hit the stone floor, released from the creature's grasp. A scream rang out, sounding as if it came from Delek, but his scant awareness was on the obelisk as it activated and fired.

On Anna.

"Cease," Eros croaked in Ancient, realizing his mistake. The obelisk's flaw--as the creature had apparently figured out--was that it couldn't aim at itself. Anna had fired on Delek--and by contact with him, on himself--so it had responded as programmed. Fortunately, the computer recognized his voice pattern and when the weapon let Anna go, Eros sighed with intense relief. "Heal," he ordered.

Anna grimaced as the amber beam hit her, but it suddenly cut off, only to be replaced by a few seconds of purple light. The pain subsided a little. Kane was beside her as she dropped to her knees, holding her, watching the chaos of the scene unwind.

Struggling to his knees, Eros found the still figure of Delek. He'd moved far enough away from the obelisk for it to fire, but it was no longer moving. When Eros had ordered the computer to cease fire, it wouldn't fire again until he was attacked. Eros had to give the preemptive strike order. Sitting with his back against the obelisk, Eros was distracted for the moment by the wind that was now whipping around the monument. He thought he heard something whispering to him but couldn't understand it. Ignoring it, he looked back down--and found those red eyes regarding him once more. The creature got to its knees and began to crawl toward him with a malevolent smile.

Closing his eyes, Eros said, "Fire."

A single, white beam shot from the crystal, covering Delek's body. Arching, the thing screamed; it twisted viciously in what would normally have broken a human's spine, and the beam shut off. Delek's back arched again and reddish light began to spill out through his open, staring eyes. More came out through his mouth, nose, and ears, and when it was free of the body, Delek's eyes closed and his body collapsed.

Coalesced into a type of cloud, the creature glowed with dark translucence the color of blood. It hovered along the ceiling of the monument's roof, pulsing, thinking, considering its target. When it began to move, it didn't stop over the obelisk and Eros. It stopped two yards to the left... and directly over Daniel.

**.**

Daniel _had_ been watching the creature's progress and when it stopped over him, his eyes widened as the meaning struck home. He reached to get his zat--which wasn't there. He'd left it in Eros' home so that the Ancient could take a look at its technology. He hadn't thought to recover it and only now realized his fuck-up.

"Daniel, drop and roll!" Jack and Jason shouted. Dropping to the ground, he began to roll toward their voices. When he chanced a look up, he found that his movements had forced the creature to act. The red, pulsing thing came for him like a predator stalking down its prey. Zat charges were shot... and flew right through... to scatter uselessly over the ceiling. Cursing, Daniel rolled faster and tumbled down the back steps. Jack and Jason were quickly over him, protecting him with their own bodies as they tried unsuccessfully to use their zats.

The seconds seemed to last forever to Jack, but it hadn't really been that long before he felt the strength of windy gusts increase to storm quality; they blew in and through the structure with such force that Anna, Kane, Sam, and Alex were forced to drop flat and cover their heads from the whirling dirt and rocks. Eros, protected by the obelisk, crossed his arms over his face.

A shrieking noise ensued, coming from the cloud, and it rivaled the howling whine of the wind. Chancing a look up, Daniel watched as the cloud was battered away, not just from him, but from the monument itself, and pushed into the sky.

"Look," he called out, and despite the debris in the air, everyone tried to watch the supernatural scene. The sky had been clear not five minutes before, even as the creature had attacked Eros. But now it was almost black, covered with dark purple clouds that menacingly moved as if something were being born within.

The red cloud was trying to get away from them but the created crosswinds kept it mostly in one place. Its shrieking continued as it fought its invisible attackers but its motions were ineffective. It seemed to Daniel that what was going on was a type of vengeance, with the 'winds' hurtling the cloud back and forth before a deafening thunder split the chaos. Underneath the sudden torrent of hissing rain came a deep, low-pitched howling. It rose dramatically until it reached whatever required pitch it needed and lightning struck from several different ground locations, the bolts thick and blinding white. They converged in the air, illuminating the cloud-filled sky, and hit the red cloud as if it were a solid mass.

A terrible crash rang through the air like that of an explosion and the creature screamed once more, the sound so loud that everyone on the ground had to cover their ears. A second later, the cloud exploded into millions of tiny sparks. The end result reminded Jack of a firework display. The sparks arced outward and drifted downward, fizzling out, leaving wispy smoke trails behind and the stench of sulfur.

The excitement over with, Daniel realized that he couldn't move. "Dammit, get off," he said, scowling as he shoved his lovers off. "Don't do that again!"

They looked at him in confusion even as they looked him over for any injuries.

"I'm okay," he said, pushing their hands away.

Trying to fight off his amusement, Jack got to his feet and looked around while Jason sat back and gently cuffed his annoyed lover. "Think we'd chance losing you?"

"Think I'd want to lose _you_?"

For the first time since Eros 'healed' Jack, Jason met the man's eyes regarding their relationship--with Daniel. He shrugged, as if protecting Daniel was something necessary--like breathing--and stood up to make his way to the monument. Jack understood the gesture and nodded in agreement, mostly at himself, then looked down at Daniel and smirked at him. He'd risk Daniel's wrath as long as Daniel ended up safe.

Daniel knew damn well what he was thinking and rolled his eyes. He took Jack's outstretched hand and stood up, brushing himself off. Jack was looking at the ground, moving around the monument, searching for something.

"What're you looking for?" Daniel asked.

"Location marks."

"From?"

"Lightning," Jack answered. Around the other side of the structure he quickly found what he was looking for when he came upon a foot-wide scorch mark. He scuffed the blackened surface with his boot, then looked up at the sky. "Well, that was definitely pretty cool," he mumbled to himself. Turning away, he moved up the steps and found Anna, with Jason already checking her over.

"Tolenev, you okay?"

She cringed at the sound of his voice.  "Bad headache, sir."

"We should get her to the infirmary," Jason told him.

"Unnecessary," Eros said as Daniel knelt next to Delek, looking at Jacob.

Jacob looked up at him and shook his head. "There is too much damage," he said. "From what Selmak tells me, Delek is in no condition to heal anything."

Daniel sighed and looked over his shoulder at his lovers. "I wonder if this computer system has--"

A purple light came down from the obelisk, scanning them, then it altered to blue and the next thing everyone knew, they were inside the house and in a large room none of them had ever seen before.

Jack snorted. "Apparently that answers your question."

"Apparently," Daniel said in astonishment.

**~**

The computerized medical system had Eros, Anna, and Delek on three 'infirmary' beds, a pale purple light gently scanning them and healing the physical injuries. Delek required the most healing and feeling strangely connected, Daniel stayed nearby with Sam and Jacob.

"Think he'll get better?" he asked.

It was Selmak who answered. "I think so. But then we'll have to repair his mind. That will not be an easy task."

"That bad?"

"No, but if that creature had been inside Delek since we found him, then we have no idea who Delek is or if he really is Tok'ra."

"Oh," Daniel said with a grimace. "So it's hurry up and wait time?"

"Precisely," Selmak told him.

The beam suddenly cut off. A few seconds later, Delek groaned as if he were coming out of a troubling sleep, then his eyes flashed open, the glow included.

"Where am I?" he asked looking at Selmak and Daniel suspiciously.

"Do you know me?" Selmak asked.

Delek didn't answer but his reaction answered in the negative.

"Is your name Delek?" Daniel asked.

Delek didn't answer. Then Selmak spoke to him using the fifty year old code words, hoping that the man knew them. Alarm began to recede from the man's expression and he answered using the old password. Selmak smiled at him.

"You're among friends," he said. "Are you Delek?" The Tok'ra nodded, his eyes resting on Daniel.

"You are not Tok'ra," he said.

"No," Daniel told him with an amused grin. "I'm Tau'ri."

Frowning, Delek repeated, "Tau'ri? First humans?"

"From the first world," Selmak told him. "I'll explain."

Daniel nodded to him to leave them alone when Delek laid his hand on Daniel's forearm. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

Looking at Selmak, Daniel asked, "Did General Hammond tell you what happened?"

Selmak nodded.

Relaxing, Daniel gently removed Delek's hand from his arm. "You know me, a little. Selmak will fill you in."

The further he moved away from Delek, the better he felt. Approaching Eros' bed, he found the Ancient sitting up, rubbing his neck. Anna was on her feet and walking out of the room with Alex and Kane as her escorts. Jason looked back at Daniel and gave him a nod before leaving. Looking quickly at Jack, who stood on Eros' opposite side, he frowned.

"Nothing's wrong Daniel. Jason's just taking his team to the gate to inform Hammond what happened."

"Oh." Eros pushed off the exam table and muttered something in Ancient. A glass of clear liquid, probably water, materialized on a counter behind them. Retrieving it, Daniel handed it to him. He took a few grateful gulps, his eyes on Daniel and Jack.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

He nodded. "I will be fine," he said, though his voice sounded harsh.

"I'm sure, but how're you feeling?" Jack asked, making Eros smile at him. In fact, Eros' gaze stayed on him as he finished his water.

It made Jack nervous and he looked around, making Daniel smile.

"You're making him nervous, Eros," Daniel told him.

Eros only smiled. "I know."

Jack looked back at him, then cleared his throat. "Look, I hate to do this but--"

"You have to leave," Eros finished, setting down the glass and sliding off the table to stand on his feet. Jack hadn't stepped away in time so Eros was literally up against him. Instead of moving out of the way, Jack stuck his hand out for balance, grabbing the man's shoulder.

"Y'alright?" Jack covered.

He took a deep breath, obviously breathing the smell of Jack in. "Not really, but I will be."

"Sorry to just up and leave you."

Eros wrinkled his nose. "I need to get settled and I can't do that with you here to distract me. I'm sure I'll see you again...yes?"

Daniel snorted. "Well, that's that, Jack. You finally landed one."

"Daniel," Jack admonished but Daniel was leaving the room, laughing to himself.

"We can always come back next week sometime. Right, Carter?"

She walked away from her father and Delek and reached out to shake Eros' hand. Just when she thought to pull her hand away, he took it and clasped it between both his own. There was no sensation of any kind. "I'm not quite back to normal," he said a little sadly and she reflected it.

"I'm sorry. It must be tough not being able to touch people."

"I have never become used to it. I do not think I ever will."

"Well, if I can, I'd love to come back next week--that is, if that's okay with you."

"It is," Eros smiled. "I'm sure you can bring me up to date on your current level of astrophysics? We could probably start there with any minor help I can give."

"I'd like that," she said hopefully. "Sir, I'll meet you guys at the gate." She moved over to help Jacob escort Delek from the room.

When they were alone, Jack turned to Eros. "You'll be fine here by yourself?"

An enigmatic smile crossed Eros' features. "I don't think I'm alone. Do you?"

"No, 'spose not." Jack then became fidgety as the awkwardness hit him in saying goodbye to a man who'd kissed the hell out of him earlier.

"I want to apologize."

"For?"

"Causing you harm."

"Did you do it deliberately?" Jack asked him.

"No, but it doesn't excuse the harm I've caused your lover, Jason. He's hiding the hurt he feels."

"I know."

"Please tell the others I meant no offense, making them feel what they didn't wish to."

Jack gave him a small grin. "They weren't offended, Eros. Just shocked. They'd have been more so if we hadn't already made friends with a race of telepaths."

"Ah, I see." He studied Jack closely, then said, "You're close to one of them."

Jack shrugged. "A little. Daniel is more so," and he thought of the tattoo between Daniel's shoulder blades.

"Is this the Adriann you spoke of?"

"Yeah."

"Could I meet him sometime?"

"If Adriann survives the ass-kicking Daniel's giving him when we meet up again."

"He gave him the gifts he has now?"

"I wouldn't call them gifts but yes."

"They pointed you at an enemy, Jack. That is considered a gift."

"I guess," he shrugged. They were silent for a moment and Jack felt awkward. "I should go," he said, and turned, but Eros touched his arm. Jack felt a little tingling and looked down at his arm. "I guess you're getting better." He looked up and saw the panicked expression. "What is it?"

"Could I...?" Eros started but halted, unable to finish.

Jack noticed the blush that crept up Eros' cheeks and couldn't help the smile.  "What?"

Eros knew that solitude awaited him, knew that Jack had to leave, but he wanted one more moment and didn't want it to end in rejection. He calculated the man's breathing, the way he was looking at him. Fear of rejection began to leave him, and he thought about what he'd learned of Jack earlier. He'd read the strong human as careful man, but one who took risks when the situation required it, and he was not always practical. Perhaps he needed to give _Jack_ a reason to return, not just his teammates.

Yet, for the first time in his life, Eros couldn't think of the words he needed, not even in Earth's English, so he decided that few words were necessary. He slid his hands up Jack's chest, over his neck, and stopped when his hands cradled Jack's head. "I will miss you," he whispered, and kissed Jack so slowly, so sensuously, that Jack was soon thinking of nothing else as he returned the attention.

Before anything else could happen, however, Eros broke off gently and stepped away, letting the flirtatious light in his eyes show as he slowly lifted his tunic up and off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "Until we meet again, Jack, be well."

"And you, Eros," Jack replied, startled to find himself unable to move when he thought that Eros was going to come back for one more kiss. He was so goddamned hard he ached. His eyes were glued to the play of muscles rippling over the man's chest, and Jack held his breath, wanting and not wanting something more to happen. His body made up his mind for him when a deep surge of disappointment filled him when Eros turned away.

Watching his back muscles as Eros crossed the room, Jack let his eyes wander down. As if reading his mind, Eros pushed his dark blue pants over his hips. They slid easily down his legs and he stepped out of them, revealing himself in all his nude glory. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of him. The dark tan, the graceful flow of one muscle over the other; the wide shoulders, slender waist, narrow hips, rounded buttocks, strong thighs that stretched into impossibly long legs.

Eros approached the back corner of the room and a door opened. He paused on the threshold and looked over his shoulder, giving Jack a brilliant smile before disappearing into the dark and letting the door close after him.

Jack stood there for a moment, taking several deep breaths, trying not to wallow in the thoughts of lining up behind that body and... He nearly jumped out of his skin when Daniel's voice came from behind.

"You coming or what?" Daniel asked.

"Not funny, Daniel," Jack growled, pushing past him.

"What? All I asked was if you were coming."

"Yeah, well, ask me that again after I've had a cold shower."

Eyes widening with comprehension, Daniel sniggered. "So... a cold shower, huh?" he asked, and moved up alongside as they entered the living room. "I don't see the evidence of one of those kisses." He blatantly looked _down_ and Jack pushed him away again, trying to ignore Daniel's chuckle as he wished he could walk faster. His balls were screaming at him with a staggering amount of rebellion.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, thinking he knew.

Slamming the front doors behind him, Jack growled, "Kissed me goodbye then stripped in front of me and walked off."

Daniel couldn't help it. "Built?"

"Like the fucking god of love would be."

"And did you have some rather naughty--"

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Wanna duck in the bushes for a quickie?" he teased.

Jack abruptly halted, hissing as he did so. He stepped over to Daniel, pushing against him, and Daniel took a step back. When he did, Jack took a step forward. Each time Daniel stepped back, Jack followed.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, still teasing when he recognized Jack on overload.

"Daniel, if you want me to fuck you, right here, right now, then just tempt me one...more...time."

"You know this'll be fodder for _days_ , if not weeks."

"I'm sure," Jack replied, grabbing Daniel and spinning him around.

Daniel sucked in a breath and was hard in seconds. He was suddenly torn -- like Jack was not long before -- between bolting and shoving his trousers down. Then Jack pushed him forward.

"Walk, Daniel. Slowly. If you say or do anything else, it'll be hand jobs for a while."

Hastily clearing his throat, Daniel began to walk. They hadn't gone very far when he felt resentment for the threat creeping up on him. And Jack had said it on purpose. He knew Daniel couldn't keep from baiting his attacker--in this case, Jack--so what did Jack want? An excuse to drop down and fuck like crazed minks? Daniel didn't know, and he had an idea that Jack didn't either. He was just pushing limits. The _bad boy_ in Daniel, therefore, couldn't let the threat die unchallenged.

"The problem with hand jobs is that they're so incomplete, unsatisfactory--"

"Daniel..." came the obligatory warning.

"So, instead, when we get home, you can always whisper extremely _descriptive_ , not to mention _filthy_ , things about _Eros_..." and Daniel turned, walking backwards, grinning his head off.

"Thin ice, Daniel."

Daniel's grin grew wicked as he lowered his head slightly, knowing Jack favored the angle of his eyes and lashes. "I want you to tell me all the things you're thinking of doing, right now, to me, to Eros, and most especially to Jason, while you fuck me so goddamned hard over the benchseat in your truck."

Jack snatched out for him and just missed Daniel's field vest. "You are so dead."

Daniel somehow managed to sprint away as he headed for the gate. He hit the mic of his radio as he ran. "Sam, have you dialed home yet?" he asked, desperately looking over his shoulder.

_"Just about to, why?"_

"Dial. Now. _Please_."

 _"What'd you do, Daniel?"_   


  


**_"You treat me like I was your ocean; you swim in my blood when it's warm."_ **

**. . .**

  


The invitation read:

_The 1st Annual Halloween Costume and Charity Ball_   
_{ Glass Slippers Optional }_

Jason sat on the edge of his desk and stared at the ivory-colored card with the blood-red flowery script. He waved the card at Daniel as he strode into his small office.  "Hey, Daniel. Who's the dumbass who thought this line up?"

Daniel took the invitation, never having glanced at his own long enough. He smirked. "Probably the same dumbass who thought of the slave auction."

"Fuckhead," Jason said under his breath.

Daniel set the card down on the desk and took in Jason's serious and sober look.

"So..." he began.

"So..." Jason repeated in their usual conversation broker.

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

Jason shook his head, then glanced at his watch.

Daniel sighed. It had only been four hours since returning from the planet, but he was hoping that a change of scenery would have changed Jason's perspective--as it sometimes had.  Daniel knew what Jack had said had hurt, but Daniel knew Jason loved Jack, and vice-versa. He only had to devise a means of getting Jason to forgive him. At least the reports were handed in and the medicals were done. They could go home. Speaking of which...

"I'm glad you're still here," he said, "but how come? Were you waiting for me?"

"No, yes, I don't know," Jason said, dancing around the issue. "I want to talk to him, I want to hit him."

"He knows how badly he acted but it wasn't his fault and you know it. He's very ashamed, Jason."

Jason only nodded.

"He loves you."

Jason shook his head that time.

"Jason, for fuck's sake. Don't do that to yourself."

"Do you have any idea how that hurt? It came from somewhere, Daniel. And did he bitch at you? No. Only me. I'm not allowed to... screw around. Only you and him."

"You know that's not true. You're mad and hurt and won't see. Since when are you a person who won't forgive, Jason?"

"Since I was called a whore, Daniel!"

They were both silent for a few minutes, then Jason said in a much quieter voice, "There are times that I like it when he calls me that, but that's when we're making love or having a one-off in the middle of nowhere. But practically calling me that in that blind rage was the one and only time he's ever made me feel ashamed. I hate him for making me feel that way."

"Even if he wasn't responsible for saying it?"

"Eros didn't put those thoughts in his head! They're old fears from somewhere down deep and they finally came up. It's made me think just how much of this relationship is actually held together _by you_."

"Jason--" Daniel started, getting pissed.

"It's always been you, you know? He resents me. Deep down. And that's where those words came from."

"That is so...you really need to step back and listen to yourself. It's true what they say about 'Physician, heal thyself.'"

"I'm not a doctor," Jason frowned.

"No, but you're a shrink."

"Not exactly and--"

"You know damn well what I mean. _Think_ about what you're saying. He doesn't look at you like that. He fucking _loves_ you."

"I heard you the first, second, and third time, Daniel, alright? Now just...go. Be with Jack. Leave me the hell alone." He started for his jacket but Daniel's words froze him in his tracks.

"Are you leaving me?" he whispered.

Jason turned slowly, his face paling under the lamplight of his office. "What? No, Daniel, I could never... Do you want me to?"  Daniel shook his head and Jason walked back to him, pulling him into his arms and embracing him tightly. "I could never leave you. I've told you that time and again."

"Then were you trying to hurt me, just then?" Daniel asked, stepping back.

Jason frowned again and started to argue but Daniel shook his head and placed his fingers on his lips. "Listen to me, Jason. Please. Listen to me. Did you mean for me to leave you alone forever?"

"No," Jason answered as if the idea were preposterous.

"Did you say it to hurt me because I'm defending Jack?"

Jason wouldn't look at him but they knew the answer.

"Then do me a favor, please? Remember that when you think about what Jack said. Perhaps he's jealous of you in a way he doesn't want to face yet. And for whatever reason, it came out that way to hurt you. He didn't mean it. Somewhere deep down, he's hurting about something that has nothing to do with what he said."

Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Fine. Anything else?"

Daniel sighed with a little relief, but he was still fraught with tension for Jack. "Right now, Jack thinks you're leaving him."

Jason's mouth worked and he shook his head. After a minute he said, "I'm not, I'm not, please tell him I'm not--"

"Tell him yourself."

"I can't. I'm too..."  He stepped back.  "I can't do this. Not now."

Daniel took the cue and walked out of the office with him. Jason shut off everything and locked the door. "Do you want me to come over?" he asked hopefully, also wanting to get a look at Jason's costume. Jason gave him a knowing grin.

"No. If I don't call you first, give me a call tomorrow to say hi."

"Okay," Daniel said with disappointment.

"You're the one who set this separation up, remember?" Jason said softly as they got into the elevator and rode up to the 18th floor. "Besides, I want to surprise you. I'll also take the time to think, okay?"

Daniel waited till the other passengers got off on level 21. "Okay. But would you mind a suggestion?"

"Depends."

"Call Alex and have him over."

"Daniel, I'm not sleeping with him."

"I didn't say sleep with him," he answered nervously. "But maybe he'd be a good... distraction while you try to heal from what Jack said."

Jason sighed and shook his head as he leaned against the wall. He didn't respond.

"Then what if I called you later? I could always distract you." He didn't smile but let Jason read the suggestion in his eyes instead.

Jason smiled at him as the doors opened on 18 and Daniel stepped out. "Phone sex is off-limits too, remember?" he told him as the doors shut.

Daniel pursed his lips together and pulled out his cell phone.

**.**

Daniel sat at his desk, his eyes unfocused as he twirled a tube of parchment around his fingers.

Jack walked in, hands in pockets, and shut the door. "Well, you ready to--" he started, then groaned when Daniel gave him an unhappy look. "Don't tell me. Did he just leave?"

Daniel nodded. "Not just now, but an hour ago. Said he'll see me tomorrow night. He wants to get his costume ready and be alone with time to think."

"He's still mad and hurt."

"Hurt yes, mad no."

"He's not mad?"

Daniel shook his head slowly. "Doesn't matter. He's hurting as if you sliced him open with a chainsaw."

Jack growled in his throat. "I did."

"He's justified, you know," Daniel finally admitted, not wishing to make things worse but he had to say it. "That anger came from somewhere."

"I know that!" Jack snapped.

"Know what I told him?"

"No, but you're going to tell me, right?"

"No, you're going to tell me what I said."

"Shit, Daniel."

"Jack, you know this."

Jack sat down on his desk and crossed his arms. "I remember thinking that all I wanted was for him to hurt as much as I was, so I let him have the worst thing I could think of, because I know his weaknesses and fears. I don't know why I was hurting, I just was. I felt...threatened. I know they weren't real fears and I didn't believe the things I said. He's got to know that."

"You said it yourself, Jack," Daniel said slowly, remembering what he told Jason about Jack knowing but not recognizing his own fears. "You know his weaknesses and fears. He doesn't believe that you were making that up. In his mind, you've just ended our three-way relationship."

"Jesus Christ," Jack snarled as he made his way to the door, but Daniel was up in a flash and blocked him.

"No, you can't."

"Daniel, I've got to fix this so get out of the way."

"You'll make it worse and you know it. He needs time to think and realize that he's wallowing in self-pity. He might also be drunk as a skunk while he's wallowing and you know that won't help your case."

Jack groaned and leaned against the door, banging his head softly against it. "No, it won't."

"All we can do is wait till tomorrow night."

"Can you call him, at least? Make sure he's okay, hasn't fallen on anything or cut himself open or..."

Daniel smiled. "I'd already planned to but I sent back up instead. And don't get mad or you'll have two lovers to deal with instead of one."

Jack eyed him warily as Daniel told him about the conversation with Jason about Alex. He waited through Jack's sudden silence before he then told him about the phone call he'd just made.

"Daniel, call him back and tell him to forget it."

"Jack..."

"Daniel, I can't lose him."

It suddenly dawn on Daniel what Jack's fear was, and what prompted the attack on Jason. "Well, there it is."

"What?" Jack asked, wary.

Ticking off the items on his fingers, Daniel went on. "One.  You never felt Adriann or his kin were a threat when any of them were with Jason?"

"Yeah, okay..." Jack answered, wondering where Daniel was going.

"Two.  You never felt threatened by Eros."

Jack frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Are you? Think about that a second."

Jack shook his head. "Daniel..."

"Just do it, please?"

"Okay, how? Think about what exactly?"

"Close your eyes. Picture Eros kissing Jason."

Jack closed his eyes, figuring that humoring Daniel was a good idea or he'd be nagging him forever. He pictured Jason and Eros and felt a little flutter in his stomach but that was it. "Okay."

"And? What're you feeling?"

"Nothing. Well, okay, a little aroused but that's it."

"Okay. Three. You feel threatened by Alex."

Jack hadn't opened his eyes and they suddenly flew open, staring hard at Daniel. "What?"

"Close your eyes and think of Jason kissing Alex and then tell me what you feel."

Hedging, Jack eventually closed his eyes but a second later, shook his head. "This is stupid."

"Why?"

Jack glared at him. "You seem to have all the answers in my own head. You tell me."

Daniel reached out and gave Jack a sincere rub on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm acting like that but you know how you are when you don't want to face something."

Jack shrugged and conceded that.

"The thing is, Jack, there is no threat with Eros or Adriann because neither one of them is a real threat in taking Jason away from you, or me, for that matter. Alex, on the other hand, is. Or at least, you _think_ he is. Jason's known him for a few years and they've become close friends. He's also attracted to him, a fact that neither one of them would have known about if it hadn't been for me or Adriann."

"You?" Jack asked, momentarily puzzled.

"On that first day, with Adriann, when I found Alex dreaming, he whispered Jason's name. I then had to tell Jason and later, they kissed. Then Alex began to recognize his desire for Jason, and the feelings have started to become mutual. You see Alex as a clear and present danger to your relationship with Jason, regardless of what I tell you."

Jack was quiet for a while, thinking it over. In the end, what Daniel said was right. He didn't like Daniel's recommendation to Jason about Alex, and not for the usual reasons but because it was only a step closer to losing Jason to him. Alex was a rival.

"Yeah, I guess it's possible, isn't it?"

Daniel sighed with relief, but gave himself an exasperated shake of the head. "God, Jack. The two of you are so stubborn. What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"I've one idea."

**.**

When they got into the truck, Jack smiled secretively. Daniel hadn't remembered, had he? He was so focused on getting things patched up between himself and Jason, that he'd forgotten his teasing. Well, Jack hadn't forgotten, and right now, with Daniel so tantalizingly within reach, and the perfect balm to his ache over Jason, Jack had plans to implement that forgotten suggestion.

It didn't hurt that he hadn't had any intimate time with Daniel since...well, okay, it'd only been nearly two days, but where Daniel was concerned, it may as well have been weeks. Where Jason was concerned, it was also beginning to feel like months.

Jack's plan would take care of three things at once. Revenge, lust, and temporarily forgetting about things that couldn't be changed.

**.**

Daniel was deep in thought about Jason, so he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going until he realized that Jack had pulled into his own garage, hit the remote for the door to close, and shut off the truck.

He looked around then turned to him in confusion. "I thought we were going to the store?"

"Pit stop," Jack told him as he shrugged out of his coat and laid it over the steering wheel. With one hand unbuttoning his dark beige shirt and the other catching the latch behind the back of the seat, he gave Daniel a very filthy smile.

Daniel swallowed down the excitement he was starting to feel and took in _where_ they were. Looking back at Jack, allowing him to see his flushed cheeks of arousal, he subconsciously played hard to get--which he sometimes did when he wasn't with the program. Jack sometimes liked that, sometimes hated it. Daniel could get so wrapped up in something, he'd forget everything else. During sex, that was a damn great thing, but getting his mind _on_ sex? That took a tiny bit of persuasion. It never took long. And sometimes, Jack didn't really mind the effort of the hunt.

Since this was the result of a tease that Daniel had forgotten, Jack didn't mind this one at all. He lifted the latch and the back of the seat dropped, and Daniel's browline went up as his hand shot out to balance himself. He cleared his throat quickly when the last of Jack's shirt buttons were undone and he went to work on his trousers.

"Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought this on?"

"Tsk, tsk, Daniel," he admonished with a dirty leer, and unzipped his khakis.  "We've a date in my truck."

"We do?" Daniel asked, feeling both hot and cold when Jack's free hand slid underneath his nearest knee and pulled Daniel's leg up on the benchseat.

"Oh yes, we do. A little matter of you, me, and..."

He pushed Daniel's knee further until his foot dropped down on his right side, effectively spreading Daniel wide. Although there was a little problem with Daniel being clothed, but hey, he could work that quickly enough.

"And?" Daniel asked, bracing his hands behind him to hold himself up. He was fully aware of his crotch in full, albeit covered, view, and it gave him a delicious surge of arousal. As were Jack's hands, which were now pushing his jacket off his shoulders and tossing it behind him.

Jack leaned over...

Then veered to the left and toward the glove compartment. He retrieved the item in there that took Daniel a half-second to realize was the emergency tube of lube. His eyes went wide, because he'd stupidly been thinking of Jason and not concentrating on the job at hand, and therefore the only thing that had come to mind was maybe a hand job or a blowjob. But lube meant fucking and...

Daniel closed his eyes and groaned. When he opened them, Jack's leer had become a wicked smile.

"I see you've just remembered," he said, dropping the lube between his legs. He placed a hand over Daniel's presented groin and slid it over the rapidly growing length of his erection.

Daniel bit his lip and made a breathy sound, unconsciously raising his hips to encourage Jack's hand for more. Jack teasingly reached up and unbuttoned his trousers instead, sliding the zipper down, revealing the tight, white cotton. With a sudden jerk that sent a fission of excitement through Daniel's body, Jack pulled his lover's trousers off his hips. Legs closing to accommodate, Jack next came across the impediment of a left-footed sneaker. He yanked it off, then pulled the pant leg free.

"C'mere," he said and reached across to grab him by the back of the neck.

Daniel did nothing to stop him, but he did nothing to help, either. He'd laid the foundation for this _date_ with his goading teases and knew at that moment that this was exactly what he'd wanted. This was Jack's show and whatever he wanted, Daniel would gladly give him. He gave Jack a look that said, _"I dare you,"_ and Jack grinned wolfishly as he brought Daniel's mouth to his for a passionate, hungry kiss.

Busy tasting and challenging every bit of Daniel's agile tongue, Jack's free hand guided both of his lover's to his trousers. Without further prompting, Daniel quickly shoved them down to Jack's thighs, along with his boxers. One hand found the lube while the other took Jack's hot, stiff cock and pumped its straining length. Jack moaned and deepened the kiss, forcing Daniel to unbalance and drop onto his back.

The truck's leather was cold where Daniel's arms touched, but he was still clothed above waist. He made short work of that, glad to have worn a button-up, and with practiced ease, opened the shirt. He was a little distracted in having to drop the lube to do it, but Jack took care of that by letting him go with one more hard, quick kiss.

Jack took the lube, and while he opened it and applied a generous amount to his fingers, he sought out Daniel's throat, nipping the skin with feral intent. He allowed himself to grin at the expected result when he felt Daniel's body shudder underneath him.

"Turn over," he said gruffly, and guided Daniel's legs as he got onto his knees. Quickly, he pulled off the other sneaker, but left the trousers bunched below his right knee. He liked the look of it; hasty, dirty, with implications of illicit sex.

Reaching back to his left foot, Daniel yanked the sock off before he placed his foot on the floor of the cab, bracing it against the median hub. The thick carpeting was easy to grab with his toes so with that leverage taken care of, he spread his right knee wider, waiting. Cool, slick gel made him gasp as Jack eagerly spread it over his perineum and up to his puckered hole, rubbing in firm circles before pushing a finger inside.

He moaned with want when Jack didn't hesitate before thrusting in and out, twisting as he went. "Remember what you wanted, Daniel?" Jack asked as he prepared him.

"Remind me," Daniel told him. He braced his left hand on the side of the cab and his right on the leather seat back, gripping the edge. He inhaled sharply when Jack reached between his legs and pulled his cock down and back, stroking in time to the movements of his index finger.

"Filthy descriptive words, you said, about you, Eros, and Jason. Remember? Something about getting fucked hard on a benchseat?"

"I remember," Daniel breathed, dropping his head down and closing his eyes. "What did Eros look like?"

Inserting another finger and pushing deep, Jack described Eros' naked body. He gently, maddeningly squeezed and pulled at the head of Daniel's cock, getting the tiny moans he liked.

"And what were you thinking when you saw him like that?" Daniel somehow managed to ask.

Jack slowly eased his hands from Daniel, grinning when he heard the groan of disappointment. With practiced haste, he applied another generous amount of lube over Daniel's hole, then slicked his cock.

"How much I wanted to do this," he answered, and holding his cock firmly, he held Daniel's hip with his free hand and rubbed his cock against his perineum, sliding up, over, around, letting Daniel think he was going to tease, when he suddenly zeroed in and sheathed his dick in one powerful thrust.

"Oh god!" Daniel yelled, arching, his ass rising to meet his lover's plunging cock, fingers flexing to grip whatever was handy.

Jack stroked his back muscles with his hands, caressing from neck to ass. "You're so fucking sexy."

Daniel moaned in response, biting his lip again, his head still dropped between his shoulder blades. "What else did you want to do?" he asked when he caught his breath.

Jack moved his hands over the front of Daniel's thighs, sliding them inward and pulling them out and back, pinning Daniel wide. He was rewarded with that one loud growl that made him crazy. "This," he answered, and thrust his hips in short, powerful strokes, banging against Daniel's ass. The soft slap of skin on skin was music to his ears as were Daniel's rhythmic moans. "That's the sound," he gasped, and increased the force and speed of his hips for a minute, building up sweat and pre-come.

He suddenly slowed down, lengthening his stroke, rolling his hips, and smiled when he nailed Daniel's gland perfectly. He knew he'd only been edging it, but now he was going to pull every trick on him he knew.

"Think they're doing it right now?" he asked, leaning over Daniel's body, letting him taking some of his weight, though Jack braced his hands on either side of Daniel's ribcage.

Taken off guard, Daniel had no idea who Jack was talking about. "You expect me to...think?" he asked between gasps.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Jason and Alex," Jack told him. He kept his strokes rhythmically slow, like a dance. He was still driving him mad with his rocking, hip-circling movements, knowing he was brushing Daniel's gland like a bow-string in the process. "Like that?"

"Which?" Daniel asked, thoroughly confused now and loving it.

"Both."

"Yes."

"Who's on top?" Jack asked, giving one thrust just a little more force before returning to his 'dance'.

The force and idea made Daniel groan as a picture filled his mind. "Jason."

"How're they doing it?"

"Like us, only on Jason's bed."  Jack growled against his ear and pulled his hips back, making Daniel gasp with pleasure as he slammed home. "Oh god.   _Jack_."

"Right now, Jason is teaching Alex the fine art of deep throating."

"Is he liking it?" Daniel asked, panting breathlessly, reaching underneath with his right hand to squeeze the slippery head of his cock. He adjusted his left hand, somehow finding the leather hand loop attached to the roof meant for travel garment hangers.

"Which one, Daniel?" Jack asked, using more force in his thrusts, still keeping the pace slow.

"Alex."

"God, yes. You know how Jason tastes."

"Jesus, Jack."

"And there's more. Want to hear?"

"Yes."

"Dammit," Jack panted. He couldn't wait anymore. He was going to come. "He's doing this now," and pushing himself back, he grabbed hold of Daniel's shoulders and began fucking him hard and fast.

"Yes," Daniel demanded, squeezing his eyes shut and moved his tight fist so fast over his cock it became blurred.

"And we're there, watching."

"Oh shit," Daniel cried, his balls tightening, swinging wildly with the force of Jack's pounding.

"He's got him face down across that bed, Daniel. Legs spread, his cock so goddamn deep, plowing his ass, humping, spearing, choking, pounding, slamming, making him scream, making him come!"

"Who's doing who?" Daniel asked in a plaintive, needy voice. Just one more thing to push him over...just one more--

"Does it matter?" Jack whispered.

"God, fuck me!" Daniel cried out, shooting his come between his fingers as his body was buffeted by Jack's incessant onslaught. His ass tightened and spasmed, gripping Jack's cock like the invader it was. It was so good he kept jerking himself off, waiting for Jack. He didn't wait long. Jack dropped over him and bit down over the back of Daniel's neck as he groaned loudly and came.

Letting go of his cock and the leather loop, Daniel eased down to the bench, guided by Jack's bracing arms. Their bodies still tremored with pleasure and the only sound now was their heavy panting. Waiting through the afterglow, their thoughts were scattered and unfocused, their sweat-sticky skin the only thing registering.

"Think we should share these thoughts with Jason?" Daniel asked, finally able to speak.

Jack kissed the bite mark, then nuzzled the back of his head. "Yes. If he lets me."

**~**

Alex parked his car in the small lot and shut off the engine. He stared down at his hand on the round gear shift knob and felt it shaking. Gripping the knob tightly, he took a deep breath, then hit the button on the console to turn on the CD player. Looking up at the second level of the building, he saw that Jason's loft was dimly lit, which meant either he'd gone to sleep with the bedside lamp on or he was still up.

Alex massaged his stomach, and the butterflies that churned there, and wondered just what the fuck he thought he was doing. He'd been lying to himself the entire ride over, trying to convince himself that Daniel's phone call had been innocent.

_"Would you mind dropping over, see how he's doing? I think he could use your company."_

_"Is he mad at you, too, Daniel?"_ Alex had asked.

_"Well, not exactly, but he won't take any comfort from me right now. Maybe you could..."_

_Maybe you could..._

Comfort him? Daniel had left the statement unfinished and Alex felt he'd done it on purpose, leaving the meaning implicit. Just what kind of comfort was it his place to offer? Alex moved his hand to his temple as he rested his left elbow on the door's rounded window edging. He knew he shouldn't be there so what the hell did he think he was doing? Going by those kisses they'd shared, if he went up, found Jason in a vulnerable moment, and god forbid--drunk, and he even _remotely_ flirted...

God, would Jason actually _do_ something? Alex experienced a mixture of dread and excitement that Jason very likely would.

But the point was, did he want him to? If they actually did something--and okay, outside the realm of _reasonable_ excuse and explanation--it would change everything. And it would be for all the wrong reasons. Jason may have shown Alex that he desired him, but he _couldn't_ give more than that; wouldn't give more than that. Alex knew that things would self-destruct from there. He'd want--demand--Jason's time, attention. Love. And the man simply couldn't give it under the circumstances, could he?

Like some nagging conscience, the CD was playing a song ironically accurate to the situation. He reached for the controls, but instead of advancing the disc, he turned up the volume.

_"I don't wanna touch you too much, baby, 'cause making love to you might drive me crazy. I know you think that love is the way you make it, so I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it. No..."_

Def Leppard was right. Love Bites.

No, this was definitely not a good idea. Jason didn't need comfort. Not from him. Not like this. He didn't need _change_.  Starting up the car, Alex backed out of the parking space. With a soft, wistful sigh, he stepped on the gas and drove down the road. When he got to his apartment, he dialed Jason's cell number and got his phone mail.

_"Obviously I'm not answering the phone so leave a message."_

Alex closed his eyes. "Hey there, Jace. I um, started to come up to see you but I changed my mind. See, Daniel asked me to come over and see you, but I figured, screw it, you'd rather be alone. Just in case I was somehow wrong, and you're simply pining away without your 2IC, then give me a call and I'll make it up to you. We'll go do something before we set out for that thing you call a shindig. Later."   


**.**   


Jason woke up with a start. He'd heard a noise, hadn't he? Getting up, rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:30 am. Groaning, he rubbed his bare stomach and padded to the door in his shorts. He peered out, listened, then shut it and locked it, wondering what the hell had made him wake.

Passing the couch, he looked at the large clothing box taking up half the cushion space. He didn't want to go to that damned charity thing, but he'd already bought the costume. Besides, he had to see what Daniel had bought. Jack, too. He was still mad, but was more saddened than anything. Closing the window that faced the parking lot, he fell back into bed and shut off the light.   


**.**   


The next morning, Jason got up a little later than usual but it didn't change his routine any. After relieving himself, he sleepily padded to the kitchen, pulled out the Gatorade, downed his vitamins, and hit the message button on his cell.

He paused as he put the cap back on the bottle, listening to Alex's message. Was it Alex's car that had woken him last night? Could've been. The times were nearly the same. Besides, who else would be visiting? Jason knew it wouldn't have been Daniel. It wasn't because of their argument, but they'd all made an agreement not to see each other the night before Halloween and the day itself. Not till after the Costume Ball. It'd been some game Daniel had wanted to play, to purposely keep away from each other, and somehow raise the eroticism. So far, it was working. Jason had missed Daniel terribly last night. But right now, he could strangle him.

Why would Daniel have sent Alex _of all people_? One thing he was pretty sure about was that given the way he'd been feeling and the moderate amount of liquor he'd drank, he'd have started something. And he knew damn well that Alex wouldn't have refused him.

And perhaps, that was exactly why Daniel had called Alex. Jason both loved him for it and wanted to kick his ass. Sometimes Daniel could go too far. Last night would have been the _worst_ possible time for anything to happen.

After his morning run, Jason would call him and tell him exactly that. And speaking of his morning run...

Jason picked up his cell and dialed, waiting for Alex to pick up as he slid on his sweats.

 _"Whatever god you worship--"_ came the mumbling, grumpy voice.

Jason couldn't keep from grinning.  "It's me, shithead."

_"Nice. You kiss your beloved with that mouth?"_

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now, get your pantyhose on, sweetheart. We're going for a run. I'll be there in fifteen."

 _"Wait just a damn--"_ Alex started to protest but Jason hung up on him.   


**.**   


"Fuck," Alex groaned, not bothering to call Jason back.

An arousing hand slid over his sweating chest. "That's what we're doing. Unless you want to stop?"

"No," Alex growled back, clutching the arms that surrounded him against his chest as his bed partner's thrust hit his gland once more.  "Don't you dare stop."

He silently thanked the universe for not staying home after he'd left the message for Jason, thanked it for one too many shots of bourbon and the curb he'd stepped off on his way home. Thanked it for falling, deservedly, right on his ass, because it was then that the strong hand and warm voice greeted him and helped him to his feet... and then home. An hour later and only slightly more sober, Alex told the Airman he knew from the base that it was getting late. The Airman had agreed, then abruptly kissed him. A few seconds later, after deciding that he didn't care if he was drunk, Alex had kissed him back, and kept kissing him until he'd fallen asleep.

A half hour ago, he'd been awakened by a nicely hard reminder of what they hadn't gotten to the night before. Alex knew why and liked the feeling of security it gave him:  his partner had wanted him sober.

Right now, Alex could appreciate that no end. "Just...pick up the pace. I'm gonna have my commander here in fifteen."

His lover did as asked and had them both coming in under five.   


**~**   


"Hello?" Daniel said sleepily.

_"Wakey, wakey, hands off snakey."_

"Too late," Daniel answered laughing, not looking where he was going. A string of curses came right behind a hard wooden thump as he ran into the dining chair, stubbing two toes. Hopping and cursing even more, he held his toes as if he'd split them open. It certainly felt like it.

 _"Daniel?"_ came the voice from the floor where he'd dropped the phone.

Daniel picked it up after glaring at it. "Here. Stubbed my fucking toes."

_"I knew we should have put rubber guards on everything."_

"Funny, Jack, you're a real comedian. Now, what're you calling me about?"

_"Oh, come on, Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"_

"Don't go there."

_"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, Just keep--"_

"I'm taking _Finding Nemo_ away from you."

_"I have it memorized, so it's too late."_

"Ah huh. Got your costume ready?"

_"Oh yeah."_

"Don't tell me, you're going as Bruce."

_"Wayne?"_

"No, dickhead, the shark."

_"And this phone call was going so well, too, Mr. Potty Mouth."_

"Fuck off and die, Jack," Daniel told him, feeling his temporary gloom lift as he laughed.

_"Woohoo, what a way to go! Come over here and make me. I dare you."_

Daniel blew over his hot coffee, then sipped, trying to stifle the grin that wouldn't leave. "Want more truck bench workouts, I take it?"

_"God, slept like a babe after I got home."_

"You should have. You fucked me like a Soviet gymnast."

Jack chuckled evilly. _"Why thank you, Daniel. Care for a repeat performance tonight?"_

"I would, but you and Jason are going to kiss and make up first."

_"If he doesn't want to, then what?"_

"I'll tie you both to the bed."

Jack growled. _"I like that idea."_

"After the party, Jack, not before."

_"Party pooper."_

"I'm tempted to call him over now and skip the party, just tie him to my bed and make him calm down."

_"Yeah, well, he'll probably need that long to decide whether or not he wants me in the same bed, and at that, you'll probably have to slip him a Mr. Valium."_

"Jeez, you're as bad as he is. I hope Alex was more comforting."

_"Daniel, I know you think that you're helping scratch an itch, but I'm not liking the idea much."_

Daniel sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

_"Don't be, I understand the reason, but it's just... listen I have to be honest here. Considering Jason's mood, and Wagner's, who's just broken off his thing with Carmichael, both of them would have been together for all the wrong reasons. If there's a right reason, that is."_

Daniel was silent for a moment, and a sinking feeling came over him. "God," he said, passing a hand over his face. "You're right. Jason hasn't been answering his phone this morning. I wonder if that's why?"

_"Maybe. But he may just be out running, considering the time. You won't know till you call him. Call Wagner, see if he answers."_

"Why don't you call him?"

_"Because I'm pulling into the driveway at Fraiser's."_

"God, I smell blackmail."

_"Yep, she roped me into escort service."_

"Excuse me?" Daniel laughed in shock. "What'd you say?"

_"I'll need resuscitation later. All this work for a man my age..."_

"Later I'll remind you how that's such bullshit. Now, the escort business?"

_"I'm escorting Cassie to a sleepover."_

"Why doesn't Janet take her?"

_"Because she's apparently secreting over to Carter's for their private costume party."_

"Jack, that sounds suspiciously... lewd."

_"Doesn't it though? Fraiser's ready with a pair of shears if I don't quit the innuendo."_

"You know she doesn't mind."

_"I think she likes the teasing."_

"I think she needs to get laid."

Jack sputtered on the other end, laughing. _"Christ, Daniel. Got anyone in mind?"_

"No, I'm leaving that strictly for Janet. I value my healthy set of balls."

 _"So do I,"_ Jack said with a certain tone.

"Jack?"

_"Hmmm?"_

"I need to ask you a question."

_"Uh oh. Go on."_

"Are you mad at me for wanting to sort whatever that is going on between Jason and Alex?"  Jack sighed and held his peace for so long that Daniel wondered if he was still on the line.  "Jack?"

_"I'm here. No, Daniel, I'm not mad. And I don't blame you, but like I said, I don't like this idea so I'm not going to be too supportive about it. I'd prefer it if Jason wasn't attracted to him. I'd prefer it if it didn't make me nervous and scared that he's leaving me. Us."_

After a minute, Daniel confessed, "Yeah, me too."

_"Then why did you give him... well, permission?"_

"Because of Alex. I like the guy and I thought his first time should be with someone he knows and cares about."

_"He's had his first time. With Ophius."_

"Yeah, but Ophius wasn't exactly a normal guy, you know?"

_"Okay, I got that, but you need to let Alex Wagner take care of himself."_

Daniel sighed. "I still think that whatever attractions they have, they need to get them out of their systems."

_"That might not work."_

"Why?"

_"Because he's in love with Jason."_

"What?"

_"He's in love with Jason, Daniel."_

"How do you know?"

_"Watch him tonight. He hides it, but not enough. And unfortunately, Jason loves him in such a way that he unknowingly encourages it."_

"Jack you can't encourage being in love. You are or you aren't. And are you sure about this? I mean, I can't believe I missed this."

_"You weren't..."_

"I wasn't what?"

_"You weren't looking, Daniel. You're secure in our relationship. But both Jason and I, well, we have issues, you know?"_

"Yeah, I know. Insecure ones."

_"So, that's the thing. In my weird state of possessiveness lately, I've been watching him. Them."_

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

Jack sighed. _"Because there wasn't any need to. I figured if you wanted to see it, you would. But with this attitude of yours, about the two of them, I realized you really didn't know. You surprised me, Daniel. You're usually a lot more observant than I am."_

"Bullshit."

_"No bullshit."_

"You sure it's not just because of Cari?"

_"It's not rebounding, Daniel. Trust me. I think the only thing to do is find someone else for him to focus on."_

"I'm not actually crazy about putting them in bed together, either, Jack."

_"I know."_

"So, have you got anyone in mind?"

_"I made a call yesterday, actually."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_"Because I didn't know if it would work out. In case the guy was seeing someone. Turns out he's not. So, we'll just have to wait and see and pray that nature takes her proper course."_

"With a little encouragement from Jack O'Neill?"

_"Naturally."_

Daniel sniggered. "You just keep on surprising me, Jack."

 _"I hope that's a good thing."_  It was Daniel's turn to be silent for a while. _"Daniel?"_

"I'm here. I'm thinking, and I _think_ we need to redefine our relationship."

 _"What?"_ Jack yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's not how I meant it, Jack, calm down."

_"Fuckin' A, Daniel, don't scare me."_

"I'm sorry."

_"So what do you mean?"_

"Um, let me think about this for a bit so I can make sure I don't scare you again."

_"Christ, that sounds even worse. Remember the part of my personality that holds an abundance of paranoia?"_

Daniel smiled. "I love you."

Jack made a sound that made Daniel's smile brighter. _"When you say that, the paranoia is amazingly countered. Love you back. And if anyone's tapping in, we are so busted."_

"Woohoo. Next time, let's have phone sex and see how that works."

 _"Bye, Daniel,"_ Jack drawled.   _"Finish your coffee, think of me when you have your hand where mine should be."_

"I would rather watch you instead," Daniel suggested, biting his lip when Jack made a groaning sound. When Jack didn't say something smart-assed, he added meaningfully, "Or I could just... _listen_."

_"For cryin' out loud. You're the one who stipulated this no sex thing, and now you're teasing me for phone sex?"_

"You're sure?" Daniel teased, dropping the level of his voice so that it sounded low, soft, and seductive as hell.  Jack's low growling reply made him laugh as all the hairs stood up on the back of his neck and his skin prickled with goose flesh.

_"Well, Cassie's ready to go. I'll see you tonight and make you pay."_

"I hope so."  The phone clicked dead and Daniel was certain that if Cassie hadn't been there, he would have been treated to something that would have blistered the coating on his phone. No sooner had he flipped the phone cover closed when it rang again.  "Hello?"   


**.**   


Jason toed off his sneakers and made for the bathroom as Alex grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge. He fidgeted for a second, then grimaced as the sweat dried enough on his back to free the clinging cotton of his sweatshirt. "I'm gonna head home!" he called out to Jason.

"What?" Jason asked in a muffled voice as he stepped into the doorway, pulling his shirt off.

"I'm gonna head out, go use my own shower."

"Okay," he smirked and headed back in, closing the door most of the way. He had wanted to ask during the run but hadn't. Now seemed as good a time as any.  "So, did you meet someone, Alex?"

Alex's eyes went wide and he stepped over to the bathroom door. "What're you talking about?"

"Alex, I'm not blind and my sense of smell hasn't left me. You had company. Why didn't you just say that on the phone?"

Avoiding the answer, he said, "I met him last night."

Having that fact confirmed, the albatross of guilt hanging round Jason's neck abruptly disappeared. He sighed as the hot water hit him. "Was this a one-night stand or what?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I'm hoping it's more. You deserve it."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea to look for someone else," Alex answered, raising his voice over the din of the water.

"Cari?" Jason asked, not bothering to mention how Alex would've jumped in the sack with him, rebounding or not.

"Rebound effect."

"Gotcha. But it doesn't hurt to play, Alex."

Alex reddened and was suddenly glad that neither of them could see the other. "I met him after I called you last night. I couldn't sit still so I went out to get drunk. He escorted me home."

"Does _he_ have a name?" Jason asked as he brushed the water from his face and shut off the shower. Stepping out, he wrapped himself in a towel and pulled the door open the rest of the way. When there was no answer, he repeated the question.

Alex shrugged as Jason appeared. Having sex last night and again that morning, and male sex at that, made him nervous talking about it with Jason. "I'll keep that to myself, no offense. There might not be a point in remembering if he doesn't want to see me again."

"Good point," Jason said wistfully.

Alex made for the door, saying, "Since I'm not supposed to see you in your get up till tonight, give me a hint. What century will you be in so I know what to look for?"

"You mean you won't be able to recognize me?" Jason teased.

Alex didn't bother to tell him that he'd recognize Jason no matter what he wore. "I'll know you anywhere, Jason."

"18th."

"Pardon me?"

"18th century, and that's a guesstimate."

"God, _please_ tell me you're not gonna be wearing one of those stupid royal court frou-frou wigs?"

"I'm not gonna be wearing one of those stupid royal court frou-frou wigs."

"Thank Christ."

"Now you."

"What?"

"A hint, please?"

"Oh. Um..."

"Alex, c'mon..."

"I'm tempted to chicken out."  He was.  The costume was pretty much _painted_ on, leaving little to the imagination. The one good thing was that at least he had the body to wear it. Not too muscled, not too thin. Plus it helped that the costume made him feel... _good_.

"Why?" Jason asked, wearing a concerned frown. "It can't be that bad."

"Not really bad but let me say... um, never mind. You wanted a hint? Here the hint. Mask."

"A mask?" Jason asked, the interest of a puzzle to solve peaking behind his eyes.  "That means only one thing where you're concerned, Alex. A comic book hero." He then groaned. "Or villain, and I know you like a few each. Give me some colors?"

"No," Alex told him, smirking as he entered the elevator.

"Please?"

"No," he said, looking up at Alex through the cage door as the elevator descended. "See you tonight, Jason."

**.**

Jason tried to think of who Alex's latest favorite was and couldn't. Already frustrated, he made it worse by trying to guess what Daniel and Jack would be wearing. They were supposed to stay in the theme of movie characters, but that theme was wide and varied so they could show up as anyone.

Jason's thoughts inevitably turned to Jack. He wasn't mad any longer, and a strange melancholy was taking over, as if he'd lost Jack already. He knew he was feeling sorry for himself, but Jack's venomous words in his head wouldn't leave him alone. It reminded him just how insecure he felt his place was in their little triad.

Sighing and telling himself to stop worrying, he ran a comb through his damp hair as he dialed Daniel's number.

"Hello."

_"Hey there. I was just about to call you."_

"Here I am."

_"Jason, I'm sorry."_

"About?"

_"Sending Alex over."_

"Nothing happened, Daniel. I was asleep. He showed up but turned around and left. I just talked to him."

 _"Oh,"_ and Jason heard the unmistakable sound of relief.

"Relieved are we?"

_"Not... exactly. It's just that I wasn't thinking about the timing. Jack's scolded me on it."_

"Jack's in on it?" Jason asked with alarm.

_"No. He's not happy about it, as a matter of fact."_

_"Really?"_ Jason asked, feeling elated. He tried to squash the hopeful feeling but it didn't work.

_"Sounding a little forgiving, Jason?"_

"More like insecure, Daniel, and don't argue with me. Not today."

_"Okay."_

Daniel's voice sounded a bit strained and Jason assumed a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry."

_"For what?"_

"Worrying you. I don't mean to. I'm just feeling..."

_"He loves you, Jace."_

He sighed and closed his eyes as he sat on his bed, the cotton comforter slightly scratchy against his bare skin. "Part of me knows that, Daniel. The part that isn't still hearing those words."

_"Jace--"_

"I can't help it, Daniel. They hurt."

Daniel was silent for a minute, then said, _"I know. They hurt *me* to hear them."_

More silence, then Jason felt the need to tell him that everything would be okay. He hoped it would be.

 _"I love you,"_ Daniel told him.

"I love you more," Jason answered. He could just 'see' Daniel smiling and began to feel better. "One last thing."

_"What's that?"_

"I got back at you for pushing Alex on me."

 _"Jason,"_ Daniel warned. _"What did you do?"_

Jason felt his lips twitching into an evil, mischievous grin. _"I told him that the only reason you're pushing us together is because you want to watch."_

"What?" Daniel shouted.

Smiling, Jason said, _"You should've seen his face. See you tonight, Daniel."_

He hit 'end' and tossed his phone on the bed. A second later, it began to ring, but he ignored it, then turned off the beeping alert that let him know he had messages. Still grinning, he grabbed the current book he was reading from the bed stand and lay down to read.   


  


**_"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?"_**   


**~**

_6:12 pm..._

Jason looked at himself in the floor-length mirror and adjusted the light brown woolen waistcoat, pulling it sharply underneath the wide leather belt. The large buckle seemed fitting, as did the second one that hung slightly lower and off at an angle. His sword belt. Inside the leather scabbard was a handmade replica of a pirate's best friend: the tuck, a straight, narrow blade with two edges. This one was perhaps two and a half feet long. Average. It was perhaps a little off for the time period, but he wasn't going for authenticity. Just the look. Despite the dark brown leather trousers that fit him perfectly, he felt that what set the costume off was the billowy, long-sleeved shirt.

Tailor-made to be loose-fitting like the 18th century shirts, the thin, off-white roughened silk felt erotic against his skin, and his heavily muscled arms and chest didn't pull at the expensive fabric. The collarless garment was left unlaced down to his abdomen, as were the buttons of his waistcoat, left open to his belt. Underneath, a large gold coin lay against his breastbone, hung from a thick golden chain. Pirate treasure. And his identification mark, so to speak, since the coin's design was of a skull with Mayan symbols carved inexpertly around it. He fingered it, pulling the chain taut, wondering if it would hold or break. It didn't really matter. It was his now.

Sighing, he looked down to examine the cuffed boots that covered his legs to mid-thigh and gave him perhaps an inch and a half of heel. Examining the soles again, he was thankful that the roads weren't icy and that snow had held off. The bootheels that would click nicely on dry ground and tiled flooring would not work too well on slick pavement.

He'd wanted to wear the hat, but it went only with the coat, which he didn't feel like wearing. He wouldn't check it in and he wasn't going to dance with it. Without it, it would be a cold evening, but it would be worth it.

He picked up the gold earring the size of a dime and an eighth of an inch thick and slid it through the hole of his left ear. He'd purposely left his hair unkempt and the longish bangs looked even longer as they fell into his eyes. He'd purposely skipped shaving, wrestling with the dilemma, but a half hour earlier, had decided to shave. He really didn't want to give Daniel skin burn. He wouldn't mind it from Daniel, though. His facial hair was softer when he let it grow a little. For that matter, so was Jack's. He hoped his emotions would settle by the end of the evening just so he could be reminded.

Taking the plain gold and silver rings, he slipped them on his fingers, then eased the trinity ring onto his left pinky. He rubbed it, as if it were a lucky stone. Perhaps it was. Tonight would tell.

Grabbing a crimson silk scarf, he placed that under the stubby collar of his waist coat and looked once more in the mirror. Perfect. His wallet and keys safely tucked into a square pouch at his belt, he was ready. With anticipation and a belly full of frenzied butterflies, it was time to go.

**.**

_6:14 pm..._

Sighing with disgust, Jack wished for the thousandth time that he was younger. While the costume looked okay on him, he couldn't help but feel old. He ran his fingers through his peppered hair, feeling also a twinge of guilt. Considering his age, he hadn't really felt at home with Daniel's theme suggestion. His lovers would look good as pirates or rogues or heroes of Middle Earth, but those styles weren't meant for him. The tailor he'd gone to had agreed. Instead, Jack wore black. Well, not completely black. From a distance, the 1930's pinstripe would look black, but up close, the gray striping would be seen.

Jack pulled and fussed with the tapered V-shaped vest. Its plain back was dark grey silk with the adjustable band to tighten or loosen as needs permitted. Satisfied, he checked the charcoal grey silk shirt's fit, making sure it hadn't ridden up anywhere. It hadn't. It fit well and looked stunning against his throat; the black silk tie set it off nicely.

Round silver cufflinks accented his shirt, and were engraved with soaring eagles. They made him feel as if he were wearing his rank. Taking a swipe at his shiny black shoes, he'd at least broken costume design by getting newer made shoes. The shoes of the '30s were insanely uncomfortable.

Tucking his wallet in his inner breast pocket, he next placed the silver pocket watch and fob into his vest, checking the time as he did so. Next came the over-the-shoulder gun holster. He placed the _empty_ .45 revolver--a very real sidearm he owned--into the leather holster and snapped the strap closed, making sure the black handle could be seen if his coat opened wide enough. Without the ammo, the gun was a little lighter, though not by much. He'd argued whether or not to carry it, but decided that since he had no problems shouldering a P90 all day, he could certainly carry the .45 for four or five hours. While definitely not part of the 1930s, the revolver looked more the part and he was satisfied.

Putting on the jacket, he double-checked the cut of his trousers, making sure they weren't baggy in the ass, then grabbed the black fedora off the bed and fitted it so that it tilted just a little over his right brow, shading his eye. The dark grey band was just as perfect as the rest of it. Placing his keys in his pocket, Jack left the house whistling _The Godfather_. One thought stayed in his mind--a hopeful fantasy for later:  his black tie securely binding two wrists together. He just couldn't make up his mind if the wrists were his own.

**.**

_6:17 pm..._

Daniel slipped the poniard into the sheath on the side of his knee-length soft-leather boot. He turned his body to admire the elaborately decorated gold hilt, nodded, then buckled the sword belt at his hips and tied the slender scabbard to his thigh. Bending his knee, the scabbard moved with him. It would work for sitting at a table. There was no way he was taking this baby off. He pulled the foil from its sheath, admiring the scrollwork the engraver had done over the pommel. He smiled.

He'd worn this outfit once before and with a sparing reluctance, had to wear it again. His package hadn't arrived and he hadn't had the heart to tell Jason or Jack. Coincidentally, the costume still fit with the sword theme, although he had a feeling that Jack wouldn't be following it. He looked forward to whatever his lover did find to wear.

Adjusting his leather pants and making sure the loose silk shirt didn't bunch anywhere, he tied a loose bandana around his neck, then tied on the black, fitted scarf over his head. Lastly, the leather eye mask with the slight extension to cover part of the nose. Turning this way and that, he knew something was wrong. When he realized what it was, he snorted at himself. Grasping one string, he pulled, untying the lacing at his throat, letting it fall open to reveal just the top part of his pecs.

Grinning, he placed one small gold loop in his each earlobe and made sure his trinity ring was on before sliding his hands into the black leather gloves, tugging their wrist covers over the cuffs of his silk shirt. Snapping the money pouch to his sword belt, he threw on the heavy cape with hood and exited the house.

**.**

_6:21..._

Alex's stomach wouldn't rest. Brushing his thick, wavy, honey-blond hair, he worried over his appearance for the thousandth time. Needlessly smoothing the costume, he wondered what the fuck had possessed him to wear a costume that came with white gloves? The mask was the last bit to go on and in his opinion it was the best-made feature of the entire costume.

It didn't have a string (thank god) to hold it to his face, and instead used a very sticky adhesive that covered the entire inner surface. Alex had been assured that the adhesive wasn't harmful to his skin, but didn't believe that any more than he believed microwaves were harmless. He only hoped he didn't break out in a rash. That would suck.

Made of a very thin rubber, he carefully applied the dark green eye mask to his face, pressing firmly around the bridge of his nose and the area under his eyes. It only partially covered his temples but left his browline alone. The mask was pretty damned small, come to think of it, but at least this version of the mask was wide enough not to end up narrowing his face.

Bending over, squatting, running in place, Alex checked every angle of his costume. The only flaw was at the top of the spine where the thin tabs of velcro opened the garment enough to let him squeeze into. The green was made with a neon shade that glowed and the black was in the grey-blue range so that its undertone matched when a light hit it. If they were going to use any black lights at the party, Alex knew he'd stick out like the proverbial sore thumb. Fortunately, this wasn't a black light party crowd, and more closely catered to the black tie, instead. Pity. The black light atmosphere was more fun.

Slipping on a strange square ring over his gloved right ring finger, he stared at it and felt a moment of embarrassment. Grinning, he pulled it off and went to his jewelry box. Inside he found the thing he wanted. It didn't look like the right sort of ring but was a lot better than the costume one. The ring's metal looked like bronze, with a raised, rectangular center that sat vertically instead of horizontally. It wasn't a class ring as it had no writing, but it could've been taken for one.

It was a ring he'd earned as part of a small group of 'sanctioned' terrorists. _Black Wing_ had been their moniker, and after graduation, they'd gone out and had the rings made on the sly. The center of the rings were a quartz crystal heated to look like an emerald. The emerald itself didn't reflect the unit's name, motto, or purpose, but one of the team members had remarked that the only thing that could stop them was kryptonite. Thus, the color of the stone had been decided.

Wistfully, Alex sighed as he slid on the Black Wing ring, making a fist. Of the eight-man team, only half remained.

Pushing away the memories, he slid on his long, black coat and headed out.   


**~**   


_The Ballroom at last..._

Janet licked her front teeth and Sam swatted at her.

"Stop doing that Janet. Your lipstick is fine."

"You can say that Miss Perfect Lips but you know why I don't wear lipstick that often. Damn stuff hates me. Especially this blood-red shade."

"At least you're not wearing black lipstick, Janet," Sam complained, grandly pursing her lips to accentuate their dark color.

Janet gave her a saucy, flirtatious smile. She followed it by drawing one catlike fingernail down Sam's arm, tracing the black silk as if she were sizing up her meal.  "Shall I speak French, ma cherie?"

Sam grinned back.  "Only if I can't find Gomez."

Janet clucked her tongue in disgust.  "Tell me about it. There's never a tomcat when you need one."

Sam's hand suddenly caught her arm, squeezing.  "Whoa, whoa, bandit sighted, 11 o'clock."  Janet looked up at her in surprise, then turned, craning her neck to see. She stood up on tiptoe, then scowled.

"I can't see shit, Sam," she whispered.

Quickly ushering her behind the huge refreshment table that sported a fancy three-tiered fountain filled with sparkling cider, Sam had Janet stand on one of the solid wooden boxes used in the table's backdrop. The centerpiece of the decoration was a scarecrow and around it, bales of hay, pumpkins, assorted gourds and sheaves of corn, all decorated on apple crates. Janet eyed the wooden box dubiously as she stepped up, making sure her stiletto heels were secure, then turned her attention on whomever Sam was pointing at.

"Oh my my."

Other guests were on the immensely wide staircase that emptied into the large ballroom, but among them was Zorro, his left hand resting on his sword hilt. He slowly descended the steps, speaking to others while he looked ahead to scan the ballroom floor. While there were many black-clad figures wearing masks, he stood out more than the rest. His gait and body language made it unmistakably clear who he was. Janet and Sam grinned ear to ear and proceeded to wade through the crowd to greet him.

Daniel saw them break through the crowd milling several feet from the edge of the staircase. Changing his draped cape from his right arm to his left, he gave them an elaborate bow.

"Ladies, as always, you take my breath away and bring me to my knees."

"You're as handsome as ever," Sam returned with a short, regal bow that her costume character had been seen to use once in a while.

Janet, on the other hand, looked purposely narcissistic as she blew on her extremely long nails, painted a glossy, metallic grey.  "You should be on your knees, you rogue, and you're late. Where's my cream?"

Daniel didn't answer as he gave her a wide smile and locked one arm in hers and one in Sam's. They walked through the crowd toward the refreshment tables, then Daniel looked around.  "Where's The Hulk?" he asked suddenly as he let them go to ladle himself a drink.

Sam grimaced. "Having a reaction to the green body paint. His symbiote is having a fit, it seems. He's not coming."

"Shit. He would have looked good. Still, at least there's Catwoman and Morticia to keep me company."

"I think you're forgetting two very lovely gentlemen, señor," Janet countered with a hopeful look.

Daniel gave her a solemn nod. "Except one at a time." The women started to say something about that but Daniel cut them off with a shake of his head, then stared at the flower Sam had been holding. "Sam, your black rose is supposed to be headless."

She held up the fake rose and stared at it, sniffing with dramatic flare.  "I know, but I'd be forever answering questions from those who haven't the wit to know who I am so..."

"Too true, too true," he replied. His eyes now caught admiringly on her long, ass-length black wig. "You really look perfect in that, although it's a little strange seeing you with black hair and eyebrows."

"Thanks," she said, making a primping gesture.

Spotting the one-inch black nails, he took her hand and let out a soft whistle as he fingered the squared ends. "Salon job?" he asked, then picked up one of Janet's elegantly manicured hands.

The women nodded and Daniel suddenly grinned. "This one of the things you were doing earlier today when Jack took Cassie off your hands?" When Janet nodded, he asked with an expressionless face, "Nice. Gonna use them on anyone later?"

She tugged at his scabbard in return.  "Gonna use _this_ on anyone later? Or perhaps that pretty little thing in your boot?"

Daniel gave her a devilish smile. "We'll see."

"My words exactly."

Daniel finished pouring his drink, sipped, and promptly grimaced. "Gah. Who messed up the cider? This crap's too sweet. Where's the bar?"

Janet slipped her arm through Daniel's. "Come along, dahling. Sam and I were heading over to have something yummy and creamy."

"Order a chocolate cow," Daniel suggested, remembering one of the many recipes he'd learned from his bartending stint at an SGC barbecue almost two years before.

"Mmmmm, chocolate and cream?" Janet said, giving Sam the question.

"I can definitely do chocolate and cream," she answered.

There was a short line at the counter and they waited only a few minutes before Sam stepped up and gave the bartender their order.

"What about you?" she asked over her shoulder.

He nodded at the smirking bartender. "Double metaxa."

"Daniel, that brandy is strong and you're driving," Sam reminded.

"So're you. Besides, this'll be my only drink of the evening. Everything else will be soda. But just in case, there're the taxis standing by."

Getting their drinks, they hummed to the orchestral music playing over the stereo system as they wove their way through the guests, mingling here and there. Finally deciding to costume-watch, the three found themselves an empty spot by the darkened stage, and Daniel lifted both women so they could sit on the edge of the high platform.

When they spotted the General, once again dressed as Caesar, they waved as he made his way over. The man certainly didn't mind showing off his knees. When asked why he didn't choose something else, he answered, "Why ruin a good thing?"

**.**

Sam and Janet were whispering and grinning evilly and Daniel knew something was up. He'd returned with refills of their drinks and after taking back his snifter of Greek brandy, he sipped at it while watching them with suspicion. "Okay, what're you up to?"

Janet raised her cocktail glass to her mouth, then pointed with her pinkie. Daniel warily looked over his shoulder and found an alarming number of women looking in his direction, and from what he could tell, a few sets of eyes were on his backside. He looked back at Janet with a 'So?' expression.

"They don't know you're off the menu," Janet said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes," he drawled, then pointedly said, "but who says they're all looking at me?"

The two grinned a little shyly, pretending to look everywhere but where the specific knot of women gathered. Daniel found that amusing and was going to say something suggestive when Janet took a double-look behind him, then immediately looked to Daniel's right, toward the entrance. Sam was looking at something else when Janet touched her arm and pointed with the hand that held her cocktail glass.

"I think that's Will. And I believe he's looking for his man here," she said, and gave Daniel a mischievous wink.

Because of the crowd and the distance from the entrance, Daniel couldn't see who they were talking about, but Sam's and Janet's seat gave them an excellent vantage point.

"Will?" he asked, getting annoyed that he wasn't taller. Knowing these two, they could be talking about anyone, and were very likely referring to someone Daniel couldn't stand.

"The blacksmith, the one that makes all those swords," Sam answered slowly, but Daniel still didn't know who she was talking about. Not falling into their baiting trap, he shrugged, feigning indifference, leaned between them against the stage, and looked off to their right. A minute later, he found himself smirking at an unusual version of Dracula when Sam nudged him. "Will's at the bar, getting a beer."

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I'm not falling for that, Morticia."

She gave him a look and her own indifferent shrug. "Suit yourself."

Grinding his jaw, Daniel let his eyes move across the room and in the direction of the bar. Carefully scanning people, his eyes suddenly froze over the back of a man standing at the bar, talking to the bartender. Taking a sip of brandy, he whispered, "I'd know that ass anywhere." Distractedly, he added, "Be right back."

Sam and Janet started to make private bets.

**.**

Jason turned away from the bar and took three steps before halting, finding a man in black coming toward him. Their eyes met, locked, and they slowly approached each other like adversaries. Jason looked down at the sword Daniel wore and made an exaggerated sigh of disapproval.

"If I'd known you'd be wearing that, I'd've found a matching one. How're we supposed to duel if we don't have the right swords?"

Daniel gave him a small, impish grin, and leaned in. "Not that it matters, but you might be interested to know that right now, there's nothing I want more than to rub my sword against you."

"It matters, if you must know," Jason said as he let his lips quirk upward into a slight smile. He followed that by raising his bottle to his lips and slipping his tongue out slowly to make sure that Daniel saw it. He took a long drink, swallowed, then leaned in to whisper, "What I wouldn't give to have that sword against me. Hot from the forge, but very, very _hard_."

Daniel let out a suddenly shaky breath. He raised his snifter and took a larger drink from his cognac. Jason did the same from his bottle. Both sighing, each knew the other was getting hard. Daniel gestured and made his way back to Sam and Janet, a small scowl on his face.

"You started it," Jason whispered behind him.

"Can we find a closet or something?" he asked.

"And ruin what happens later?" Jason asked.

Daniel turned round, his expression suddenly serious. "It won't be ruined because right after leaving the party tonight?"

"Yes?"

"You and _Jack_ are going to make up if I have to tie you both to the same bed. I told Jack that, now I'm telling you."

Jason looked down at his beer bottle. "What was his answer?"

"That he didn't think you wanted to share the same bed." At Jason's look of surprise, Daniel only rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Jace, the two of you with your insecurities are trying my patience."

Jason was struck by that, finding it hard to believe that Jack was insecure about _him_. What on Earth for? His attention was consumed by that so he missed Daniel's look over his shoulder and the wide smile.

"Jace?" Daniel called.

Startled, Jason said, "What?"

Daniel pointed and Jason looked over his shoulder, then slowly turned around.

Jack was giving the General a charming grin as they talked at the refreshment tables, a bottle of beer already in his hand.

"God, he looks good," Jason whispered.

"Damn good," Daniel agreed, then shoved Jason forward as they both walked in Jack's direction.

When Jack saw them, his eyes focused and Jason thought he caught the slightest hint of a smile on his handsome face. His lover lifted his bottle in hello, but before they could reach him, General Hammond was suddenly at Jack's elbow, telling him something and gesturing in the opposite direction. Without any signal to Jason or Daniel that he'd be back, Jack walked off with their Commander.

"Seems fate has stepped in," he said with resignation.

"We'll catch up with him later," Daniel said, clearly confused and annoyed. "I have a bad feeling though."

"What?" Jason asked, taking a longer drink from his beer and headed for the bar. Frowning, Daniel followed.

"I think the General's roped Jack for the evening."

"Whatever," Jason replied, returning to the dark mood he'd been in earlier. "Where're Janet and Sam?"

"Jason, remember what I told you what would happen later?"

"What, about me and Jack?"

"No matter how this evening ends, you have to make up with him."

"Daniel..."

"Make up with him, Jason."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tie you both to the bed and make you."

Shaking his head, Jason walked off to look for the women.

**.**

By late evening, Daniel had begun to think that Jack was avoiding them both but he'd looked in their direction a few times, and it seemed to Daniel that he'd been wistful, wishing he could leave the boring knots of people that the General kept guiding him to. At one point, Daniel had gotten very annoyed and after locating Jack and Hammond, made his way over. But the moment he'd been spotted, the General would nod, smile, then whisk Jack off to another group whose attentions Daniel didn't want turned on him.

Feeling a little guilty, he'd left Jack in the hands of their enterprising General, but there'd been moments that he could've sworn Jack should've signalled them for a brief hello at least -- like when he'd made his way to the bar to get refills for the General when the roving waiters were busy elsewhere. But he knew he wasn't being fair. Daniel knew Jack, certain that he was doing this avoidance thing for a good reason. Who the hell knew what Jack might be protecting them from.

Returning to Jason, Daniel told him what he thought and was relieved when Jason seemed to brighten a little and smile. Jack hadn't been avoiding them on purpose...or rather, not for any personal reasons. Still, Daniel knew Jason's moods and while his lover hadn't reacted negatively, his less than cheerful disposition caused Daniel to worry.

It was nearly midnight when the party wound down and it was time to go. The crowd had thinned considerably and the General had thankfully left. Taking advantage that Jason was busy with Alex, Sam, and Janet, Daniel swiftly tracked Jack down as the man headed to the bathroom.

Making sure that no one else was in there with them, Daniel turned to him. "Was that bullshit Hammond's idea right from the start?" He didn't bother to mask the sharpness of his tone just to let Jack know he was not happy about it one bit.

Jack unbuttoned his fly at a urinal. "I didn't think so at first, but after a while, every fucking time I turned around and tried to get away, he was dragging me to some other sycophantic group. I'm telling you, Daniel," he went on, finishing and moving to the sink. "I'm _this_ close to finding an excuse to punch the fuck out of something."

Daniel gave him a sympathetic look. "Why'd he rope you into that shit, anyway?"

"He finally told me that he wanted to groom me to take over these little shindigs in his absence." He took in a deep breath as he wiped his hands. "Just take me out and shoot me before the next party, okay?"

"I'll kidnap you instead."

"Deal."

Daniel's anger and resentment began to fade and he gave Jack a look of chagrin. "Will Jason understand, you think? Without the facts, his opinion right now is worse than mine."

Jack nodded solemnly. "I saw him talking to the ladies and Wagner. He did _not_ look happy. I'll try to make peace with Jason, but if it doesn't work, it's because Jason doesn't want it to."

"I've an idea about that. Still, tying him to the bed is my plan B."

"Always a sound idea," Jack said with a small grin.

Daniel stared into his eyes for a long minute. "Make it work, Jack, okay? Don't get pissed and walk out on him. I know he can push you, but please, promise me you won't do that?"

Jack sighed worriedly. "I see what I can do. But I'm not approaching him here, not with all the brass hanging around."

Daniel thought for a moment, then laid out the plan he'd just thought up. "He probably won't like the way this starts--"

"Daniel, he'll be pissed off. Wouldn't you be?"

"Then let's leave a note for him with the coatcheck girl, saying we had to run a favor for Hammond."

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter, it's a lie anyway."

"No, no, Daniel this won't work."

"Okay, fine, no note, but I want you to be there, in his apartment, before he gets there. Yes, he'll be mad, but I'll make it up to him."

"It still doesn't make any sense," Jack argued.

"It does only because you have to be there before he gets there."

"Why? As a present or as a trap lying in wait?"

Daniel gave him a sad grin. "It's a tactless thing to do, I admit, but we need to do something to kick him in the ass."

"Providing he doesn't feel like kicking back."

"He won't...I hope. He needs to yell or do something. Instead, he's as quiet as a ghost."

"It's not going to work, but what the fuck. I can take him on. You'll be up there later?" Jack asked as they made their way out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

As the restrooms were near the entrance, Jack quickly grabbed his overcoat from the coatroom attendant and left before Jason could see that he had.

Looking over his shoulder in Jason's direction, Daniel dialed a number on his cell phone and left a message. With a fervent wish that Jason wouldn't be too mad to listen and to forgive him the subterfuge, Daniel donned his cloak and hurried to his Jeep.

**.**

Standing by the coatroom, Jason frowned heavily. Daniel and Jack were nowhere to be found. He hoped they were together wherever they were, even if that would make him much angrier. Pulling out his phone, he checked messages, found one, and pressed the number. It read: _"Go home. You have a visitor. ~ D."_

Alex took the time to check his because at that moment, it vibrated, telling him he had a message waiting. Checking it while Jason checked his, he found the message, _"Send him home, Alex. It's make up time."_ Keeping his face neutral, he hung up and looked at Jason's perplexed expression.

"Anything good?" Alex asked as he put on his overcoat.

"Not sure, but I'll find out when I get there. What about you?" he asked.

"Nothing important. I'll tell you tomorrow, maybe. If you're lucky," Alex replied with a roguish grin. He was a little drunk. "You look good tonight. Have I told you that?"

"Once, and thanks. You look inspiring. Wanna go save lives or fight crime?" Jason wasn't kidding. He suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted to go home.

"Yes, but it's a bad idea. Please go home, Jason. Daniel's probably cut out early to surprise you or something. Go on." With a heartfelt look, he shoved Jason toward his truck just as Janet and Sam walked up and stole him away.   


  


****_"Taking more than his share, he had me fighting for air.  
He told me to come but I was already there..."_   


**~**

Daniel was nuts, Jack thought, as he slipped into Jason's dimly lit loft apartment. Jason was going to be _pissed off_ finding that he and Daniel had left without him. This idea of Daniel's was going to backfire spectacularly. Jack looked around and grimaced, even more certain that Daniel had lost his mind--and his own right with it.

What the hell had made him agree? He should've waited for Jason at the party, but then some of those Pentagon bastards might have been hanging about still. And _that_ possibility was really the only one that had forced Jack to agree to Daniel's plan. If Jason had been in the mood to pick a fight, even in the parking lot...

No, waiting here was the best thing, so this wacky plan of Daniel's was as good a plan as any. No matter what, the estrangement had to end tonight.

Taking off his overcoat and jacket, Jack laid them over the back of the couch. Eyeing the bed, then the couch, he was trying to figure out which one to sit on or stand by when he heard the elevator's engine grind to life as it made its way back to the main floor.  Jason.

**.**

Jason wearily stepped inside and closed the sliding door. The moment he turned around and saw Jack standing by the couch, he froze. A flash of ready anger welled up inside him and after the evening's wear on his emotions, he suddenly wasn't ready to make up, no matter what he'd felt earlier or what Daniel had said.

Throughout the evening, he'd caught glimpses of Jack, and having him so close but so far away made the distance he felt between them grow. Daniel had told him that Jack was on duty, and Jason had tried to put things into perspective. When the party was over, he thought he'd been ready to forgive, to lay the blame at Hammond's feet. He knew it was childish to hang onto his feelings of resentment, to wallow in the hurt he still felt at Jack's words, so for Daniel's sake, this separation between himself and Jack had to be settled.

Except the joke wasn't funny. Regardless what Daniel had told him earlier, he and Jack should have known better than to end the evening this way. It seemed Daniel had been smoking wacky weed.

"Thanks for playing that joke on me, making me feel abandoned," Jason began even as a voice warned him to shut up. "Since Daniel orchestrated this little shit-game," he went on, feeling an irrational surge of anger well up within. That inner voice once more warned him to shut the hell up but... "I'll assume he'll show up later, so knowing that, why don't you wait for the bastard downstairs. Right now, I don't want to see either one of you."

Jason unbuckled his belt and threw it and the sword on the dining table, the leather and metal clattering loudly on the surface. After the words left his mouth, he realized that he wanted to hurt Jack as much as he hurt, and that only wound up making him feel worse. In the typical vicious cycle, it then activated his self-pity. He turned to Jack and started to say something, but the anger on Jack's face finally forced him to keep his mouth shut. He walked past him and then pulled away angrily when Jack reached out and took his arm.

Jack stared at him and Daniel's words of warning were suddenly forgotten as his own anger rose. "You know what? You're right. This was a bad idea. Daniel asked me to come up here and I agreed because I wanted to patch things up. But you know what, Jason? I'm tired of feeling like the asshole. So you stay mad at me since it seems that's what you'd rather do."  He picked up his coats and was at the door in moments, sliding it open to let himself out.

"Yeah, it fucking figures," Jason mumbled partly to himself. "I told Daniel you wanted nothing more to do with me. Go tell him I was right." With that, he kept walking across the room. By the time he threw his waistcoat on the floor by the bed, his eyes were hot and stinging from the knowledge that he'd gone insane and seriously fucked things up -- all because he wouldn't forgive.

Angry at himself, he threw one boot across the room, sniffing to keep the tears back. "Fuck!" The boot landed with a loud thud. "You stupid, fucking idiot!" he yelled at himself. Taking a shallow breath of panic, he immediately tried to rationalize what he'd done. "Shit. Probably for the best. It's not like he ever really cared, right?" and the other boot was thrown hard against the wall. It made a satisfactory thud and a black scuff marred the wall.

Grabbing the fifth of tequila that sat on the coffee table, he took two long drinks, grimacing after and rubbing his stomach from the burn. He debated whether or not to take another drink and absently set the bottle back down when the self-pity churned full force. "I let myself in for this one," he coughed, the burn of the liquor making him queasy. Wiping the back of his mouth, he made his way toward the raised bed. "Yep, Jason, ol' buddy, you fucked up. You must not want him around. Why is that? Maybe because he'd finally see what a pathetic, gullible, needy loser you are? The fucking joke isn't on you, pal, it _is_ you--"

Hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, nearly making him lose his balance. God. Jack hadn't left!

"I never _meant_ to hurt you, not then, not now, but you're making it fucking hard not to get pissed off! Now you listen to me, you stubborn sonofabitch! I never lied, never played you, never thought of you as a joke and I still don't. I don't tell just anyone that I _love_ them, either. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Almost every word was punctuated with a hard jab onto his chest by the first and second fingers of Jack's right hand. By the time Jack had finished, Jason had grabbed the offending hand, holding it away from him. Confused, Jason was torn between bringing those fingers back to his chest--or breaking them. In the end, he did neither, and stupidly lashed out instead.

"Daniel's obviously not here so there's no more need to stay, no more need to pretend! I know better, remember?" Jason was aware that a tear had escaped before he choked it back and in embarrassment, decided to punctuate his own last words by making things even worse.

By shoving Jack backward. Hard.

"Now take your chance and get out!"

Jack went stumbling back several paces, trying not to fall, but ended up doing just that, only landing on the couch in an ungraceful thump. Jason swiped at the tear with the back of his hand, and howled, "Leave!"

Turning away to hide the mask of pain on his face, he let out a choked laugh and unbuttoned his pants. Slipping them off with hard, jerking motions, he was quite certain that this time, Jack was on his way out the door. He asked himself why he'd just done that and the answer that came startled him.

Tremendous guilt, because of Alex.

He suddenly laughed, his stomach rolling with further nausea. "Doesn't matter. He only ever tried because of Daniel. Only because of Daniel." Other thoughts came to him, making him laugh even more at himself. "Wallowing in self-pity and guilt isn't going to make this easier, you dumbass," he went on, reaching down to grab the bottle of tequila. He started for the bed, still laughing, and noticed how much he was shaking. He took two more swallows from the burning liquid before capping it and letting it fall with a dull thud onto the floor.

Passing a hand over his face, he felt the world go dizzy for a moment as the tequila settled in his uneasy, empty stomach. He absently rubbed his chest, feeling the soft silk of the antique shirt. Looking down, he let out a short laugh when he realized he was dressed only in the shirt. "Bought this for him, too, but that was wasted effort, like buying a painting for a blind man. As grandfather says, reap what you sow..."

Jack stared at Jason's back, watching him, listening to him, processing that his lover had shoved him so hard that he'd stumbled several steps backward and onto the couch. When was the last time Jason had ever used violence on him? Jack couldn't remember, or maybe his own anger was getting in the way, but the person he saw right now bore little resemblance to the Jason he knew. He'd seen a brand of this particular Jason before though:  On the Dine' planet, on the plane ride home from the cabin. The one that abandoned his self-confidence and believed only the worst. Yet this Jason was someone he didn't recognize. The one capable of self-destruction. What the hell had brought this on? The insults he'd hurled on the planet? How could Jason believe those words? How could he allow himself to wallow in self-loathing because of them?

Jack knew from experience that it always took a while for the Jason he knew to get to a point anywhere near this destructive a mood, and it never came out of the blue. It grew slowly, over time, and something rather startling tended to let it out with a rather volcanic result. But what?

Jason had tear tracks down his face, which made Jack's chest hurt. The man wasn't just wallowing in self-pity. He _believed_ in the shit he was saying. Why? Jack knew that what he'd said to Jason on the planet wasn't just fiction; there were times where he was jealous of him, and his attraction to Alex was a growing knot of fear in his belly. He knew that when he felt threatened, he lashed out, and Daniel's suggestion about Alex had only exacerbated that fear. Jason knew that, too. But right now, it seemed as if he'd forgotten that.

Watching him, listening to him, Jack's anger rose, but out of a fear of loss, on protecting the man he loved. He had to get the sorry sonofabitch to listen to him, no matter what he had to do. As Jason stood at the side of the bed, still muttering to himself, Jack stripped quickly. Looking at his necktie, the bondage idea returned to him. If he had to use that way, he would. Picking it up, he took a step, then halted at the sound of Jason's next words.

"Bastard will be happy now that I'm out of the way, won't he?"

Thinking Jack was gone, Jason felt a flash of alarm as the hairs rose on the back of his neck. The attack came right after he heard the whoosh of motion. Before he had a chance to turn around and look, a figure came at him and hit him like a tackle dummy, throwing them both onto the bed. They hit the mattress dead center, and at the same time, so that their combined weight came down on the frame. The result was a loud, reverberating crack before the entire wooden frame collapsed underneath and lowered the bed by a foot.

The two of them lay perfectly still, panicked breaths the only sound as they waited for further collapse. The headboard was attached to the underframe, but the two mattresses seemed to have it pinned against the wall and for the moment, safe. Jason stared at the ceiling, realizing that he'd somehow ended up on his back instead of his stomach with Jack sprawled half over him, arms around him. He felt his fingers on Jack's chest but didn't register that he was touching skin, not cloth. The only thing that he registered was the fear of hearing his own hurtful words confirmed. He shoved against him but Jack's arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he wouldn't be budged.

Wouldn't let go.

He knew Jack was staring down at him but he couldn't look at him. Not yet. He was then aware of Jack's body and hated the distraction. He closed his eyes, wondering what the fuck was wrong with himself. His face was hot and his eyes were stinging again. He was trying to ignore the feel of Jack's body lying over his but it wasn't working. Then with one more alarming jolt, the top right corner of the bed suddenly dropped to the floor.

It seemed to act as a signal because it broke Jason's silence and he expelled a gust of air through his nose. "Just great. You broke my fucking bed!"

"Who gives a shit about the bed!" Jack growled at him, his face inches away so his breath lingered over Jason's skin. "You're as seriously fucked up as I am, you know that?"

Jason turned his face slightly to the right and looked into the face of someone he loved, someone he trusted. Yet he still hurt, and carrying that hurt like a prized possession seemed to be his only protection from getting hurt worse.

"You made your feelings quite clear, Jack," he said, but all the fight was out of his voice, his throat hurting a little from the yelling. Hearing the defeat in his voice, his didn't have the heart to be angry anymore.

"Yes, I believe I did," Jack shot back, his eyes refusing to look elsewhere and as Jason started to look away, he grabbed his chin and forced him to look back. The look on his lover's face was one of surprise. "But you weren't listening. Now you listen to me, you stubborn sonofabitch! Did you ever once ask yourself _why_ I get the least bit jealous, enough so that it would be amplified by someone like Eros?"

"Jealousy is the twisted form of--"

"Don't psychoanalyze it, Jason! Look at this with your emotions. You're always telling me that, dammit, so do some of it yourself. You never bothered to ask why, did you?"

Jason colored when he realized he hadn't. "No. I assumed you were..." The next words were as surprising to him as the realization about his guilt. "...you were protecting Daniel from being fucked over." He swallowed. "After the fact, I thought maybe you said those things to get me out of the way. After all, that's what--"

"--You were trying to do just a while ago. But I'm still here, aren't I? Ask yourself why? If I wanted you gone, why would I be here?"

Jason shook his head, unable to think, to reason. "I don't know."

Jack's voice softened considerably. "Have you ever once thought that I have a reason to feel threatened where Alex is concerned?"

Closing his eyes again, he turned his head to the side, but once more, Jack forced his face forward. "Look at me."

Swallowing hard, Jason forced himself to look up. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"I'm not giving you up, you know," Jack told him, and Jason felt an ache begin, everywhere. "I feel he's a threat because he's the only one who could take you away from me. But that's not going to happen."

"No, it's not, Jack--"

"All this time, I'm trying make you understand one damn thing. Do you know what that is, Jason? Do you?"

 _Because he loved him_.

Jason really hated it when Jack outmaneuvered him, making him feel what he should have. He needed to get the upper hand somehow. He abruptly rolled them over, trying to dislodge himself from Jack's hold as he grabbed fistfuls of the comforter and pushed his knees into the mattress for leverage. The result backfired spectacularly.

"Oh shit." All that got him was the surprising realization that Jack was nude, and that below the waist, so was he. Jason inhaled sharply and lifted his hips to separate the contact but Jack pulled him back down and rolled them back over.

Jack smiled at him. "Didn't quite work, did it?"

"Shut up," Jason whispered.

"Jason, I'm just as afraid of you leaving me as you are of me leaving you. It has _nothing_ to do with Daniel, and you know that, don't you?"

Jason's eyes widened as he took in the dark expression of Jack's. It told him many things, and most damning of them all was that Jack _knew_ him, how he thought, even when Jason refused to see.

Jack suddenly nuzzled him, resting his slightly sweating forehead against Jason's temple. "When are you going to truly believe in how much I love you?" he asked in a whisper, then brought up his left hand, still clasping Jason's, and held their hands over his heart so that Jason could see his pinky. And the silver ring there.

Jason stared at the ring and felt the one on his own finger. The ache in his body grew more intensely and in reflex, he pulled his right hand up to display his own ring.

Jack looked at it with a sad grin.  "I thought you believed in me when you gave us these rings."

"I do," Jason replied, staring at the rings. "It was just...those words cut deep, and I couldn't see or think of anything else."

"Why was that?" Jack asked, frowning in confusion, trying to understand.

Jason saw with a strange relief that there were some things Jack _didn't_ know. He looked down at their clasped fingers. "I didn't understand until a little while ago. It was guilt."

"Guilt? For what?"

"Alex," he answered, daring to look back into Jack's eyes. "Guilt over my feelings for him and the things that keep happening between us, whether I want them to or not. It's the reason for the sudden drop in my confidence. Because even though your words hurt, they were tru--"

Jack's free hand clamped over his mouth. "No. I had no call to say those things, and if it weren't for Eros, I never would have. Hell, I never would have _felt_ them, Jason. There's reason for a little guilt, Jace, but not the amount you've been harboring. I feel guilty for being drawn to Eros, for his kissing me, for cryin' out loud. Tell me, should I feel guilty over that?"

Jason frowned at him. "Of course not."

"Well then?"

Jason felt a blush cover him and looked down at their hands. "I really hate it when you do that."

"What? Point out flaws you don't really have?"

"No. Beat me with my own psychology knowledge," he said sheepishly.

"A doctor's worst patient is himself, right?"

"Right," Jason answered, still feeling that flush over his cheeks. "I'm sorry for the things I said."

"Me, too. Now... I have to ask, Jason," Jack asked, his eyes flitting back and forth over Jason's.

Jason knew the question. And the answer. He tightened his fingers around Jack's. "Yes, dammit. I love you."  He then lowered his voice to a whisper.  "At the risk of being mushy... I will until I die, Jack. Until I di--"

His declaration was cut off as Jack pushed their entwined hands back to the bed and kissed him hard. Mouths closed at first were opened like the truth when Jack sought out Jason's tongue. Passion flared and desperate moans escaped, want and need rising to show each other how much they felt. Jack rubbed every inch of himself to every matching part of Jason's, even to the caressing of his feet. Small electrical surges spread through them, making them aware of every touch, their skin tingling, demanding more.

When Jack's fingers combed too tightly through his hair, Jason let out a loud, needy moan. "Jack," he whispered before kissing him again, spreading his legs to wrap them around Jack's hips. He thrust upward and brought moans from them both when their cocks brushed together. Jack complimented him, adjusting his hips, and took over with long thrusts that rode the length of each other's shafts. The tempo quickened easily, their rhythm blinding all else as they brought each other close to the edge, yet release stayed tantalizingly out of reach.

Jack pushed Jason's thighs down and grabbing hold of him with his calves, rolled them over. He raised his knees to encircle Jason's hips with his legs and thrust up invitingly. "Show me," he whispered, knowing where to find the small tube under the pillow and handing it to him.

Lifting up onto his elbows, Jason started to take off his shirt, but Jack stopped him. "Leave it on," he said, nuzzling the hollow of Jason's throat, his hands caressing his chest over the silky feel of the fabric. "It's so goddamn sexy on you."

A flush of want, perhaps embarrassment, rose in Jason's cheeks as he nodded, then flipped open the cap. Cool, slick fingers reached down between them, rubbing and circling before entering. Jack groaned with anticipation and with a fistful of Jason's hair, pulled him down for another deep, passionate kiss.

While Jason's fingers busily readied him, Jack grabbed for the tube and with a messy squeeze onto his own fingers, he spread cool, slick liquid over his lover's straining, blood-engorged cock. Gasping against Jack's lips, Jason closed his eyes against the acute pleasure spiking through him, unable to help moving his hips. Jack's fist moved teasingly up and around, sliding over the head, his thumb rubbing in circles as the pre-come flowed.

Jason slowed down his own preparations, losing himself both in the heat of Jack's body and the touch of his hand. When Jack pushed his fingers away and lifted his knees higher, Jason took that as a sign of needy impatience and smiled against the corner of his mouth. "You want it so bad, don't you?" he whispered. Jack's answer was to rub the head of Jason's cock against his entrance as he rested his heels on Jason's ass. Removing his hand slowly, he pressed his feet and lifted up.

Jason resisted, somehow keeping himself from entering. "Don't you?" he asked again, the words breathless as he opened his eyes.

"Yes," Jack answered, opening his mouth to bite his lover's chin.

With the need make this last, Jason reached between them to tease them both. Grasping his cock, he rubbed the sensitive, puckered skin, pushed lightly then backed off, making his lover tighten his thighs and push up. Jack succeeded in getting what he wanted, but only a little as Jason's cockhead was only half inside before Jason pulled back. With a growl, Jack pushed up again, this time getting all of the head inside before Jason pulled back. Back and forth, they played this aggravatingly delicious game.

His mouth over Jack's, Jason smiled again as pushed in, then removed his hand and wiped his fingers on the comforter. Threading both hands through Jack's hair, and tightening his hold, he rocked forward, pushing just as Jack thrust upward.

"Oh god," he gasped as chills ran up and down his spine. With his cock halfway inside now, he drew out the sensations, knowing that they needed to feel the act itself; for himself to relish the heat of being within his lover's body, and for Jack to wallow in the sensations of his lover's full, hard cock filling him.

He moved his hips with aching slowness, forward and back, guided by Jack's lifts. When he was completely sheathed, balls resting against Jack's ass and Jack's heels pressing firmly over his lower back, Jason used his knees and feet to set a smooth, rocking pace that moved their bodies, not just their hips. The pleasure leveled, letting them enjoy each other for minutes on end until their need for rougher, harder action altered their rhythm.

When Jack arched his head back and his eyes slowly closed, Jason knew it as the sign for 'harder'. He was reminded, despite his fears, that he _knew_ the man underneath him; his moods, his wants, his fears. Only Jason's own fears had clouded what he knew, making him forget, prohibiting him from seeing the truth he'd known all along. Leaving the fears behind and replacing them with relief so keen his heart ached, Jason dropped his mouth to Jack's throat and bit hard, delighting in the groan that vibrated against his mouth.

The need for more friction set Jason's gaining rhythm, and with his mouth still locked on Jack's throat, the puffs of air through his nose let Jack feel Jason's urgent passion against his skin.

"Yes," Jack whispered gruffly, clawing at his back while his ass suddenly slammed up to meet Jason's thrusts. Jason let out a loud groan against his neck and pulled back, his eyes closed and his hips moving faster. Skin slapping skin was abruptly the only sound louder than their breathing and the slick sounds of Jason's cock.

Jason let out a warning moan that was choked off as he moved his hands to the bed, clamping down on the mattress over his head. "Yes, yes," he cried in a strangled voice.

Looking into dark eyes that once more gazed down at him, Jack spread his legs wide, giving Jason room, whispering, "I love you."  Then he clamped his fingers over the flexing muscles of his lover's ass and drew his nails across, scratching the skin.  "Fuck me hard."

White-knuckling the sheets overhead, the touch of Jack's nails and the words from his mouth forced Jason to cut loose. He dropped his head down, brought his teeth again to Jack's throat, and fucked his lover hard and fast. Harsh, filthy words rang in his ear, urging him on, and Jason came with sharp gasps. Slipping his right hand desperately between them, Jason twisted and pulled, bringing Jack what he needed. With dizzying speed and the need to keep moving before his cock grew soft, Jason rode Jack hard until he came, shouting love and need and sappy things that Jason would never remind him of.

Harsh panting breaths were soon the only sound remaining, with occasional hitches of breath as tiny shudders quaked through their bodies. In the afterglow, they lay together for a few minutes before Jack mouthed, "I love you," again, this time over Jason's cheek, before settling into a sated, happy doze.   


**~**   


Moving his way up the little used back stairway, meant mostly as a fire escape, Daniel used his key to slip in quietly. There were no sounds now, so he knew that they were asleep, hopefully temporarily. Walking quietly with practiced ease, Daniel paused as he passed the kitchen island. His eyes were on the bed and he couldn't help but stare, becoming both aroused and amused at the same time.

Setting one bag on a chair and another on the counter, he moved to Jason's computer desk and picked up the camera. Grinning from ear to ear, he made his way over to the foot of the bed and viewed the pre-shot. He'd expected a _little_ carnage but the broken bed was unbelievable. The frame was completely wasted, splintered several times and flattened horizontally, as if a big foot had come down and stomped on the bed. He shook his head and let his eye fall on his lovers.

Jason lay on his stomach, right arm thrown over Jack, his face almost snuffling his shoulder. That sexy shirt was hiked up past his waist, and Daniel spotted a few tears in the thin fabric over the shoulders. Red lines marked Jason's ass and lower back and Daniel knew from experience what they were from. He smiled darkly, his pupils enlarging right along with his cock. He hoped Jack hadn't broken the skin but it wouldn't really matter to Jason when he was being fucked.

And speaking of Jack, he looked as impossibly sexy as ever, lying on his back, his face turned away and his right arm thrown over his head. One leg was straight, the other bent.

To Jack's left, the lube was abandoned and the cap left open. Which meant only one thing. Jack was on the bottom. He usually got impatient and careless when he wanted to be fucked. Daniel swallowed and his cock twitched just thinking about what had gone on. Obviously they'd kissed and made up, but judging from the broken bed, which Jason wouldn't have risked breaking if he'd had a choice, something else had happened.

Well, Daniel would get the story later. Right now, the evidence. When the two of them fought again, he'd show them the pictures. Daniel hit the button and let the pictures record one after another. The near-silent rasping of the camera broke the quiet of the room and his lovers opened their eyes and raised their heads. Looking up from the camera, Daniel smiled roguishly at them.

"Judging from the carnage, you'd better have made up."

Jason made a sound suspiciously like a warning growl as he pushed himself up and stretched a hand over Jack's chest, his fingernails lightly scratching Jack's chest. He smiled like a naughty boy when Jack stilled him and was about to say something until he realized that Daniel really was standing at the foot of the bed. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

Sucking in a breath, Daniel put down the camera knelt carefully on the bed, crawling over Jason's body until his face was looking down at his lover's.

"Mad at me?" he asked.

Looking up, then letting his eyes travel over Daniel, Jason scowled. "Yes," he said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Jace, but I just--"

Jason's hand was over his mouth. "No. I don't want to talk about me and Jack right now. Let me just say I'm sorry for being an ass, okay? Unfortunately, I _am_ mad at you. But only because you've taken off your costume."

That roused Jack and he peered out from waking eyes to finally notice. "Shit, Daniel," he yawned. "I wanted to take those off of you."

"We," Jason corrected.

"Sorry.   _We._ "

"Oh," Daniel said, then said with calculation, "Well, that outfit and behaving hands don't go well together." As expected, Jason and Jack sat up together, _awake_. When he smirked at them, they sighed, realizing that Daniel was only teasing.

Jason started to reprimand him when smells caught his attention. "I smell fast food," he murmured. "Jack, I smell fast food."

Jack inhaled and leered at his clothed lover. "Daniel, what'd you bring us?"

"Before-and-after-sex food," Daniel answered as he backed off the bed, took several rapid shots with the camera before placing it in his coat pocket as he shrugged it off. He brought one bag over and set it on the floor just when Jack reached for it. "Hold on. Don't I get something first?" he asked, leaning down to kiss him.

"Certainly," Jack answered, placing his arms around Daniel's neck and waist and pulling him into bed between himself and Jason. Daniel smiled and greeted Jack more enthusiastically with a deep kiss.

"We've already had sex," Jason commented as his hand snaked over the side and picked up the bag of food.

Daniel pulled back, fighting with Jack lips so he could say something. He managed, "Not with me," before Jack thrust his tongue back into his mouth.

Jason smiled but was too busy inspecting the contents of the bag. He made a sound that was the combination of hunger and lust mixed with profound gratitude. "Oh my god." He fished out the enormous burgers in their cardboard packages and the separate box that contained the home fries.

Jack finally let Daniel go and looked down. He arched a surprised brow and looked at the wall clock opposite Jason's bed. It was 2 am. "Donna's was open this late?"

"She closed an hour ago, but I couldn't resist."

"I adore you," Jason said with a mouthful, making other sounds that he wholeheartedly approved, luke-warm burger or not. "Drink?" he asked.

"No, sorry," he said on his way to the fridge. "Watered down coke tastes like shit so...water or beer?" Jason asked for water; Jack chose the beer.

Stretching across the foot of the bed, Daniel watched them with the most smug expression he'd ever worn on his face.

Jason glanced at Jack and said with a mouth full of food, "I don't know what the hell he's so insufferably pleased with himself about."

"Me, either," Jack agreed, swallowing quickly. "But that's okay."

"You have a plan?" Jason asked after he swallowed his mouthful and chased it with water.

"I always have a plan," Jack answered, eyeing Daniel appreciatively. "Which reminds me." He pointed to himself and Jason, then to Daniel. "Not naked. Get with the program."

Daniel grinned as he got to his feet, toeing off his shoes. "Frankly, I'm surprised the bed's the only thing broken."

Jason leaned back on his pillows, exchanging a grin with Jack as they watched. When he washed another mouthful of food down and waited for Jack to do the same, he leaned over to steal a kiss, whispering, "We'll break something else later." Jack was still lying on his side, propped up on an elbow, looking more sexy and relaxed than he had a right to.

Jack brought up a hand to caress Jason's cheek and Jason leaned into it, rubbing into the touch and purring contentedly, but with a hint of wanting more.

Jack growled and pushed him gently away.  "Stop that. I want to eat this food first."

Jason sighed then tossed a fry at Daniel. "You eat?"

"Yeah."

"So where'd you go after leaving the party?"

Daniel indicated his t-shirt and jeans he was removing. "I went home to change, stopped by Janet's, dropped Alex home, then got Jack some extra clothes which are in the kitchen, bought food, and came here. Anything else?"

"First, Jack's not getting dressed anytime soon," Jason went on in such a proprietary tone that Jack's browline rose. "Second, I thought Janet and Sam were taking Alex home?"

"They were but instead invited Alex over for a little while. After I showed up and visited for a few minutes, Alex was yawning. So, I drove him home. He looks hot in that Lantern outfit, by the way."

"Yeah, he does, but he thinks he looks...exposed."

"He did look exposed," Jack pitched in, then cast Jason a very meaningful look. "And I can see the attraction, Jason. I'm not blind and I definitely wasn't this evening. Now what was that about me not getting dressed anytime soon?"

"Meaning that we're not done," Jason replied. "I'm not saying a word about Alex, so moving on." He took a bite of food as Jack grinned at him. "I'm serious, Jack. I'm also not letting you leave until we're through." He then pointed a finger at Daniel. "You're not going anywhere either. And if I had any kind of magical powers, I'd seal this room."

"Is that so?" Daniel said with mock surprise.

"Yes," Jason answered. Jack didn't bother to say anything. He shrugged and kept on eating. Staying was just fine with him.

There was silence for a few minutes as they watched Daniel's graceful movements. When Daniel removed his briefs, he was hard. He knelt on the bed, grinning as his lovers groaned at him.

"Daniel, that's not fair," Jason told him.

Daniel tilted his head to the side as he opened his eyes. "I don't mind being hard for a while."

"I don't mind getting fucked until I _am_ hard," Jason replied.

Daniel's smile turned wicked. "I don't mind waiting." He then slid onto his stomach, propping up on his elbows, his feet in the air. Stealing some of the fries, he dipped them in ketchup, then tartar sauce. "So..."

"So?" Jason asked.

"So, since we're together again, I'm dying to know about that dream you had. You know, the one that you said brought up the idea about retiring?"

Jason had almost forgotten the disturbing thing. Recalling it wasn't difficult and even with the recent events and his fight with Jack, he was still determined to retire in six months and most of that reasoning was based on the feelings driven by the dream. "It was weird. I can't blame any outside influences for the dream and I've tried. There's no correlation to anything within the dream. If I had any of my grandfather's wacky tobacco, I could blame it on that. But I don't, so I can't."

Jack frowned. "Wait a minute, in the two years of our friendship, I've never known you smoke."

"I haven't for a long time, Jack, but grandfather grew it for religious purposes...plus it simply relaxed the old guy. Anyway, he left me some."

"Seriously?" Daniel asked.

"Leavenworth not mean much to you?" Jack interjected.

"Don't worry, Jack. As I said, I haven't smoked any for a while and never touched the stuff my grandfather left. Besides, I won't. He's charmed it or something. I was going to toss it out but grandfather put it in a medicine bag and tied it up with sweetgrass and sage, then put some shaman symbols on it. Think if I tossed it in the fire, I might turn into a gila monster or something so I decided to just keep it the shelf with my other shaman things grandfather left me." He pointed to the shelving between the two large windows.

"Okay, so you're explaining what didn't affect you having the dream," Daniel recounted. "I don't care why, Jason. I take your dreams seriously, you know that."

"Yeah, but Jack thinks it's all horseshit," Jason said, not looking at him.

"Except where you or Daniel are concerned," Jack said defensively, nudging Jason with his foot.

"Go on, Jace."

"Um, the dream starts in the mess hall. The cook was serving both grits and cream of wheat. In fact, everything had a white, creamy texture theme about it."

"Had we just had sex or something?" Jack asked.

"I thought of that, but no. Anyway, there were these small pudding cups and they had salmon fish symbols on them, showing that they were salmon eggs or something. For some reason, I opened one. The red stuff was mixed with something that was either milt or human semen, I don't know which."

"Ew," said Daniel and Jack together and Jack kicked him and pointed at the tartar sauce Jack was dipping the fries into. Jason winced.

"Oops. Sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Go on. I'll contain the urge to throw up on you."

"Thanks so much, but Daniel asked, and the dream isn't a nice one," Jason told him. He wasn't kidding, either. While his face was calm and a small smile played on his lips, Jason's eyes reflected the seriousness of the dream. "The stuff in the mess hall made me lose my appetite so I took off. Something told me not to use the elevator, so I went to the emergency ladder and used that. It felt like I was climbing down forever. When I came to level 18, I found that the rungs of the ladder were red. At first I thought it was a trick of the light within that emergency services conduit, but my hands felt warm and sticky. I lifted one and it was covered in blood."

The looks on Jack and Daniel's faces became severe and concerned. They were definitely paying attention.

"I pushed open the hatch door for your level, Daniel, and stepped out. The emergency lighting was on everywhere so all I could see was illuminated in the red flashing. I raced to your office and the moment I got there, the lights turned back on. You were on the floor, tied up with duct tape, so I removed it from your mouth and you said, 'It's time.'"

"Time for what?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know what you meant in the dream but considering all that happened, I think the dream itself meant for me to retire and change career fields, become a civilian consultant, like you."  They both gaped at him and Jason frowned.  "What? I have the degrees, I just need to get my life situated first."  He looked down, then up at both of them.  "I have some things to learn though, that's for sure. Where my personal life is concerned--"

"You overreacted, Jason," Jack told him. "Any of us would have. I'm sorry if I was responsible for--"

"No, you're not responsible, Jack. I am. And I promise, I'll concentrate on my healing and..."

"And?" Jack asked as something like another realization passed over Jason's face. "What?"

"I didn't really think I had any emotional scars leftover from when I thought you guys were dead. But I found out otherwise."  They looked at him with confused expressions, so he clarified.  "My insecurities. Daniel, you thought I'd gotten over them, and I thought that, too. But as I lay here, afterward," and he passed the back of his fingers over Jack's chest, "I started to think that all of my guilt about Alex and my fears over losing Jack were hints that I'd never really lost my fears about losing either of you. So, the point is, if I want a civilian psych job, I'd better get my head healed up so I can do it."

"You will, Jace," Daniel told him, "but you have to know that even with your own problems, you still do a damn good job of psych evaluation even as leader of SG-2."

"Others might not see it that way if Kane's little relapse gets out."

"But you put him in the field to push him, didn't you?" Jack asked. When Jason sighed and nodded, he said, "I think it worked, along with Tolenev's slap upside the head. I don't think she'll talk, but the others might. I'll have a talk with Reynolds and--"

"No, Jack, leave it. If it comes out, it comes out. Don't--"

"If I want to help, then I'll help," Jack said forcefully and Jason stared at him before grabbing him and kissing him.

When Jason pulled away, Daniel touched his arm. "What job is it that you think you need to have, Jace?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I think it's better if I tell you the rest of the dream first."

"Okay, go on."

"Okay, where was I?"

"My office."

"Right. You told me to leave, so I ran around the corner of your office and suddenly heard Janet's voice. She was shouting out orders. I went down another hall and found myself in the infirmary, which isn't on your floor obviously. Janet was giving orders as if she were in surgery, but she was in the treatment ward. When I got closer, I saw that four hospital beds were filled, only the people were covered with blue sheets. Janet was standing at one bed in the middle of the ward. The set up was bizarre."

"How?" Jack asked carefully.

"She was performing an autopsy. Now we know she doesn't perform postmortem exams so I went over to ask her what was going on. She looked at me and scowled, and asked me why I wasn't doing my job. I asked her what job, but she just shook her head and waved me out. When I wouldn't leave, two corpsmen grabbed me and escorted me out. I kept yelling over my shoulder, asking her who died. She wouldn't answer.

"I turned around and found myself down another corridor," Jason went on, eyes unfocused as he fought to remember everything. "A sense of urgency overcame me, like I was running out of time. Then a loud, piercing scream began. A terrified scream and it sounded like a woman's voice. I ran through the corridors, asking people what was going on, who was hurt, but they'd just press up against the wall and stare at the floor. It seemed like I ran through the entire base, going from one floor to another like some interconnected spiral staircase and the screaming was still there. It didn't stop till I reached the gateroom.

"The gate was trying to dial but it suddenly stopped, freezing up, and the electrical conduits blew, sending sparks everywhere. I looked up into the control room and saw Sergeant Davis yelling at me behind the glass but I couldn't hear him because he wasn't talking into the comm system. I turned and ran for the entrance and when I got up there, he was nowhere to be seen and neither were the other techs. I ran up the stairs to the briefing room and found you two, Sam, Teal'c, Hammond, Major Davis, and Janet seated at the table. Now here's the even weirder part."

"Weirder?" Jack and Daniel asked.

"Um, yeah. Harry Maybourne was giving the briefing."

"What?"

"Yeah. On the wall behind him was a schematic of the SGC. He was pointing at sections of corridors circled in red and was talking as if we were all on lockdown. But there wasn't any lockdown, not the normal one, anyway. I asked what the hell was going on, and you, Jack, pointed at me, then pointed out in the corridor. None of you said a word but you all looked at me like I'd let you down or I'd done something wrong. You expected me to do something but I couldn't figure out what it was. I turned and went into the corridor. I found a body covered in a blue sheet, with blood seeping through. I didn't want to but I knelt down and pulled away the sheet to see who it was."

Jason swallowed, then cleared his throat. "It was Alex. He'd had his throat slit. His expression was one of surprise. I threw back the rest of the sheet to find out what the other injuries were and found that his... genitals had been cut off and a large letter was carved into his stomach. The letter A.

"At the end of the corridor, something shrieked and came flying at me. I realized a second later that it was a hawk, a red-tail I think. It flew over Alex's body, making that piercing cry it has, then came straight at me. I put up my right arm, to shield my face, but it landed on my forearm. It was digging its talons into my skin and blood was dripping down. All the while it sat on my arm, it made that same cry. It was trying to tell me something. Soon after, the unmistakable guttural sound of a raven filled the corridor and I looked behind me. When I looked back, the hawk had become a huge raven. The blood was still there. It cawed at me, turning its head this way and that like it was either trying to figure me out or wonder why I wasn't doing what it wanted. Or both.

"So, I asked, 'What do you want?' It cawed, then lifted off my arm and flew back the way it came. Then that terrified screaming voice filled the corridors again, echoing everywhere. I put my hands to my ears and suddenly there were two uniformed people standing against the wall, staring at me. They didn't say anything, they just stared. Then two more people showed up and stood against the opposite wall. They were also staring at me. Pretty soon, the hall contained ten people, two of which were civilians. Counting Alex, that made eleven."

"Judging you or something?" Jack asked.

Jason shook his head. "Begging me, I think."

"Why? For what?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know... exactly. They also weren't... normal."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Um, let's see. Remember _An American Werewolf in London_?"

"Yeah, that movie was pretty cool. Nice werewolf," Jack said.

Daniel shrugged. "I remember it. Go on."

Jason nodded. "Okay, well, remember how David's friend, Jack, came to visit him in the hospital after he died?" They nodded. "And then how he was faced with the people he killed when he was visiting Jack in that porn theatre?"

"You don't think you killed those people in the dream, do you?" Daniel asked, alarmed.

Jason shook his head quickly, holding up his hand. "No, Daniel, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that the people in the corridor were dead. Their wounds were still on them. In the dream itself, I remembered thinking they looked like people from the film. Then Alex suddenly sat up, scaring the shit out of me, and pulled the sheet away. 'Just remember your training,' he said. 'Don't let this happen to us.' Then... I woke up from the dream."

"Dream?" Daniel asked, aghast. "That was a nightmare, Jason."

"Well, it was a message, and therefore, to me, a dreamscape. I used to have them a long time ago, though never as clearly as that one. Or as gross."

"Other than the few bits that hinted at it, what makes you think it's a message dream?" Jack asked.

"Because of the presence of the hawk and the raven. This is in my subconscious mind, so the symbols of these birds is important. I've been thinking about them for a little while, off and on, then dismissed the dream until I could pick it apart later."

"So what do the birds mean?" Daniel asked. "Some cultures view ravens as carrion eaters or killers, like they do vultures. Except in Egypt, the vulture is a sacred bird because of its symbol of renewal."

"Exactly. The hawk is seen by most Native Americans as a messenger. When it appears, it's said that there's something coming to impart news to you, or that you're supposed to pay attention to the things around you. It could be anything from the electric bill to something someone says in the mess hall to something even more obscure as the backfire of a car. Usually, it's more clear than that, but you'll only see it if you open your mind. Now the raven, on the other hand, is a three-fold symbol. It means magic or supernatural forces. But it's also a symbol for death, like the grim reaper. It's also an omen bringer, a tool of prescience, which ties into 'magic' but can be seen as psychic if you want. In my case, it's not the bringer of death that the Christians and other cultures have viewed it to be, but a bird imparting omens, good or bad."

"In the case of that dream, I'd say it was a bad omen," Jack told him.

Jason shook his head. "No, not bad. The other stuff from the dream was bad but the presence of the bird was indeterminate. It's neither a good or bad bird. It just... is. Like the hawk, it was bringing me what I think is a warning."

They were quiet for a few seconds, then Daniel said, "Do you think the dream was telling you what to do with your life? That you could be of some use at the SGC?"

"I think it was mirroring what I want to do, but I think it was also telling me that my training in psychology and behavioral science would be of particular use in the future."

"To what? Find a killer?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Those bits may have come from my own mind, since I like shows like CSI. With the way Alex died in the dream, there's no telling if that was prescient or just something conjured from one of the episodes I watched. I have no idea."

"So...what's the bottom line?" Jack asked, taking hold of Jason's left pinky with his own.

"I have to talk to General Hammond, then ask Paul Davis if he can look into creating a position for a psychologist/behavioral scientist. There are times where that sort of job will be needed."

"And when it's not, what'll you be doing? I don't see you staying at home, unless you plan on getting a job out in the world, and I honestly don't see you doing something sedate."

Jason shook his head. "Frankly, I don't see that either. I've known covert ops during most of my career. I've seen a lot of shit, so I know I can do a lot of good there. As for my own personal life, well, I'll get better. I've always been able to help others, but rarely myself."

"That's the way it is with most everyone," Jack told him, squeezing his pinky finger against Jason's. "Including you. You're not infallible."

"No, just crazy."

"Well, that goes without saying."

Jason grinned and bit the knuckle of Jack's pinky. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Everything. Anything. Just... being you."

Daniel was turning the ring on his pinky when he suddenly held out his hand, pinky outstretched. The sudden influx of sentiment made him feel a little silly, but looking at the other two rings, he knew he couldn't help it. "Whatever you decide, I'll back you," he said, and almost as if they knew why his hand was outstretched, they curled their pinkies around his own.

Jason flushed, as did Jack. A moment later, Daniel was the first to let go. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, knees drawn up, and arms crossed over them. "Just don't turn into Dr. Ruth. I don't think Jack could put up with you as a sex therapist."

"God, no," Jack warned, even though a little smile appeared.

Jason tilted his head, his sparkling eyes filled with mischief. "Let's see, there are a few more courses to take for that, and there are bound to be several patients at the base just waiting to get themselves straightened out." At Jack's disagreeable look, Jason couldn't help but grin as he backed off. "I'm kidding, Jack."

Daniel bit his cheek, purposely smirking at Jack. "How about opening a store for sex toys?"

Jack coughed as he bit off a piece of home fry. "Daniel."

"What?"

"One track mind, all of a sudden?"

"You've had yours, Jack. I haven't." Turning the residual creepiness of the dream as well as the seriousness of Jason's thoughts away, he decided to change the subject from maudlin to erotic. Or hopefully erotic, anyway. Folding his legs, he tugged Jason's foot into his lap and began massaging it. Jason lay back groaning, crossing his arms under his head, and missed the appropriate response when Daniel said, "So...speaking of one track minds, I've been thinking about the vacation time we have coming up."

"Oh?" Jack asked.

"We all need to get away for a week. Do something extraordinary. So...on the off-chance that you guys patched things up, I put in for two weeks leave starting next week."

Jason lifted his head, then pushed up on his elbows, very unwilling to remove his foot from Daniel's expert fingers. He was about to say something when he caught Jack's secretive smile. The man had an idea already. "Don't tell me you were anticipating Daniel's leave request?" he asked.

Jack's smile widened a bit as he looked up at him, then over at Daniel. "I wasn't completely wasting my time last night. Hammond knows we need a serious break, that a couple of days isn't going to cut it, so he's given each of us thirty days."

"Thirty?" Daniel asked.

"We all have a few _months'_ worth saved up, Daniel, you included. We're taking a month, not two weeks."

"Starting?" Jason asked.

"Next week, like Daniel surmised. We'll be needed here for the Christmas holiday preparations, but I think we can safely skip Thanksgiving."

Jason's tiny smile grew thoughtful, pleased...relieved. He really could use that time off.

"You've an idea, don't you?" Daniel asked, eyeing Jack carefully.

"Maybe. I don't know if any of you are in the mood for it, but I'm all for packing up and heading out. Some resort spot or getaway, but something remote." He gave Daniel a teasing look. "Although we'll have to pack certain work-related things, of course, or Daniel will go insane."

Daniel sent back a challenging look. "Perhaps you're right, and perhaps all I've ever lacked is motivation to find something else to do."

"I think between the three of us, we can come up with something, especially since sex isn't a problem here."

Jason snorted. "No, definitely not a prob--" He stopped short, his attention caught by Jack's words. "You really do have an idea. What?"

Daniel observed him as Jack chewed on his lip, contemplating whatever plan he was weaving in that mind of his. When Jack's eyes caught him watching, he shifted, but not uncomfortably. Then Daniel spied the underlying horniness, or rather, a sexual restlessness he hadn't seen in a while. "Sex definitely isn't a problem, and in fact, I'd venture a guess that Jack means that in more ways than one. Considering what happened two days ago as a sign, Jack?"

Blushing a little at the thoughts in his head, Jack nodded. "Is anyone up for more role-play?"

Jason's cheeks matched Jack's, but then deepened as he remembered the last time, on his birthday two years before. That had been, at first, one hell of an interesting role-play, but he sensed that Jack wanted to go deeper than that. A lot deeper. "How how about something we've never done, using the role-play as a sort of playground?"

Daniel felt a renewed spark of interest. To him, role-play was a little boring, although that was only because of his lack of experience with it. "Are you saying we role-play the entire time we're gone?"

Looking at Jack's reaction, Jason nodded slowly. "Maybe not the same role-play, but...well, treat the entire vacation as long exercise in exploration."

"Of?" Jack asked, though he knew where Jason was going. "Kink, perhaps?"

Daniel chewed at his own bottom lip. "Then let's treat it a bit more seriously. Except for the safe word, there'd be no rules. Once the game starts, there's no limits, no _guilt_ ," and he pointedly looked at Jason. "This could be where anything goes and we can do anything we want. And I do mean... _anything_."

"Careful, though. The dark, kinky side of things is addictive," Jack warned.

"You'd know?" Daniel asked.

Jack smiled. "We'd know a little."

Jason suddenly caught the unmistakable look of meaning between Daniel and Jack. "What?" He was then told, in great detail, about Jack's little spanking adventure on the mountain, followed by Daniel's dildo finish back home. Jack was blushing a bit, but not as much as Jason expected. When he looked at Jason, it was filled with challenge. "Do you want something like that again?"

Jack shrugged coyly. "Yes, but not for a while, though. I loved what Daniel did, but I have to think about how I'd like it again." He rubbed his foot down Daniel's side and Daniel grasped it and bit his toe. Laughing, Jack pulled it away before Daniel could do anything else; he hadn't washed his feet.

"So, how about we bring... _toys_ with us?" He suddenly grinned evilly. "I'm sensing a visit to that sex shop in Boulder." Jason and Jack exchanged looked of curiosity and plainly evident excitement. "And Jace, what about we splurge for some...equipment?"

"Equipment?" Jason asked, puzzled for a moment, then images came to him and quite abruptly, his dick began to thicken and fill. He looked down at his crotch, then gasped with astonishment as Daniel reached over and slowly curled his hand around the base of Jason's cock.

"Lots of toys, equipment, accessories," he said as his eyes fell to Jason's cock. "Binding items."

"Except," Jason replied as he carefully removed Daniel's hand and got up onto his knees, resting on his heels. He exchanged knowing looks with Jack and found himself amazed that Jack seemed to be on the same page. They both gave Daniel cryptic looks as Jack copied Jason and got up to sit on his heels.

"I think it's Daniel's turn," he added, watching with sparking desire as Daniel gave them a look of surprise.

"It is?" he asked them.

"It is," Jason told him.

"And you've already got a plan, I take it?" Daniel asked them.

Jack nodded slowly. "A filthy mind is a wonderful thing." He leaned over, his hand going to Daniel's ass, caressing it, sliding a finger between his cheeks. "Care for a preview?"

Daniel licked his lips as he spread his heels wider. "What've you got in mind, Jack?"

"First, Jason and I will set up the vacation. That includes where we're going, how we'll get there, and what will happen while we're there. I just remembered someone who owes me a big favor. He has a place that we can use, but it all depends on whether or not I can get a hold of him. Second, how about a little of the role-play I have in mind?"

"Go for it," Daniel said, feeling his heart pound and the anticipation of the unknown. He really liked Jack like this.

"You know we'd never really hurt you," Jack said as he removed his hand and crawled up behind Daniel, necktie in hand.

"I know," Daniel said, looking just a little over his shoulder. He felt a rush of scary excitement fill him.

Jack caught Jason's attention with his words, and the necktie in his hand. His eyes widened at the possible implications and he grew harder. "We you going to...?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I was prepared to do anything to get you to listen to me."

Jason swallowed. "Maybe I should have argued more."

Jack leaned past Daniel and kissed him. "I'm glad how it turned out though. Are you?"

"Yes," Jason answered.

"Good. Now do me a favor, Jace. Lay back." Jason complied, watching his lovers with thrilling expectation.

Jack placed his hand on Daniel's hip, startling him. "Daniel, lay over him."

Daniel's heart began to pound as he lay over Jason.

"Now, hands behind your back, wrists crossed."

Daniel stared into Jason's face and found his expression as surprised as his own. Placing his hands behind his back, Jason took hold of his waist to steady him when Daniel nearly rolled off. His wrists were bound, snug but not too tight, and he tensed, sucking in a breath, when Jack's hands next found the inside of his knees and spread Daniel's legs wide.

Jason looked into Daniel's face, watching his pupils grow large and his face flush with excited anticipation. He could feel his hard cock brushing against his belly next to Daniel's.

Straddling behind Daniel, his knees inside Daniel's and Jason's, Jack bent over and wrapped his arms around Daniel's chest and waist, pulling him up to a kneeling position. "Jason, take off your shirt and roll it up. Blindfold him." Daniel inhaled at the words and Jason carefully moved out from under their legs, then pulled off the thin shirt. He rolled it up and when he placed it over Daniel's eyes, he watched his face, seeing his nostrils flare when his lover caught the smell of sweat, sweat caused by sex. He knew Daniel liked that particular musky scent. Tying it comfortably snug, he caught Jack's nod for him to remain kneeling in front of Daniel.

Jack ran his hands over Daniel's body. "Caress him, Jason. Let Daniel know that two men he barely knows have desired him for a long time and are finally taking their chance. After months of subtle flirting, Jack and Jason are letting their prey, Daniel, know that they're taking the initiative and the first move. They know how much Daniel dreams of them. They've stolen his private journal and read it. So, right now, where we are? We're in a secluded place where we've kidnapped him. No one will disturb us. Perhaps we'll even invite a friend to show Daniel what group sex really means."

Daniel's mouth dropped open. "Oh god. Are you serious?" he asked. A strange excitement sent tingling goosebumps everywhere. Jack didn't answer him, and neither did Jason. All Daniel knew now was the touch of their hands. "Jason?" he asked, then Jason's mouth was on him, silencing him with a rough, deep kiss, his hands firmly caressing the back of his thighs. He felt Jack's hand move between them to take hold of his cock and balls for a few quick, tantalizing strokes and squeezes as he bit the back of his neck.

When Jason bent over to attack his nipples, sucking hard before worrying the nubs between his teeth, Daniel couldn't believe how hard his heart was beating. Jason's mouth and Jack's cock pressed against his ass gave him double sensations, sending sparks of desire all through him. The scenario Jack just described made him harder, emphasizing the secret fantasy he had of being attended to, pleasured until he was exhausted. This was exactly what he'd told Jack one day and the man had remembered. Damn him, love him, he'd remembered.

He heard Jack tell Jason to stand and then Jack moved away. "Hold him still," he told Jason, and Jason's hands were on his shoulders.

Then there was a sudden slap across Daniel's ass and he jumped, feeling the heat spread across his skin. "Spread wider, Daniel," Jack ordered. Daniel hesitated, wondering if he should or not, but Jack didn't wait. He slowly pushed Daniel's knees as wide as they would comfortably go. "Good man." Then lubed fingers caressed the skin of his perineum and Daniel let out another gasp. "Nice," Jack said. "We know you haven't been fucked much, Daniel, according to your journal, so this should be exceptionally good. Can't have you bored, can we?"

Daniel couldn't help the excited shaking of his body and as Jack's fingers began to enter him, he went into role-play and tried to resist the touch. Jason's arms were around him, his mouth at his throat, pinning him, holding him. Daniel let out a gasp as Jack's fingers returned with eager haste, moving a bit differently than they normally did. Jack was playing up his role with excellent enthusiasm and probed his fingers inside with hard, quick breaths that warmed the back of Daniel's neck.

"God, you _are_ tight," he said, his breathing ragged. Daniel couldn't help but wonder if Jack were faking that breathing, and was occupied with that until he realized that he'd forgotten about Jason. The smell of spiced sex grabbed his attention and Daniel found that Jason stood before him. Licking his lips and rubbing them together, he was again startled when Jason brushed his cockhead against his mouth. One hand threaded through his hair and held his head back, pushing gently.

"Open," Jason told him. "Taste me."

His mouth watering, Daniel took the head of his cock inside, tasting salt and spice while Jack's fingers moved very slowly inside him, his hand on his cock once more, slowly jacking him. Moaning, he sucked hard and heard Jason let out a startled curse. Both hands now firmly cradled his head and he could imagine Jason's head dropped back, immersing himself in the feel of Daniel's mouth.

"God, Jack, he's a natural," Jason said and then Jack's breath was at his ear, growling.

"Like sucking cock?" Jack asked.

Daniel tried to nod, but Jason was pushing more of his cock inside before withdrawing slowly. Daniel knew what it meant and he opened his mouth.

"Oh yes, Jason, he's eager for it. Fuck his mouth, but don't be too rough. We don't want our pretty boy hurt. We have to save him for other things." Then Jack whispered in his ear, "Leather things." If Daniel hadn't had the blindfold, he'd have closed his eyes.

Jack's fingers, three of them now, were pushing inside and Daniel couldn't concentrate on both ends. He stayed with Jason, concentrating on using his tongue, to get him to come, quick and hard. Jason pulled out suddenly, rubbing his pre-come over Daniel's lips, then dropping onto his knees to kiss him hard. It didn't fool Daniel. He was giving his mouth a break, wanting to come off when his lovers did. The thought of it filled Daniel with love and want and he moaned loudly.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Jack said, biting the juncture between neck and shoulder. Then Daniel realized why. Jack had been lubing himself and was now pressing his slick cockhead against his puckered opening. Moaning again, but in a negative way to somehow pretend that he didn't want what Jack was going to do, Daniel moved his arms and knees, pulling from Jason's kiss. He knew that this would only encourage his lovers to do more.

"Hold him still," Jack ordered gruffly.

Daniel thought Jason would grab his hips or his thighs, and he _did_ grab his thighs, but only after he quickly kissed and bit his way down his body. Daniel let out another startled gasp when Jason's mouth latched onto the shaft of his cock, just under the head, and sucked hard. Jerking in reaction, he let out a breathy moan as Jason moved lower, taking one of his balls into his mouth... and pulled.

"Fuck," he hissed as both pleasure and pain lanced throughout his groin and up to the head of his cock.

"That's right," Jack growled behind his ear, still teasing Daniel's hole with his cock. "Give it to him good, Jason."

Daniel couldn't help the sounds of lust escaping his throat, nor the jerking of his body as Jason went to work on him. Kneading his balls with his tongue, he pulled on each ball before taking it into his mouth, stretching the sac. When Jason moved his mouth away finally, Daniel shivered, his balls and sac thoroughly bathed with cooling spit. But Jason was still moving with intent, sucking and licking his way slowly up his shaft, pausing every so often to lick at the juncture between groin and hip, teasing unmercifully.

When Jason's mouth neared the head of his cock, Jack began whispering orders, his voice rough with need. "Slowly, Jason. Let him feel every suck, every lick. Do it hard." Daniel bucked, even under the tight hold of Jason's arms around his thighs, and let out a long, drawn-out groaning noise when Jason's lips sucked just under the cleft ridge of his cockhead. "Wait for me," Jack went on, beginning to push and withdraw, just as Jason had done with him earlier. "Time it right."

Jason moaned, his mouth drooling with anticipation to get the head inside, to hear Daniel's voice when he was breached two-fold.

Daniel pretended he hadn't been fucked in a very long time and tensed, tightening his ass, making Jack feel it every time he pushed. "Relax," Jack said behind his ear. "You'll love this, trust me. Jason..." he called, pushing almost painfully slow.

Jason's mouth hovered over the head of his cock and Daniel's breath _shivered_ when his lover's tongue flicked over the slit. He felt Jason tug at Jack just as his mouth engulfed his cockhead, taking it inside warm, inviting wetness, closing over him, sucking immediately.

Jack's cock pushed through at that moment, sliding effortlessly, unstopping. Daniel sucked in a breath, listening to his lovers' groans, his own choked off as he was filled. He lost control of himself at that point, dropping his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder. He flexed the muscles of his ass, drawing Jack deeper, and suddenly expelled a shock of air when Jason began to move his mouth up and down his shaft.

Jack's growl sounded new to him, vibrating at the back of his neck. "Yes, suck him," he said with a tone of desperation. He ground his hips against Daniel's ass and Daniel realized that Jack was completely inside. He hadn't expected him to be there already. A burning jolt of pleasure rocked through him as his prostate was found, and Jack chuckled at the noise he made. Both sent a volley of shudders through him.

"Like that?" Jack asked, but Daniel didn't reply. He was too consumed in the pleasure to keep up the pretense of not wanting more. Jack seemed to think it was okay because it only spurred him on. "I knew you'd cave. Just wait till you experience the other things we have planned for you. Sex will _never_ be the same. Not with anyone else."

With that Jack pulled back, forcing a groan from Daniel's lips. He felt more lube being applied as the cool stuff ran down the slope of his ass. Taking a few short thrusts to work the lube, Jack paused, then began anew, the longer thrusts brushing against Daniel's gland more easily than before.

Having been distracted, Daniel was now aware that Jason had pulled his mouth away and had returned to his feet. He grabbed Daniel by the hair and pushed his head back, waiting for Daniel to drop his mouth open. It was easy, Daniel knew, because he couldn't stop panting, not with Jack fucking him like he could last forever.

Jason pushed his cock past his lips and into his mouth, then withdrew before Daniel had a chance to do anything. But when he pushed in again, Daniel found the slit with his tongue and after a few quick jabs, sucked. Hard.

"Oh god, yes," Jason cried out, moving his hips with short pumping motions. "Suck me." The order was soft-voiced but the need clear. Daniel moaned to get Jason aroused by the vibration, and rubbing his tongue over the silky glans, he sucked repeatedly, loving how Jason sounded as a result.

Jack's fingers were soon busy, pinching and twisting his nipples, pulling them taut. Daniel's reaction to that sensitive touch had him gurgling around Jason's cock, his body bucking once more.

"I can't hold off, Jack," Jason warned, his voice sounding like he was hurt, but it only told Daniel how good he was making him feel. He wanted to make it last, but his mouth wouldn't last. Besides, he wanted Jason to come. Opening wide, readying his tongue over his bottom teeth, he let Jason slide in to the back of his tongue. Then Daniel swallowed. Again and again.

With an exclamation of surprise, Jason held Daniel's face pressed against his groin, hips bucking with need. "Fuck, Jack, I'm..."

"Yes, come down his throat," Jack told him as he altered his thrusts to short, hard, rapid jabs.

Hearing Jason cry out, Daniel reveled in the feel of his come hitting the roof of his mouth. Swallowing continuously, he moaned when he could, breathed when he could, and when Jason pulled his still twitching cock from his mouth, Daniel gulped in a few needed breaths. Jason didn't waste time. He was down, kissing him thoroughly, tasting himself in Daniel's mouth.

"God, that was hot," Jack told him, moving with an intense energy that sent more shivers through Daniel's body. Jason was kissing and biting his way back to his cock, and when he engulfed him again, Jack latched onto his neck and sucked hard. HIs pistoning hips reached a frenzied rhythm while his muffled moans announced how good he felt.

When Daniel felt his balls tighten, he whispered 'yes' before he could catch himself. Jason's mouth was suddenly off, his hand replacing it, then Daniel felt himself falling forward, pushed onto his stomach. His legs were forced wider as his ass was yanked back in the air. He gasped in shock, liking the rough, unexpected treatment, then was forced to shout, "Oh my god, yes!" when Jack grabbed his hips and fucked him impossibly hard with the same short thrusts.

Jason's skillful hand brought the orgasm and Jack's thrusts made it acute. With a choked off scream into the mattress, Daniel came hard. His ass tightened around Jack and he was coming inside him, his moans muffled by kissing noises. A brief smile danced over Daniel's lips as he pictured them and stayed there as Jack kept fucking him until his dick softened.

Groaning with disappointing loss as Jack withdrew, he felt fingers at his wrists and his bonds released. The blindfold was removed, too, and a dull light through his lids made him hide his face. Then another surprise greeted him as Jack and Jason lay on either side of him, hugging their bodies to him, kissing him. It had a desperate feel to it, almost... apologizing? No, not apologizing. Asking. Seeking approval?  A go-ahead for the upcoming role-play?

"Good," was the only thing he could manage, mumbling it as sleep overcame him.

**.**

Jason definitely needed a new bed, Daniel decided. A _bigger_ one. But only so that he could have more room to stretch. But right now, Daniel was comfortable, lying between his lovers, feeling wonderfully sated. He glanced at the clock and realized with a shock that it was 6 am. He was still tired, and no wonder. He had only three hours of sleep.

Mulling over Jason's dream, he fell back to sleep.

The smell of coffee penetrated his nose, awaking his brain. He felt heavy, dreamy, and pulled at the comforter. It came too easily and Daniel's fogged brain realized that both of his lovers were missing from the bed. He raised his head and found Jason sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him... and holding a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' gorgeous," Jason told him.

"Guh," was Daniel's reply and he forced himself out of the other side of the bed, took the cup from Jason's now-outstretched hand and made for the bathroom. Relieving himself, he gulped half the coffee down before getting hold of his toothbrush Jason kept there. His mouth was a foul-tasting thing, but as he brushed, he began to feel better. A shower and shave later, he left the bathroom and found Jack dressed in the clothes he'd brought with him last night, sitting at the end of the island designed specifically as a sort of dining nook.

"Hey, I thought you weren't supposed to be dressed," he said, picking up his clothes.

Jack gave him a sexy, lopsided grin. "I can get them off easily enough."  He looked up from one of Jason's magazines, gazing at Daniel appreciatively.  "In the meantime, you look good just like that."

Jason, also dressed, was cooking and he looked over his shoulder with a bit of a mischievous grin.  "Morning."

"Morning," Daniel replied warily.

"What do you want to do today...other than go into work?"

Daniel froze, realizing that it was Monday, then closed his eyes, wincing. Sighing, he opened them, knowing they weren't in too much trouble, considering the actual military members were still here--and acting as if nothing was wrong.

"So...?"

Jack read the puzzled look well.  "We don't have to be in till noon."

Daniel grabbed his shorts and slid them on, his jeans next.  "Hammond?"

Jack nodded as he set his coffee down. Walking over with his empty cup, Daniel held it out. Smirking, Jack refilled it.  "Considering the hours we put in every day, I think we're given a luxury...and a reprieve from Sunday night's...celebrations."  He glanced at Jason, who looked over at him. The man grinned contentedly and said nothing.

Watching them, Daniel couldn't help but feel relief.  "How're you guys?" he asked.

"Fine," Jack answered, sipping on his coffee but looking at Jason. With a flick of the spatula in his right hand, Jason surprised him and flung something at him. Something hot. When Jack yanked his hand away after trying to catch it, the short strip of bacon dropped onto the counter next to Jack's empty plate.  "Fuckhead, that was hot."

Jason looked over at Daniel and grinned with satisfaction.  "We're fine."

Jack scowled but his eyes told Daniel that he was happy. Wiping his hand off on a paper towel, he asked, "How're you doin'?"

"Mmmm, can't complain," he answered, imitating a certain blue fish from a certain movie as he sat down next to Jack.

Jack couldn't help but smile at that.

"So," Daniel went on, "when did you put in for that vacation?"

Jack hadn't said that he had, just that he'd planned to. With a glance at Jason, he got up from his stool and moved around to put his arms around Daniel, giving him a bear hug. Daniel chuckled, then laughed when Jack bit at his neck.

"Jack," he admonished.  "Jason's cooking breakfast."

"I am?" Jason asked.

"Jason, don't start.  Jack, when'd you put in for our vacations?"

Letting go, Jack walked around and smugly sat down. He popped the piece of cooled bacon into his mouth, chewed, washed it down with coffee, then answered him with a look that Daniel recognized.  He was warning him.  "Like a good ambush, the trick about kidnapping, Doctor Jackson, is that you'll never see it coming until it's too late."

 

 

End


End file.
